Switching Places
by isdonisgood
Summary: What if Lily had given Veronica the sex tapes so Aaron went after Veonica instead? Is Veronica even dead? How would they cope if she is brought home suddenly?. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED FROM LIFES BLACK SHEEP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Two things before you start reading. The first this is my first story which I adopted from Lifes Black Sheep and so parts of the first and second chapter have been written by her and other parts I've rewritten. If you wish to read her version it's called A Change Of Victim and all of her stories are up for adoption as she has stopped writing. I'm going to put the link to her authors page at the bottom of the chapter for anyone who would like to read the original. The second thing is that if read please review whether you like it or not I can take bad criticism even if it can make me cry sometimes (personal experience never fails). That's all I hope you enjoy and that I do the story some justice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothes on my back and especially not Veronica Mars as that belongs to Rob Thomas and the people at CW.**

*******

Switching Places

Chapter 1

Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie theatres, mini-marts. Or you could be me. My afternoon job involves tailing philandering spouses or investigating false injury claims but I suppose that's what you get when you become the disgraced daughter of a billionaire. Don't get me wrong daddy dearest still helps out. Once a month I get a check, just enough to cover a tiny apartment and food, anything else I need I have to buy with the money I make because I burnt my platinum card bearing bridge almost a year ago.

Who am I? I bet that's what your saying and what could be so important that a spoilt rich kid would give up everything. I'm Lilly Kane, once beloved daughter of Jake and Celeste Kane, and I gave everything up to try and get justice for my best friend in the whole world, Veronica Mars.

Yes, that Veronica Mars. The one who went missing and all we found was too much of her blood for her to survive. Declared officially dead by a judge, only a small group of people have hope that she is alive somewhere. The only reason Veronica was declared dead was because no one cared. They would have cared had she been the daughter of some one rich or famous but no cared. Even the fact she was the beloved sheriff Keith's daughter, or my best friend, or my brother Duncan's first love didn't help. The case to find her was closed the day of her funeral.

And then, on that same day, it happened.

My daddy dearest stepped forward and told the adoring press that he just buried his daughter. He had a paternity test and everything. That day he claimed her as his own daughter and Keith, the man who had raised and loved her as a father should, was left devastated not having only lost his daughter but at revelation of his wife's affair with my dad and the fact his baby wasn't his at all. No. My dad was tactless and didn't tell a sole of his plan just appeared out of blue on that screen declaring Veronica his daughter.

Keith snapped that day. He did the only thing he could, he divorced his alcoholic, cheating wife, quit the job he once loved at the sheriff's department and moved away to LA hoping to bear his pain away from the town where he had raised his 'daughter'. A week later Leanne did the only thing she could do, she drowned her sorrows with as much liquor as she could and jumped off the Colorado Bridge.

Information on Veronica's killer is worth millions now days but still no one steps forward with anything.

And then there's me. I came forward.

I knew exactly who killed my best friend and apparent half sister.

Aaron Echolls.

Yes the great movie star Aaron Echolls. I had affair with him, even though I was dating his son at the time, I know, that makes me a slut but back then I was, I won't even try and deny it. Even though I was a slut back then I had standards and being recorded while having sex was one of the things I didn't do. Not willingly anyway, cause little did I know Aaron was filming our time together. When I discovered this fact I took the tapes and knowing that Aaron would follow me I gave the tapes to Veronica and left. Hours later Celeste woke me up telling how Veronica had gone missing, her car abandoned with blood everywhere.

I tried telling the police but Veronica (Ronnie), being the smart person she was, had hidden the tapes and there was no proof of the affair. It was his word against mine. Who would you pick the beloved Aaron Echolls, movie god, or me the lying, adulterous, underage slut? Neptune happened to pick option one.

Aaron's son, Logan, turned his back on me, considering his options I didn't blame him. After all he'd been in love with Ronnie since he set eyes on her, he'd just settled for me, because Duncan had gotten to her first. He was left with two options believe I slept with his father and put the love of his life in harms way or believe that I using Ronnie's memory for attention. He chose to believe option number two and decided to make my life hell.

Soon after that my family moved away, following Keith's lead, my parents decided Neptune just held too many memories of an illegitimate daughter, let alone a disgraced one and my brother couldn't handle the incest he'd committed while being with Ronnie and yet couldn't shake his love for her. Having not wanted anything more to do with me they allowed me to stay in Neptune, however my ties where forever cut, no more platinum no limit credit cards just a check once a month. There was no love lost and I was fine staying my tiny apartment glad, to a degree, to be free of my parents.

Still needing other things to live I got a job at Lamb Investigations.

Don Lamb used to be a deputy at the local sheriff's department but when Keith left his life in Neptune behind the only candidate to replace him was P.I. Vinnie Van Lowe and his first order of business was to get rid of anyone still loyal to Keith. Lamb was one of the first to leave not being able to cut his loyalties to his mentor Keith but how could he when Keith had adopted him to get him away from his abusive father.

So that is how I landed here, starting my senior at Neptune high, with Logan and the 09ers hell bent on making my life a living hell. I go school, wear my 'you don't faze me at all' mask, head to work, do homework and if there is time I cry for my best friend because everything I do I do for her. Sure this is so far from the life I once had but now I'm a better person and that is because I only have one goal in life.

Putting Aaron Echolls in jail where he belongs.

Neptune High, my high school or personal place of torture, is so corrupt it isn't funny. When I was the one benefiting from corruption I noticed it and I didn't give it a second thought but Ronnie had and now I can see why. Be it from the unfair pirate points allowing food deliveries to the elite or the fact there's a guy taped butt naked to the flagpole at the moment with 'snitch' on his chest this school is not a place you'd want to send your kids unless there was really no other option.

"Who'd that guy rat out?" asked some guy in the crowd surrounding the poor sucker as I moved closer.

"The bikers." Was the reply to be heard from a different part of the crowd.

"Why doesn't someone cut him down?"

Someone scoffed sarcastically. "Yeah, I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!"

No one moved to help; they all stood around taking photos pointing and laughing, at the kid's misfortune. I moved closer intending to cut the kid free as another student moved forward too. The kid obliviously had hoped the guy was going to set him free but instead watched him pull out his camera and he proceeded to take a photo of him with the kid.

I rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd.

"Move," I snapped at the jerk.

"Who died and made you the quee-"

I pulled out my pocket-knife and smiled sweetly at him. "Go on."

He backed away and sneered. "Logan's right. You _are_ a freak."

I flicked my hair at him, the way I used to at boys I was seducing. Now with my shoulder length short hair, it just looked arrogant. "Whatever," I said as I began cutting the boy down.

"Go pirates" I yelled sarcastically towards the crowd as they slowly drifted away, "Your new right?" at the nod of his head "Welcome to Neptune High" I said finally realising him before I gave him jacket and left as the bell rang.

**************

**Lifes Black Sheep Author's Page link**: .net/u/1437287/Lifes_Black_Sheep

**So what did you think? Can't tell you when I'll update cause hate it when authors say update at a certain time then don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. New chapter. It's just like magic. You think it, and it appears. This will be the last chapter that contains some of Lifes Black Sheep work from the originally. After this its 100% me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you. All I ask is that you leave me the ability to play in your very lovely universe Rob Thomas.**

Chapter 2.

I walked slowly towards my locker staring at Vice Principal Clemmons and Deputy Sacks as they stood next to my locker. I already knew what they wanted. After all random locker searches aren't really as random as the administration leads our parents to believe. Looking down at Buster, the sheriff department's drug sniffing dog, I patted him friendly on the head

"Miss Kane this should be good. Open your locker please" Deputy Sacks asked as I stood up straight turned to my locker and quickly spun the lock opened. Swinging the door open easily the two men looked in to see only a photo of Vice Principal Clemmons in the shape of a love heart on the door panel of my locker.

"Now that's embarrassing" I said trying my hardest to look embarrassed.

"That will be all Miss Kane"

******

Walking to my regular table I try to keep my eyes off the 09er table which is harder than it may seem. You see I sit straight across from them. Which you think is fine, the problem, well I have to sit facing them cause when I didn't they start throwing stuff. I was currently caught in a staring contest with Logan, as he dares me to try and challenge him, I didn't realise when the guy I cut down from the flagpole sits across from me.

"They say if you're caught in a stare it means your mind needs a break" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"You realise you look hypnotised right?"

"Did I say you called sit here?"

The kid proceeded to leave.

"Wait" I say sighing "Of course you can sit here. You can sit wherever you like"

"I'm Wallace. Wallace Fennel" the kid said pointing to himself.

"Lilly Kane"

"That explains a lot" but before I could ask what he meant Eli 'Weevil' Navarro and the PCHers walked over.

"My bitch" Weevil said "Didn't I tell you to wait for me at the flagpole."

"Look we're even now. Right?"

"You think that huh. How about you just remember that you're a dead man walking"

"Eli, leave him alone." I said rather suddenly

"And what makes you think that I give a crap about what you think anymore Kane. Your little bitch here has to pay for what he did to my boys"

"Well if they're in jail then why don't you let me get them off?"

"Fine but that only saves your bitch for a week" Eli said before walking off. Did I not mention he didn't take our break very well or the fact I turned down his marriage proposal? It was just after Ronnie went missing and all the shit had hit the fan. I decided that I needed to give up my slutty ways and that meant get rid of all my lovers. Eli was one of them. He loved me and didn't want me to leave him so he proposed but I turned him down. I haven't dated or had sex in almost a year.

"So why are you a dead man walking?" I asked turning my thoughts away from Eli.

Wallace quickly told me about his job and the robbery and the silent alarm. By the time he was done I had a makeshift plan in place.

******

As I walked into Lamb Investigations after school I noticed a familiar car outside bearing the licence plates Echolls 2. Mrs Echolls was with the friendly neighbourhood P.I.

I walked to my desk and set about filing and answering the phone waiting for the pair to emerge from Lamb's office. As I waited Cliff McCormack came into the office. Cliff's a nice enough guy, a public defender, he hires us to help his $20 an hour cases.

"Lilly Kane" he says cheerfully

"Don's with a client" I reply

"That's ok I'm happy out here chatting with you"

"Like I said Don's with a client"

"Don's gone half the catching bail jumpers and yet you still seem to manage to finish every case that crosses your paths. How is that exactly?"

"We're efficient"

"Well if that's the case you won't mind if I just leave this case file here open on your desk. It's a really interesting case. Loretta Cancun, she dances at the Seventh Veil..."

"Don't they all" I said sweetly

"These are my people Lil. She was busted for vandalism, wants a plea bargain, say the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping there liquor license despite their lax ID policy. Get me proof and I'll give you $20 an hour."

"Make it $50 and you have a deal"

"You will be the death of me Kane but I accept." He said before leaving. I was very glad he caved because I got to keep all the money I make from the case cause that's the kind of guy Don is.

At that moment the door to Don's office swung open and out came Lyn Echolls. She gave me a very dirty glare.

"Don't get the wrong idea here Don. I don't like you or your help one bit but I need someone who can get me what I need and I know it will be you. Aaron will leave Friday at five in the afternoon and won't get back til Tuesday. I'll call you after that. Don't even think of calling me" And with a finally dirty glance at me Lyn left, slamming the door behind her.

Who could really blame her for her reaction towards me though? I tried to send her husband to jail for life.

"Hi" Don said turning to face me "How was your day?"

"You employer" I said pointing to him. Then pointing to myself said" Me employee. I'm not your daughter or your sister" At that comment Don winced. But that was to be expected considering his relationship with Ronnie. The pair used to be like brother and sister, not only because Keith was Veronica's dad and Don's guardian, but because of the way they acted towards each. It was total love hate relationship just like the one I used to have with my brother.

"How was school? Are you getting good grades?"

"Don seriously. You can't think that we're going to talk about anything other than the fact that Lyn Echolls just left your office. Does she think Aaron's cheating? Is that why she was here?"

"Ok so if everything is going good at school, can you take a couple of days off?" Don said sitting down in front of me.

"Sure what do you need me to do?"

"Follow Aaron Echolls."

"I'm not sure that's wise given my history with their family."

"Well it's not like I can send you after the bail jumper. That's too dangerous."

"So she does think his cheating."

"Yep. Can you go?"

"I don't know. I mean come Don this is Ronnie's murderer we're talking about and I'm suppose to stay calm and tail him. I don't think it's going to happen."

"Look I know it will be hard but you can do this. Please Lilly. Take Backup. Stay in the car at all times and the first sign of trouble you get the hell out of there and call me."

"Fine but I'm taking a friend. Ok?"

"Thanks Lily. You're saving my bacon." And with that Don returned to his office

"Yeah but Don who's going to save my bacon." I muttered.

**A/N. Click the button. I know you wanna. It won't bite I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N they only thing I have to say is that episode 7 of series 1 is used in parts of this chapter but where Logan and Weevil were fighting cause there love for Lilly was similar, this time they fight because of there love for Veronica which happens to be different for both of them, Logan loving Veronica because she's the love of his life whereas to Weevil Veronica was his best friend and loves her in that manner. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Veronica Mars. This is the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth.**

Chapter 3.

Friday came quickly. Wallace agreed to come with me while I tailed Aaron for a cut of what I make, of course, and reassurance that I wouldn't tell his mother that he'd spent the weekend away with a girl. Of course school was eventful but nothing I feel the need to elaborate upon. Friday after noon with Wallace and Backup in my car we drove to the Echolls mansion, making sure to stay out of the way in case Lyn or Logan were to step out and realise we were there, and waited for Aaron to get in his car and leave. We followed him all the way to LA where he parked in front of a house and entered.

"So do we get out of the car and watch him through the window?" Wallace asked

"This really is your first stake out isn't it?" At the nod of his head I continued "Right as far I can tell no one else is in that house and seeing as his body guard is still in the car it's possible his leaving quickly or something's going on that I should be photographing."

"And your not..."

"Because Aaron's body guard is still in the car and if he sees me he'll blow my cover."

"So we just wait"

"Am I boring you already?"

"No it's just on the TV shows staking out looks like more fun then this."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint." I said while noticing Aaron leaving the house. I made a quick note with the address to make sure I could come back if need be. Then I pulled out from the curve to follow Aaron.

*******

At Neptune high Logan Echolls and Weevil where sitting in detention that they had landed in, each ignoring the other, waiting for their time in detention to end. Logan was playing solitaire with a deck of cards when Weevil turned to talk to him.

"You know what I love. I love that you got detention for back chatting the teacher and I got detention for laughing. I love that you talked to me during the test but we both had our papers removed."

"Do I have to make donation to the Latino Pain in the Arse fund will you leave me alone" Logan smirked.

"So you like playing with your self huh?" Logan turned to look at Weevil with a raised eyebrow as to challenge him to continue "Or do you want to make this more interesting?" Weevil nodded at the cards.

*****

"So on stake outs are we aloud to eat?" Wallace questioned.

"There was a fast food place back there." I handed him some money from my wallet "Take your phone in case you have to come running back to the car so we can continue to tail him." Wallace nodded in agreement took his phone, wallet and the money I had handed him and took off for the fast food joint as quickly as he could.

I stayed in my car, waiting, with my camera ready for when I needed it. I watched as Aaron shut the blinds and cursed at the fact his body guard had remained in the car again. We were at a different house this time, but a man had answered the door when Aaron knocked so I presumed that he was a part of the new Aaron Echolls movie. That or Don would have to tell Lyn that somewhere along the lines Aaron had changed teams. Wallace settled back into the car with the food while I pondered Aaron sexuality and we both dug into the food quickly. Glancing towards the house again I saw Aaron shake hands with the man at the door, I quickly snapped a photo of that, and head towards the car and his bodyguard again.

*****

"Mr Echolls. Mr Navarro. This is detention not Reno." Mr Daniels said as he entered the detention room.

"Well I'm not sure but they both seem really similar to me." Weevil replied.

"This is punishment gentlemen, not party time. Since this form of detention doesn't seem to enforcing my point I think I have a more effective one. Starting from now until the end of next week I shall be enforcing the discipline you should be getting at home."

"And what exactly will this entitle" Logan asked

"Oh, just getting rid of the graffiti from the outside hallways. Come on. You can start your punishment now." Daniels says before leading the boys out of the room and towards the supplies.

*****

"Why do we keep coming back to this house?" I ponder out loud as I reach into the back seat for my laptop.

"Maybe he has a second family."

"I don't think so but the house is in his name." I said pointing at the PI search screen. I pick up my phone and call Don.

"Lily is everything ok? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No Don. I'm fine I just need to know if Lyn mentioned to you anything about her and Aaron having a house in LA."

"Yeah they have a mansion there. She said that's where he would be staying."

"But nothing about a house"

"No. Lil what's going on?"

"He has a house in his name and I can't get close enough to tell if anyone is there with him because his bodyguard won't get out of the car."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yeah, you know, big, tall man there to serve and protect Aaron from someone who might try to physically harm him."

"Lyn said Aaron would be alone and without bodyguards. Turn on the low jack in your car. I'm coming to meet you."

"Ok see you in a bit" I said as I hung up the phone "Don's on his way" I mention to Wallace before falling back into a comfortable silence.

*****

As Mr Daniels leaves the boys to there work Weevil turns and grabs one of the rollers away from Logan's grasp.

"I'll take this one" Weevil said.

"Fine by me"

They turn and start to paint the side of the alcove. Weevil's wearing a wife beater and as he paints Logan can't help but notice a tattoo situated between his armpit and the expanse of his back.

"What's this" Logan growls pulling at Weevil's wife beater to reveal a heart shaped tattoo with the word Ronnie written across it in a banner.

"What the hell are you doing man?"

"What the hell is this?"

"It's my arm."

"Why do you have Ronnie's name tattooed on your arm?" Logan yells

"She wasn't your possession man"

"Why?"

"Because Veronica was one of my best friends, I went to her with everything. You and your precious 09ers think that you're the only ones who miss her. What about me, huh? What about Mac? Or all her other friends who don't fit into your status quo, she was ours, not yours. She was one of us but for some reason she felt the need to be around the likes of you and your friends. I have just as much right to mourn her as you do. I felt that lose worse than you could imagine." Weevil yelled into Logan's face as the boys squared off "And you even think for a second that Veronica wouldn't be ok with her name tattooed on my arm then you didn't know or love her at all"

"Your right" Logan whispered "Sometimes I forget she had friends outside of the 09ers but if you tell anyone I said that I'll tape your arse to the flagpole."

"You put your hands on me like that again and you'll lose them"

"Yeah I think I peed myself" Logan said, not intimidated at all, before he turned back to the wall and started to think about Veronica.

*****

Wallace and I continue to watch the house for 20 minutes before we both notice the body guard get out of the car and head into the house."Wait here." I whisper to Wallace as I slip out of the car "On second thought move to the driver's seat while I'm gone in case we need to make a haste exit."

"Hey Supafly. Where are you going?"

"To see if I can get a good picture since his bodyguard isn't in the car" and with that I turn and walk towards the house but before I've taken three steps the front door opens. I race back to the car and poise my camera. I watch as Aaron drags a red haired woman out of the house. Her face remains hidden to me for the moment as I snap photos but Aaron isn't clever cause as the women tries to get away from him he shoves her against the car cause her hair to slip off. I continue snapping photos as Aaron continues to abuse the woman in front of him before the light bulb goes off in my head. I know who the woman is. It's my long dead best friend Veronica Mars.

**A/N Veronica's alive oh. Review, go on. I dare you. I'm off to start the next chapter and figure out whether or not I'm going to leaving Ronnie alive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Three quick things, firstly Lily found Veronica on the 2****nd**** night Aaron was in LA which was a Saturday that's important for the next chapter, Secondly in the show Don like 30 something but here like in his early 20's and finally flashbacks are italics**.

Chapter 4.

Tuesday evening came around quickly in the Echolls household. Logan was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a sandwich when his mother walked in with her mobile attached to her ear.

"Who are you trying to call mum?"

"The PI I hired to tail your father. He's not... Don hi its Lyn Echolls" pauses as something is said on the other end that Logan can't hear "No Don he came home yesterday morning grabbed some stuff and left." Pause again "He said something about having to go away because of his new movie." Pauses "What do you mean your still in LA. Don I need those photos like today." Pause then hangs up the phone a little shocked. Turning to Logan she said "honey pack a bag we're going to LA"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Don will only tell me that it's urgent and that you have to be there."

******

Mac was sitting at her computer on Tuesday evening typing furiously at a computer program she was working on when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said completely distracted.

"Hey Mac this is Lily Kane"

"What do you want?"

"Um you have to come to LA like tonight. There is something here you have to see and I can't tell you over the phone because there is no way you'll believe me."

"I'm going to need more than that"

"Well that's all I can tell you"

"I meant like an address. Where am I supposed to go when I get to LA?"

"East LA Doctors Hospital"

"Wait I'm going to a hospital, why?" but the phone had already gone dead. Mac grabbed a change of clothes and her laptop and headed out to her car.

****

Weevil was playing a video game with his cousin Chardo when his phone rang. Noticing that it was Lily Weevil ignored it and continued playing. When the phone beeped Weevil picked it up and checked the voicemail Lily had left.

"Hey Weevil, its Lily. I know you probably don't want to hear from me but there is someone you should see. I'm at East LA Doctors Hospital. Mac has probably already left so you might want to hurry. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but this is something you really don't want to hear over the phone so get your butt in gear and come ok. Bye."

Before the message had finished Weevil was on his bike heading towards LA.

****

Three lone figures sat on three very uncomfortable chairs in a hallway in the East LA hospital. The three where waiting for news and for four other people to show up.

"So is anyone going to talk about what happened?" Keith asked. Don and I looked at each other and shook our heads before returning our gazes to where they were. I had asked Wallace to wait outside for the arrival of Mac, Weevil, Logan and Mrs Echolls. He was more than happy to and I had a funny feeling that it was because he felt uncomfortable waiting there with the three of us when he had no idea who the girl he'd helped rescue was.

Before anyone else could say anything Wallace came walking back with Mac, Weevil and the Echolls walking behind him. All three felt the need to stand as the group of five joined them.

"Are you going to tell us why were here?" Lyn asked Don before turning to Keith "Why are you here Keith? What's going on?" but before anyone could answer a doctor came up behind them.

"Mr Mars" the doctor said.

"How is she?" Don and I asked at the same time.

"She's fine. She was awake for a little while. I'd like to keep her here for a least a week just to be on the safe side. Mind you this is how she is physical her emotional state may be completely different to her physical one. Other than that your welcome to come and see your daughter now Mr Mars. I'm sure Miss Mars will want you there when she wakes up again." The doctor told them before walking away.

"Did he just say Miss Mars?" Weevil asked.

"I think its time you told us what happened?" Keith said.

I sat drew in a deep breathe "Well it all started when we were tailing Aaron...

_Flashback_

_Lily and Wallace watched as Aaron dragged the red haired woman towards his car. They watched as he pushed her into the door, they watched as her wig slipped off. Then it clicked in Lily's mind. She was looking at Veronica Mars. Lily reached for her phone and had called Don in seconds but not before handing the camera to Wallace and telling him to keep taking photos._

"_I'm almost there Lil. I'm like 3 minutes away." Don said as soon as he answered._

"_Make 30 seconds. I'm currently staring at Veronica."_

"_Shit" Don whispered before hanging up._

_Lily and Wallace were itching to get out of the car as Aaron continued his attack on Veronica by backhanding her several times. Before either of them could react though Back up jumps out of the front window and across the street trying to help his master. Lily and Wallace move to go after the dog as Don pulls in behind them._

"_Back up" Veronica says confused as Backup barks at Aaron._

"_You know this dog?" Aaron growls at her raising his hand._

"_He just looks like Back up, my old dog from back home." Veronica replied_

"_Ok" Aaron said before pulling his hand down and hitting her so hard that she slips and falls into the mirror bumping her head and getting knocked out._

"_Shit" Aaron whispers "Help me move her into the car" he says to the bodyguard but before they can Don and Wallace come running over as Lily is frantically dialling 911._

"_Get away from her" Don yelled. Aaron didn't need to be told twice. He moved into the driver's seat of the car and drove off at the fastest speed he could. His bodyguard made a move for the car but Don stopped him and placed him in handcuffs as Wallace moved to check that Veronica was ok._

"_She got a pulse. It's faint but it's there and she's breathing." Wallace said before the rest of the night became a whirl of sirens, bad smells and hospitals._

_End Flashback._

"Veronica's alive" Mac whispered as everyone sat around her stunned.

"If you don't believe me there is a window that looks right into her room." Lily said while pointing to Veronica's hospital room.

"Aaron had her the whole time. She wasn't dead." Lyn whispered. Before anyone else could say anything Logan got to his feet and walked to the window. He needed to see her face, to see her breathing and to know this wasn't a trick before he started to feel or think. When he saw her tiny frame in the middle of the large bed he broke down. Nobody moved to help him. When he started crying that's when the 3 other new comers knew without a doubt that Veronica was in that room.

Logan raised his head to look at the blond again. At that moment Veronica opened her eyes. Her blues met Logan's brown ones and they seemed to stare at each other for eternity. Logan was trying to take back in the image of the love of his life while Veronica was trying very hard to memorise his features again so that when he does walk into the room. She needed to tell him something but she couldn't do it if all she was thinking about was how much he looked like Aaron.

"She is awake." Logan called to the group not losing eye contact with her for a second.

**A/N. And to leave you there. Just to let you know I update as quickly as I can but I'm not one of those authors who has the story written like 10 chapters in advance. You get it as soon as I've gone over the grammar and punctuation. Review and thanks to everyone who did last time it was a bit of a shock to my system. I wasn't expecting that many reviews. Though I do have to ask if you could refrain from using capital letters too much, I feel like your yelling at me, and if you were giving bad reviews I wouldn't mind, but your not and my roommates are a little sick of seeing me jump a mile in the are every time I look at my reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Just so you know anywhere the stories in first person (I) it's Lily. I have no plans of writing Veronica in first person anytime soon. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"My dad and Don." Veronica mouthed to Logan "I want to see them" Logan nodded his head and relayed the message back to the waiting group. In less than 5 seconds Keith and Don were through the door into Veronica's room. Logan backed slowly away from the window as Keith and Veronica embraced but just before his eyes left Veronica she looked back up at him. So he stayed there, he knew that she was trying to tell him to do so.

"She's trying to remind herself that you're not Aaron." I said going to stand next to Logan and look in at my best friend who was currently embracing her brother.

"This doesn't make us friends Kane"

"I know but Veronica's going to need both of us to get through this"

"I know. I just wanted you to know were we stand before we start to help her through this"

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Not any time soon. Like you said I look a lot like Aaron. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't even want to be my friend anymore."

"Of course she will. Like I said she's going to need both of us."

******

"Daddy" Veronica said in a weak small voice the second her dad and Don entered her room. Keith ran forward and embraced his daughter. She placed her head on his shoulder and tried her hardest not to cry. She looked up at Logan briefly and realising he was trying to back away from the window she tried to make him stay put with only her eyes. It must have worked seeing as he stopped moving shortly after locking his eyes with hers. Then she returned her attention to her dad and memorising his scent all over again. Keith spent the majority of the time kissing his daughters head repeatedly.

When the pair finally let go Veronica turned and quickly embraced Don who was standing on the other side of the bed trying hard not to cry.

"Thank you" Veronica whispered in his ear "Thank you so much" and with that Veronica was crying.

"It's ok Ronnie. I'll always try and save you. You are my sister after all."

"Ok not that this family reunion isn't filling my heart with joy but you missy have some explaining to do." Keith said.

"Yeah I know but do you mind if everyone comes in because I don't want to say this more than once." Keith nodded and Veronica mouthed the message to Logan and Lilly who were standing at her window.

It didn't take everyone in the hall too long to file into the room each in turn giving Veronica a hug. Well everyone except Logan.

"Logan I want a hug" Veronica said opening her arms which Logan stepped right into holding her close. Veronica mirrored her hug in his and the neither of the pair wanted to let go until Keith cleared his throat. Logan stepped back, placed his back to the wall, but he was ever mindful to stay in Veronica's line of sight.

"Where is your new friend Lily." Veronica asked noticing Wallace wasn't in the room.

"His in the corridor. He didn't want to intrude."

"Well he won't be. Get him in here. It's creepy thinking there someone in the corridor especially if he plans to stand anywhere near the door." Veronica stated. So I walked to the door and told Wallace that just that.

"Hi I'm Veronica" Veronica said extending her hand so she could shake his.

"I'm Wallace" was the reply while he shook her hand.

"Ok you can finish this later." Don said from his place on Ronnie's bed. "Tell us what happened?"

"Ok" Veronica said "Well it all started after Lily gave me the tapes. I knew I couldn't stay in the house with them. It was too risky. So I did the only thing I could think of I went to this little ocean cave Logan and I had found one summer and hide them there. As I was coming home I noticed a car following me. I tried to speed up to get away from it but it just kept speeding up behind me until I lost control of my car. I hit a pothole or something. Ran straight into the side of the highway railing. I bumped my head on the steering wheel. The car that was following me stopped. Aaron got out. By the time he got to the car I was bleeding pretty badly from the head. He grabbed my arm dragged me out. He was shoved so hard I started to bleed again. He kept asking where the tapes were. I wouldn't tell. I just pretended not to know what he was on about but he wasn't stupid. He pushed me in the car and said I wasn't going anywhere until I told him where the tapes were but I couldn't. He must have been thinking rationally. So he messed up my car and left it there so it looked like it was abandoned. I passed out after that woke a couple days later and that's when it started." Veronica sighed looking at her hands, tears in her eyes, she looked up at Lyn. The only thing reflecting on her face was rage towards her husband for doing what he had done to Veronica.

"You should have just told him" I gasp at her.

"Yeah, then what Lily? He would have killed me. As long as I had those tapes hidden I had enough leverage to keep me alive, short of him having some violent rage blackout." Veronica snapped.

"She right Veronica. Death would be better than anything he could have put you through." Logan whispered not meeting anyone's eyes as they all gapped at him.

"I'm gonna kill him, Ronnie, I'm gonna rip his head off. I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you, I swear." Weevil said.

"No your not. I am." Veronica stated. They all looked at her. This wasn't the Ronnie they knew but somehow they hadn't expected her to be.

"Whatever I can do to help Bond consider it done." Mac said

"Thanks Q. I appreciate it. Right now however I think I need some sleep." Veronica said. Slowly they left the room, all but Wallace collecting a hug, until Veronica was alone. She looked up to the window and noticed that Logan, her dad and Don had parked themselves in her line of sight.

******

I woke the next morning at 7 am looked over and noticed Wallace was awake too.

"Hey Supafly" He said "Let's go get a proper breakfast for everyone" He extended his hand to help me stand up. I stood then looked around to see all the people who were there to see Veronica lying in awaked positions against the wall or on plastic chairs asleep. The only person awake was Logan but he hadn't noticed the interaction between Wallace and I, he was to busy watching Veronica sleeping still a little stunned she was alive.

"Hey Logan. We're going to get breakfast. Can we get anything for you?" I asked.

"No I'm fine" he replied his eyes didn't leave Veronica for a second.

"Ok. We'll be back soon" I say before leaving. Wallace and I head out of the hospital and down the street to a little cafe. We order and waited for our meals.

"Are you ok with all this?" Wallace asked. I raise my eyebrow questioningly "You know with Veronica?"

"I'm not sure" I whisper

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Were should I start. This is entirely my fault. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. Everything she's been through in the last year has been my fault and now she's back she has to learn that her dad isn't actually her dad but my dad is. Then there is the whole Logan viewing her as the love of his life but she may never want to be with him because his dad kidnapped her and she may never shake the feeling that he looks a lot like Aaron. After all that she has to deal with the fact she was declared officially dead, her father quit the job he loves, her brother was forced out of the job he loves and her mother committed suicide by jumping of Colorado Bridge. And all this is just on top of all the stuff Aaron must have done to her while she was in his possession."

"I do admit that's a lot to take in. She is still gonna be your friend though."

"I wouldn't be my friend after what I did but back then I just didn't care. I didn't care that what I did was going to hurt Logan or his family. I didn't care and so I didn't realise that he might guess I would give the tapes to Veronica. And she doesn't know I've changed. That her disappearance changed me. I'm not the slut use to be. I haven't dated or had sex since she disappeared. What if she doesn't see all that I've done for her?" I sob.

"She will. She will, if she is really your friend" Wallace said as the lady behind the counter. We then turned and headed back the hallway outside Veronica's room where everyone had woken up and started moving. Except Logan who remained in his seat.

I looked around and noticed Don was missing. "Hey guys were is Don?" I ask

"He is in with Ronnie. Is that good coffee?" Mac said pointing at what Wallace and I had brought in with us.

"Why yes it is." I say while handing her a cup as Don came storming out of the room "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing we had a disagreement."

"You guys never disagree."

"There is a first for everything." Don replied before taking a cup of coffee and walking down the hall.

A/N Hey guys I'm still over here in overwhelmed land. Seriously your reviews are brilliant, overwhelming, but brilliant. So yeah review, I'm going to put Veronica and Don's argument in the next chapter that's all I can promise will be in there at the moment. So review I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So the first part of this chapter takes place the night that everyone came to the hospital to see Veronica and the second part happens while Lily and Wallace are out getting breakfast. Also there is no Lily in this chapter, therefore everything is written in third person. This chapter goes out to all the people who have reviewed so far, I'm very grateful thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars however it will be on my Christmas list this year.**

Chapter 6.

Veronica woke with a start after having a very bad nightmare about her time with Aaron. She quietly reached over and turned on the light in her room before resting lightly back onto her bed chancing a look at her dad and Don sleeping outside the window. She noticed the pair was sleeping but Logan wasn't. He looked like he hadn't slept at all but Veronica didn't really blame him for that, after all how many times can one say that one of their best friends had just come back from the dead. Sighing she reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead before motioning for Logan to come into the room. Logan stood and entered, closing the door behind him, he stood near it.

"You rang" he smirked at her.

"That I did"

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Yes. You should try to get some sleep on those very uncomfortable chairs."

"I can't. They're that uncomfortable hence why I'm awake. Is that all?"

"No. I didn't know about Lily and your dad before she gave me the tapes"

Logan scrunched his brow "I never thought you did"

"Ok I just had to make sure you knew that."

"OK" Logan said before the pair fell into a companionable silence.

"So are you going to stay against the wall or are come somewhere within 10 feet of me anytime before next year?" Veronica asked jokingly.

Logan sighed and moved closer, sitting on a seat just next to her "I just don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable Ronnie. It would kill me if I did."

"Logan you can't do anything to make me uncomfortable."

"Yet here you are uncomfortable."

"It's just... I never noticed how much you look like Aaron before. It's kinda creepy but your way to much like your mum for me to worry to greatly about you hurting me"

"You have no idea how much that means to me"

"I've always thought that Logan. You could never be like your dad. There's something I need to tell you."

"Ronnie you should sleep some more there is plenty of time to talk later"

"Logan I'm not 6 years old. God I just need to tell you some stuff"

"And I'm just saying that right now it doesn't matter. Ronnie the only thing that matters is that you're alive."

"God Logan will you just let me tell you"

"No you can do it in the morning"

"It is morning. Logan I really need you to know this ok."

"No it's not ok. There are things I need you to know too but now isn't the time. When you're stronger we'll talk."

"I don't want to talk then. I want to talk now. Damn it Logan I need you to know you're the only thing that got me through everything your dad did to me. Don't you understand you're my everything and all I want to do is take you in my arms and never let you go but I can't because your dad is the only thing that seems to run through my head whenever I look at you. Don't you get how much that hurts?" Veronica shouted.

"Yes I do because all I want to do hold you close but I can't because I don't want to freak you out. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or do anything you don't want me to do." Logan yelled right back with tears in his eyes "Don't you know how much I'm in love with you? How I fell in love with you when I was fourteen? How much I've missed you? How - ?" before he could say anything else Veronica pulled him forward into her arms and kissed him softly for a second.

After pulling back Veronica whispered "Don't you know I'm in love with you too?" she whispered before pushing him back.

"No I didn't"

"Well I do" Veronica whispered "But I can't be with you. Not yet anyway. I need to remind myself that even though you look like your dad your not. Maybe I'm not explaining this right." Veronica sighed placing her hands over her face and collapsing backwards towards the bed.

"Then explain it to me properly" Logan whispered.

"My heart knows exactly who you are, without even having to think about it, but my head just keeps associating you with the pain your dad's caused me over the last 9 months."

"I get it. I really do"

"Don't get me wrong I want to be with you, I really do, but not until I have some more closure about what happened with your dad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I think I might see a physiatrist. You know someone neutral to the whole situation."

"I think that's a good idea. Do you need anything?"

"Water would be good."

"Ok I'll be back in a few." With that Logan stood and left her room quietly. He walked down the hall content with what had happened between him and Ronnie. He knew he could wait forever for her and now he knew forever may take a few years but that was more hope than what he had had two days ago. Even if Ronnie was only ever able to be his friend he could live with that just as long as she was in his life and not dead. Logan grabbed the water and wandered back to Veronica's room only to find Ronnie had fallen asleep. He stepped forward placed the water next to her bed, tucked the blanket around her and slowly left the room to reclaim his seat and watch her through the window.

*****

Don was the next to wake up. Stretching in the uncomfortable chair he noticed Logan awake in his chair.

"Hey Logan have you slept?"

"No." Logan replied not taking his eyes of Veronica's awakening form.

"You should try. I'm going to check on V." Don stood, patted Logan on the shoulder, and headed into Veronica's room "Morning sunshine"

Veronica groaned jokingly "That's still as annoying now as it was when I was twelve"

"You keep telling yourself that"

"So how can I help you this fine morning?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Just some answers"

"Then ask away"

"Did mum really jump off Colorado Bridge?"

"Yeah V she did. I don't know how much you know but the day we buried you, well not you but an empty coffin it was something about helping the three of us find closure in your disappearance, anyway Jake Kane came out with a paternity test saying that you were his biological daughter and he was really distraught with your 'death'"

"Is it true? Am I a Kane? Does dad know either way?"

"I don't know. Keith never mentioned it either way and any time I brought it up he said that even if you weren't his biologically he'd see you like he saw me, child by everything but blood."

"So after all this paternity stuff came up mum jumped?" Veronica questioned.

"No. Keith filed for divorce, didn't tell Leanne, packed up and left the divorce papers on the kitchen counter, quit his job as sheriff and moved here to LA. We lost contact after that." Don said sadly

"Why did you loss contact with dad Don? He almost lost everything to get you away from your dad and then you just turn your back on him?"

"He turned his back on me. He decided that if I couldn't leave the sheriff's department, that wouldn't do anything to help find you, then I was dead to him. Then he leaves before I can tell him I left the sheriff's department because Vinnie Von Lowe is an idiot who couldn't do a thing to save himself let alone anyone else."

"You left the sheriff's department?"

"How could I not V. You're my sister and the stupid sheriff wasn't doing anything to find you. Instead he was going around firing everyone who was still loyal to Keith. I just got in first. After all how could I not be loyal to Keith considering everything his done for me?"

"You loved that job. You love the fact that you get to help kids just like yourself. How could you give that up?" Veronica yelled.

"I didn't have a choice V. How could I have a choice after everything you and Keith have done for me?"

"Fine. So you and dad both gave up jobs you loved and mum died, is that it?"

"No V. Leanne didn't just die she got really drunk and stupid and jumped of Colorado Bridge, there's even a video circulating on the net of her jumping. It wasn't even a week after your funeral."

"So in that week you didn't try to help her?"

"I offered my help but you know your mum, she didn't like me at all, you know that. She was always to proud to let me ever be anywhere near her precious family and you 'dying' just cemented in her mind the fact that I was never going to replace any kid she could carry and raise from birth herself." And with that Don turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

**A/N Sorry to any of you LoVe fans out there who were probably expecting more from there encounter but it just didn't fell right considering what has happened but have no fear there is hope. Now before I bide you adieu all I ask is that you review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I've made an executive decision that for this chapter (at least) everyone will be in third person even Lily, so in case that made no sense there will be no first person in this chapter.**

**Also I'd like to say that I got a review about my use mum instead mom but Australian and I have no intention of changing how I write just because the characters happen to be created American (especially when there not my characters and I'm making no money of this). I haven't done this before but I though it was important so this chapter is dedicated to my very own nitpicky reviewer jacedes may you continue to be nitpicky as it warms my heart (I know I'm just weird that way).**

**Disclaimer: As mentioned above I'm making no money of this so please don't sue me.**

Chapter 7

Jake Kane was wandering around his house in Napa trying to avoid his depressed son when the phone rang.

"Hello Kane residence" Jake said answering the phone

"Dad, its Lily you might want to come to LA"

"Why Lily what did you do this time?"

"I found your illegitimate daughter, alive and kicking. We're at East LA Memorial Hospital. I suggest you get down here and don't call the press cause Keith's here and he won't be happy."

"How?" Jake managed to choke out.

"Just come dad." Lily said hanging up the phone.

****

Lily made her way back to the group slowly. To be fair she probably should have called her parents and Duncan when she, Don and Wallace had brought Veronica in but it seemed more naturally to call Keith instead of her dad. Keith, after all, was still legally considered Veronica's father and therefore was able to sign any paperwork that needed to be signed. Plus Keith was closer and much more accessible than her biological father.

"Lily how did your parents take the news?" Don asked

"I'm not too sure how Celeste and Duncan are doing with the news but dad's wasn't taking it to well."

"So your parents are on the way here?" Keith asked walking down the hall with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yeah I figured they should know seeing as my dad's Veronica's biological father." Lily whispered

"There is no need to bring up these subjects now. They should be discussed when Veronica is stronger." Lyn said.

"There's no need. Call your parents back Lily. Tell them Duncan is more than welcome but they are not to go anywhere near my daughter." Keith said.

"What do you mean? There's a paternity test." Lily said.

"Well they did a paternity test when Veronica was brought in and this piece of paper" Keith held up the piece of paper "proves she is mine, biologically and in every other sense of the word."

Lily took the test from Keith's hands as Logan, Mac and Weevil moved in behind her to look at the sheet of paper too.

"This is great" Logan and Weevil both said at once.

"Have you told Veronica yet? This will be a weight of her mind." Mac said.

"No I was only just handed the results. Lily I'm sure you can take a load of your brother's mind with this information." Keith said

"I will but I'm sure they are already on their private jet on there way here. I'll meet them when they land and I'll tell dad and Celeste to stay away for now but I can't promise that they will." Lily replied

"Do your best Lily. I'm off to tell Veronica some very good news" Keith said turning towards the door to her room.

"Good news. Good news. This is great news. V is still part of the family." Don said.

"Our dirt poor family." Keith said.

"Our dirt poor but extremely happy family" Don replied while opening the door which they both entered through.

Lily went and sat down next to Wallace while trying to take in the information that Veronica wasn't her half sister.

"You ok Supafly?" Wallace asked

"I'm not sure" Lily said "Want to come for a drive to the airport I have to talk to my parents."

"Of course I'll come" Wallace replied before they both gathered their thing and moved to go to the airport.

****

"Hey dad. Don" Veronica said as the two men entered her room. She had been bored out of her mind and while all her friends had brought her something to do the one thing she actually wanted to do was go to the beach. However that wasn't going to be possible until the doctors let her out of the hospital and that wasn't going to be for a couple more days.

"Hey honey. I have brilliant news." Keith said while Don stood in the back ground. Don had wanted to be there when V heard the news of her paternity but their recent fight still weighed heavily on his mind.

"And what would be this said news"

"Well are you ready?"

"Think back 17 years: small, blond baby. Born ready."

"Honey you are 100% without a doubt my daughter."

"I thought Jake had a paternity test"

"Obviously it was faked because the one this hospital just did says your mine within 99.6% chance."

"Dad this is great" Veronica said jumping up to hug her dad tightly and kiss him on the head.

"You think that charm of yours is learned behaviour. It's genetic baby"

"Well how does that attribute for Don have the Mars charm? Is he your illegitimate son?"

"Hey, some of us can learn the Mars charm, especially when they become Deputies." Don said smiling.

'Oh is that right" Veronica replied "And here I was thinking that the charm couldn't be learned"

"Only by a special few and I just happen to be one of them." Don said "And it helped that I spent most of my teenage years in your house."

"Most of them. Don you moved in when you where 15." Veronica said

"Yeah but the years before that don't count." Don said

"Ok I'm going to go get some water. Don't kill each other while I'm gone. Remember we're a loving family. Do you need anything while I'm gone honey?" Keith said while standing up to move to the door.

"No I'm good." Veronica replied so Keith left the room in search of his water.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Where's the elephant? I don't see one" Veronica replied while smirking

"You know I would anything to save Leanne."

"I know and I get that mum didn't like you very much and that she never really wanted you to be part of the family but she was my mum and after everything that's happened I kinda hoped that I'd still have that to hold onto."

"I know but everything's going to be ok."

"I know. Now if you don't mind oh dearest brother of mine I need to talk to Logan about some things."

"Ok I can take a hint but Mac and Weevil want to see you today too ok?"

"Ok maybe you should send them in first."

"OK see later V" Don said before leaving the room "Mac, Weevil she wants to see you."

*****

Lily and Wallace waited patiently on the hood of her car at the airport for the rest of the Kane family to arrive. After waiting about half an hour out walked Jake, Celeste and Duncan Kane. Jake looked pale, like he was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Celeste looked just like Celeste always did nosey and stuck up and although her eyes showed pain for what her husband and son where going through she herself didn't really care. To Celeste Veronica was just a nascence caused by the fact her husband couldn't keep it in his pants. Duncan on the other hand was equal parts excited, shocked and terrified. He was excited that his first love and close friend wasn't dead after all, shocked that Veronica was alive and terrified that the girl who was his first love was also his sister and that he would now have to deal with the incest issues.

"Hey parents. Duncan." Lily said standing up from the car. Duncan stepped forward and the pair hugged.

"What are you doing here Lily? I didn't think we'd see you until we got to the hospital." Celeste said

"Well there has been a change in plans." Lily said

"What? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Veronica?" Jake asked quickly.

"Well yes and no. Keith had the hospital do a paternity test and it turns out Veronica isn't yours dad, so he and Don kinda want you and mum to stay away."

"But I have a paternity test which says she is mine."

"I've been thinking about that." Lily said "Did Leanne give you the test results?"

"Yes." Jake said

"I think she may have tested Veronica and Keith's blood and just told you that it was your DNA used with Veronicas instead because she wanted Veronica to be yours."

"Veronica's not my sister?" Duncan asked perking up at that moment. Lily winced wondering how this would affect the Veronica and Logan situation.

"Yep. I'm your only sister."

"That's brilliant." Duncan said picking up Lily in a big hug.

"Yeah it really is." Lily said

"Well Jake and I are going back to Napa then." Celeste said

"No we're not Celeste I want to see Keith's paternity test. I want to make sure one way or another. Now Lily you can drive us to the hospital or I'll just call a limo." Jake said before heading to the car door. As the rest of the Kane's and Wallace followed suit Lily couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to end well at all.

**A/N I have to go write essay so review and I'll update as soon as I can bye don.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Flashbacks are in italics.**

Chapter 8

_Flashback_

_Mac and Veronica sat at Java the Hut enjoying their own cups of coffee._

"_I don't understand why you won't help? You could be my Bond. I'll be your Q" Mac said_

"_Yeah I can see the headlines now 'Sheriff's daughter caught doing espionage' the press would have a field day"_

"_So, it'll be fun."_

"_Fun! Fun! You think that will be fun. No my dear Mac it won't" Veronica said as here phone started to ring. She picked it up and hit the ignore button before turning back to Mac._

"_That was Lily wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah but she should learn that when I say I'm spending time with you I'm actually going to do that"_

"_She just wants to hang out with her best friend"_

"_Yeah and I want to hang out with you so she'll live. We're hanging out tonight anyway."_

"_Oh. Two girls alone. Who knows what you'll get up to?" Mac replied raising her eyebrow._

"_If you're implying your going to get information to blackmail me into helping you then you're insane. Anyway Duncan, Logan and Dick are going to be there."_

"_So where's my invite?"_

"_Lily doesn't really like you, you know that right, and it's why she doesn't want me hanging out with you."_

"_Then why do you?"_

"_Because life should be dictated by what people with money say," Veronica pointed out before sipping her coffee, "Plus I like hanging out with you"_

"_Ok that's good enough for me. So are you going to help me then?"_

"_Fine" Veronica sighed "But this earns me some serious brownie points."_

"_I wouldn't dream of giving you anything else with the way you eat" Mac replied laughing as both girls gathered their things to leave._

"_I really wish people would stop using how much I eat against me"_

"_When you stop eating three times your body weight we'll stop picking on you Bond."_

"_I highly doubt it Q."_

*****

"Who's my dad? Why won't you people make up your mind? Am I a Kane or a Mars?" Veronica yelled jumping out of her bed and pulling at her hair, "I can't deal with this! I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't!"

Lyn, Lily, Wallace and Logan raced into Veronica's room at the sound of her yells.

"Well! Haven't I been through enough! Why can't I just have a straight answer on this one thing? Just one thing! This one thing!" Veronica broke down into sobs. Logan moved to hug her but she immediately backed away from him. Instead Weevil stepped forward instead encasing her in his arms.

"Honey we're sorry. We just want answers." Jake said.

"I'm not your honey! I'm not your anything!" She yelled backing out of Weevil's embrace. The occupants of the room stared at her not knowing what to say "Just leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone." She sobbed.

"Vee we need to get this settled once and for all." Don whispered

"Do you really like something as stupid as who is biologically my father? I know who my father is. That's not really what I want to know at this moment in time. Good there are so many things I'm trying to wrap my mind around and I hate to break it to you all but that happens not to be one of them. You know maybe the fact I was kidnapped is high up there! Or maybe the beatings I endured! Or the constant..." Veronica stopped and just broke down all over again as Mac and Lily moved to hold her.

"Maybe we should leave this issue for a while. I think it's time that we stop trying sort through everything in this hospital." Lyn said quietly from her place in the corner "Maybe for now we should all head back to Neptune. Celeste, Jake you two and Duncan are more then welcome to stay with me and Logan but other than that I suggest we try to get things back to some form of normal."

"Why nothing will ever be normal again thanks to your husband" Lily spat.

"No forced you sleep with him or put Veronica in danger." Lyn said and with that the room broke into arguments. Duncan Versus Logan. Lily vs. Lyn. Weevil vs. Don. Keith vs. Jake.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Veronica yelled. They all stopped arguing and stared at the broken down blond who was using the bed just to keep her up right "Get out now all of you!" she spat.

'I think that would be a good idea," said Veronica's doctor as he entered the room, "With all this arguing you're not helping Veronica here get any better and I need to give her a once over so if you all don't mind."

The room was filled with protests until Veronica repeated "Get out all of you!" They all filed out mumbling their minor protests as the doctor closed the door behind them all.

"So how is our patient today?"

"Sick and tired of her friends."

"Have considered telling them the details of what happened to you yet?"

"I have no intention of ever telling them." Veronica said with a tone of finality.

"Ok. A least tell me how you're feeling today other than sick and tried?"

"My head hurts a little. Other than that I just really want to get out of here. It would be nice to do something by choice again."

"Well I am trying to discharge you as fast as possible," the doctor replied as he moved to cross the curtains. Once they were shut he turned back to Veronica and said, "Let's see that scar shall we."

Veronica very carefully lifted up her shirt to reveal a long deep cut running from her belly button around to her back. The doctor carefully prodded at it to make sure it was healing properly then continued to look at some other smaller scars she had adoring her back from belt whips and cigar burns.

"I have to ask why do flinch every time you see that young man?" the doctor asked, curiously, pointing towards Logan, who could be seen back at his seat by the window through the tiny crack in the curtain.

"His father was the one who kidnapped me," Veronica whispered, "It not like he looks that much like him but when Logan's mad he gets this little spark, I guess, in his eyes and it's the same one his father always wore."

"What else?" the doctor asked as he started to examine her head wound.

"You know doc I'm no longer an open person. Once I could tell anyone anything and trust that they would never tell a soul. I could only see the good in people. I am kinda scared. I think now I can only see the bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"That spark in Logan's eye, whenever he gets it, it erases all the good his ever done. I look at Weevil and all I see is the motorcycle gang leader. And I look at Lily, one of my best friends in the whole wide world, and all think is that she is a slut and the reason I'm in this mess. I doubt I'll be the Disney princess I was."

"It's normal for people to change when they go through what you've been through."

"I know but I wasn't expecting this. To feel this way. It's so hard."

"I can't promise it will get easier but I hope it will. Now if you still look this good I can send you home tomorrow. Do you want the curtains opened?" the doctor asked as he looked up from his notes.

"Leave them shut. I don't want to talk to them at the moment. Any of them."

"Ok. Rest well Miss Mars." And with the doctor closed the door.

*****

_Flashback_

"_Why is it so important you find this anyway?" Veronica asked Mac_

"_Just trust me ok."_

"_No not ok. You know I'm going to be killed for being out this late right. I'd at least like to plead my case before allowing the firing squad to aim and fire."_

"_Lily and Logan aren't going to go off at you that much."_

"_Yes they will especially if Lily's been pouting about me not being there again. Logan can't stand it when she does that."_

"_Really V, I can't understand why you need them as friends."_

"_Maybe you and Weevil should form a club."_

"_What the 'I don't understand Veronica's choices in friends' club. I'd definitely be a member in that."_

"_Ha. Ha. Very funny Q." Veronica said dryly, "If you keep that up I might just have to stop being your Bond."_

"_No. That's not fair"_

"_Well life's not fair."_

**********

Veronica woke sweating and panting again. Many things weighed heavily on her mind but thanks to her friends, family and Jake the issue of her paternity was the forerunner for the moment. She knew no matter what that Keith would always be her father in her mind but it worried her most was the way Duncan looked these days. It was as if the only thing that ever came to mind was the incest they had performed while in their relationship. While she was thinking she turned towards the window noticing that the curtains had been opened, probably by a nurse, and once again Logan stared back at her. Everyone around him slept but for some reason he couldn't. She motioned him into the room again and once he closed the door they started talking.

"Why won't you sleep?" Veronica asked while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Why won't you?"

"I was asleep. You however look like you haven't slept for days."

"Well if you stopped wanting to chat in the middle of the night then I'd get more sleep."

"Why does everything revolve around me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you were just found live after 9 months of being 'dead'"

"Do you like the psychotic jackass you've become?"

"Sorry I had to deal with your death the only I could." Logan said sarcastically.

"So this some how includes making Lily an outsider." Veronica replied her voice getting slightly louder.

"Lily deserved everything she got. She should have never put you in harms way. She shouldn't have slept with my father."

"Yeah, you're right, she should never have slept with your dad but she asked me if I'd take the tapes. I could have said no!" Veronica's voice got a little louder

"She shouldn't have put you in that situation!" Logan's voice got a little louder

"IT WAS A CHOICE!" Veronica screams

"STOP IT!" Logan yells right back panting, "Stop trying to push me away. It's not going to work."

"I'M NOT TRYING TO PUSH YOU AWAY BUT I JUST DON'T LIKE THE NEW YOU!" Veronica screamed jumping out of bed.

"WELL TO BAD! YOU CAN ACCEPT WEEVIL BUT NOT ME! WHAT DID MY FATHER DO TO RUIN YOUR HEART BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU'RE BEING A HEAERTLESS BITCH AND YOU KNOW IT!" Logan yelled right back. Then, out of no where, his voice dropped to a menacing whisper "Though I guess that's just the story of my life huh. I always seem to fall for the heartless bitches."

Suddenly the door burst open and Keith, Don and Lyn came running in.

"Is everything ok? We heard shouting." Lyn asked.

"Everything's fine." Logan spat before turning out of the room. Lyn hurried out after him.

*****

_Flashback_

"_Did you get it?" Mac asked_

"_Who's your Bond?" Veronica replied pulling a video case from behind her back._

"_You are." Mac said grinning and reaching out to get the tape._

"_No way! Not til you tell me what's in it." Veronica said moving the case out of Mac's reach._

"_It's nothing. Please," Veronica shook her head, "Ok so this tape of me and a guy making out."_

"_And that's why you wanted it back. That's kinda silly." Veronica said shaking her head._

"_Well his kinda the IT guy at school and what we were doing is not allowed but someone didn't realise we were being taped before its too late." Veronica was kneeled over in laughter, "It's not funny ok. It's just not."_

*******

"Veronica?" Keith asked once Logan and Lyn had left.

"Are we moving back to Neptune?" Veronica asked.

"If you want to I'll back with you. Why?"

"I'm just not sure that I do." Veronica whispered before turning her head.

**A/N Ok that's all. If I keep writing I won't stop. LoVe is back to normal, arguing, also I'm sorry if you wanted to read the conversation between Veronica, Weevil and Mac but I felt it wouldn't help the story so instead you got flashback's. Love it or Hate it or do you have a problem with a part, if so review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know I suck sorry. I got it out as fast as I could though.**

Chapter 9

Lily walked down the halls of Neptune High Monday morning with the students giving her weird looks. Well weirder than what was normal. She looked at her locker and noticed Wallace leaning against it.

"Hey Wally." Lily said opening her locker,

"Hey supafly. I'm guessing by your happy appearance you haven't seen the papers today." Wallace replied

"Why? What do they say?"

"Just look." He replied handing her a bunch of papers. Splashed on the front page of the first newspaper was a picture of Veronica and a story about how she was alive. She glanced at the rest of them and all but one had the story of Veronica Mars's resurrection on the front page, the other said how the girl in hospital was Veronica's long lost twin sister.

"Well that explains the looks I've been getting."

"I didn't even realise you were getting looks." Lily reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Oh shit." Lily whispered before slamming her locker and heading down the hall.

"Where are we going supafly?" Wallace asked following her down the hall.

"To find Logan and Weevil and make sure that they don't do something stupid that Vee can attack them on later." Lily said. Wallace just nodded. They both knew that Veronica had spent the weekend attacking them all for different things. Everyone but Mac and Wallace that was. The last thing Veronica needed was more ammunition to use against Logan and Weevil seeing as she already had a lot to start with.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Not to sure yet."

*****

"Hey kiddo. Have you got everything?" Keith asked.

"It's not like there was much to grab." Veronica responded.

"So have you thought more about where you want to live?"

"Yeah and I'm still not sure. For now Neptune seems to be the safest place with the press running around."

"Yeah I know and I'll be there with you as soon as I can. After all who else is going to help Don track down Aaron?"

"Yeah well I feel safer just knowing that."

"OK what do you we get you home to Neptune?"

"Yeah let's go to Neptune." Veronica replied dully grabbing the few possessions she had of the bed and moving towards her dad.

"You know everything will be ok in time."

"Yeah I just got to keep reminding myself of that."

"So do your friends know your coming home today?"

"Yes they do. Why should they not?"

"No they should but since you were mad at most of them last time they were here I figured I should cheek."

"Well then pops lets blow this joint." And they both turned and left the hospital trying to dodge the press that were following them.

****

"Hey" Logan whispered entering Veronica's room in Don's apartment holding a bag in front of him with both hands.

"Hey"

"So you still mad?"

"Depends on how expensive the thing you brought me was."

"Pretty expensive seeing as its food to feed you with." They both laughed at his joke. Growing serious Logan whispered "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah well I get where you're coming from. God! I just can't seem to stop. It's like my mouth has a mind of its own." Veronica sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Hey how about we get out of here. Go anywhere you like."

"I don't know"

"I'll show you my car. Does that sweeten the pot for you?" Logan waggled his eyebrows.

"Well I guess that depends on whether or not you're going to flex for me." Veronica said grinning.

"I'll do anything like as long as you leave this apartment with me."

"Ok let's go to the beach."

"Well your chariot is just out side me lady," Logan said ushering her out the door towards his bright yellow car parked across the street.

"Please tell me the yellow car isn't yours."

"Of course it's the yellow car. Why does that matter?"

"Because it's an eyesore. Oh! I know! Jackass mobiles where on sale the day you got your car right?"

"Don't you insult my baby Mars"

"You having children, that's just a disturbing thought."

"Hey! I always wanted kids."

"That's not what you told Lily."

"No. What I told Lily was that I didn't want to have kids with her. There was always one girl that I wouldn't have minded having kids with though." Logan said in full seriousness "But I'm trying really hard not to be a jackass and push her into something she's not ready for."

"Well she really appreciates it" Veronica responded looking straight into his eyes. Neither seemed to posses the ability to look away from the other.

Logan cleared his throat and said in weird, strangled voice, "We should go now" and moved to open her door for her before getting in the driver's seat and leaving for the beach.

*****

_Flashback._

_Veronica was on the dog beach, surrounded by a mist of 09ers, all of whom were drinking oodles of alcohol, and she was only kind of aware of the argument between Lily and Logan. She was even less aware of Duncan's attempts at trying to grope her. She was too busy watching a lone figure on the beach._

"_Hey Duncan why don't you try groping my best friend in different place maybe then she'll notice you?" Lily said_

"_Yeah man. She's kinda unresponsive at the moment. Try a little higher." Logan said while demonstrating what he meant in the air. He didn't notice Veronica turning around and punching him hard in the arm._

"_I'm sorry Duncan. I was off with the fairies." Veronica said while turning to him and smiling._

"_Though to be truthful Mars when aren't you off with the fairies?" Logan asked._

"_Probably as often as your going to get laid this week Logan." Veronica remarked._

"_The girl makes a valid point." Lily interjected._

"_LET'S GO SKINNY DIPPING!!" Someone over their shoulder yelled. A group of 09ers moved down the beach to the ocean._

"_Let's go lover." Lily said grabbing Logan's arm as he rolled his eyes at what she said._

"_Are you coming Ronnie." Logan called back._

"_Yeah come on Vee. Come with us." Duncan said as he moved towards the ocean._

"_I'm good." She replied. The boys shrugged their shoulders. Once they where in the ocean Veronica turned her attention back to the lone figure. She moved carefully towards him._

"_Hey Weevil." She said when she got to the figure._

"_Hey Ronnie." Weevil said turning around and shooting her a sad grin._

"_What's wrong?" She whispered sitting down next to him._

"_My sister's in some pretty deep trouble. She's in debt and can't pay it back. She just left my niece with us at grandma's house."_

"_How is your grandma?" Veronica said resting a hand on his arm._

"_Chardo and I think she's going to take a turn for the worse with this development with my sister. She misses seeing you around, she says to tell you either you get your arse to our house or to that arsehole Logan's so she can see you haven't died in some ditch somewhere."_

"_You see me at school almost every day Weevil. It's not like you can't put her mind at ease."_

"_Yeah but me seeing you and her talking to you are two different things and you know it Ronnie."_

"_RONNIE! WHERE'D YOU GO?" Logan called out back down the beach._

"_I'M OVER HERE!" she called back over her shoulder, "and there is nothing stopping you from coming over and talking to me at school." She said redirecting her attention to Weevil._

"_Yeah nothing except you rich friends," Weevil said laughing mockingly, "Oh look. Here comes one now."_

_Turning around Veronica noticed a wet semi clothed Logan coming towards them. "Did I shout out that I was in danger?" she questioned._

"_No but it's night and your a girl, so I'm allowed to come check on you." Logan said before addressing "Vato"_

"_Ritchie rich."_

"_Checking egos at door." Veronica said to the pair of them._

"_It's ok Ronnie, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Weevil said while leaning forward to hug Veronica which she returns, "Thanks for listening."_

"_Anytime" Veronica replied before Weevil started to head back up the beach. Once he was out of their sights Veronica turned a round and stared pointedly at Logan._

"_What I was worried. Who knows what shady creatures could be lurking in the night Mars?"_

"_Your not one of them?"_

"_Of course I am but that was not the point." Logan replied while putting his arm around her._

"_Oh yeah. Well what was the point then?"_

"_Getting you away from a mean and vicious biker."_

"_By leading me back to mean and bitchy 09ers. I'm not to sure you have my best interests at heart Echolls."_

"_Oh but he does Veronica." Lily said with a vicious smile, "He always does." Logan quickly shot Lily a menacing look over Veronica's head._

"_I hope so seeing as we're friends." Veronica said moving out from under Logan's arms and into Duncan's oblivious to the interaction between Lily and Logan._

_End Flashback._

"Mars."Logan said again trying to get Veronica out of whatever state of consciousness she was at, since they had arrived at the beach.

"What?" Veronica asked dazed.

"Where we're you?"

Veronica smiled and turned to face him "Why I was off with the fairies." She said and they both laughed knowing that at least for the moment everything was kind of ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Logan and Veronica exited his car and started to walk towards the beach when they heard the noise of a headlight smashing. They both turn in time to watch as Dick took another swing at Lily's other headlight. The conversation between the pair was fiery as they argued but Logan and Veronica were out of earshot. Veronica started to move towards the pair.

"-what your stupid prank cost me? My car. And you know what I won't be having? Fun! Fun! Fun!" Dick said.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked when she reached the group. Logan walked up behind her quickly and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Veronica Mars. Well the stories are true then. You're alive." Dick said.

"What stories? And why are you smashing in Lily's headlights?" Veronica questioned.

"Well you see Lily here put a bong in my locker and my locker was searched today. So my dad took away my car. Now Lily's just getting what she deserves." Dick replied smiling menacingly as Logan tried very hard not to laugh and Veronica shot Lily a look.

"Hey I never once admitted to being the one to put the bong in your locker." Lily said defensively whilst looking at Veronica.

"You know what Lily. You could never lie to me before. Don't start trying now?" Veronica said, her voice barely above a whisper, "and Dick. Stop being such a dick. Get in your car and drive away." Dick was about to say something but Logan shot him a look that told him to back of. Dick shrugged, smashed the crow bar into the front of Lily's car one more time before hopping in the passenger seat of Enbom's car.

"Look." Lilly said turning to Veronica, "I only put a bong in his locker to help Wallace out."

"So that justifies putting a bong in Dick's locker, does it?" Veronica replied.

"Well I guess not but I needed to get..."

"Lily. I don't care and I don't understand how everything has changed so much." Veronica said cutting Lily of.

"You died." Logan whispered.

"So before everything was fine. I don't understand why I had such a big impact on all of you."

"You really don't understand. Veronica you where the glue that held us all together." Lily whispered.

"No I wasn't. You were Lily."

"No she right, you held us together. Duncan's been in love with you since we were twelve and he was not only torn apart because of your death but the fact you could be his sister." Logan whispered not daring to look Veronica in the eye.

"Yeah and I was torn apart by guilt about what happened. Then Logan finally decided that he couldn't handle being around me because of what had happened and I understood. You're the love of his life V, you have been since you were twelve." Lily said

"That's it." Veronica whispered "That's the big reason the two of you don't like each other anymore." She looked at Logan.

"Actually," Logan said, "I haven't been in love with Veronica since we were twelve."

"Yes you have" Lily argued

"No I haven't" Logan replied

"Then for how long?" Lily asked shocked

"Since we were fourteen." Logan whispered as he suddenly felt self conscious.

"Wait at my party?" Lily said

"Yeah! It's actually your fault. You're the one that dared us to play 7 minutes in heaven." Logan said smirking at Lily.

"Really!" Veronica said shocked, "And I thought I was a bad kisser."

"Not at all." Logan whispered to her smiling.

"OK. I need some air. Away from you guys for a little while. Sorry." Veronica said, before you throw a sad smile to Logan and walked away.

Logan and Lily made a move to follow her but Wallace stopped them.

"I'll go. She may take to me more than you two ok." Wallace said and not waiting for an answer jogged after Veronica.

"Hey Ronnie" Wallace said when he reached her.

Veronica jumped slightly, startled at the sound of the voice, she visibly relaxed when she noticed it was Wallace.

"Hey Wallace," she whispered, "You know only guys ever seem to call me Ronnie."

"Interesting and kinda creepy. Anyway, Lily really was just trying to save my arse with the whole bong thing."

"Ok"

"No seriously. It had this smoke bomb in it so that when I flicked a switch it looked like a fire was going of in the evidence room. Your friend just saved me form being a dead man walking for the rest of my high school life in Neptune."

"How the hell did you become a dead man walking?"

"It's a long story the point of which is that you shouldn't be so hard on Lily."

"If I promise to try will that be ok?" Veronica whispered

"For the moment yeah but you have to try with everyone ok?"

"OK" they shook hands.

"And just so you know, if you need an extra set of ears mine are always up to listening to girlie dramas." Veronica leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"Ok thanks. You're a marshmallow you know."

"No Veronica Mars. You are a marshmallow."

"Fine. What do you say to grab those two and watch some movies?" Veronica said jerking her thumb in Logan and Lily's direction.

"I'm in."

*******

The foursome where all standing around in the video store trying to pick a movie.

"Rent it if you want to rent it. I'm just saying I'm not going to watch it." Logan said as Veronica waved the South Park movie under his nose.

"I have to agree. There is only so many times someone can watch the South park movie" Lily said.

"How about we get the South Park movie and The Big Lebowski." Wallace suggested.

"Fine but we're watching South Park first to get it out of the way." Logan stated.

"YEAH!" Veronica said happily walking away to examine some more movies. Logan and Wallace followed. As Lily turned to follow the three of them the guy behind the counter called out to her.

"Hey. You work for a PI right?" The guy asked

"Yeah Justin, that's what it says on the sign." Lily replied as she turned to follow the others again.

"Is it true you do some detective work for him as well?" Justin asked

"Sometimes." Lily replied

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure"

"It's kinda private."

Lilly look over her shoulder to see her friends and Logan coming back "Find me at school tomorrow." She said before the threesome joined them.

"Ok so Logan got Easy Rider as well." Veronica said as she handed the DVDs to Justin.

"So it's true. You're alive." Justin says to Veronica.

"Apparently." Veronica said looking at the ground. Logan noticing her mood quickly stepped in.

"How much do we owe you?" He asked Justin.

"Um... $13.50." Justin said. Logan handed over the money before he, Wallace and Lily quickly got Veronica out of there.

*****

The foursome where lounging around in Don's living room eating large amounts of junk food and watch the South Park movie. Wallace and Lily had spread themselves out in the two seats that Don had in his living where as Veronica and Logan where parked on the lounge. Sometime during the movie Logan had stretched his arm over the back of the lounge and laid it to rest just behind Veronica's head and Veronica had moved closer to him cuddling into his side.

The door bell rang awakening the teens from their movie coma status with Veronica and Logan sneaking a quick look at each other before looking away embarrassed by the situation they had found themselves in.

"I'll get it." Veronica stated standing to open the door to the apartment in which she lived. When she opened the door she was startled to find Duncan on the other side.

"Hi Duncan. What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"I just came to se you," He whispered back, "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked looking hurt.

"Yeah. It's just... I wasn't expecting you. That's all." Veronica replied.

"Oh. Ok. I was thinking..." He said

"Do that a lot?" She asked. Duncan looked as though he didn't know what to say so instead he just leaned forward and caught her lips with his own, while pulling her forward into his arms. He hadn't noticed Logan, Lily or Wallace in the lounge room or the fact that they had full view of the door. He also hadn't noticed Logan's hurt expression when he kissed Veronica. In his mind all that mattered was him and Veronica together and they would be. No matter what.

**A/N don't you hate me cause I'm leaving it there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for the review SPEEDIE22. It meant a lot me and for that this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars cause if I did I would have seen the third season by now.**

Chapter 11

"So Miss Mars, how has your first week back in Neptune been?" asked Doctor Chambers

"Weird"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was re-enrolled in high school, found out who my father is, was kissed by my ex, and tried to convince the guy I love that although I love him I can't handle being with him yet. You know normal stuff."

"Ok. Where would you like to start then?"

"At the moment I don't really want to talk about any of it."

"Well you can talk about what's happened since you've returned to Neptune or you can talk about your time with Aaron. It's up to you."

"Fine. So my ex showed up at my doorstep...."

_Flashback_

_Hi Duncan. What are you doing here?" Veronica asked politely._

"_I just came to see you," He whispered back, "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked looking hurt._

"_Yeah. It's just... I wasn't expecting you. That's all." Veronica replied._

"_Oh. Ok. I was thinking..." He said_

"_Do that a lot?" She asked._

_End Flashback_

"And then he was kissing me, which didn't make sense."

"Why didn't it make sense Veronica?"

"Because he dumped me thinking that I was his sister! At that moment I still thought that he might be my brother!"

"But you said earlier you know who your biological father is."

"Yes but I hadn't seen the results for myself at this time."

"Well what happened next?"

"The kiss only last a minute before I realised what Duncan was doing and I pushed him back..."

_Flashback_

"_Duncan what are you doing?" Veronica asked_

"_I'm kissing you silly." Duncan replied before he tried to lean in for another one. Veronica quickly pushed him back and out of the apartment._

"_Give me a minute we'll go for a walk and talk." Veronica said before closing the door in Duncan's face._

_End Flashback_

"How did Duncan kissing you like that make you feel?"

"Seriously have you been watching Freaky Friday?" Veronica snarled

"It's not helpful when you do that Veronica. This is a place where you can get out all those emotions and try to find some healthy responses."

"Fine! I was mad ok and confused. I mean we didn't even have the paternity test back yet and he wanted to kiss. Not only that but he had to make the time we were right front of Logan. Worst I hated it because I felt so out of control again."

"Is control an important thing for you?"

"It didn't use be but once some one takes away control of your life the moment you get back you hang onto as much of it as possible."

"So in a sense you where thinking of Duncan as Aaron." Veronica just sat there not responding "Not literally Veronica but in sense that he uses power to manipulate situations."

"I guess."

"Ok why don't you tell me what happened next?"

"Well I shut the door on Duncan then..."

_Flashback_

_Veronica turned back to the group except it really a group anymore it was just Logan sitting on the couch trying so hard not to look at Veronica and Duncan._

"_Where Lily and Wallace go?" Veronica asked._

"_To the kitchen. They thought we could use some privacy."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah"_

"_Sorry about that. I don't know what came over him." Veronica said as she walked around the couch to sit opposite Logan._

"_Yeah well he is your prince charming. His allowed to come to the rescue."_

"_What in world makes you think that Duncan is my prince charming? Because from where I'm sitting my prince charming is you."_

"_Don't say stuff you don't mean."_

"_So now I don't know what I actually mean to say."_

"_I didn't mean it like that" Logan said sighing and turning to face her._

"_Good because you are. Don't you get it? The thought of you is what kept me going all those months I was with your father. The thought that one day I might be free so I could see you again."_

_End Flashback_

"And that's when I kissed him."

"So you're not willing to kiss Duncan but you are willing to kiss Logan."

"There are differences like I love Logan and not Duncan anymore."

"And another difference would be?" Doctor Chambers asked.

"Well Logan will wait until I'm ready for a relationship. He'll wait until I'm ready for second base. He'll wait until I'm ready for sex. Duncan doesn't deal well with change so he'll just expect us to pick up where we left of."

"Which was where?"

"Well before he dumped me we were talking about having sex."

"So he'll expect you to have sex with him."

"Yes."

"But Logan won't."

"No. Duncan is nice don't get me wrong but unless I tell him about the sexual assault then his going to expect more."

"So why don't you just tell him?"

"I don't want anyone to know anything about that ever."

"Not even Logan."

Veronica sighed "If Logan knows he'll end up in jail because he will have murdered his father. Just like if Weevil or my dad or Don knows and I'm pretty sure if Wallace knows he would do it to but Duncan will shrug his shoulders and say something like well at least they'll have more evidence to get him with or well the law will catch up with him."

"Ok. What happened after that?"

"Well when Logan and I came up for air..."

_Flashback_

_Veronica pulled back gasping for air as she rests her forehead against Logan's, who was equally struggling for breathe._

"_I have to go deal with Duncan." Veronica finally whispered._

"_Ok. Though, being me, I have to ask were does this leave us now?"_

"_I want to be with you." Veronica whispered "But I'm still not ready yet ok?"_

"_Yeah it is. I just didn't want to do something wrong and make you uncomfortable that's all." He replied sitting back and brushing a curl of hair behind her ear._

"_Ok I'm going to deal with Duncan. I'll be back soon."_

_End Flashback_

"So you love Logan but you don't want to be with him yet?"

"Yeah" Veronica whispered.

"Why not?"

"Well it just feels like... I just don't feel..." Veronica sighed "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Doctor Chambers asked.

"I know I want to be with him but it's like some part of me feels like jumping into a relationship will mean giving all my power to someone else again."

"So what if you didn't jump straight into a relationship?"

"I don't know."

"Did ever think of just dating someone?"

"You mean without it being exclusive? Huh I never thought of that before."

"What happened next?"

"Well I left with Duncan..."

_Flashback_

"_Duncan," Veronica said as she closed the door behind her, "let's go for a walk."_

"_Ok," The pair walked down the stairs and onto the footpath, "where do you want to head?"_

"_Let just head to the beach." Veronica replied. They walked for a few minutes in silence until Veronica turned and asked, "Why did you kiss me? Especially seeing as we don't know who my dad is."_

"_Actually that's why I kissed you. I know who your father is."_

_Veronica stopped and turned to look at Duncan, "Who is it? How do you know?"_

"_Dad had a paternity test done by the hospital staff before you left."_

"_Well I guess that money can buy you a father."_

"_Yeah. Well it probably wasn't his finest moment but the good news is that Keith is your father."_

"_That means my mum was lying and now I'll never know why." Veronica whispered looking down at the ground dejectedly._

"_Yeah and it also means that we can get back together." Duncan whispered._

"_Duncan..." Veronica whispered_

"_Just hear me out ok. We were so good together. Why can't we just try? We were so happy."_

"_No. No. Duncan. Just no." Veronica said with tears in her eyes._

"_Why not? This is us. We're perfect for each other!"_

"_No Duncan! We were perfect for each other but not anymore. I'm not love with you anymore."_

"_What do you mean? Love like ours doesn't go away."_

"_I do love Duncan but..."_

"_No buts. You love me and I love you that should be enough."_

"_But it's not Duncan!"_

"_Why not? This isn't about Logan is it?"_

"_Yeah it is. When I'm ready to date again I want to be with someone who will be willing to let me set the pace."_

"_We can go slowly." Duncan replied._

"_For how long Duncan? A couple of weeks. Then what huh? Will you expect us to be the people we were? Because I'm not ready for sex and even if I was it wouldn't happen with you. I'm sorry Duncan. That's just how I feel."_

"_Has this got to do with Lily? Has she convinced you to do this?"_

"_You know despite popular opinion I do have a mind of my own you know!"_

"_Then who? Who could possible turn you against me like this!"_

"_You did Duncan! You dumped me without a word and now I'm supposed to want to pick up were we left of. It's not going to happen!" Veronica stated, "and if that wasn't enough then there's the whole I'm in love with someone else."_

"_Who? Who could you possible be in love with?" Veronica remained quiet "Oh your in love with Logan, just like his in love with you?"_

"_Yeah. I'm in love with Logan. I'm sorry Duncan."_

"_I could never compete with him you know. I guess them I'm going to head back to Napa with my parents then."_

"_No Duncan stay. I still want you to be my friend." Veronica whispered._

"_Maybe one day. I'll always love you Veronica Mars." Duncan said before kissing her on the forehead then turning and leaving her there alone._

_End Flashback._

"...and I haven't seen Duncan since. According to Lily the rest of the Kane's and Duncan left the following morning for Napa."

"How do you really feel about all this?" Doctor Chambers asked.

"Well it's weird. Duncan's always been around. His been in my life since I was a kid. It's been really weird without him here but at least Logan and Lily haven't left yet." Veronica said.

"So essentially you think that you can live without Duncan more than you can live without Logan and Lily?"

"Yeah it's a really weird thought because for the longest time I always thought that I'd end up married to Duncan and Logan would marry Lily and we'd live in a white picket fence with our 2.5 children. It's funny how things change."

"So do you want all that stuff now with Logan?"

"I don't know. The beauty of it is that I don't really have to think about it. I just feel like whatever happens will happen but I don't feel the need to define it in any other way. I just know that no matter what I always feel safe."

"Well that's a good thing. How did enrolling in high school go?"

"Re-enrolling in high school was weird. Clemmons said that I could still graduate with the rest of my class but since I missed most of Sophomore year I have to spend this semester catching up on that then use next semester and part of my senior year catching up on my junior year then do all the classes that would get me to graduate but it will only work if I also take summer school the summer before my senior year."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Ok. I can live with that. I just like the idea of graduating at the same time as my friends more than anything."

"Ok. So we have a little more time left. Why don't you tell me a little something about some of your time with Aaron?"

"Ok what would you like to know?"

"You pick. You can tell me anything, from the simplest details to the more complex things like the abuses but the ball is in your court."

"Ok well he had only moved me to the LA house a week before I was saved. Andy was with me, he was one of the bodyguards who were arrested, and that wasn't weird at all. He stayed with me permanently. He started about 4 months after I was taken and he was always nice to me. He used to rub antiseptic ointment onto my scar after Aaron was done beating me and he used to hold me as I cried after Aaron had... after Aaron had ra... raped me..." Veronica cut of with a sob.

"It's going to be ok Veronica" Doctor Chambers said soothingly, "you're in a safe place now."

"Um anyway," Veronica continued after taking some deep breaths to calm back down again, "We had just moved into the LA house a week ago. It was the Saturday after we'd moved in. Andy and I were sitting eating dinner when Aaron came storming in. We both instantly knew that he was in a bad mood, which always lead to him hitting me, but this time it was different. He stormed straight past us as if he didn't even see us. He headed towards the closet where he kept all my disguises. He pulled out a red wig and come back to where we were seated. He threw the wig at me and I put it on." Veronica paused for a second taking another deep breathe, "He said that we had to leave because he thought that someone had been following him since he had left Neptune on Friday. So he decided to get me out of there. To keep his secret safe. We were met at the door by the bodyguard he had in his car because Andy had to stay behind and tidy up the place. As we walked out to the car something must have caught his eye because he grabbed my arm and started to drag me along after him."

"He normally didn't drag you?" Doctor Chambers asked at Veronica's pause.

"No. He said that it would draw to much attention to what was going on. I usually just had to follow like a good girl." Veronica pauses again, "I don't know why I picked that moment to struggle against him. I hadn't put a fight in months but it was like something or someone was calling to me to get away from him. So I tried to get free of his grip but he was holding on to tight and before I knew it he had swung me around and slammed my back into the car, my wig went flying off. He punched me in the stomach. It was like he didn't realise the wig was missing. He..." Veronica took a deep breath before continuing, "He back handed me several times and then there was a bark of a dog. We both turned to look at the dog and before I realised it I was calling the dog Back-up. I don't even know why I did it but it was like the words had a voice of their own. Aaron seemed to be mad that I thought I knew the dog. He'd spent months trying to get out all memories of my old life, so when I slipped and let him know that I remembered parts he got mad and hit me again. I didn't even realise how hard it was until I felt my head hit the side mirror and then I woke and I was in hospital."

"That's good Veronica. Now if you continue to try and open up it will help."

"You're not going to question me about any of this or my feelings towards the subject?" Veronica replied a little shocked.

"Not today. Today you should go home and rest. Your homework this week will be to spend some time at the Echolls house." Doctor Chambers said before closing her book.

"Wait, why? What if I don't want to?"

"That is exactly why you should. It doesn't have to be long. An hour minimum and you can hang out with either of the Echolls, the point is about you being able to go into the house and start to face some of your fears towards Aaron."

"Fine!" Veronica grumbled before collecting her stuff and standing up, "I'll see you next week doc."

**Hit button. Review. I double dare you**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Lily Kane could always get what she wanted. Whether it was sex from a guy or an answer to a mystery Lily always had her way. She was planning on getting answer from Justin and that was why the pair were now standing in the barricaded girl's bathroom.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be in here." Justin said nervously.

"You wanted to talk in private. I give you private." Lily replied gesturing to the fact that they were alone in the bathroom, "So what can I help you with?"

"I want you to find my dad."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He ran out about ten years ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"Well he sounds like a winner."

Justin gives her a look. It reminds Lily of the puppy eyes Veronica used to make at her. "I gotta know what happened to him." He said sadly.

"Why now? After all this time why does it matter now?" Lily questioned.

"My mum is working two crappy jobs and I'm working too. It would just be nice to have a little assistance."

"Ok what can you tell me about him?"

"Nothing helpful really, he left when I was six."

"How about a picture then?"

"My mum cut up all the photos of him when he left." Justin said shrugging.

"Do you know where he last lived?"

"I was born in LA maybe he went back there."

"Can you get your hands on his social security number?"

"Ummmm no."

"Do you know his date of birth?"

"No. I don't know anything about my dad except his name."

"Ok hit me with that then."

"John Smith."

Lily started to laugh, "You've got to be kidding me right?" she looked at Justin's serious face, "Please tell me your kidding"

"I'm not sorry."

Lily sighed, "I'll get right on it."

******

"Hey Ronnie!" Wallace said walking up behind Veronica who was standing at her locker, "How's your first day been?"

"It's been ok. It will be better when everyone stops going 'OMG your alive!'"

"There just happy to see you Ronnie." Logan said walking up to the pair with Dick at his side.

"Yeah I think it's because no one really wanted your fine arse gone from this God given soil" The three laughed at Dick's poor joke.

"What?" Lily asked as she walked over.

"Just Dick being, well, Dick." Veronica replied before shutting her locker.

"Oh, that all." Lily said disappointingly.

"So what did Video shop kid want?" Veronica asked.

"Video shop kid?" Logan said raising his eyebrow.

"You know . The kid in the Video shop who asked for Lily's help." Veronica replied.

"His name is Justin and I didn't realise that you had heard that." Lily said.

"Please, I was doing espionage long before you were." Veronica replied.

"Yeah, well, you know about PI client privacy don't you Mars?" Lily retorted.

"Damn you've fooled me again Kane. Whatever will I do?" Veronica said.

"I know what we can do?" Logan interjected, "We can put a dent into my pirate points and order in lunch."

"As long as there is Chinese, I'm good." Veronica said as Logan pulled out his phone, "Oh and Weevil and Mac said they were going to join us for lunch too."

"Is there any reason why Weevil and Mac wouldn't be joining us for lunch?" Wallace asked.

"Well yeah. They might some time alone." Veronica replied.

"Alone doing what?" Lily asked shocked.

"Doing things that couples do. Duh!" Veronica replied before looking at her shocked friends, "Oh, you didn't know. Sorry."

"Good for them." Logan said, "Let's go eat already." He said before offering his arm to Veronica, who took it, and the pair walked off.

Lily just stood by Veronica's locker shocked. She hadn't realised that Weevil had moved on, let alone moved on with Mac. She didn't realise that Dick and Wallace had followed Veronica and Logan out into the quad for lunch. She did however realise when a boy ran straight into her knocking her back into the lockers.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he bent to pick up the books that had fallen to the ground.

"It's fine. I should know better than to be in a daze in the hall." Lily replied whilst bending over to help him.

"I'm Troy..."

"Vandegraff." Lilly finished

"Lily Kane. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. What are you doing here?"

"My dad took a job here. I thought that the Kane's had moved to Napa."

"Yeah all the Kane's but not the disgraced daughter."

"Wow I've really missed a lot in this past year, haven't I?"

"Yeah! Come have lunch with us and I'll fill you in." Lily offered.

"Us? All I see is you and I have to tell you now having lunch with a schizophrenic is not my cup of tea." Troy joked.

"No. Veronica, Wallace and a few others are outside waiting for me."

"Ok I'm in."

******

"So I have a proposition for you." Veronica said to Logan as they headed towards a table to have lunch.

"Why do I think that this has nothing to do with lunch?" Logan replied.

"Because it doesn't." Veronica said looking behind here to make sure no one was listening, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mars?" Logan asked with a small smile.

"Well I was talking with my psychiatrist and she gave me this idea. You know I want to be with you right?" Veronica asked and without waiting for an answer she continued, "Well I had this thought. What if we date without actually being in a relationship?"

"So you want to be with me but you want it to be non-exclusive?"

"It's not like I want to date anyone else, it's just I'm not ready for a relationship but at the same time I want to be with you so much that it hurts some times."

"So you want to just date?"

"Yeah. So tonight?"

"Pick me up at 7:30." Logan said smiling.

"Wait why am I picking you up?"

"Because you asked me out." Logan said as they reached a table.

"Fine! I'll be there at 7:30."

"Where are we going to be at 7:30" Dick asked as he and Wallace sat down across from Veronica and Logan.

"No where. Logan and I are doing something ok." Veronica replied.

"I guess as long as it's not an early welcome back from the dead party cause that's next Friday night at my place." Dick stated with a loud whooping sound.

"No. I don't need a party." Veronica complained.

"Yes you do," Dick said, "You can even bring Lily if means we get to party."

"And what if I don't want to party." Lily said as she joined the group with Troy, "Troy this is Dick Casablancas, Wallace Fennel, Logan Echolls, and Veronica Mars. Guys this is Troy Vandegraff, his family has a slip at the dock near us."

"Hey" they all said.

"Dick I don't want a party." Veronica said again turning away from the new guy.

"Why are we partying?" Mac asked as her and Weevil arrived at the table holding hands and Logan waved over the delivery guy and started to hand out the food.

"Cause Ronnie's alive" Dick stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Changing the subject," Wallace said as he pulled a folder out of his bag, "I got those files you wanted from the office Lil."

"You are a legend Wally." Lily replied taking the files of him

"Fine as long as you stop calling me Wally." Wallace replied

"Files on whom?" Veronica asked looking up from her egg rolls.

"Video shop kid. I talked to him yesterday but something seemed of." Lily replied.

"What do they say?" Veronica asked. When Lily didn't reply Veronica waved her hand in front of her face, "Lily."

"They say that the little bugger owes me $150 in postage."

"Huh."

"I sent out these letters to all the John Smith's in LA telling them that there son Justin has been accepted into Stanford on a scholarship. I figured if John Smith had a conscious then he'd reply to the letter and tell them they had the wrong address but it turns out that Justin's dad is dead. Now I have a video shop kid to castrate." Lily replied before getting up and heading towards Justin.

"His in trouble" Logan said in a sing-song tone.

"Don't mock. I remember what Lily's wrath was like before and if it's gotten worse then I really pity Justin. Even if he was lying." Veronica replied.

******

There was a knock on the door of Doctor Chamber's office. Getting up to answer it, she turned and looked at her clock, thinking that it was weird that someone was knocking at 1pm as the outside door to her office was always locked when her assistant went to lunch. Shrugging the thought of she started to think it was just her assistant letting her know she was back. So Doctor Chambers opened the door without another thought, turning back towards her desk without even seeing who was there. As the door opened a heavy ceramic ashtray was bashed into the back of Doctor Chambers head. Two men wearing ski masks picked the doctor up and carried her to an unmarked car before driving away.

*****

"So explain to me again why we had to bring Justin with us." Wallace said. Him, Lily and Justin were in Lily's car heading toward LA and the place where Justin's father had risen from the dead.

"You know," Justin said, "It's kinda ironic this happening this week. Looks like Veronica wasn't the only one to rise from the dead." Lily glared at him through the rear vision mirror while Wallace turned around and sent him a death glare.

"Look!" said Lily, "That's the third John Smith around."

"What do you think he does?" Justin asked.

"Well since he just pulled up at the dog track my best guess would be petty criminal or dead beat." Lily replied, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I need to know. I have a dad somewhere in the world. How can I not try and find him?" Justin said. "Are you sure this is one of them?"

"Yes." Lily replied, "Only three John Smiths were from San Diego where the letter was sent from. This is one of them." As she replied she watched John Smith park and kept driving past him.

"Hey you're going to lose him." Justin said.

"No she's not." Wallace replied.

"Does he look like some one you remember?" Lily asked pulling her car over.

"No. Can you tell what colour his eyes are though?" Justin questioned

"No he's wearing sunglasses. Why does it matter?" Lily asked.

"My mum always turns of the radio when they play 'Brown Eyed Handsome Man' says it reminds her of my dad. So I always knew he had brown eyes."

"OK." Lily pulls out her camera and starts taking photos. It doesn't take long until John Smith comes out to his car for something. Justin sees an opportunity and gets out of the car, heading towards the man.

"Shit!" both Wallace and Lily say as they get out of the car and follow Justin. When they reach him John Smith is heading back towards the building.

"His eyes are green." Justin says. Lily looks into John Smith's car and notices the shopping list attached to the dash board. She reaches over and grabs it.

"Give me the letter again." Lily demands. Justin takes the letter out of his pocket and unfolds it before handing it to Lily. She in turn shows Justin the letter than the shopping list before she comments, "It's him. The handwriting's the same"

"Now what?" Justin asks as Lily rummages in her bag for a GPS tracking device. Once she finds it she attaches it to the car before turning to Justin.

"Now we wait." Lily said before motioning for the 2 boys to join her in her car.

****

The trio follow John Smith home. Lily reaches into the glove box and brings out her tasor, handing it to Justin.

"What's this?" Justin asked.

"A tasor. Try not to use it though. This is a back up plan." Lily replied before getting out of the car. "Now wait here. I'll be back soon."

The two boys sat in silence watching cars move up and down the street as they waited anxiously for Lily's return. They both watch as another car turned into the driveway. Before Wallace could stop him Justin was out of the car to see who was in the new car in the driveway. Wallace followed him helplessly across the street and waited as Justin found out that his father wasn't dead but had decided to become a woman. He followed Lily as she herded Justin back to her car wordlessly. He listens as Lily gives Justin a pep talk about his father and watches as a sad Justin heads up the drive towards his home.

***

Veronica rang the doorbell to the Echolls mansion at 7:30 exactly. The door was opened by Letty Navarro who instantly pulled Veronica into the tightest hug possible. Veronica found herself only to happy to return it.

"Oh Veronica I heard you were alive but now I truly believe it. I'm going to bake you something."

"That be great Mrs Navarro but Logan and I are going out for dinner. Can I take a rain check?"

"Oh course. I'll let Mr Echolls know your here."

"That'd be great." Veronica replied as Letty ran off to inform Logan his date was here, leaving Veronica to wait in the entry way.

"Well don't you look pretty Miss Mars," a voice said from behind her. Veronica's back stiffened. She knew that voice, "Are you all dressed up to go out with my son?" Aaron chuckled. Veronica turned slowly. Standing against the door frame was Aaron Echolls. He moved towards Veronica with a piece of cloth in his hand.

"I'll scream." Veronica said stepping back.

"No you won't" Aaron lounged for Veronica trapping her scream into the piece of cloth as her world slowly went black.

**A/N Review please. I'm starting to think people don't like this story and if that is the case tell me and I'll stop writing it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry that this took a while I was trying to get it just right. And thank you to all the people who reviewed.**

Chapter 13

One Week Later.

Logan walked into Lamb's Investigation's after school. Lily was sitting behind the counter while Wallace was lounging around on the couch. The pair looked up as Logan entered.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"Well what?" Lily asked.

"Have they found Veronica yet?" Logan replied sighing, "Why else do you think I'd be in a place with stained glass windows."

"Keith's headed north to follow the only lead they have." Lily replied.

"Don't worry man. They find her." Wallace said sitting up.

"And if they don't?" Logan said tearfully.

"Then we'll help you move on." Lily whispered.

"And what if I don't want to move on. I only want Ronnie." Logan replied sitting down on the couch next to Wallace and placing his head in his hands, "You know, she was picking me up for a date. We were going on our first date." Logan chuckled hollowly.

Lily got up and sat on the arm rest next to the chair near Wallace. She sighed "You know sooner or later it will be ok?" She put her hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes, "You know she would never willingly leave any of us, least of all you."

Logan looked up, sighed and looked back down, "Call me if they find her okay? Or if there is anything I can do." he said before standing and leaving. Wallace turned to Lily to make sure she's ok.

"Hey Lil." Wallace whispered.

"Yeah."

"You do believe that right?"

"Believe what Wally?"

"She would never leave you on purpose because she didn't leave on purpose. You've seen the reports just as much as the rest of us."

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't be sad. We only just got her back." Lily whispered. Wallace got up and hugged her.

"So what can we do to help find her?"

"Well I do have an idea..." Lily started

"I'm all ears."

*******

Weevil and Mac were lying side to side on her bed at her parent's house. Neither was talking but the silence was not companionable. It was strained and neither of them possessed the ability to put their words into thoughts after their argument.

Mac finally sighed and said "You know I was so happy when we finally told someone about us but right now we are right back to where we were a month ago."

"I'm sorry I happen to be thinking about one of my best friends right now instead of you! I'm sorry!" Weevil replied.

"This isn't about Veronica and you know it!" Mac yelled and stood up from her place on the bed.

"Then what is it about Mac? Because this game you're playing right now I do not like at all." Weevil sighed standing up across the other side of the bed.

"It's about Lily and you know it."

"How can you think that?"

"How can I not! For some reason the girl who rejected you gets more comfort than your own girlfriend. Explain that to me."

"Veronica's her best friend. She needed someone who understands!"

"Oh. So Veronica was just chopped liver to me. I'm broken that one of my best friends could be dead." Mac sobbed.

"I didn't say that but Lily has no one."

"Lily has Wallace and in case you've forgotten she rejected you. You asked her to marry you and she rejected you. Now I'm your girlfriend. I have been for almost 4 months but apparently my pain doesn't stand up to the pain Lily Kane is feeling."

"You know what, I'll come talk to you when you've calmed down." Weevil said getting his stuff and heading for the door.

"You know what, don't bother coming back. We're over." Mac stated turning her back to him. Weevil sighed and left Mac alone to deal.

******

Logan sat on the beach with a half empty bottle of Jack staring out into the ocean, his thoughts only on memories of a tiny blond he'd known for years but had only recently been given. He remembered the first time they had met.

_Flashback – 5 years ago._

_Duncan and Logan climbed out of the Kane family limo just in time to see Veronica score the final goal in her soccer game. Lily who was standing on the sidelines cheering noticed the boys and headed towards them._

"_So," Lily said swaying her hips, "you must be the infamous Logan Echolls. Your all Duncan will talk about. Well you and Veronica."_

"_Ah you're the attention seeking sister." Logan responded smirking._

"_The one and only and Veronica's over there." Lily replied pointing in the direction she thought Veronica would be._

"_Actually Lil, I'm right behind you." Veronica suddenly said in Lily's ear causing her to jump and spin, pointing an accusing finger at her best friend, "Hi." Veronica said smiling and putting out her hand to Logan, "I'm Veronica Mars."_

_Logan took her hand and shook it, "Logan Echolls."_

"_Cool." Veronica said while looking over his shoulder at something._

"_Veronica, you just met the son of two movie stars and all you can say is 'cool'" Lily said shocked._

"_Oh. My. God. My day is complete. Not only do I know the new kids name but I know what his parents do for a living." Veronica replied rolling her eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me." Veronica walked in the way which she had been staring. The threesome looked trying to see who she was heading for but they couldn't make the person out._

"_Where is she heading?" Duncan asked no one in particular._

"_Who knows? Let's follow her." Lily said as she started to skip after Veronica. The boys shrugged their shoulders and turned to follow the blond only to notice that Lily had stopped moving. The boys looked beyond her and saw that Veronica was headed back towards them. With her was a tall man wearing what looked like a sheriff's uniform._

"_Hey Don!" Duncan called out as the pair approached._

"_Hey Duncan. Lily. How have the pair of you been?" Don replied._

"_We're good." The pair responded._

"_And whose you're knew friend Vee." Don said to Logan._

"_This is Logan Echolls. He just moved here. Logan this is Don Lamb." Veronica said introducing the pair._

"_It's a pleasure but I thought your last name was Mars." Logan replied while shaking Don's hand._

"_It is. Don's my adopted brother silly." Veronica replied with a grin whilst rolling her eyes._

_End Flashback._

Logan placed the lid back onto his bottle of Jack and lay back down onto the sand to look at the stars. He remembered the first time he realised he was in love with Veronica.

_Flashback – 3 years ago._

"_Hey freak show." Veronica called out to Logan who was staring out across the Kane's backyard._

"_Hey loser. Why aren't you having fun?" Logan asked._

"_I'm having fun."_

"_Don left today didn't he."_

"_Yeah." Veronica replied sighing, "He'll be back soon though. I just miss him when his gone."_

"_Hey. It could be worse. Trina could be your adoptive sibling."_

_Veronica laughed and said, "Yeah your right that is bad."_

"_Hey you two come play truth or dare." Lily said grabbing Logan and Veronica by their arms and pulling them along after her until they reached a small group of people._

"_You two are playing right?" Duncan asked shyly, whilst Dick and Cassidy wrestled over his head._

"_Guess we are now." Veronica said smiling and sitting down. Logan just shrugged and sat next to Veronica._

"_Ok I'll go first. Duncan truth or dare?" Lily asked._

"_Dare" Duncan replied._

"_Don't let anyone say you don't take after your sister dude." Dick said punching him in the arm._

"_Duncan I dare you to go skinny dipping for 5 minutes." Lily said._

"_Ok." Duncan said boldly getting up and heading to the door._

_Once he was gone Lily turned to Veronica and said "Truth or Dare Mars."_

"_Well if that's all you got in the way of dares, I'll do one."_

"_Ok well I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with..." Lily paused for dramatic effect, "Logan."_

_Veronica looked at Logan and said, "Any objections?"_

"_No. Is there a certain closet we should use?"_

"_The one in my bedroom is fine." Lily replied._

"_Let's go then. " Veronica said standing up and taking Logan's hand as they head for Lily's room. Once in the closet Veronica became nervous._

"_It's ok." Logan said sensing her nervousness, "I won't do anything that you don't want."_

"_Ok. Then I guess we should do this huh." Veronica said taking a step forward._

"_We don't have to. I doubt Lil has camera's in here to see whether we are or not."_

"_I wouldn't put that past Lily and I want to. Although you do never been kissed before right?"_

"_Yeah I know that but if you do want to do this I'll show you how ok?"_

"_I was hoping you'd say that." Veronica said as they both took a step towards each other standing so close that they could feel the others breathes on them. Logan reached out a hand and gentle caressed Veronica's cheek until his hand came to rest behind the back of her neck. His other hand went to her hip as he slowly inched his lips towards hers until they touched, softly at first, allowing for Veronica to get use to the idea, before he turned his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. Veronica, in return, had pressed her lips firmly to his, while both her hands had gone to his neck. Without thought they both tried to pull the other closer as Logan opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Veronica's bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth. Veronica in return opened her lips just enough to allow for Logan's tongue to slip in._

_Before either could go any further there was a knock on the cupboard._

"_Your 7 minutes are up. Out you come." Lily called cheerfully._

_End Flashback._

Logan got up and walked down towards the water until he could feel it lapping at his feet. He heard someone call his name from over his shoulder. He turned to see who the person was.

"Hey Logan." Veronica whispered while walking towards him.

"Ronnie. I don't understand. You're supposed to be with my d... with Aaron. How are you here?" Logan asked baffled.

"That's not important. All you need to know right now is that I love you and I would never intentionally leave you. Not now when I can have you." Veronica said softly as she stopped in front of him.

Logan let out a sobbed and reached to caress her cheek, "I'm trying to remember that but it's not really working." He whispered.

"Oh how I love you Logan." Veronica whispered reaching up and kissing him once quickly on the lips, "You will never know how much I love you."

"I love you too." Logan whispered. Veronica smiled and turned as she started to walk away, "Don't leave me Ronnie," he called, "Please don't leave me!"

"LOGAN!" Mac called, "God Logan WAKE UP!!"

Logan startled up right form his position on the beach.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked form beside him.

"What happened, where am I, where's Ronnie?" Logan asked.

"You were sleeping. I think you were having a nightmare about Veronica. You're at the dog beach Logan and last time I checked Vee's still with Aaron."

"NO, no." Logan whispered shaking his head, "She was right here. She was telling me that she loved me. She was right here."

"It's all going to be ok Logan. Mr Mars will find her."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then Don or Lily will find her and if they don't then you and I will."

"Why are you here?"

"It's were I come to think. Weevil and I broke up."

"You only just got together."

"No we only just took our relationship public. We were together for 4 months."

"I'm sorry Mac."

"It's not your fault. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here Logan."

"Thanks Mac. Just... Thanks."

******

The van came to a sudden stop. The occupants in the back were slide forcefully down the bench like seats.

"Veronica." Doctor Chambers said, "What's going to happen to us now?" To Veronica she sounded tiny and broken and nothing like the confident doctor who she had seen only a week and a bit ago.

"Depends on where we are." Veronica replied. "Just stay strong doctor. Just stay strong.

**A/N For anyone who is confused the Veronica and Logan interaction was his dream. In other worlds it wasn't real.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The back door of the van Veronica and Doctor Chambers were in opened with a creak. Aaron climbed into the back and closed the door with a forceful pull. He smiled at the pair before walking towards the doctor.

"You know the weirdest thing occurred to me while we were driving here," Aaron said as he hand cuffed Doctor Chambers to the body guard who was sitting next to her, "You should hold his hand doc. So... I was thinking. I've never actually had power over two women at one time," he continued as he hand cuffed Veronica to another body guard, "So I thought to myself, Aaron you should take these ladies somewhere special. Somewhere fabulous. What do you recon Veronica? Does Samoa sound fabulous enough for you? Cause it sure does for me."

Veronica didn't respond. She just intertwined her fingers with the body guard next to her.

"No answer. Oh well. That's where we are going. Now doc. Here's how it's going to work. You're not going say anything. We're going to go through security and wait patiently for our flight for the next four hours. If you do anything to alert security about our presence here I will kill Veronica. Ok?" Aaron continued as he held the doctors chin up so that it almost reached his own.

"Ok" Doctor Chambers whispered hesitantly before looking at Veronica who nodded her head to tell her that she had done the right thing.

"And I'm sure you remember the deal Veronica. No funny business or it will be your dad life because god knows I have nothing left to lose." Aaron said with a hollow chuckle.

"Wouldn't dream of it Aaron." Veronica replied.

"Let's go then." Aaron said.

*******

4 hours

******

Lily was typing furiously at the computer in front of her trying to figure out the name Aaron used on his Swiss bank accounts. Groaning in frustration she slammed her hands onto the desk.

"Are you sure he has Swiss accounts?" Wallace said looking up from his magazine.

"He has to. He would have to know it's too risky to use the money straight from his normal bank account, especially now that the police, Keith and Don are after him. He may be a bad actor but he's not stupid." Lily replied sighing.

"Okay so what can I do to help?"

"Ring Logan, maybe he can find something out for us from his dad's office."

****

Logan's phone started to ring as Mac drove him back to the mansion he lived in. Looking at the caller ID she turned to him.

"It's Wallace." She said handing over the phone to her semi-conscious passenger.

"Hey Wallace." Logan said trying hard to slur but didn't really succussed.

"Hey Logan. Are you drunk?" Wallace said cautiously.

"Nope but if I'm left alone long enough I'll get there."

"Well sober up. Lil and I need your help with something."

"What?" Logan said sitting upright.

"We need to know if you can get into your dad's office and figure out if he has another bank account somewhere else."

"Why would you think that?"

"The thought is his trying to get out of the country but none of his other accounts are showing up any of the accounts your my gave us so we're thinking he might have a secret one." Lily said after she had wrestled the phone away from Wallace, "So sober up and start looking so we can help find V."

"Ok. Mac and I are almost back at the mansion. We'll start looking when we get there." Logan replied before hanging up the phone before turning to Mac and telling her what Lily and Wallace had wanted them to do.

"So you know where to start right." Mac said looking at him as she pulled up to the mansion.

"We're about to find out." Logan replied.

*****

"Hopefully he'll get back to us soon." Lily said to Wallace as she handed him back her phone. "Until then I'm going to keep trying."

Lily turned back to the computer and started working when the door opened. Turning towards the door she saw Weevil enter looking sad.

"Hey Eli," Lily whispered, "What's up?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Weevil asked.

"Not really at the moment." Lily said.

"Ok then. I'll just go." Weevil replied as he turned to leave.

"No you should stay. You should be somewhere with people who knew V." Lily whispered.

"I should probably find Mac." He whispered.

"She's with Logan. There trying to find out something for us." Lily replied.

"Oh." Weevil replied looking more dejected, "Well maybe I'll stay then." He said as he took a seat next to Wallace.

"Why are you so sad?" Lily asked.

"Mac dumped me." Weevil replied.

"Didn't you two just get together?" Wallace asked.

"No. We were together for almost 4 months." Weevil whispered.

"Wow. I didn't know." Lily said slightly shocked.

"Well it was kind of a secret. Then Ronnie came back and we had to tell her."

_Flashback._

"_Hey V." Mac whispered as she entered Veronica hospital._

"_Mac, come here and give me a hug." Veronica replied, opening her arms._

"_Hey Ronnie. Don't forget about me." Weevil said as he shut the door and walked towards his girlfriend and his friend who had just been resurrected from the dead._

"_No silly. Get over." Veronica replied letting go of Mac and pulling the biker into a fierce hug. "So what is it that everyone is not telling?"_

"_What do you really want to know?" Mac asked._

"_Everything there not telling me, and why Logan and Lily are acting so weird towards each other. Of course there's also the tension between you too." Veronica replied tilting her head to the side._

"_Well that would be sexual tension." Weevil said laughing and looking at the ground in a modest fashion._

"_What?" Veronica gasped looking at him like he was kidding, "Oh my god, you're not kidding." She looked between the pair, "Does this mean your together or not."_

"_We've been together for about 3 months." Mac said smiling._

"_It's about time. Seriously I remember the covert looks you two used to give each other." Veronica said laughing._

"_That's because we were always trying to find ways to get you to spend more time with us." Weevil replied chuckling._

"_I spent heaps of time with you two." Veronica protested._

"_Yeah but not as much as you spent with them." Mac said, "Not that it matters now. We're just glad to have you back."_

"_Oh that sweet," Veronica replied, "But it's not going to get you out of telling me details about the two of you."_

"_Well we can tell you about us or we can tell you about Lily and Logan." Mac said._

"_That's not fair. I have to pick." Veronica whined._

"_No," Weevil replied, "Mac can gossip to you about the two of us later. Right now, while I'm in the room, you can just hear about Logan and Lily."_

"_Fine" Veronica grumbled pouting ever so slightly._

"_Well." Mac said, "Logan kinda out casted Lily after your disappearances, blaming her for everything."_

"_I know all that. What I want to know is why." Veronica replied._

"_Only he can tell you that." Mac whispered taking her hand._

"_For what it's worth I think that it was his way of dealing with your 'death'. It was like he finally accepted what most of us knew. That he was in love with you." Weevil said. Veronica looked towards the window at Logan noticing he was looking back. All of a sudden she didn't know what to do with the information she had been given but before she had a chance to say anything else Logan looked away and stood up as a person opened the door and all hell broke loose in Veronica's room as Jake Kane started in on the paternity issue._

_End Flashback._

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Wallace asked.

"It was wrong timing and I've never really known how to function in an open relationship." Weevil replied looking sadly at Lily. Before Lily could say or do anything to help Weevil the office phone started to ring.

"Hello Lamb Investigations, how may I help you?" Lily said when she picked up the phone.

"Lily its Logan we got something."

******

3 and a half hours left

*******

"What?" Lily demanded making Wallace and Weevil look at her in surprise.

"Mac hacked into Aaron's computer and his Swiss Bank account information was there but she says it's going to take some time for her to find her way into the transaction list." Logan said, "Now is there anything you can do to help Mac hack her way into the transactions list."

"Did you find a password?" Lily asked as Wallace and Weevil joined her at her desk.

"No." Logan snarled, "Hence the need for your help."

"Can Mac run that program she did once to find out what V's password to her computer was?" Lily asked shotting Weevil a worried look who was looking at his feet.

"Mac can you run some program to find out the password?" Logan asked her after moving the phone away from his mouth.

"Yeah but it will take hours. Is she sure there is no PI way in." Mac replied before turning back to the computer and letting Logan relay her message to Lily.

"I think there maybe but I'd have to do it from your dad's computer" Lily replied.

"Then get over here." Logan replied before shutting his phone.

Lily turned to Wallace and Weevil before saying, "Anyone up for a trip to mansion land!"

*******

Lily and Wallace arrived at Logan's place 15 minutes after the phone call. Weevil had decided that it would be best if he wasn't there given the situation between him and Mac. After having rung the doorbell a clearly distressed Mrs Navarro opened the door for them.

"Oh Lily!" she cried, "Have Don and Keith found Veronica yet?" she asked.

"No but Keith's following a lead as we speak." Lily replied, "We're here to see Logan and Mac." Lily continued after a moment.

"Go right in. They're in the study." She replied wearily pointing the way.

Grabbing onto Wallace's arm she headed down the hallway, only pausing momentarily at Aaron's belt cupboard before entering the study. Inside the pair found Logan pacing restlessly in front of the desk Mac was seated were she was typing away like a maniac. Logan was the first to notice there entry.

"Took you long enough." Logan snarled

"Hey! We are all on the same side here." Wallace said stepping protectively in front of Lily.

"It takes fifteen minutes to get from the office to here, Logan. It's on the other side of town." Lily replied stepping around Wallace to join Mac at the computer.

"Right." Logan whispered before dropping down on the couch that was situated across from the desk. Wallace took Logan's place of pacing in front of the desk.

*******

Aaron Echolls got out the van and walked into the airport to ask a very pretty young lady to open the side door to the VIP room so that he could get Veronica and Doctor Chambers inside as overlooked as possible. He knew, though, that it would only work if he could flirt with a young woman, no one else would really care about his need to keep his to hostages secret. Not that he planned on telling her he had hostages.

"Hello Miss." He said flashing his cheesiest grin at her. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"What... What can I help you with Mr Echolls." She stuttered over whelmed by the fact she was talking to a movie star.

"Well my guest don't - Well their kind of use to their privacy. They like it very much. We were just hoping that you could open the side door to the VIP lounge so that they can go in unnoticed." He said touching her hand lightly.

"I'm sorry Mr Echolls that's not allowed."

"Honey, call me Aaron. My dad is Mr Echolls." He replied flashing his grin at her again. "Surely you could make an exception just this once."

"Well Aaron," she replied giggling shyly, "Maybe just this once. Bring them around while I open the door."

"Ok." He replied grinning and raised her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss to it that left her giggling again before walking away. He had known that she would fall for his act. The second she had opened the door for him one of his bodyguards went around to the front get her away from the door so that he could sneak the girl's in. In no time they would be in the air and as far away from the people searching for Veronica and his secret would stay safe.

********

3 hours left.

**A/N Review PLEASE I'm starting to have some serious doubts about my writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I feel need to apologise for the Weevil monologue that has occurred in the first 3 paragraphs. It may seem confusing but that's how it's supposed to be (because Weevil is confused). If you don't wish to read it then skip to the 4****th**** paragraph, I won't be offended the monologue just kind of happened by accident.**

Chapter 15

3 hours left

******

Once Weevil had left Lamb Investigations he had gotten on his bike and started to ride out of town and away from anything that could remind him of Mac and Lily, the person who had made Mac leave. Had he been thinking straighter he would have realised that maybe Mac had a point. Lily had forever plagued him. When they were together he had taken everything she could give him and that still hadn't been enough. Look back he realised that what she used to give him and what she could give him now as the new and improved Lily may never be enough and she was no longer willing to even try. And then there had been Mac. His funny, computer smart friend through Veronica. They had solidified their friendship when Veronica had 'died' as they had grieved for their friend together but when their grieving was over they still remained friends. It wasn't until the selfless 02er had helped him out at his house when his grandma had been sick that he realised that she was also very beautiful. Sure she didn't have Lily's beauty but Mac's beauty was a good different to that of Lily's.

The way he happened to be feeling was new too. It took him, the leader of a motorcycle gang, a month to ask Mac and two weeks to convince her that he was actually serious. When she finally agreed he was like a giddy 12 year old going on his first date and that feeling was new all over again. With Lily he had always felt like a man, and in hind sight it was probably why he felt the need to propose to her when things got tough. But sweet innocent Mac didn't need him, like he thought Lily had. Mac had wanted him! For once his worth was more than just his body. At first it had felt to knew and forbidden to give to the corrupt world of Neptune high, but once they were ready they realised they didn't possess the ability to let their secret out. It didn't look like anyone was going to support them and once again he was reminded of his relationship with Lily. They could never gone public because he was the leader of a gang and she was a spoilt rich girl. They could never have been truly accepted but they would have been due to Lily.

Weevil couldn't help but notice that that he had felt differently to Mac than he did for Lily. With Lily it had been fast and furious, a love which had left him breathless and nearly ripped his body and soul apart. With Mac however it was slow and steady, he wasn't in love with her yet but he could be but only if they could have a functioning relationship in the public eye. Then it had hit them, Veronica had returned from the 'dead'. Finally there would be someone who would side with them. Someone who would love both of them no matter what but spending time with Veronica had meant spending with Lily. That was ok to start with. He had believed that he could deal with it but he hadn't realised how it would affect Mac. He truly hadn't thought that it would. Lily was the girl he had once wanted to marry but he didn't anymore, he had Mac, as far as he was concerned that was enough. He hadn't realised that his feelings for Lily were still there, hidden by his feelings for Mac until Veronica was taken. He had thought that he had just wanted to help Lily through losing her best friend. It wasn't until Mac pointed it out in one of their fights that maybe those feelings had never left. Maybe he still wanted to marry Lily, no matter who she was now or how he felt for Mac.

Weevil was pulled out of his thoughts by the honks of a car horn. He glanced backwards in his mirrors and realised that the car behind him was too close for comfort. Pulling over to the side of the road to let the car past Weevil was even more confused when the car pulled up behind him and the driver got out of his car and headed towards him.

"Hi," the driver said, "can you get me to Weevil Navarro?"

"Whose he to you?" Weevil asked while looking the driver up and down trying to figure out if he knew who he was.

"I need to help him with something."

"What?"

"Finding Veronica Mars."

"Who are you?" Weevil asked even more confused now that the man said he knew Veronica.

"I'm Andy. I was bodyguard for Aaron Echolls when he was holding Miss Mars hostage. I need to help find her!"

"Andy?" Weevil replied trying to place the name. Coming up short he asked instead, "Why?"

"Cause there is no good reason for Aaron to have Veronica other than to kill her and above all else I do care about her."

"I'm Weevil. Follow me. I'll take you to where the search party is happening."

******

Twenty minutes later Weevil and Andy pulled up to the Echolls mansion. Weevil leaned over to push the intercom button to talk to the servant in the mansion.

"Who is this?" The servant asked

"This is Weevil. Tell Logan to let us in. I have a man here who wants to help find Veronica Mars."

"One moment sir." The servant replied before leaving to ask for his boss's permission. A couple of minutes later the buzzer to open the gate was pushed and Weevil led Andy into the Echolls mansion. The door was opened for them and as they approached it and the servant directed them wordlessly towards Aaron's office. When they entered the pair where almost jumped on by both Logan and Wallace as they both wanted the information on Veronica.

"What's going on? Who is this?" They both asked at the same time looking between the two men.

"This is Andy." Weevil said, "He says he wants to help find Ronnie."

"How do you know Veronica?" Lily asks standing from her crouched position next to Mac at Aaron's desk.

"I was her fulltime bodyguard when she was with Aaron." As Andy finished explaining who he was Logan slammed him into the wall next to the door frame.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Logan growled demanding to know.

"Hey!" Andy replied, "It may have been just a job but I was there for her! I held her after your father beat her! I cleaned out her scars! I held her while she cried after your father raped her multiply times! Oh, by the way, who the hell do you think got me out of jail!!?"

"So you're on Veronica's side?" Mac asked looking up from the computer screen. Weevil noticed the indifference written on her face.

"YEAH!" Andy replied trying hard to make Logan let him go.

"Logan let him go." Mac commanded. Logan gave her a look but then released him. "Can you help me get into Aaron's transactions?"

******

2 and a half hours left.

******

Keith sat in his car heading back towards Neptune. The lead he had been following had ended up being a dead end. Aaron's house in San Francisco hadn't lead to any clues that would help. He was happy that Lyn was trying to help with the investigation but after travelling for 8 hours to end up with nothing wasn't helping at all. It only made Keith more than ready not to check up on any other places that Aaron had most likely held Veronica. He was 4 hours from home and no where closer to where his daughter was.

********

Mac entered the password Andy had given her into the computer to bring up the list of transactions.

"So do you know who we all are?" Lily asked from her place next to Wallace on the couch

"Yes." Andy replied looking through the transactions with Mac, "All but the guy who's sitting next to you."

"Why do you know us all?" Logan asked as he paced restlessly in front of the desk.

"Because Veronica used to have me check up on you whenever Aaron was away." Andy replied while pointing to something on the list.

"What? Why?" Weevil, Logan and Lily asked together.

"My first shift," Andy started, "was about 3 months after she was first taken. She was living in a house in San Francisco and from my understanding she had already been there a month. We stayed there 4 more before Aaron decided it was too dangerous and moved us on. We never stayed in a place that long again. After my first week with Veronica, Aaron was confident enough I wasn't going to do anything stupid and left to return home. The day after he left we were in the kitchen eating breakfast when she turned to me and asked for some Euros. I had no idea what she was on about until she slid a piece paper across the table. It said that there where cameras everywhere so I should answer her question. I did telling her that I had no Euros on me and I turned back to my breakfast until she slid the paper back towards me again. It asked whether or not I had a way of finding out information on some people for her. I said I could try. About a week later I had information on all of you, Keith and Don included and it became a regular thing. Whenever Aaron was away for long periods of time I would get her information on all of you."

"So your how Veronica knew her mother had jumped?" Mac said looking away from the computer screen for a second.

"Yep. I'm also how she knew about Logan and Lily's fallout and the other Kane's moving to Napa. I'm how she knew about Lily working for Don and Keith moving to LA and that Weevil's sister died. I have good contact in the FBI," he said, "Not that he knew why I wanted to know."

"Oh! My! God!" Mac said before turning back to address everyone. "I know where Veronica is."

*******

Don Lamb was sitting quietly in his car in front of a sleazy motel. Cassidy Casablancas had asked for proof of who his step mother was cheating with. Normally Don would have stayed out of it or passed the case over to Lily but Cassidy had offered $1000 for the money shot and as much as he would have preferred being out there looking for Ronnie he needed the money. So there he sat in front of the Sand Piper motel trying to get a shot of Mrs Casablancas doing the dirty.

Sighing Don logged into the camera he had planted in Mrs Casablancas he started to riffle through the 100 plus photos from the morning when he stumbled across the photo he needed. Smiling he saved the photo and several after it before starting the car and heading towards the Casablanca's mansion and collecting his money.

*****

"Where Mac? Where is she?" Logan demanded slamming his fists straight onto the desk.

"Aaron purchased 5 tickets from Santa Barbara Airport to Samoa. The flights leave in just over 2 hours so there is every chance their already there." Mac said.

"Wait!" Lily said as Logan turned to leave, "That makes no sense. First of all they've been gone for a week and now you're telling me they are only in Santa Barbara. If that was so don't you think Keith would have tracked them down? And secondly why does he need 5 seats. Shouldn't it just be him, Veronica and two bodyguards?"

"Firstly they did a very big wide sweeping circle that took them a week. Secondly you guys don't watch the news do you?" Andy said pausing to see them all shake their heads, "A Doctor Chambers was taken from her office."

"The doctor Veronica was seeing." Lily said joining the dots.

"Yep." Andy replied. "Now do you think you can get your motorcycle gang to back us up?" he asked Weevil. On his nod Andy turned to Lily and said, "Call Keith and Don and have them come too. We're going to need as much man power as possible."

"Why? If it's just five of them why?" Mac asked while gathering her laptop.

"Because the more there are of us the less chance there is that Aaron can run again." Andy replied.

"So why don't we get out of here and find us our Veronica Mars." Wallace said like it was the most oblivious thing ever.

******

Veronica couldn't help it. No matter how many times Aaron glared at her or told her she was drawing attention to them she just couldn't help it. It was bad habit she'd picked up and it was all Logan's fault. A year ago she didn't do it but now whenever she was nervous she would bounce her knee just because it was what Logan use to do. She knew it was kind of stupid but she tired hard to remember the little things Aaron tried to drill out of her. The missing of home, her friends, her family, Back up all things which were suppose to be forgotten but she couldn't. So she changed her behaviour. She got an attitude more like Lily's, she did the little annoying things that Logan used to do, she watched old murder mystery's with Andy like she had with her dad, she incorporate how she would talk to Don into how she would talk to everyone and she became stoic most of the time just like Duncan. She was ever so grateful that Aaron had never picked up on the behaviour changes she had otherwise it would have been a beating for her.

Veronica hadn't seen Aaron move until she felt his hand on her knee.

"Stop with the bouncing." He whispered, "Or I'll punish you here."

"I'm sorry." She whispered back, "I can't help it. I'm nervous."

"Be as nervous as you like but I will make good on my promise if it happens again." He replied before returning to his seat.

Now all she had to do was to stop with the bouncing. Boy was that going to be hard.

*******

2 hours left

**A/N Alas the time has come for me to say goodbye again and for you to review. I promise it won't hurt a bit.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N (really bad French accent) Aha I present you with next chapter. Thanks to Loveforever14 and superficialcynic for your reviews.**

Chapter 16

2 hours left

*******

Keith had stopped to have a break and call another source when Logan's name lit up his phone screen.

"Logan. My lead was a dead end. Sorry." Keith as soon as he answered the phone.

"Well Lily's wasn't" Logan replied.

"Lily didn't have a lead."

"Well it was more of a hunch. The point is that it paid off. Aaron has a Swiss bank account which he used to purchase 5 tickets to Samoa. The flight leaves in just under 2 hours from Santa Barbara Airport."

"I'm about 2 hours from there now. I'll get there in just in time." Keith said as he got back into his car.

"Well we're just about to leave here just as soon as Don and Weevil's gang join us so we'll meet you there."

"Alright. Tell Lily she did good."

"Will do sir." Logan replied before hanging up the phone.

******

Don was showing Cassidy the photos of his step mother and her high school fling when his phone rang. Looking at the screen he moved away from Cassidy to answer.

"Lily, has Keith called with news yet?" Don asked.

"No."

"Well can you get on your computer and identify someone for me." Don asked as Cassidy took the photos, left the money and headed for the door.

"Sure what do you need?" Lily asked as she motioned to Mac that she wanted to us the computer.

"Can you tap into the camera I planted on Mrs Casablancas and tell me who she's with."

Lily typed away at her computer for a few moments to bring up the photos before she sat back in shock, "That's Troy Vandergraff." She said, "Look there is a reason I'm calling."

"Shoot."

"We found Veronica. Meet us at the Echolls estate and we'll tell you everything because we only have 2 hours to get to her before she's gone."

"I'll be there in 5."

******

Weevil had just hung up his phone when he notice Mac standing by herself a little distance away from Lily as she let Lily use her computer momentarily.

Taking a deep breath he walked towards her, "Hey Mac." He said smiling slightly.

"Hey Weevil." She replied, not smiling and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "If I ever made you feel like you were second best because you're not."

"I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"Well I do. I'm sorry I never thought about how anything with Lily would affect you. I'm sorry you didn't seem to understand how I felt, how I feel about you."

"We should do this later." Mac whispered finally turning to look at him.

"Mac."

"Please Eli please. I can't deal with this and Veronica all at the same time. Can we just talk later?" Mac asked with tears in her eyes.

"As long as we actually talk and you're not just blowing me off." Weevil replied wiping away a stray tear.

"No, I'm not." She replied before they both heard the roar of motorcycles. They turned and saw Don's car and the PCHers drive up the Echolls driveway.

"Mac!" Logan called, "Are you coming with me?" he asked as Lily and Wallace jumped into Don's car and Andy climbed into the back seat of Logan's X-terra.

"Yeah!" Mac replied before turning back to Weevil, "When we have Veronica back, we'll talk ok?"

"Ok." Weevil whispered back before Mac headed to Logan's car and Weevil headed to his motorcycle motioning to his gang that they should follow him.

******

"So Lily are you going to tell me where we're going and what it has to do with Veronica." Don asked as he pulled his car out of the Echolls driveway behind Logan's X-terra.

"We found where Veronica might be." Lily replied.

"I got the gist of that from the phone call." Don said.

"I had a thought." Lily sighed.

"Why does that not sound good?" Don replied.

"Well obviously it was a good thought seeing as I found where Aaron has Veronica." Lily replied.

"How? Lily what did you do?" Don demanded to know.

"Just hacked into a Swiss bank account with the help of Mac. Look long story short, I thought that Aaron had to be using a Swiss bank account to get money so I had Mac and Logan help me hack in. When we were in we looked at the transactions list and saw that he had booked 5 tickets to Samoa from the Santa Barbara Airport." Lily replied.

"And that's where we are heading now?" Don questioned.

"Yep." Wallace replied from the backseat, "We have a little less than 2 hours til her flight leaves."

"Ok then." Don said before he turned his full attention back to following Logan.

*******

2 and a half hours left

******

Logan sat tapping the steering wheel lazily. He'd been driving for about 20 minutes and the closer he got to Veronica the more nervous he became about what his father could be doing to her.

"Enough." Mac snapped grabbing his closet hand and holding it firmly to the wheel. "We're all nervous but not all making most annoying noise in the world."

"Well I would bounce my knee but that might affect keeping us alive." Logan scuffed.

"She'll be fine Logan. She's strong and she'd refuse to let what he did before get between you two it won't be any different this time." Mac said.

"Ok." Logan said, "So, what where you and Weevil talking about?"

"That is nun of your business." Mac replied before staring out the window.

"Fine, don't tell me but if you don't I might have to start tapping the wheel again." Logan replied smugly.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" Mac said annoyed at Logan's child like behaviour.

"What where you guys talking about?" Logan asked.

"He wanted to say sorry." Mac responded.

"What does he have to be sorry about?" Logan asked while a crease in his brow became obvious.

"For making me feel second best." Mac whispered.

"Is that why you dumped him?" Logan said.

"Yes and no." Mac replied sighing, "I feel second best when he puts Lily and her feelings before me. Like he tried to justify spending lots of time with Lily by the fact that Veronica's missing and Lily has no one else, but what about me. Is it selfish to think he should be here for me?"

"No not at all." Logan whispered.

"But I think we were falling apart before that. I don't think he knows how to function in an open relationship. What was between him and Lily was hidden because of you and I don't know if he had anyone other than that."

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe you should help him learn." Logan said taking his eyes of the road for a second, "I don't think he can go back to the girl who refused to marry him. Because even with all of the changes Lily has made she won't marry him because that's the person she is and that's why Lily and I and Lily and Weevil won't work. Weevil and I are marrying kinds even if Weevil doesn't quiet know it yet."

"God the drama of high school!" Andy cried from the backseat.

"Yeah well we weren't asking for your opinion." Mac snapped, "Ok now my question time is over, I have one for you." She said turning back to Logan.

"Shoot." Logan replied.

"Why were you with Lily if you were so in love with Veronica?" Mac questioned.

"It's not that I didn't love Lily, because I did I loved her as much as I could, but what I felt for Veronica it was different. It was slow and steady and when I finally realised it she was with Duncan and I was with Lily and for the moment we happy and really that's all that mattered." Logan sighed, "If I'd known that she would have been kidnapped then I wouldn't have been content with what I had. I would have fought for her as hard as possible instead of letting it all fall together naturally. Guess life's funny that way sometimes."

******

Doctor Chambers felt dirty. She had consoled lots of patients through dealing with abuse but to be sitting in the position where she might be she finally understood why some people thought others would never understand. She understood why some never felt that they could be clean again. And it was all because of Aaron's hand caressing lightly one of her thighs. She felt so close to throwing up it wasn't funny and now all she wanted to do was run before he did anything else. Run and take a shower to get as clean as possible.

*****

Keith kept checking the clock on his dashboard every 3 minutes precisely. He didn't know why but every 3 minutes he looked down. At first he had thought it was just dumb luck but now he was thinking that there was something trying to tell him to get there sooner. Although he did believe that it would be impossible for that to be happening. He had been driving for 40 minutes and he was already half way there. A trip that should have taken him 2 hours he was most likely going to do in just over an hour and a half. Of course he wasn't following any road rules but this was his daughter's life at stake, he wasn't just going to let Aaron board her into a plane so that he could never see her again.

No Keith vowed that he was going to bring Veronica home for good no matter what it took.

******

Despite everything Veronica couldn't stop her knee from bouncing. She had really tried her hardest. And now Aaron was mad. She was just glad no one had noticed what she was trying to do. At least that's what she thought until she looked at Doctor Chambers. The doctor's eyes were wide as if she had realised what Aaron was planning to do to her while they waited for the plane. It wasn't until his anger was turned to Veronica that the doctor realised what the 17 year old girl had planned and the doctor didn't like it at all. With Aaron's attention on Veronica the doctor was spared the full force of Aaron's temper.

Aaron had stood up and sat next to Veronica without her noticing until he had slammed his fist, hard, into her kneecap. Biting back a gasp of pain, Aaron opened his palm and squeezed her kneecap hard.

"Now I think we need to teach you some manners Miss Mars." Aaron whispered as he unlocked Veronica's wrist from her bodyguard's and attached the handcuffs to his own, "So let's teach you some, huh." He said as he pulled out of her seat and to the van.

********

1 hour left

**A/N Come on review. I double dog dare ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N The assistant at the airport is the same one that helped Aaron and I hate to say this but it gets worse before it gets better. Thanks to Loveforever14, superficialcynic and kh2009.**

Chapter 17

1 hour left

******

Aaron, literally, dragged Veronica along behind him to the van. When they got there he threw open the door and shoved her in, all the while checking to see if anyone was watching. Shoving Veronica to her knees he unhooked her wrist from his and thread the handcuffs over the bar above her head, forcing her to bring up her free hand so that he could cuff her in place.

"Now how are we going to teach you your lesson?" Aaron whispered.

Veronica knew better than to respond so she bit the inside of her cheek and waited for what was about to come. Before Aaron pulled the door shut behind them he ripped of the back of her shirt and undid his belt.

"I know." He said before slamming the door shut with his belt in hand.

*******

Andy sat in the backseat of Logan's X-terra passing the time by going over the bodyguard's manual in his head since the conversation in the front of the car had stopped. Going over the manual made sense to him, it was what he had done every other time Aaron had taken Veronica away to beat or rape her. Back then he had done it as a way to try and figure out some kind of loop hole that would allow for him to get Veronica away from Aaron. Though it was pointless, seeing as nun of the doors or window's opened from the inside, it made him feel as if he was at least trying to do something instead of just sitting on his hands waiting to patch Veronica back up to the best of his ability. He felt more useless in the car thought, still several miles away from where Veronica was and this time he had no clue what Aaron was doing to her and for some reason that made him even more nervous than anything else.

*******

Wallace sat in the backseat looking between Lily and Don. If he had a knife he'd cut the tension into third's so that they could all see their own contributions to the atmosphere around them. Lily was tapping aimlessly at the window obvious trying to stay as positive as possible. Don's hand's gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white and his face had been in a constant frown since Lily had filled him in on what they had discovered.

"Ok enough with the silence. It'll kill the pair of you if you're not careful." Wallace said to the pair in the front.

"How do you know what we're thinking?" Don asked looking back in the rear vision mirror.

"An educated guess," Wallace replied shrugging his shoulders, "For all we know she's sitting safely in the airport waiting for their flight and Aaron's done nothing to her. So the pair of you should stop with the fantasies of what could be and start thinking in the here and now. Like when we get to the airport how are we going to stop them boarding?"

"Well I was just thinking I'd beat the shit out Aaron." Don replied.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about his bodyguard's?" Wallace asked. Lily reached into the glove box and pulled out her tazor.

"Mr Sparky will do it." She said grinning madly.

"Well as long as there's a plan." Wallace said leaving the two front passengers to return to their thoughts, "Even if it is stupid and risky." He muttered under his breath.

*******

They had been driving for almost an hour and a half when Logan's cell rang.

"Hey Mac get that for me will you?" Logan asked

"Sure." She replied picking up the cell and answering it, "Hello."

"Dude! Are you ready to up chuck the bogie of the rhythm of the bogie de beat?" Dick asked, "Because there's a keg at the dog beach with your broody name on it."

"Dude! You're not talking to Logan." Mac replied. Logan grinned smugly over at her mouthing Dick's name. Mac nodded.

"Oh well that's ok. What can the Dickster do for you?" Dick asked

"He can stop calling himself the Dickster for starters," Mac replied, "And then you can tell me what you wanted to talk to Logan about."

"Why can't I just talk to Logan?" Dick whined

"Cause Logan's driving and I'd like to get to Veronica in one piece." Mac stated.

"Sweet! You know where Ronnie is!" Dick whooped, "Tell Logan not worry and I'll call him later." Once he'd calmed down.

"Will do." Mac replied tensely before hanging up, "Dick says he'll call you later to set up another time for his booty call."

"He did not." Logan said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Did too." Mac countered.

"Did not." Logan retorted.

"I think the lady doth protest too much." Mac replied with a smug smile.

"Whatever will get you through those long cold nights Mac." Logan replied with his own smug smile as Mac pretended to heave. The pair dissolved into giggles, glad that Dick had phoned to distract them even if it was only for a little while.

*******

Half an hour left

********

Keith sat anxiously in his car knowing that he was barely ten minutes away from his daughter and that it may not be enough to save her. He was so anxious about getting there that he almost missed the turn of to the airport but once his head and driving abilities started co-operating then he started going in the right direction. He noticed a car in front of him that suspiciously looked like Don's but he tried to ignore it and kept his thoughts on getting to his daughter and keeping her safe, and in America.

*******

Veronica had tears falling down her face. Her back caned from Aaron's belt and her mouth bled from biting her cheek so hard. It was a trialled and tested method, to prevent one from scream out in agonising pain while being beaten one bites one's own cheek. Veronica took a deep breath as Aaron paused. She figured that he was looking at his watch to make sure that they would be back in time for their flight. She relinquished the breaks though. In all forms of his abuse Aaron took tiny breaks, either to change to another form of abuse or get his strength, wits or motivation back, and Veronica had learnt to use this time to her advantage. It wasn't until the third week after she'd been taken that she'd realised that if she thought of Logan she could block out the majority of the pain Aaron was causing her. She had tried everyone else from her Dad, Don, Lily and Duncan to her mother and Celeste Kane but nun of them where as effective as Logan. It had puzzled her for the longest time. She didn't understand why thoughts of Logan, a close friend, worked better than thoughts of Duncan, the person she thought was the love of her life. Then about 5 months after she had been taken it hit her. Duncan wasn't the love of her life, granted he was a lot of things, he was her first kiss, her first love, her first serious relationship, he was the first guy she had imagined being together forever with but all things didn't make him the love of her life. Her naive mind had just let her believe that. Logan, however, had never crossed her mind before Aaron took her. She didn't know if she should be singing for joy or crying all the time. She had finally figured out that she was in love with Logan. She wasn't naive enough to think it would last forever but she held onto a hope that if she did make it out of Aaron's clutches alive she would do everything she could to win him over and keep him for as long as possible.

Veronica was pulled from her thoughts as Aaron cleared his throat and lit a cigarette from his pocket.

"What to do now." He said as he ripped open the front of her shirt.

*******

Don pulled into the Santa Barbara Airport with 20 minutes to spare. Not bothering to park properly, he pulled into the first available space as quickly as he could and he, Lily and Wallace all rushed out of the car and to the reception area not noticing the van to there right. As they waited for assistance Logan, Mac and Andy joined them with news that Weevil and his gang where just tyring to find a park and would be in as soon as they had.

"Can I help you?" the assistant asked.

"Yes." Don replied, "My sister was kidnapped and we believe that the person who took her is currently waiting in your VIP room with her."

"I'm sorry are you the police?" the assistant asked, clearly confused.

"No." Keith said causing the group to turn, "But if necessary we'll call them."

"Surely it won't be sir. What did you say the kidnappers name is?" the assistant asked turning towards her computer.

"Aaron Echolls." Logan said tensely.

"Well I let him in myself." The assistant said returning to face them without touching a thing on her computer.

"Well he would have had two women with him who would be holding hands with two people who would look like bodyguards." Andy said quickly knowing Aaron's procedure.

"Well I'm not sure," she said, "He asked to be let in the side entrance, said his guest didn't want publicity, but I never saw them. Someone rang the bell at the desk and I had to come back. By the time I was back to the side door they had already entered."

"Can you take us to them?" Keith demanded.

"I'll take you and you alone." The assistant replied.

"Take me too please." Andy said, "You don't know what I owe this girl."

"Ok but that's it." She said firmly before stepping out from behind the desk and leading Keith and Andy to the VIP room.

******

Keith and Andy viewed the VIP room trying to identify Veronica from the crowd of hair. It was no easy feat but they continued to walk up and down the rows of chairs as the assistant followed them closely. Then suddenly Keith saw her. He ran over and bent down in front of her as he was sure she was upset and he reached carefully to brush away the tears as the two bodyguards stood and Andy and the assistant came to join them.

"Doctor Chambers," Keith whispered trying to get the doctor to look him in the eye, "Where's my daughter?" he asked fearful of the answer.

"He took her." She gasped and shuddered trying to compose herself.

"Call security." Andy whispered to the assistant as he tried to hold one of the bodyguard's off Keith.

"That's enough out of you." The other bodyguard said pushing Keith backwards. Airport security rushed over as fast as possible to help with the situation taking the bodyguard Andy was restraining before grabbing the other one to keep him from hurting Keith.

"Doctor Chambers," Keith whispered again, "Where did he take my daughter?"

"She was trying to protect me. I don't know why but she was." Doctor Chambers cried as security released the bodyguard from her wrist. She rubbed her wrist gently as she began to rock.

"Please, please doctor you have to give me more to work with. Where's Veronica?" He cried out trying to get her to help but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Doctor Chambers," Andy whispered from behind Keith, "You said she was trying to help you. Well now you have to help her. Where's Veronica?"

"He probably took her to the van." She whimpered, "It's blue and it has dealership licences plates on it. It's parked pretty close to the entrance."

Before Doctor Chamber had even finished talking Keith had whipped his phone out relayed all the information to Don.

*******

Don, Logan, and Lily all patrolled on half of the car park as Mac, Wallace, and Weevil patrolled the other. The PCHers patrolled the back car park just in case the van tried to escape but they all doubted that due to the fact Aaron didn't know he'd been found yet.

"It's over here." Lily called as she spotted the van, racing towards it only to be over taken by Don and Logan who had longer legs.

Don reached the van first pulling open both of the back doors as swiftly as possible to find Aaron pressing a cigarette into the flesh just above Veronica exposed breast as Veronica bit on her lip trying not to cry out. Both Aaron and Veronica were surprised by the sudden entrance of sunlight but neither realised who had intruded until Don reached in and threw Aaron onto the rough concrete of the road and Logan jumped into the back while pulling of his jacket to cover Veronica. Once she realised she was in safe hands Veronica let out a heart felt sob as Logan carefully wrapped his jacket around her being mindful of the scars on her back. Veronica lifted her legs and placed them around Logan's waist trying to hug him close but almost failed because she couldn't use her arms. Logan, however, knew what she was trying to do and moved as close to her as possible and held on just tight enough to reassure her that they were really there but not enough to hurt her back in anyway.

"Lily." Logan whispered turning his head slightly.

"Yeah." Lily whispered back from her place by the van's entrance.

"See if you can find the key to these cuffs on him." Logan replied before returning his attention to Veronica.

Lily turned to where Aaron and Don were. Walking slowly towards them she watched as Don made Aaron's face look like a something that had come out of a mince meatier with just his fist.

"Don." Lily whispered. He didn't turn to acknowledge her, "Don!" she said a little more fiercely.

"What Lily?" Don snapped stopping his assault but kept using his hands to hold Aaron down.

"Can you find the key on him for the cuffs holding Veronica?" Lily requested.

"Yeah sure." Don replied as he patted the pockets until he found it, "Here." He said turning only slightly to give the key to her before returning to his attack on Aaron.

"Here you go Logan." Lily said when she reached the van, handing him the key before she turned her back completely from Don's attack on Aaron and Logan comforting Veronica as she headed away to call Keith and Wallace let them know that they had found Veronica.

******

Keith held onto Doctor Chambers as she sobbed for his daughter. He hadn't meant to but once he put his hand on her arm to comfort her there was no stopping the Doctors need for comfort. So much so that the first time his phone rang he couldn't actually reach it. It took two more missed calls to coax Doctor Chambers into loosening her grip enough so that he could answer.

"Veronica." Keith said without thinking.

"No it's Lily." Lily replied, "But we found Veronica. Don's holding onto to Aaron and I doubt Veronica's letting go of Logan anytime soon but she's as fine as can be expected."

"Thank God. Thank you Lily we'll come and you join you soon." Keith replied.

"That's ok Keith. We're in the forth row." Lily said before hanging up.

"Doctor Chambers," Keith said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, unable to wipe the big goofy grin of his face, "They found Veronica, she's fine."

******

Mac, Weevil and Wallace where still searching the other half of the front car park when Wallace's phone rang.

"Hey Lily, did you find them?" Wallace asked immediately.

"Yes we're in row 4 just past where we parked the cars." Lily replied.

"Great we'll be there soon." Wallace said, "They found Veronica." He said to Mac and Weevil who were standing impatiently waiting for news.

"Whoa!!!" Mac yelled as Weevil picked her up spun her around whilst laughing in relief. "Put me down!" She demanded. To which he complied but not before placing a light kiss on her mouth.

"So are going to join them or what?" Wallace asked his two searching partners.

"Yeah!" They both responded immediately jumping away from each other.

******

Back in the van Logan was trying to coax Veronica into to letting go of him so that he could undo her cuffs but he was having more trouble than he would have thought.

"Come on Veronica." He whispered. "I'll be here the whole time I just need you to let go for 10 seconds so I can undo your cuffs. Ok?" he said trying to reason with her.

Veronica firmly shook her head and wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. "Don't let go of me." She whispered trying to keep from tears.

"It's ok." Logan whispered, "But need to let your hands down ok? How else are you going to hug me probably." He said smirking.

"Who says I want to hug you with my arms?" Veronica replied tightening her legs even more.

"Veronica!!" Mac called running to the van's open doors to see her friend.

"Mac! Great! Can you undo the handcuffs for me? She won't let me go so that I can do it." Logan asked as Weevil and Wallace joined Mac at the door and Veronica buried her head into Logan's chest trying to hide herself from her friends who had gathered outside.

"Sure." Mac said taking the key Logan handed her and climbing careful into the back. "Hey Vee." She whispered, "An ambulance and the police department are on their way now and they're going to arrest Aaron and take care of you" she continued as she gently undid one of the cuffs and placed it through Logan's jacket then around Logan's neck.

"Don't leave me." Veronica whispered with a sob in Logan's ear as she pulled him as close as possible while Mac took the handcuffs of her hands completely and finished putting Logan's jacket on her. Logan pulled back just enough to zip the jacket up then slide the pair of them out of the van as the sound of sirens started to be heard.

*******

Keith placed Doctor Chambers into Andy's arms and raced towards the car park that had his daughter in it. He turned a corner to see Weevil and Wallace standing near the van apart from Don who had finally stopped attacking Aaron, mainly cause he was unconscious. He turned when he heard Logan climb out the van with Veronica still wrapped around his waist. Keith ran over and placed a gently hand Veronica's back. Veronica turned slightly to see who had touched her. When she realised that it was her father she jumped out of Logan's embrace and straight into Keith's as the ambulance pulled up to take her to the hospital.

"Come on sweetie." Keith whispered as they watched the police pulled up and arrest Aaron, "Let's get you checked out." As he and Logan jumped into the ambulance with Veronica both the guys thanked whatever power there was out there that Veronica was safe and back with them.

**A/N Just one quick thing before I ask for your reviews, I didn't feel comfortable enough writing out a detailed abuse scene so that's why there isn't one. So now I say please review and leave you to it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Flashback in italics. Thanks to kh2009, superficialcynic, TSJorSydPip, Love Forever14, FrenchMocah1, kelsey112 for the reviews. Also have your say, I can't decide who Lily to be date in this story so I create a poll using some people I had in mind and some that others had mentioned during reviews. It will be up for a couple of weeks so go and have your say and vote.**

Chapter 18

It was like déjà vou. Well at least that's what Lily thought as she sat surrounded by her friends and family. The only addition to their group was Andy. Once Lyn and the Kane's had heard the news they came flocking to the Santa Barbara Cottage Hospital to be by Veronica's side. According to Duncan, Celeste had complained about the trip the whole flight there and had only come because Duncan had told her he was going no matter what and who would want their golden child flying alone. Jake had come because he still thought of Veronica as his daughter even when a test had proven she wasn't.

No matter how surprised the group was to see the entrance of the Kane's they were not one bit surprised to see Lyn hurry in to be a her son's side. Though that was a difficult task as Veronica hadn't let Keith, Don or Logan out of her sight since she had arrived at the hospital but it wasn't as if any of the men were complaining. Lyn left after she realised it was a futile effort to try to be near her son at the moment and left him in the capable hands of Keith while she went to see Aaron, who was currently locked up in the police departments waiting cells until a judge was able to hear the case for his transfer.

"Hey Supafly." Wallace whispered, "How are you holding up?"

"Yeah. I seem to be doing better than Mac." Lily replied while pointing at the Mac.

"Yeah you do but then again I think she's the first one to have seen Veronica's back." Wallace replied.

Lily sighed, "I forgot she saw that."

Wallace gave her a one armed half hug before getting up and reaching down to help her up, "Let's go get some really bad coffee."

"Yeah." Lily smiled at Wallace, "Let's."

******

Doctor Chambers had been checked over and discharged but she had decided to stay seeing as Veronica had saved her from Aaron's wrath. She also wanted the girl to know that she would be forever in her debt for what she had done during their week together with Aaron. Looking back on it now she realised just how much the 17 year old had saved her from. She realised that looks Aaron directed at her, the blond had noticed and made sure to turn his attention to her rather than let the doctor take whatever the glance meant herself. She was in serious awe of that girl and she needed her to be ok. Ok and to let her know that she could no longer be Veronica's therapist since she needed one of her own.

*****

The kidnapping of Veronica had been the final straw for Lyn. She realised the final straw should have been years ago when he started to abuse Logan but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Then she had truly believed that he could change and become the man he used to be and when he didn't she found solace at the bottom of a glass of vodka (or any other alcohol available). But now Lyn was on a mission. She had spoken to a lawyer when she had first found out what Aaron had done to see what she could do to file for divorce by abandonment but when her lawyer had found out that Aaron had taken Veronica again and finally been captured because of it Lyn would have to serve Aaron the papers or stay married to the man who had kidnapped, beaten and raped her sons friend. Of course, she was sure she could convince Lily to help her gain more of a settlement when the divorce blew up in the media's face. She needed to be able provided solid grounds to divorce Aaron and take as much of his money as humanly possible, not that he'd be needing it in jail, and Lily could help if the media started to spin Aaron as the good guy and Lyn as the bad one.

Lyn was never sure of a lot of things in her short life but one thing she was sure of now was that she should have gotten Logan and herself away from Aaron a long time ago. As she walked into the local station she tried very hard to remember she was doing this for Logan. And in a very small way, for Veronica, because they both deserved to never see Aaron again after what he had put them through.

Walking to the front desk she turned to the receptionist and asked, "Can I see my husband please?"

****

Andy sat on a hard plastic chair waiting with everyone else for news about Veronica. Sure there was no frantic pacing but the air was laced with tension as they waited to find out the extent of Veronica's injuries. Sighing Andy got up to get a coffee. He couldn't help but think of a time when he was the one comforting Veronica instead of Logan. He would never admit it out loud because it wasn't allowed but what he felt towards Veronica was considerable more than what a friend should feel towards another friend and considering he had stumbled upon those feelings by accident he had made the decision to keep them to himself.

_Flashback_

_Veronica sat curled up in the middle of the bed. She used the sheet to hide herself from Aaron as he stood and dressed to leave. She knew he was returning to Neptune and she couldn't help but be a little sad because of that. When Aaron reached the door he turned back around to face her._

"_You are really coming along in that department." Aaron grinned smugly before leaving the house completely._

_Veronica curled into a ball and started to cry. It wasn't because of the rape, she had stopped crying over those months ago, it was because of the pain generating from her thighs and back. For some sick reason Aaron found the need to torture her further than he already had. Whipping her while rapping her was just his latest method to up the pain. Of course she knew Aaron didn't think of it as pain, he thought of it as control and took a sick pleasure in his control over Veronica. Veronica was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realise when Andy had finally slipped into the room bringing her a change of clothes and the first aid kit._

"_Hey Vee, I brought the stuff for your back." Andy whispered whilst perching on the edge of the bed. He knew after the rape he had to allow her to come to him. If he pushed too hard she wouldn't let him help and then she would be all alone._

"_Has he gone?" Veronica whimpered turning slowly clutching the sheet to her body._

"_Yeah. He said he won't be back for a week." Andy whispered. He held out the clothes, "Here put these on then I'll come and fix your back." He said before standing up and leaving. He stood in the corridor outside Aaron's 'room' for five minutes before knocking quietly and re-entering. As he walked slowly back to the bed he heard Veronica's light snoring and laughed quickly. It always worked that way whether it was a beating or a rape, while he waited outside for her to change and lay face down so he could tend to her Veronica always managed to fall asleep. It was good though. It meant that he could fix her up and then remove her from the room and then neither of them would speak of it again._

_Andy slowly lowered himself next to Veronica and opened the first aid kit. Carefully cleaning out the open wounds on her back he began bandaging them up when he had the sudden impulse to kiss one of the scars. Always one to act on his impulses Andy leaned forward and place a gently kiss on one of the already closed wounds between her should blades, making Veronica moan lightly. Spurred on by the action he kissed the closet wound to that. When she moaned again he kissed another and another until she moaned a name._

"_Logan." Veronica moaned. "When did you get here?" Andy pulled back abruptly, "No Logan, don't stop." She whispered trying to get the person she thought was Logan to continue._

"_Veronica you're dreaming." Andy whispered, "Logan's not here." He continued as he finished patching her up._

"_Oh." She whispered disappointed and sleepy, "sorry." She said before falling back to sleep._

"_No problem at all" Andy sighed as he stood and picked her up. "No problem at all."_

_End flashback._

*******

Mac stood to the side of the group trying her hardest not to stare at Weevil. She didn't know why he had kissed her in the parking lot. Sure she had wanted to kiss him then but it wasn't like he could read her mind or anything. At least she hoped he couldn't because that would not be a good thing. She knew had to talk to him but she had come to the decision on the ride over from the hospital that later would be much, much, much better than sooner. It wasn't that Mac didn't want Weevil back because she did it was the thought that she could end up second best again. She trusted Weevil enough to know that he would never cheat but she also trusted herself enough to she know she wasn't in love with Weevil and she was fairly sure that he didn't love her either. She was ok with that after all slow and steady won most races but what if it didn't win this one. She didn't know if she could handle that. In fact she knew she couldn't handle that.

Expect here he came towards her like he could read her soul. "Hey." Weevil whispered.

"Hey." Mac whispered back.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Where did you get this from and should I be thinking its bad." She quipped not wanting to enter a serious discussion yet.

"It probably is bad but I don't think you want to hurt its feelings by telling it that." Weevil joked.

"Ah well I'll try not to."

"Since you avoided my question, tell me how are you doing?"

"Honestly I don't know." Mac whispered as she watched Keith head out of Veronica's room and towards them.

"Hey guys. I just got a call from Van Clemmons demanding all of your presence at school." Keith said, "And before you say anything Veronica wants you all to go, Logan included. So I suggest you find Lily and Wallace. Logan said he'd meet you at his car."

"Sheriff, I think we'd all feel better staying here." Weevil replied.

"I know," he said, "but Veronica's is being moved to Neptune memorial soon anyway, so why don't you all go to school then you can drop by the hospital this afternoon. Oh and if your not out of here in 10 minutes I'm getting the nurses to kick you all out." Keith said as he stood to go and re-enter Veronica's room just as Lily and Wallace were coming back. He quickly told them what he had told Mac and Weevil before entering the room, just as Logan exited.

"Ready to go" Logan said with a sad smile on his face. They could all tell he didn't want to leave Veronica.

"Yeah." They all replied.

*******

Veronica had been wheeled away from Keith, Don and Logan while a doctor performed an examination. All three men sat in silence as they waited for Veronica to come back. When she did the doctor more than happily told them that no rape had occurred this time and that all of her other wounds were superficial. It was at that point Veronica, with Keith and Don on her side, started demanding that Logan went to school.

"I'm ok here one day won't affect me." Logan argued.

"Ok." Veronica sighed after ten minutes of arguing, "Dad, Don. Can you leave us alone for a couple of minutes."

"Ok. I'll go tell the others that they have to go to school." Keith said as he kissed Veronica's forehead lightly.

"And I'll go get some bad coffee." Don said before repeating the action and leaving behind Keith.

"Logan." Veronica whispered, "It's ok to leave my side now."

"Well if you stopped being so dam wishy washy I'd know." Logan grumbled.

"Come here." Veronica said patting the space on the bed next to her. Scuffing with a smile he gets up and plants himself on the bed next to her.

"You rang" he said. She didn't answer. She just grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, so close that they were almost kissing.

"Logan." She whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"Yeah." He said trying to move his head further forward so that he could kiss her but she kept moving out of the way.

"Go to school." She whispered before lightly pecking his mouth then pushing him of the bed.

"That's just mean." He grumbled, "Using my weaknesses against." Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "Fine I'll go to school like a good boy but this means I'll to come spend some time with you this afternoon." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd expect nothing less." She replied before Logan swooped in and stole another kiss.

"Ok I'm going now." Logan said before kissing her one last time and leaving just as her dad was re-entering.

"Is he going to school?" Keith asked.

Veronica nodded, "You'd be amazed at my powers of persuasion."

******

When Logan pulled up to school the bell was minutes away from ringing. Grabbing their stuff Mac, Lily, and Wallace joined him for the walk into school. It had been decided on the ride that they should keep most of the details to themselves for now and that they should present as a united front but they really shouldn't have worried about that. When they entered the corridors of school the place was in riot. Boys were yelling vulgar things to girls and making rude gestures as numbers were plastered all over lockers. To the side Meg Manning and her boyfriend were in an argument as he scrubbed at the number on her locker. Just to the right of them to girls started to cat fight. All the while people were waving pieces of paper in each others faces.

"What the hell happen while we were gone?" Logan asked no one in particular.

**A/N Review please and yes this is the start of the purity test story line.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. This time I got some of the quotes from TWIZ TV transcripts. Thanks to superficialcynic, LoveForever14, kh2009, and maipigen for the reviews. Also don't forget about the poll on my profile. Lily should date someone and I can't decide so please go over there and have your say.**

Chapter 19

Lily listened as Cole continued to yell at Meg.

"Have you ever slept with someone who spoke a language you didn't know? Have you ever had a fling while on vacation? Do you lie to protect your reputation?"Cole read of a piece of paper before continuing "It all makes sense, every question here. You turned me into a joke. Thanks." Cole turned and left a silently sobbing Meg behind.

"Meg." Lily said coming up behind her as the blond cheerleader tried to scrub of the large red number 48 on her locker.

"I didn't even take the stupid test." Meg fumed.

"What test?" Mac asked as she handed the girl a tissue from her bag.

"The purity test." Meg whispered as she continued to scrub.

"Oh." Logan said knowingly, as Lily shot him a look. "It's a test of everything naughty that could have done. Have you done it in a moving car, have you done reverse cowgirl. Then it tallies up your results and tells you the percentage bad you are. The lower the score the naughtier you've been."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"Cause Dick wanted me to do it last week." Logan replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Please tell me you didn't. You know everyone will know your talking about me right." Lily whined praying to some God that he hadn't.

"No I didn't. It seemed pointless and pathetic to prove that I'm as bad as I am. Plus I was little too worried about Veronica." Logan replied as Lily sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you hate me?" Lily asked.

"No I'm pretty sure my feelings for you are somewhere near hate but I'm madly in love with your best friend so don't try anything." Logan warned as Mac and Weevil left to head for their lockers.

"Yeah! Been there, done that, not looking for a repeat." Lily responded with a smug smile.

"Oh happy days." Wallace said to Meg who cracked her first smile that morning.

"If you want I can find out who did this." Lily offered as Dick called out to Logan and he headed of to join him.

"You believe me." Meg said sniffling slightly.

"Meg you're the last good person in this school. I'd believe cartoon birds braided your hair this morning. So what do you say I track down the person who did this and make them pay?" Lily said.

"Really?" Meg said.

"Unless there's already a fairy godmother on it." Lily said purely to make Meg laugh.

******

Lyn walked slowly towards the phone booth. Aaron sat on the other side of the glass with a smug grin on his face. Lyn took a seat and picked up the phone while motioning to Aaron that he should do the same.

"Hello dear wife of mine. How are you?" Aaron asked.

"Excellent now that you're behind bars." Lyn replied smirking.

"So I take it your behind my affairs leaking to the press."

"Some. The press found the others by themselves but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh. So why are you here then?" Aaron sneered.

"Cause I want a divorce." She replied.

"I'll make sure you don't get a cent."

"Why do care? You'll never be free after this. You'll never use that money again and my wonderful lawyer has declared that I can get most of your money and the beauty of it is that even if I don't Logan's your trustee and he will make sure I'm ok." Lyn said with a smug smile of her own before replacing the phone in its handle and leaving her seething husband behind.

******

"Hey Mac is there anyway to convert cipher text to plain text without initial knowledge f the crypto-algorithms." Lily asked once she'd hunted Mac down.

"I take it this is about finding out who posted Meg's purity test?" Mac asked raising her eyebrow as she noticed Weevil standing on the other side of the hall and shifted uncomfortably.

"He really likes you." Lily whispered, "Don't let me be the reason you let him go. I don't want him and even if I did he doesn't want me and that's the important thing to remember. And yes I need a little computer help with the Meg issue."

"Well every student has an email address that's easily accessible. You're , Meg would be ."

"Ok so that's pretty easy. So who in the school has password information?"

"Only the student and the IT guy."

"Wait, Neptune High has its own IT guy?"

"Rene DeMois. We share him with the entire school district but he's here Tuesday and Friday mornings."

"You know his schedule by heart."

"I do a little of computer stuff," Mac defended before dropping her voice to a whisper, "Plus you'll understand when you see him."

"Thanks now go talk to Weevil." Lilly said.

"Ok and if Rene can't help you then let me know cause I might be able to find a way into the system to get you answers."

"Thanks. Who knew you were such a criminal?" Lily said as she backed away.

"Veronica." Mac replied with a cheeky smile.

*******

Veronica sat, bored, on in her hospital bed. She'd been transferred to 2 hours ago to Neptune Memorial Hospital. She looked back at the clock and noticed that it still only 3'o'clock. That meant Logan wouldn't be there for at least another hour and with her dad and Don talking to a doctor about having her released later today she had no one to talk to until someone knocked at the door Veronica jumped at the chance to let them in.

"Come in!" She called overly excited.

"Hey Veronica." Doctor Chambers whispered as she slowly opened the door.

"Hey Doctor Chambers. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok Veronica. How are you?"

"Trying not to think about it too much actually." Veronica replied with a small laugh.

"I don't think that's very healthy."

"Is this an impromptu counselling session?"

"Actually no it's not supposed to be. I really just came to thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." Veronica replied, "I'm already messed up there was no point in having you join me there."

"Well either way I don't think I'm going to be counselling anyone for a while now. So that's the other reason I came by, to recommend some other counsellors for you." Doctor Chambers said handing Veronica a list.

"I'm sorry you feel this way but thanks for the list."

"It's really a choice. Even if I wanted to I can't because I'm to close to the situation to give you an objective ear to listen to. That and I plan to go to a counsellor myself and it's unethical to be counselling while getting counselled" Doctor Chambers said as Logan opened the door and entered, "That's all I wanted. Thank you for everything Veronica. Thank you so much."

"That's ok." Veronica replied before Doctor Chambers left.

Logan moved to sit next to Veronica on the bed, "Hey. What did the good doctor want?" he asked.

Pulling him forward by his jacket and giving him a light peak on the lips, "Hey, she wanted to say thanks and that she wanted to give me a list of counsellors so I can get a new one."

"Oh." He said before kissing her again. "You'll never guess what happened at school today."

"Really." Veronica replied grinning wildly.

"Someone emailed the whole school a purity test and then charged people ten dollars a pop to buy the results of any persons test results." Logan said before kissing her lightly again. Before they could continue someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Pulling away from Veronica's lips guiltily Logan turned back to see Keith and Don in the doorway.

"Hey Logan." Keith said whilst shaking his head with a smile. "Veronica honey, you can go home tonight and if you feel well enough you can even go to school tomorrow."

"Great. Then I'm going to school tomorrow." Veronica replied happily. "You can walk me to class." She said to Logan.

"Of course I'll walk you to class. I'll even pick you up in the morning." Logan said grinning.

********

After finishing her conversation with Lily, Mac turned back to her locker and pulled out the books she would need to do her homework. She took a deep breath before turning to face Weevil who had moved across to her side of the hall.

"Hey, how was your day?" Weevil asked with a small smile.

"It was alright. I just tried not to think of Vee to much. It still doesn't feel real that she's back." Mac said

"I can't believe it either. It's too hard to get my head around it. I've got to keep reminding myself that she's not going anywhere." Weevil said with a small smile.

"Yeah but she's there." Mac replied. Weevil gave her a sideways look, "Logan texted me just before he went in to speak to her. He knew I wanted to know." She said as the started to head towards her car.

"Oh. You and Logan seem to be getting close." Weevil replied trying to hold down his jealous.

Mac laughed, "We bonded over him missing Ronnie and me missing you. Sure I'm not in love with you but it helped and we bonded."

"Oh. So if I ask you out for Friday night you're not going to say no?" Weevil asked.

"I think you should ask me and find out." Mac replied with a smile as they stopped next to her car.

"Then do you want to go out with me Friday night?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up at 8." Weevil said before kissing her check and turning to head towards his motorcycle.

*********

"Hey, how are you doing this morning?" Lily asked walking up behind Meg.

"Barely getting by," Meg sighed, "Boys keep calling my house and emailing me porn. I've even heard a few boys slut sneezing."

Lily winced, "Well no one said the guys here were original. Now I have a very important question for you. Does anyone else know you're password?"

"Maybe my sister Lizzie but no one else that I can think of," Meg replied.

*******

Veronica dressed for school in record time. She couldn't wait to be back doing something normal with her life. Logan honked the car horn to let her know he was there just as she was reaching for an apple and the doorbell rung. Running to answer it she was greeted with Andy's face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Veronica asked.

"I just came to say goodbye." Andy whispered.

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just know I can't stay here."

"Alright then." Veronica whispered before stepping forward and hugging him, "Thank you for everything." She whispered, "I'll never forget."

"I'll never forget you either Veronica Mars." Andy replied, returning her hug briefly before turning to leave. Trying not to dwell Veronica grabbed her books and headed towards Logan's car.

Once she was inside Logan asked "Are you ok? What did Andy want?"

"His leaving town." She whispered sadly. When Logan gave her a funny look she continued, "I'm going to miss him, that's all. He gave me so much support when I was with Aaron. It's just going to be weird not having him around."

Logan leaned over and pecked her lips lightly, "Let's get to school ok. Maybe that will take your mind of it." He said before putting the car into gear and leaving.

********

Lily cornered Lizzie in the girl's bathroom. It was completely unplanned but while she was had been washing her hands Lizzie walked in to touch up her make up and Lily was never one to pass up a golden opportunity.

"So did you post Meg's test?" Lily asked as Lizzie got out her eyeliner to touch up her make up.

"No but I seriously wish I had. Especially seeing as it's taking her down a peg or two." Lizzie replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's the golden child in the family."

"Ah." Lilly replied knowingly, "So do you cause trouble or just can't live up to the expectations."

Lizzie spun around abruptly and shrugged, "I think it's that there expectations are far too high."

"Ok. For me it was a mix of the two. I could never meet Celeste's expectations so I just decided to cause as much trouble as possible."

"Is this the part where you tell me how understanding you are of my plight?"

"No this is the part where I tell you this may take Meg down a peg but it won't bring you up one."

"Yeah well I didn't post the test but you may as well blame me anyway. I get blamed for everything else."

"I believe you." Lily replied before she turned and left almost running into a cuddling Veronica and Logan.

"Oops sorry." Veronica said guilty, "How are you Lily?"

"I'm ok. Just of to interrogate a computer guy." Lily replied tightly.

"Rene DeMois?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah you know him."Lily replied.

"Not really. I just need to see him about changing my password. The one I have is the easiest thing in the world to figure out." Veronica replied

"Really." Logan said intrigued, "Is it Duncan? Cause that would be sad and tragic."

"No it's Back-up idiot" Veronica replied before shoving his shoulder.

"Ah. Please keep the foreplay away from me." Lily said not joking before waving quickly and leaving to go see Rene DeMois. Upon entering the IT help office she realised how compact the room was.

"Mr DeMois?" Lily asked the man sitting at the table with his back to her.

"Yes?" Rene replied as he swung around to see who was at the door. Lily could have sworn her jaw hit the ground. The guy was gorgeous. Not the nerd she had been expecting. Trying to compose and remind her self that she was no longer boy crazy Lily took a deep breath before responding.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." Lily said with a ditzy voice, "It's my friend Julie's sweet sixteen tomorrow and I wanted to change her screen saver to say happy birthday, like as a surprise, but I don't know her password. I was told that I could get it from you. She won't mind, I promise. We're like total BFFs."

Rene looked her over once before replying, "I don't know what that means but I can not give you someone else's password. They are confidential."

Lily reached into her bag for her wallet, "Am I suppose to, like, pay you or something?" she asked.

"I can't give it to you. I would lose my job. Sorry but... no way." He replied with a shrug before slowly turning back to his work whilst leering at her.

Lily, trying to keep up the act, pouted and left the office trying to remind her self that she no longer slept with anything that walked. No matter how hot he was.

*********

Andy had decided to do the graceful thing. He knew he couldn't have Veronica, especially now Logan had returned to the picture, and he wasn't the type of guy who was just friends with the girls he liked. So he had decided to leave Neptune until he was called upon for Aaron's trial. Andy believed that he was a stronger man because he believed in letting love go and allowing it to come back on its own. As he drove away from Neptune he realised that his life was a little better for having known Veronica Mars.

*********

"Meg!" Veronica called down the hall as she walked to her locker.

"Hey Veronica. How are you?" Meg asked when Veronica reached her.

"I'm getting there. How are you doing?" Veronica asked as Lily joined them.

"A little better then yesterday." Meg replied.

"You'll get there." Lily said as Logan walked over and grabbed Veronica's arm.

"Come with me." Logan said before pulling her away. When Meg shot her a questioning look Lily shrugged her shoulders and followed behind them.

Turning Veronica to face her locker Logan asked, "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me that you took the purity test? We could have done it together? You know, couple bonding." Logan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok. Now it's personal." Lily said when she spotted the number 14 on Veronica's locker.

**A/N Please review now I promise the button won't bite**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N, Here's the end of the purity test story and the poll over in my profile is still open, go vote because so far my choices are between Wallace, Dick and Leo. So go vote if don't want any of those three or go and vote if you do. Thanks to superficialcynic, Nichole, and LoveForever14. Quotes from the actual show are from Twiz TV**

Chapter 20

"Hey Ronnie!" Logan called down the hall the next morning when he noticed his girlfriend at her locker reading something. To engrossed in what she was reading to respond Veronica kept on reading not noticing Logan until he came to stand next to her and announced himself before placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey." Veronica replied guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She said as she folded up the piece of paper and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what's got you so engrossed that you're ignoring your boyfriend?" He asked trying to take the paper away from her.

"Nothing" she replied quickly trying to hide the paper in her locker but was to slow. Logan opened the sheet and scanned it quickly before turning back to Veronica.

"Why did you buy this?"

"Because I wanted to know what it said."

"Ronnie, you shouldn't be reading this. You know it's not true and I know it's not true so why bother reading the answers."

"Because I wanted to Logan. God! Do I have to ask for your approval for everything?"

"I didn't say that." Logan sighed, "And if you're just going to pick a fight with me I'm going to leave."

"Fine! Leave then. It's not going to stop me from reading that." Veronica replied while trying to snatch her test back. Logan had other ideas though and placed the test above his head before turning and leaving Veronica at her locker.

"Wow you two haven't even been together a week and your fighting. Now that's talent." Lily said with a small smile.

"No that's him being an arse."Veronica replied

"Or it's you reading your purity test even after both he and I asked you not to." Lily responded.

"I just wanted to know if whoever posted the test was anywhere near the truth." Veronica sighed.

"And where they?" Lily asked.

"Half and half. I've never pleasured the swimming team while jacked up on goof balls but I have given head in a moving car." Veronica replied tightly.

"Well if helps I'm pretty sure that if I'd done the test my score would be lower than yours." Lily said with a smile.

"No not really but thanks for trying." Veronica said before hugging her friend.

"That's ok. You have English with Meg don't you?" Lily asked. Veronica nodded. "Can you give her some information for me?"

"Sure." Veronica replied as Lily walked her to class and told her what she wanted Meg to know.

*****

"Lily told me to tell you that she found out that this version of the purity test was originally published in Grind Girl magazine." Veronica whispered to Meg as they both sat at the back of the classroom pretending to listen to Mrs Murphy.

"Lizzie subscribes to that." Meg whispered back.

"I know, apparently she's the only person in Neptune who does." Veronica said just as Mrs Murphy turns to the pair.

"Miss Mars, why don't you give us your position on this?" Mrs Murphy asks. Veronica stops to think before Enbom takes her respond away from her.

"All fours." Enbom said with a snicker. Veronica shook her finger at him already plotting was to get back at him for the comment.

"John Enbom, see me after class please!" Mrs Murphy said before continuing with her lesson.

********

Keith drove towards LA with no music on. It was a sad day. He was going to close down the apartment he'd been living in for almost a year and quit his job at the private security firm that had been keeping him feed. Though it was a sad to leave because of the friends he had made in LA nothing trumped being with his daughter in Neptune but to do that he needed to go and stop paying rent on his apartment in LA so he could rent one in Neptune and he needed to quit his job so that he could take up the offer of joining forces with Don and remaking Lamb Investigations into Lamb and Mars Investigations. Now all he had to do was make sure that he beat Veronica home this afternoon so that he could surprise her with the information.

**********

Lily had started to make her way over to the table where Veronica was sitting. Veronica looked mad about something and it seemed that Mac, Weevil and Wallace where trying to calm her down. Logan sat at the 09er table. It seemed he was still mad at Veronica from their argument this morning. Lily sighed and tried to remind herself that Logan and Veronica's relationship wasn't her business. Before she could make her way over to the table though she heard what Cole was talking about.

"So now it's all coming out huh? Meg was one of those Brittney Spears virgins and you were her noble Justin, keeping it all on the down low." Dick said with a cheeky smile grounding his hips into the bench. Logan was too far out of it to say anything to either one of them.

Cole grinned and took on a Bill Clinton accent, "I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Causing all the boys but Logan to laugh. Lily shot a quick glance to Veronica, who was looking mournfully at Logan.

"Come on, man, we know you did. The sweet ones always turn out to be the freakiest." Enbom said trying to get Cole to spill all his secrets

"No, man, Meg's a good girl. A really good girl. Who is good at everything she does. And she does do everything." Cole said. Without warning Logan jumped up, grabbed hold of his jacket and hit Cole before he'd even registered that anything and happened.

"You're an arse Cole." Logan spat as Dick stood quickly to hold him back from attacking Cole again.

"And you're immature." Cole spat right back as Enbom held him from attacking Logan right back.

"Well according to Meg's purity test you were always premature." Logan said as Clemmons started to walk over.

"What's going on here boys?" Clemmons asked raising his eyebrow. Both Logan and Cole immediately stopped struggling against there captors.

"Nothing." Logan and Cole said at the same time.

"Make sure it stays that way." Clemmons said shooting them both authoritarian looks before leaving. Logan didn't say another word. Just picked up his bag and left heading towards the bleachers.

Lily walked over to the were Veronica was sitting looking longingly in the direction that Logan had taken while Mac tried to convince her to go and after Logan and Wallace was telling Weevil about the how the basket ball team was doing.

"Seriously Veronica, just go and talk to him." Mac said

"Mac's right Ronnie," Lily said as she sat down, "You should go talk to him. Don't let this thing blow out of control."

"Why should I? I've done nothing wrong." Veronica huffed at the pair of them.

"Did he ask you not to look at your test?" Lily asked. Veronica nodded, "Did you promise not to?"

"Yeah" Veronica whispered looking down at her hands.

"Then maybe that's why his mad." Lily said, "And that's definitely why you should go after him."

"If this ends in tears its fault Kane," Veronica replied sternly before gathering her books and following Logan.

"How did you know what was holding her back?" Wallace asked.

"Even before the kidnapping thing Veronica and Logan had a hard time admitting they were wrong especially if it was the other they were admitting it to. Usually you just hit whoever was wrong with the truth and then they'll go apologise." Lily replied with a shrug.

"I'll have to remember that." Mac said, "It could have saved me from a lot of Logan bitching."

"I'm so very sorry to have put you in a position like that. How ever will you forgive me?" Lily replied jokingly

"I'll get back to you with that." Mac replied.

********

Logan was pacing restlessly under the blenchers. He knew he was probably over reacting but he couldn't help it. Veronica had been through enough as it was and now she was purposefully putting herself through more. As far as he was concerned Veronica should have as little hurt as possible for the rest of her life but she didn't seem to want any part in Operation keep Veronica from being hurt. Sure the only reason he had hurt Cole was because he could have just as easily being saying those things about Veronica, the only difference being that some of the things being said about Veronica would be true. Expect he couldn't beat up every person that leered at her and destroy every person who made a crude remark no matter how hard he tried.

As Veronica rounded the corner she saw Logan pacing and her heart sank. She knew he only ever did that when he was trying to keep her anger under control. His back was to her so she knew he didn't know she was there. Walking cautiously up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen before realising it was her and relaxing.

"Why did you buy your purity test? I asked not to?" Logan sighed.

"Because I had to know how close to the truth they were," Veronica said with a sad smile as Logan turned in her arms.

"And does it make you feel better knowing whether they are or not?" Logan said as he placed his arms around Veronica's waist.

"Yeah, a little bit. What doesn't make me feel better is, knowing that in the process I hurt you." Veronica replied pulling him closer.

"I'm not hurt Veronica," Logan sighed, "I just thought you'd be better of not seeing it. Is wrong of me to want to protect you after everything you've been through?"

"Logan, I understand, but you have no reason to feel guilty for what your father did and if this is what all this is about then you can stop," Veronica replied. Logan went to speak but Veronica stopped, "And if it's not then I love you even more for it but I was like this before I was kidnapped and nothing is going to change. Now if you have a problem with that, then we're going to have a problem."

"I know. I know but that doesn't mean I didn't worry about you then and I'm certainly going to worry about you now." Logan said, "And as far as I'm concerned this isn't going to be a problem as long you don't mind that I'm going to get concerned whether you like it or not."

"Ok." Veronica said nodding her head.

"Then what do you say we go a little easier on each other." Logan suggested. Veronica nodded before reaching up and kissing him lightly.

********

"Hey Mac." Lily said walking up behind Mac as she headed for her locker.

"What now, Kane?" Mac asked, "And it better be good."

"Oh I think it is. Is there any way you can get me in to see the dummy corporation information?"

"Yeah that's not hard at all." Mac replied veering off and into a computer lab. Logging in Mac quickly began typing away. 10 minutes later she had pulled up the dummy corporation information. "Do you want me to just email it to you?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks." Lily replied taking a seat in front of another computer as Mac sent her the information. Lily hit the sign in button only to have and the error screen pop up. Mac quickly logged out and reached over for Lily's mouse so that she could see what the problem was.

"It's says someone's already logged in as you right now over on the computers in the journalism room."

Both girls stood and raced down the hall to the journalism room as the bell rang. They entered the room only to find it empty. Both girls were turning away defeated when there was a ping on one of the computers. Lily turned back to investigate and discovered that it was her account. Sitting down both girls read the message.

Froggy: Where'd you go?

"So how hush hush are the contents of your email?" Mac asked.

"It's only class schedules and school stuff ever thing else I keep in my other account, excepted emails to ex-lovers apparently." Lily said turning back to face Mac her face as white as a sheet.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked confused.

"There's an email from me to Weevil saying how when were together I had VD and that apparently I still love him. But I don't Mac I swear."

"You don't love him or you don't have VD because I keep getting this weird thing on my lip and I don't know who else I could have gotten it from cause Weevil's the only guy I've been kissing." Mac replied with a cheeky grin. Lily laughed, relieved that a rumour hadn't driven Mac and Weevil apart again.

"Good." Lily said, "Now let's try this."

Lifes a Beach: Can you get me a password?

"How can they not know the bell has rung?" Mac asked.

"There not at school." Lily replied.

Froggy: another one?

"That's all I need." Lily said before logging out and getting up to leave.

"We do? Lily! Wait do you know who Froggy is?" Mac asked following her. Lily just shot Mac a sly smile and went to class.

*******

"How are you doing this morning Meg?" Lily asked walking up to Meg, who was standing by her locker.

"My parents found out."

"Oh Meg." Lily sighed.

"First my dad wanted to sue the school or kill whoever posted that score but then he searched my room."

"For what you porn stash." Lily scoffed.

"No." Meg replied with a strangled laugh, "But there was this guy I meet in Spain over the summer. He wrote me these letters that had all this sexy stuff in it." Meg shrugged, "I guess he had a crush on me. Anyway, Dad flipped out. He told me I was acting just like Lizzie."

"Well that must have been bucket loads of fun."

"After all that I can't actually believe that I made it to school. I don't understand how you and Veronica do it?"

"Do what?" Veronica asked as she joined them.

"Deal with the way people talk about you. Does it not bother you what people say?" Meg asked.

"People have always talked about me." Lily said, "After what with what happened with Vee I just got tough and I started getting even."

"Well that one way to deal, I guess?" Veronica said with a small laugh, "I just pay attention to what the most important people in my life are doing and block out the rest."

"Really." Meg says laughing at how the two best friends had two very different copying strategies.

Both girls shrugged, "Works for me." They both said.

"Let's just go to class." Lily said, threading her arm through Meg's.

"And Meg," Veronica said, "You're not taking crap from anyone. You get that." Meg gives both girls a rueful smile as she nods her head.

***********

Lily lounged with her back on her locker waiting for the guilty person to walk past. Smiling when she saw her, Lily held up a hand and motioned for her to come over. Looking nervous the girl walked timidly towards her.

"So Kimmy, how are you today?" Lily asked with an evil grin.

"Oh my god you know."

"Yes I do. So why don't you make this easier and tell me why you did it."

"I only posted Meg's."

"And why did you do that?"

"Because she always gets what I want the lead in the musical, anchor's job and cheerleader."

"Wow this really easy. It didn't even take the blackmail I prepared last night." Lily said waving the photo around. "Pictures of you and the IT guy. Now if the purity test website decided to post pictures I'd send them these."

"Oh my god! You can't tell anyone."

"Well I won't when you tell me who posted Veronica's results."

"It was Caitlin. She was trying to make a move on Logan but before she could convince him to date her Veronica came back."

"That's it. Seriously that's pathetic. Logan wouldn't want Caitlin even if Veronica hadn't come back." Kimmy went to leave," One last thing, your boyfriend was the one running the purity test website right."

"NO!"

"Kimmy do you insist on pissing me off?" Lily said waving the photos at her.

"I'm telling the truth. He doesn't even know what a purity test is." Kimmy said.

"Thanks." Lily said before turning to Veronica who was standing a little way behind her and asking, "Did get all?"

"Yes. And you didn't even put your face in it once." Veronica replied saving the video before lowering her video recorder.

"Wait what are you going to do with that?" Kimmy called. Both Veronica and Lily ignored her.

*******

Logan and Veronica sat at their lunch table waiting for the others to arrive. Veronica had her legs resting in Logan's lap and her head on his shoulder. Logan had wrapped his arm around her to keep her close to him.

"So did you know that Caitlin has blue hair now and that all her clothes were taken out of her locker during PE and dumped in the toilet?" Logan said as he slowly started to run his hand up and down her spine.

"Really" Veronica replied lifting her head to look at him only to find he was giving her the look. "Oh fine. I may have had something to do with the blue hair. After all the ink bombs I put in her locker and her car were blue and that ink really badly stains the hair but I didn't put her clothes in the toilet. You know as well as I do that that is a signature Kane move."

"Does this mean you also made sure Enbom's car wasn't working and convinced his chauffer that he had transferred to Pan High so he'd miss that important history test?"

"Yes that was all me. Do you have a problem with me getting revenge?" Veronica asked raising her eyebrow.

"Only when I don't get to help." Logan replied before kissing her lightly.

"Hey! I thought we had this talk. No PDA at lunch." Lily demanded as she sat down.

"You do realise we've done nothing but lightly kiss since Ronnie got back right?" Logan said stunned at Lily's prudish attitude.

"Yes but there no need for you to do that when I'm around." Lily replied as Wallace and Mac sat down. When Veronica raised her eyebrow at Mac she pointed over to Weevil who was sitting with the bikers.

"I was looking for a white horse." Meg said walking up.

"So what I'm your knight in shining armour now" Lily said looking up at Meg. Veronica pointed to the seat next to Wallace, gesturing that she should sit.

"Next time though just remember to warn me before cutting into my broadcast." Meg said as she sat to eat her lunch.

******

"So after all this did you end up taking the purity test?" Wallace asked as he settled into the couch, in the Fennel's living room, next to Lily, waiting for Veronica and Logan to bring out the popcorn so they could watch the super featherweight Crown.

"No! Why did you?" Lily replied

"Nah it was stupid."

"What'd you score?"

"A 70."

"So you are 30% danger loving, girl touching, rock star."

"More like one point away from being cool." Wallace grumbled.

"Fine this should give you that one point." Lily said before lifting up her shirt to flash him, revealing her racy red bra at the same time. Wallace's mouth fell open at the sight.

"Wallace can I talk to you?" Mrs Fennel asked as Veronica and Logan walked into the room with the popcorn and Lily lowered her shirt. Wallace got up to talk to his mum.

"That has to be worth at least two points." Lily said trying not to laugh as Wallace left the room. The second Wallace and his mother had left though there was no holding back as the three who were left collapsed into giggles.

"I'm so glad something's never change" Veronica said somehow through her giggles.

"You know the one thing we never found out was who set it all up." Lily said seriously.

"It was Mac." Veronica and Logan both replied at the same time shaking their heads at Lily which only lead to more laughter.

**A/N I think I might have taken Veronica's revenge on Enbom from someone else's story. If I have I'm sorry I've forgotten what story it is and if you know what story it is or if you're the other who came up with that revenge PM me or add it to your review and I'll make sure I give credit at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N The poll on my profile is still open so go and vote. At the moment Wallace, Dick and Leo are still in the lead but Casey and Felix aren't far behind so if you want Lily to be with any of these characters than go and vote and if you don't then go and vote. Thanks to kh2009 andLoveForever14 for the reviews. Quotes from the actual show come from Twiz TV.**

Chapter 21

Veronica and Logan had decided that this year they would do the bulk of their Christmas shopping together but walking around the mall at the moment didn't seem like a good idea. There was to much cheer for the pair of them to handle.

"Next year we're doing our Christmas shopping before December." Veronica stated.

"Well if someone, who shall remain unnamed, hadn't gotten themselves kidnapped then we could of." Logan replied.

"So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing, I've already gotten what I wanted."

"No. That's not fair. Take it back and I'll buy it for you."

"It can't be brought."

"You wanted something that couldn't be brought."

"Yes and thanks for all that faith you have in me. It warms my heart."

"Then what is it?"

"I got you silly?" Logan said kissing her nose.

"I'm what you wanted for Christmas?" Veronica said sceptically.

"Yes and just so you know I wished for it last year too but this year I got it. I must have been a very good boy."

"That's extremely corny." Veronica replied as she stopped to look at something in the window.

"Yes it is. What's wrong?" Logan asked noticing Veronica's expression.

"Nothing," Logan raised an eyebrow, "ok so that would be the perfect present for Andy but I don't know where he is." Veronica replied as she gestured to the pocket knife in the window.

"I'm sure your dad can find him if you want." Logan replied trying to hold back his jealousy.

"There's nothing for you to be jealous about. It's just last year we didn't do presents because of that whole being locked in a house thing and it would just be nice to do something like that his year to make up for it." Veronica replied shrugging her shoulders and looking at her watch, "It doesn't matter I have to go. Counselling waits for no woman."

******

"So Veronica how are you this week?" Doctor Jonson asked. Veronica shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at her hands. "Veronica, we've been over this. These sessions will only help you if you are willing to open up and share."

"So I was shopping with Logan today, picking up Christmas presents you know normal stuff, when all of a sudden I saw this pocket knife that would have been perfect for Andy but of course his gone and I have no idea where he is and after all this time you'd think he'd realise that I care about him." Veronica cried as she jumped up from her seat and started to pace. "Why didn't he stay? I know I might not feel for him what he feels for me but it's not fair that he just gets to up and leave because he wants to."

"What do you mean when you say you don't feel the same way about him that he does for you?"

"Andy had a thing for me. I don't know really, I think it was just a crush, but it could have been more. I used to notice things. After Aaron would hit me… Andy use to come and clean it up." Veronica sat back down, "Sometime while he was doing that I would generally fall asleep." Veronica took a deep breath, "But I remember once, when I so close to sleep. He was cleaning my wounds and I falling asleep thinking of Logan when I felt someone kiss my back. It was weird but nice all at the same time but I just thought I was imagining it. Then it happened again and I was so sure it was part of my dream that I moaned Logan's name and after the kisses stopped."

"How'd that make you feel?"

"With God as my witness if you ever quote Freaky Friday to me again, I won't say another word."

"Fine but it's a relevant question."

"You want to know how I FEEL LIKE THE ONLY PERSON WHO MIGHT UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH LEFT BECAUSE I HAPPENED TO START A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER PERSON!!!!" Veronica screamed leaping up from her seat and waving her arms around frantically.

"Screaming at me is not going to make it better."

"Yeah but it's helping at the moment."

"Well if you don't want to talk about Andy then let's talk about your new relationship."

"I wouldn't really call it new." Veronica said as she sat back down.

"Then what would you call it"

"I'd call it a progression. We were planning on dating before I was kidnapped for the second time." Veronica sighed, "I just... I didn't want to lose anymore time."

"So you feel that you have to make up for lost time."

"No I felt like it was time to take control. It was time for something I wanted and maybe I was thinking of making up lost time but that wasn't the biggest reason around."

"And you're ok to be with Logan now even after everything his father did?"

"I refuse to punish Logan for the actions of his father. If nothing else the thought of Logan was all that got me through that not only the first kidnapping but the second one and I have never for a second considered that anything that happened with Aaron could possible get in the way with me and Logan than I wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with him."

"So you two frequently hang out?"

"Yes."

"And when you hang out you kiss?"

"Yes."

"And you make out?"

"Well no."

"Do you kiss for more than 10 seconds at a time?"

"No."

"Then don't you think that what happened with Aaron is already getting in the way of your relationship with his son?" Doctor Jonson asked. Veronica just sat there, unsure of how to reply and what this would mean for her and Logan.

*******

"So the poker game at your house," Logan nodded, "That you invited Weevil too, out of the kindness of your heart" Logan nodded again, "And then somebody stole Weevil's winnings." Logan nodded as he walked Veronica, hand in hand, to her locker.

"Yes. That's the extent of it and now he has taken my mother's fable egg." Logan replied.

"Does she know that or do I need to look into it." Veronica asked as she spun the combination into the lock on her locker.

"No you won't look into it and no my mum doesn't care," Veronica raise her eyebrow, "It was a Christmas present from Aaron one year. She said even if someone does find Weevil's money then she doesn't want it back."

"Wow that must be some ugly egg." Veronica replied.

"Actually it was. Awful and expensive looking"

"Say the guy wearing $200 jeans." Veronica replied.

"Yeah but the egg was tacky expensive looking not good expensive looking."

"Not seeing the difference."

"Well of course your not. It's just one of those things that you acquire when you grow up around rich people." Logan said leaning back on the lockers next to hers. "Are you ok?" he asked, continuing when she gave him a puzzled look, "After yesterday at the mall."

"Yeah, Doctor Jonson helped a lot." Veronica replied sparingly, "Please tell me you didn't steal the poker money?"

"Oh ye of little faith"

"Oh ye of sarcasm, you aren't an angel therefore you could be a devil."

"At Christmas time, with all those drummer boys, there's no room for any devils."

"Oh really and how do you know that?"

"Because I'm smart," Logan replied before kissing her on the nose, "And yes I may have said something to Dick about not letting Weevil walk away with our money but that doesn't mean I stole it." Veronica raised an eyebrow and Logan sighed, "I didn't steal the money. Happy?"

"Very, thank you and if your so smart how come you can't help me with my algebra."

"I never said that you weren't smarter than me."

*******

"Dude! I want my laptop back." Dick said running up behind Weevil. Dick went to reach for it though some of the gang members, who were surrounding Weevil and Dick, grabbed Dick and slammed him into the nearest set of lockers.

"How does it feel to want?" Weevil asked.

Lily stood at her locker watching the whole interaction take place. She heard that Weevil had lost $5000 at a poker match last night and Dick wasn't admitting to having taken the money. She was about to leave for class when Mac came up behind her.

"Do you know how weird it is to have your boyfriend feel the constant need to beat other people up?" Mac asked

"No can't say I can. Then again I don't see the line of guys looking to be my boyfriend either." Lily replied.

"So does that mean during the time of joyfulness and cheer your looking for your Mr Right?"

"No it means that I could really use getting laid right now. Pity I'm on a celibacy kick huh?"

"Yeah anyway there is another reason I came over. I was hoping that you'd be able to find the money that was taken from the poker game."

"Oh and why's that."

"Because Logan asked Veronica not to look into it and after the whole purity test thing she's actually decided to do as she said she would and I really, really, really, really need Weevil to stop whining to me about the money and you're the only other person I know that can get me actual answers." Mac rambled.

"Fine," Lily said, "But if anyone asks I'm doing this cause I want to know the answers."

******

"So Weevil do you want to tell me about the game?" Lily asked when she bumped into Weevil in the hallway.

"And why would I do that Lil?" Weevil asked.

"Because your girlfriend asked me to find your money so you'd stop whining."

"I don't whin."

"Well according to her you do, so she wants me to find your money, what do you say?"

"In that case I guess I should cooperate, if only to keep the missus happy."

"I wouldn't let Mac hear you call her missus. She won't be impressed by that."

"Oh I only call her that when she's not around to murder me for it."

"That's a good plan. So tell me why you were even there?"

"I hear about a $5000 poker game played by idiots and of course I'm going to want in."

_Flashback_

_Weevil walked down the corridor with a mission in mind. He spotted Logan crouched down by his locker pulling out books. Weevil stalked over and placed a foot on the books next to Logan's leg._

_Logan looked up at Weevil before speaking, "My answer is still no. I will not go to prom with you."_

"_Ouch you got me" Weevil replied._

"_I hope you won't go to prom with Weevil, whatever will I do for prom." Veronica said as she bounded up behind Weevil. Weevil stepped of Logan's books and leaned down to hug Veronica. Logan grabbed his books closed his locker and stood up as Weevil and Veronica finished hugging. Leaning down he pecked Veronica on her lips when she puckered them dramatically in Logan's direction._

"_When you're done with your lovey dovey stuff I actually need to talk to your boy about something." Weevil said while looking at the ground._

"_Like you and Mac aren't the same." Veronica replied, "Ok I'm going to class." Veronica rose on her tippy toes for one last kiss before leaving the boys with one last statement. "And Weevil, I want him back in one piece."_

"_I can handle my own sugar puss." Logan scuffed._

"_Sure you can sweetie."Veronica replied before leaving._

"_I want in" Weevil said the second Veronica was out of hearing range._

"_I'm not letting you anywhere near my arse, it's just that simple."_

"_I want into the poker game you have going tonight."_

"_Well I would but I'm worried that property values might decrease if you're seen in my neighbourhood without a leaf blower."_

"_Well what about me huh. I have to wounder around on well lit streets where I could run into a pack of rich white boys and end up bored to death."_

"_Fine its ten crisp hundred dollar bills and we don't take food stamps."_

_End Flashback._

"Logan thought I was just some dumb Mexican he could take for his money." Weevil said shaking his head.

"Is there anytime anyone was alone?" Lily asked.

"Not really the only time Logan was alone at the table Ronnie called."

_Flashback._

_Logan placed his cards on the table in disgust as Connor exited the bathroom for the hundredth time that night._

"_Sean won again" Connor stated as he sat back down._

"_You miss a lot when you go to the bathroom ever ten seconds." Logan replied grimly before rolling his cigar in his fingers again._

_Sean shrugged his shoulders, "It's just tip money for the guy who washes my jag."_

"_Dude!! You don't even have a licence." Dick said shockingly._

"_Just because your daddy won't buy you one doesn't mean mine won't" Sean replied with a cheeky grin._

"_Dick why would he need a licence when he has a chauffeur?" Logan said as he twirled an imaginary moustache._

_Sean looks outside as Logan's cell starts to ring._

"_Dude can't you leave the ball the chain alone for one night?" Dick said._

"_I don't want to." Logan replied._

"_Whipped." Sean said as Logan picked up the phone, "Doesn't matter, hot chick poolside." All the boys but Logan move away form the table to leer at Mrs Echolls as Logan turned his back to the boys leering at his mother to concentrate on his conversation with Veronica._

"_Hey Ronnie and how was the rest of your afternoon?" Logan asked._

"_Hey Loggie it was alright." Veronica replied over the phone._

"_Dude is that you're mum?" Connor asked._

"_Are the guys over?" Veronica asked._

"_Yep and currently they're leering at my mother in a bikini." Logan replied._

"_And you are?"_

"_Sitting with my back to them trying to pretend I don't know them." Logan said grimly._

"_Here's to you Mrs Echolls." Sean called as Lyn crouched to test the water temperature._

"_Good Sean's a pig." Veronica said in disgust._

"_So are you going to tell me how counselling went or am I going to have to guess?" Logan asked_

"_It was fine. I got some things of my chest." Veronica sighed, "You know the usual. Except the woman is insane she keeps asking me how I feel about everything."_

"_And you don't have feelings?" Logan asked_

"_Please jump of the diving board, please jump of the diving board." Sean said at the window._

_Logan lowered his phone and called to the boys, "You're all going to rot in hell."_

"_I'll go to church everyday if this is her nightly skinny dip." Weevil said as Lyn walked onto the diving board._

"_I'm going to go now. Leave you all to your hell rotting." Veronica said, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_See you tomorrow." Logan said before hanging up the phone just as Lyn jumped off the diving board and into the water._

"_Oh God, I love your mother." Dick groaned._

_End Flashback._

"So the only way Logan could have stolen the money was if he did it while he was talking to Veronica and she would have heard." Lily deducted.

"I know Ronnie, for some reason unknown to the rest of us, is in love with Logan but if she had heard him steal the money I doubt she'd let him get away with it." Weevil said shrugging his shoulders.

"And from what you remember no one else was alone for a long period of time."

"Well I wasn't taking notes but from what I remember no."

"Ok I'll get on it." Lily said with a smile as she started to leave, "And Weevil I'm really happy for you and Mac."

******

"Hey mum!" Logan called as he and Veronica entered the Echolls mansion.

"I'm in the entertainment room honey!" Lyn called back.

"So your mum is still holding the Echolls Christmas party even with Aaron in jail." Veronica said.

"Yeah, she even asked the Kane's to fly back for it." Logan said as they entered the entertainment room.

"Hey sweetie. Veronica." Lyn said hugging both of them individually, "How was your day? Did you learn something?"

"Well I did." Veronica said, "But I can't promise that Logan did."

"Well as long as he went to class." Lyn replied.

"I can't promise that either" Veronica said with a giggle.

"Well on a different subject you, your father and Don are coming to our Christmas party right?" Lyn asked.

"Of course. Well I will be anyway, I can't promise that dad or Don can't be called away for some reason in particular." Veronica replied with a smile.

"Well we're going to grab something to eat and hang out in my room." Logan said while pulling Veronica towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you want to talk with your mum?" Veronica asked as they entered the kitchen.

Logan shrugged, "I was just kinda hoping that we wouldn't do the extravaganza Christmas this year with Aaron in jail and all."

"Well it can't be that bad," Veronica said as she grabbed some cookies from the cupboard and Logan poured them both drinks.

"How can it not be bad? It's going to be a publicity stunt or at least feel like one." Logan replied as he returned the water to the fridge.

"Well I'll be there. Is that a bad thing?" Veronica asked grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him to her.

"No not at all." Logan replied leaning down to peck her lips but Veronica had other plans as she placed her hands in his hair to keep his lips on hers. Not finding any reason to protest Logan moved his hands to her waist to pull her as close as possible without freaking Veronica out. Gently he applied more pressure to her lips as he felt the need for more of her, which caused him to sweep his tongue across her lower lip asking for her to open her mouth. Veronica paused for a slight moment when Logan's tongue touched her lips her mind started to catch up and she started to panic. Veronica didn't understand why or how she just did. All of a sudden she felt like she couldn't breath and that wasn't a good thing. Pulling back with a gasp she looked Logan in the eyes as he looked down at her with concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to go." Veronica said quickly escaping Logan's arms and from the Echolls mansion with the sudden feeling nothing was going to be normal again.

**A/N. Now review please. 178 people read the last chapter but only 2 reviewed. Does that make sense to anyone because it doesn't make sense to me?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks to Vartan-LoVer, LoveForever14, .9., superficialcynic, kh2009 and ellavee for the reviews after my desperate asking. For anyone who would like to know the reason this is later than normal is because I was in a car accident a couple of days ago, and although nun of my passengers or the passengers of the car I hit were hurt I've spent the last couple of days coming out of shock and not really wanting to finish or edit this chapter but I'm feeling better now, hence the finished (and edited) chapter. So enjoy and for those of you wondering Leo, Wallace, Casey and Dick are currently winning in the poll, equally, so if want them to be with Lily go and vote and if you don't go vote. Now stop listening to me rambling and go read the chapter.**

Chapter 22

Veronica drove aimlessly trying to calm down and relax. She tried to ignore her cell phone's constant ringing as she was sure it was Logan trying to be the good guy he is and making sure he was ok. Stuck without another option Veronica finally pulled over to the side of the road and picked up her phone before dialling a number.

"Hey!" Veronica said trying to be as cheerful as possible, "Do you want to maybe hang out?"

*******

Logan tried very hard not to slam his phone into the wall. He tried very hard to keep his cool and he tried very hard not to march out the front door, track down Veronica and make sure she was ok. He took a deep breath before picking up his phone and dialling another number.

"Hello." The other person said.

"Hey Mac. Have you heard from Veronica?" Logan asked.

"No should I have heard from her?" Mac asked, trying to push Weevil away from her neck.

"I thought she may have called you."

"I thought she was hanging out with you today anyway." Mac said, "So why don't you know where your girlfriend is."

"Because she's left here in a panic about something and she's not answering my calls." Logan sighed, "I don't mind her leaving it's just I'm sure she's panicking and I don't want her to be alone while she's doing that especially if she panicking about something that most likely has something to do with Aaron she really shouldn't be alone."

"I'll call her and see if she will answer her phone for me. I'll see what I can do to help and I'll let you know what I find out, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Mac. I just need to know she's ok." Logan whispered before hanging up.

*********

Veronica pulled up outside Lily's apartment just as Weevil was dropping of Mac. Mac offered her a small smile as she stepped back from Weevil's bike to let him leave. Veronica walked cautiously towards the other girl.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked as she hugged Veronica.

"Let's go inside. I only want to say it once." Veronica whispered. Both girls made their way to the door only to hear Lily's voice ringing out loud and clear.

"I don't know how she is, she hasn't arrived yet!" Lily said trying very hard to yell at the other person on the phone. She paused for a second to listen to the other voice just as the girls knocked on the door. Lily opened the door to let the girls in as she responded to the person, "Look she just got here, and I'll get her to call you ok? Bye" Lily hung up without waiting for an answer, "Logan." She said to Veronica in one word to which Veronica just nodded before flopping down on Lily's couch. Mac and Lily followed sitting down on the coffee table in front of Veronica.

"My therapist is an idiot." Veronica cried.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked confused.

"She said that since I can't kiss Logan for more than 10 seconds Aaron may have taken more from me than I'm willing to admit."

"And how did this cause a freak out?" Mac asked. Both girls shoot her a look, Mac just shrugged, "Logan called me before you did Lil."

"Oh." Veronica said.

"No!" Lily said, "No oh-ing, tell us what happened."

"I don't know what happened. One second we were making out and the next I'm freaking out and running away. What's wrong with me?" Veronica asked dejectedly from her spot on the couch.

"Who says there is anything wrong with you?" Mac said, "Now you need to slow down and explain this to me and Lily properly ok."

Veronica took a deep breath and sat up straight, "Well I was at the counsellor's office the other day and we started talking about my relationship with Logan. All was going fine until she started asking me questions about what we do when we were together. So I told her, all we've done so far is kiss lightly, you know nothing major and she said that maybe I wasn't doing more than that because of Aaron."

"Oh no." Mac said, "Tell me you didn't listen to the stupid lady."

"I listened to the stupid lady." Veronica sighed, "And it was fine. It was sooooo good but then Logan tried to…" Veronica sighed and placed her head in her hands and mumbled the last part.

"Sorry didn't catch that mumble." Mac said. Veronica just shook her head. "Ok if guess will you tell us when we are right?" Veronica nodded, "Ok did he try to go for sex?"

"Mac! Like Logan would do that!" Veronica said outraged

"Actually…" Lily started before Veronica shot her a dirty look, "Ok did he try and take your shirt off?" Veronica shook her head.

"Did he try for second base, with your shirt on?" Mac asked. Veronica shook her head.

"Ok please tell me that you didn't freak out when he tried to put his tongue in your mouth." Lily said.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you. Now all you're going to do is make fun of me." Veronica whined before leaping up and continuing, "Hey. Here comes the girl who freaks out when her boyfriend tries to put his tongue in her mouth."

"Well not all people are kidnapped." Lily whispered.

"More importantly, not most people are raped multiply times over the course of a year." Mac said.

"And on top of that, most people don't lose their virginity to a rapist." Lily whispered.

"So maybe you don't have a manual but I think you'll be hard pressed to find anyone who does for that kind of situation." Mac replied.

Veronica looked at the pair with tears in her eyes, "I'm just so scared. I'm so scared all the time. It just doesn't stop."

"Well you better let us help you." Lily whispered, "You better let Logan help you."

"It's just so hard some times. Not one of you knows what's going on and my counsellor is an idiot and I wish I could have Doctor Chambers back but I can't because of Aaron. It's like everything good I've got he takes it and I just need something. Something that's so remote from him it isn't funny." Veronica ranted. Just as she was finishing someone knocked on the door.

"I just have to get that and we'll go right back to where we were, ok?" Lily said, leaving to open the door only to come face to face with Wallace, "Oh God. I total forgot we going to watch a movie."

"That's ok. I'll leave you to your girl's night." Wallace replied.

"Don't be silly Wallace. Come in lets watch a movie. We can deal with my freak out tomorrow." Veronica replied with a small smile. Mac shrugged and Lily let Wallace in because they both knew that they wouldn't be getting anymore out of Veronica tonight.

******

"Hey." Logan said walking up beside Veronica, who was standing at her locker.

"Hey." She whispered back, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok. I'm here for you... as a friend. Ok?" Logan whispered.

"Is this your subtle way of breaking up with me?"

"No but I was sure that the running from my house and the not returning my calls was you breaking up with me." Logan replied trying to look Veronica in the eye, "I'd prefer it if we never broke up, just in case your wondering, but I understand if you need to."

"No I prefer not to break up with you too but I don't know how to get past this." Veronica took a deep breath to try and stop the tears from spilling over.

"You'll know when the time is right. Don't push yourself because you think I want you to. I'll just be thanking God that you're actually giving me the time of day let alone anything else." Logan said causing Veronica to laugh and punch him in the arm. Logan responded by pulling Veronica into a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

******

Lily walked into the journalism classroom in search of Logan. She had a study period and she knew that she should be studying but Mac had asked her how close she was to finding Weevil's money. Apparently he'd been spending time complaining about it again, so now Lily had to hunt down Logan and get his version of events.

"So I think that I can get back whatever it is that Weevil took from you." Lily said.

"Oh really. Is this like a case now?" Logan replied with a smirk.

"Yes the case of the girlfriend who's sick of her whining boyfriend." Lily replied. Noticing Logan's confused look she continued, "Mac's sick of Weevil's whining."

"Ah, well we better do something about that huh."

"So what can you tell me?" Lily asked.

"Maybe you should talk to Connor." Logan suggested.

"Connor. As in Connor Larkin." Lily said in disbelief.

"He is mortal, believe me." Logan replied.

"Well, as much as I'd love to question him I think they have people to keep girls like me away, especially with his abs."

Logan scuffed, "They draw them on. I can get you a walk on if you want."

"Yeah that would be great but why."

"Because I think he may be a drug addict." Lily raised her eyebrow, "He's response to a downloaded ring tone was to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, get me a walk on and I'll go and see him." Lily said before walking away. Pausing at the door she turned back to Logan, "And I'm going to have to take Veronica with me ok?"

********

Lily headed towards the table where Casey, Luke, Enbom and Sean were sitting. She was hoping to get some answers out of Sean but she wasn't sure if she could while his friends were around but she figured it was worth a shot.

"Hey Sean, can I steal a second of your time?" Lily asked when she got to the table.

"I'm sure you could steal that." Enbom replied, "Can you steal his virginity while you're at it?" Luke and Sean laughed at Enbom's crude joke.

"Well I did steal yours, so I guess I'm all for plucking loser virgins who can't get their girlfriends to give it up." Lily replied with a smirk, "Sean, seriously, a moment of your time so I can get Weevil back his money."

"Fine you have thirty seconds." Sean replied gruffly.

"Not a good day?" Casey asked, interrupting Lily.

"You could say that, my new Rolex was taken this morning." Sean replied, "The criminal element of this school found its way into my gym bag."

"Why can't we all just have nice things?" Lily snared.

"I remember a time you had nice things." Enbom sneered.

"Keep that up and the only nice thing you'll lose is between your legs." Lily commented off handily.

"Who really behaves that way in a civilised society?" Sean asked.

"Maybe you missed the eye for an eye part of your bible." Lily replied. "And before you start on about how this is thievery not retribution you should remember that Weevil had his money stolen." Lily continued holding up her hand to stop Sean from speaking.

"Well I'm pretty sure the criminal element is the one who stole the money." Sean said with a smirk.

"Why would Weevil steal his own money?" Lily question.

"Maybe to pay the hooker he always has hanging of him." Enbom said with a laugh. Lily reached into her bag for her tazor, pulling it out to wave in Enbom's face.

"If you don't want me sending 3000 currents of electricity through your body I suggest you leave now." Lily said before pointing at Sean, "You answer my question."

"You should really consider another profession, because you're really not that good at this one." Sean replied. Lily moved her tazor closer to his face, "Fine, maybe because for a while there he wasn't doing very well."

"I heard that you weren't doing well either." Lily replied.

"But why would Sean need the money. He is the richest 09er in the school." Casey replied nicely before Sean had a chance to snark anything at her.

*******

Veronica and Logan were heading towards the car park when Lily came hurtling towards them.

"Hey!" Lily called.

"Hey." Veronica said raising her eyebrow at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Hey. You are cleared to see Connor Larkin tomorrow afternoon with Ronnie but only if you bring her back after the two of you have dissected his abs together. I have no need to be part of that conversation." Logan said.

"Damn. That's not fair, I have counselling tomorrow." Veronica whined.

"Damn it. Looks like Macs going to have to go in your place." Logan said with a smug grin.

"You planned it that way, didn't you?" Lily accused.

"Maybe, after all I can't have my girlfriend running around after a semi-naked guy, now can I." Logan said with a devious grin.

"Fine, I'm going to leave you two to return to being sickly cute while I go talk to Dick, or shoot myself." Lily said with a huff before leaving.

Veronica laughed before turning back to Logan, "So do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Only, if you under no circumstances throw yourself at me." Logan replied with a shrug causing Veronica to laugh again.

"I think I can resist. Come over about 6."

"6 it is."

********

Lily walked through the backyard of the Casablanca's mansion figuring that Dick would most likely be in the pool house, seeing as when they were friends that was where he liked to hang out the most. Noticing that the boy in question was too distracted to notice her arrival she couldn't help the words that come out of her mouth.

"I love the smell of testosterone in the afternoon." Lily said leaning up against the doors frame.

"This is why I wanted attack dogs but no the new step-mother wanted an alpaca." Dick spat.

"Well I just came to ask you about the poker game." Lily replied.

"Can ask you something, did your super-sleuth kit come with a decoder ring? Do you have a pen that writes with invisible ink?"

"Do you always steal your material from Logan? Cause I swear that he asked me that a couple of months ago."

"Well if I can't entertain you with words then I'm sure I can entertain you with something else."

"Damn. It's such a shame I have standards now isn't it. About this poker game was there anything unusual happening."

"Do you think people lose the ability to give good blow jobs? Cause I could really use one right now and from what Logan use to say when he lowered himself to your standards you use to give a good one."

"And who says I'd be willing to give you one?"

"No one but your the only hooker around."

"If that's all, I'm leaving."

"Ok. Mush, mush." Dick said gesturing for her to leave before changing her mind, "Hey! Hey! Wait! There is something."

"Ok."

"You should talk to Weevil. He was the one I wasn't expecting to be there."

_Flashback_

_Dick walked gallantly through the pool house doors at Logan's mansion._

"_I am feeling lucky tonight." Dick called shaking hands with Connor, "And you're not Chester." Dick said pointing to Weevil who just shrugged in response._

"_Don't worry dude." Logan said to Dick as he sat down, "there is no way Weevil's leaving here with our money." Dick nodded and Logan finished counting the money, showing it to the room and then placing the cash into the empty chips box._

_End Flashback_

"Why do people keep assuming that Weevil stope his own money?" Lily asked before rethinking, "Wait, don't answer that, and answer this. Did anyone have any cash on them that night?"

"Well, yeah. How do you think we paid for the pizza?"

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for coming man." Logan said to the pizza man handing the cash for the pizza._

"_How much of a tip did you give him?" Dick slurred the effects of his rum showing._

"_Dude, I don't know, a couple of bucks maybe." Logan replied shaking his head at Dick._

"_Dude!! That's like four percent." Dick stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Who knew alcohol could make you smart." Logan replied smugly._

_Weevil took some money out of his back pocket and handed it to Logan, "Here."_

"_It's a kinder, gentler Weevil. I only thought this person appeared when Mac was around." Logan said._

"_It's Christmas even for delivery boys." Weevil said with a shrug._

_End Flashback._

"You figured out the tip percentage of a pizza bill." Lily said shocked.

"I have my smart moments. Now you can leave or give me a blowjob." Dick said with a smug grin moving his hands to his belt buckle.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving." Lily said before turning and leaving.

********

"Come on. Come one, I've got to show you something." Keith said jumping around Don's kitchen like a maniac.

"God, what happened to you? You're like a kid jacked up on goof balls." Veronica replied with a hollow laugh.

"Come on, Come on." Keith said grabbing her hands, placing one over her eyes and pulling her along with the other.

"Ok but you've got that pony hidden well." Veronica responded allowing Keith to pull her along until they suddenly stopped. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"No just hold on one second." Keith said unlocking a door and pulling Veronica through, "Ok. Open them now." He said. Veronica removed her hand from her eyes to find herself in an apartment filled with Christmas decorations.

"Great dad, I'm so proud that you can break and enter into someone else's apartment."

"There is no break and enter honey. This is our apartment."

"I should have guessed with all the baseball decorations around. You know some people believe that Christmas is about the birth of Christ."

"We are all entitled to our own religions honey."

"So we're living in the same apartment complex as Don?" Veronica asked.

"Until we can afford something nicer yes. So what do you think honey?"

"I think it feels like home." Veronica responded hugging her father.

**A/N. Now review please. I promise the button doesn't bite unless you ask it to.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Sorry about the later update but this chapter just didn't want to stop and then I was at 5000 words, so no complaining ok. Thanks to misshay16, TSJorSydPip, LoveForever14, kh2009, maipigen, AnziaC and superficialcynic for reviewing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 23

Lily and Mac walked onto the set of Connor's new movie, Vector Force Ten, looking for Connor to question him. They watched as the director positioned the actors on set to do their scene. Mac was the first to notice Connor, who was standing just a little bit away from.

"Hey." Mac said nudging Lily and pointing in Connor's direction.

"Damn." Lily said when she saw Connor, who happened to be staring at his half naked chest.

"So why did you want me to come with you?" Mac asked, "Not that I'm complaining, I'd just like to know."

"We'll you know when you asked for my help and I said it was really bad there was no boys lining up for me." Mac nodded, "And then I said it sucked that I was on this whole celibacy kick." Mac nodded again, "Well when I wasn't on the whole celibacy kick I use to sleep with guys like Connor and well..."

"With Veronica not 'dead' anymore you're worried you're going to go back there." Mac finished.

"Exactly," Lily said.

"Excuse me," Connor said to the pair, "Do you think my abs are too shinny? My helicopter is supposed to be shot down mid flight and I'm supposed to look sweaty but I don't want to look gross." Both girls just continue to look at his abs.

"No." Mac said, "They look fine."

"Mighty fine" Lily whispered.

"Ok thanks. So are you looking to be actresses?" Connor asked

"No we're just your standard issue fans." Lily replied quickly, "I heard that you were at the poker game at Logan's house the other night."

"Oh, yeah that was fun." Connor replied grimly before sipping his drink.

"I heard it got a little weird. Someone stole the winnings." Lily said.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for the kid. He was real you know, you don't find a lot of those these days." Connor replied.

"We know." Mac said, "I'm his girlfriend."

"Ah, well I'm sorry. It couldn't have happened to a nicer bloke." Connor replied

"Do you have any ideas who stole the money?" Lily asked.

"It could have been anyone." Connor replied with a shrug moving towards a director chair so that he could be more comfortable and motioned to the girls to take a seat.

"As I understand it, no one left the room and it wasn't possible for anyone to walk out with the cash." Lily said trying to prompt Connor into talking more about the poker game.

"Well Dick and Weevil had cash on them its how the pizza was paid for. There plenty of other opportunities for anyone to get their hands on the cash box. Beer breaks, bathroom breaks..." Connor replied.

"Lyn Echolls breaks." Lily continued.

"God!" Mac exclaimed, "My boyfriends a pig. Real but a pig."

"Oh, yeah!" Connor said sheepishly, "You heard about that huh." Before Lily could ask Connor another question his cell started to ring. Taking the teabag out of his cup and throwing it at the bin before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone. "This is my agent, I've take this, sorry." He said before answering and moving away.

Lily jumped up and of her chair and went to inspect the teabag before reaching for her own phone and calling Wallace.

"Hey Wallace… Can't I just ring to say hi…? Fine are you still in the office at school… Because I want to send Sean Fredrickson a Christmas card and I need his address… You're the best… Bye." Lily said before closing her phone and turning to Mac and saying, "One more pit stop before I return you to Weevil."

******

"Ok so I think this is going to be my last session with you" Veronica said.

"Well I'm sad to hear that Veronica. Do you think your better?" Doctor Jonson asked.

"No but I don't think I'm going to get better with you around."

"And why's that."

"Because I had a freak out during the week trying to prove you wrong and I don't think that's healthy"

"No it's not but I don't remember giving you a challenge."

"Yeah well it's still your fault. I put my whole relationship on the line because I was trying to prove that what you said about Aaron was wrong."

"I believe that all I said is that Aaron may have taken more than what you give him credit for. Was I wrong?"

"No but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"If you hadn't said that then I wouldn't have even considered kissing Logan for that long."

"Ok. Before you leave can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Something else obliviously. What is it that made you break the kiss?"

"I freaked out. Broke the kiss and ran."

"Ok but what happened before you broke the kiss, both physically and emotionally?"

"Well Logan wanted to... He tried to…" Veronica took a deep breath, "He tried to put his tongue in my mouth." She shot out quickly.

"And emotionally what did this do?"

"I started thinking," Veronica whispered, "Of the last time I was with Aaron."

"Just before you were rescued?" Veronica nodded, "What happened then?"

"Well he… I gave him…"

"This is only going to work if you tell me."

"He made me give him a blow job." Veronica whispered looking at her hands, "I've been giving blow jobs for a while by then and he likes it when I'd flatten my tongue and run it over the bottom of his penis."

"Ok. So Logan's tongue made you think of that moment. Why? There must have been some defining reason."

"It was the moment I gave up. I didn't mean to but I'd been fighting for months and I was just so tried. Aaron was telling me of how weak Logan was and I just thought if Logan can't fight this man anymore, who says I can."

"So what happened next?"

"Well I sucked him off. Didn't bother putting up a fight when he came to take me away. Then Lily found me and here we are."

"With Logan"

"Oh. Well I ran away. I freaked out. How do you tell your boyfriend that when he runs his tongue across my lips your thinking of the fact his father forced you to suck him off?"

"Well I would suggest not like that."

"I think I could tell him. I know I have to but I think I could if I wasn't looking him in the eye when I do it. Do you think it would impersonal to tell him over the phone?"

"Yes. You will know when the time is right."

"Please tell me I you think I'm going to have an epiphany to know when I want my boyfriend tongue in my mouth. Because epiphanies are for sad romantic comedies that are crap to start with and think that by having that moment it will make the whole movie worth while."

"I'm not talking epiphany, more a moment of clarity." Doctor Jonson said. Veronica just nodded and settled back on the couch.

*******

Lily walked up the drive to the Frederickson's estate hoping for a word with Sean so she could clear up one more thing that she remembered seeing at Dick's place. Ringing the doorbell she looked back at Mac who was waiting patiently in the car.

"How may I help you this afternoon?" The butler asked causing Lily to turn around.

"I was hoping to talk to Sean."

"Sean's not permitted to receive guest."

"It will only take a moment."

"I'm sorry but he is not permitted to receive guests."

"Mr Frederickson." A woman called somewhere in the rest of the house.

"I'm sorry." Mr Frederickson said before shutting the door in Lily's face.

******

Logan waited impatiently for the person behind the counter to finish wrapping the gift for him.

"You know it's not often someone buys something like this for a family member at this time of year." The girl behind the counter flirted with him.

"Yeah it's not for a family member and I've got a girlfriend." Logan replied grimly before paying the girl and leaving. He had one more stop to make before going home and helping his mother with the finishing touches to her Christmas party tomorrow night.

"How can I help you sir?" The British guy behind the counter asked.

"I need this shipped to a location over night." Logan replied placing the gift he just brought onto the counter.

"Where is it being shipped to?"

"New York." Logan replied.

"Overnight that far is not possible sir. I'm sorry."

"Yeah and I'm willing to pay generously." Logan replied.

"Alright then sir but you have been warned that this may break the bank."

"Like I said I'm willing pay a lot of money for this to be in New York by tomorrow."

"Ok sir. I need the name of the person and you to fill out this card that will go with the gift."

"The person's name is Andy South." Logan replied before writing on the card and getting out his wallet to pay the man.

*****

Veronica stood to answer the door wondering who it could be at this hour of the night. Grabbing the tazor her father had left by the door when he had gone on his stack out. She cautiously opened the door only to be greeted with Lily's face. Lily one the other hand was placing her phone in her pocket after receiving a very important text message.

"Lily!" Veronica said shocked, "Since when do you ring the doorbell?"

"A lot has changed in a year Veronica Mars." Lily stated.

"Except your ability to use my full name instead of just my first."

"Now where would be the fun in that? I came by with a reason though. I sort of need your help."

"With what?" Veronica replied sceptically.

"Well I could really use some cash now. So I was thinking of bargaining my way into a poker game."

"But you don't know how to play poker."

"And this is where you come in."

*******

"You're coming tonight right?" Logan asked Veronica as they sat together at there lunch table waiting for the pizza they'd ordered to arrive.

"Yes and I'll be decked out in a fancy dress that my father insisted on buying for the event. I'll also have your Christmas gift with me." Veronica replied.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to buy me anything." Logan said.

"No, you said you got what you want for Christmas but that doesn't mean I couldn't give you something else."

"Well you don't have to."

"But I want to so suck it up already."

"You seem better today." Logan whispered.

"Yeah, Doctor Jonson and I had a long chat yesterday and I feel better about the whole thing."

"Does that mean that you're ready to talk about it?"

"Ah... I..." Veronica stuttered as the pizza delivery guy brought up there lunch. Logan sighed, kissed Veronica on the cheek and went to deal with the tab.

Placing the pizza on the table Logan kindly let Veronica off the hook, "Don't worry about." He sighed, "We'll talk later if you like. As long as you know I'm here for you no matter what and that you can tell me anything." At his words Veronica let out a shaky breath before deciding on her course of action.

"Later ok? When we can't be over heard." Veronica said just as Dick took a piece of pizza and Lily headed over to their table with Weevil in tow.

"Sure." Logan sighed before grabbing his own slice of pizza just as Lily and Weevil reached the table.

"So I've got good news and bad news." Lily said. Veronica shared a small smile with Lily before grabbing a slice of pizza and leaning back against Logan's chest.

"Yeah and what's that?" Sean sneered as he joined the table.

"Well the good news is I know who stole the money. The bad news is that I know who stole the money. So here's what I'm proposing. With a kindness filled heart Logan will host another poker game. I'm thinking tonight." Lily replied.

"Tonight's my mother Christmas party." Logan replied shaking his head.

"So you get out of a boring press filled evening. Win, win." Lily replied

"How's this a win for you?" Dick asked

"Well I'm thinking that I tell you who stole the money and you all buy me into the game." Lily said with a sweet smile.

"Since when can you play poker?" Veronica asked.

"Well it must be really hard if all these guys play." Lily responded.

"Who says we'll agree to this." Dick said.

"We will, as long as everyone but me gets there stuff back." Weevil raised his eyebrow at Logan's comment, "My mum really doesn't want her egg back."

********

Veronica got home after school to try and get ready as fast as possible so she could spend a little bit of time with Logan before he had to go play poker. She was still amazed at how fast Lily had picked up the game. Noticing the answering machine was blinking she hit the play button to see who had called only to hear a voice she didn't think she would hear again.

"Hey. This is a message from Andy, for Veronica. How are you holding up? I hope you're good. I'm just calling to thank you for the present. I love it and strangely enough I was looking at a pocket knife just like it the other day. Well Merry Christmas Veronica, it's good to know we won't spend it like we did last year." Veronica kept listening even after the beep trying to figure out what happened. She knew that the only other person who knew about the pocket knife was Logan but he wouldn't.

"Would he?" Veronica whispered to herself. She shook her head trying to figure out when he could have brought it, because it took at least 3 days to get from Neptune to New York where Andy was. Veronica went to take a seat marvelling at the fact that Logan would do this for her and how she could repay him when all of a sudden it hit her. "A moment of clarity, huh?" Veronica whispered to herself with a small smile before getting up to go and get ready.

*******

"Hey!" Lyn called when she noticed Keith, Don and Veronica enter the mansion. "How are you?"

"Uncomfortable." Keith said fiddling with his tux.

"It's a black tie event day. That means a tux." Veronica said shrugging her shoulders and moving to hug Lyn, "Now can I leave these two in your capable hands while I track down Logan?" Veronica asked Lyn.

"Yes and his in the pool house." Lyn replied.

"Great! I'll catch you two later." Veronica said before turning to leave, "And dad." she called back, "don't take off your tie."

"Someone needs to pay her to be a PI." Lyn said reaching forward to fix Keith's tie back up.

"No. I always take off my tie after half an hour at these events. It's the one thing I'm not going to miss about LA. I was never invited to events there." Keith replied.

********

"Hey" Veronica said entering the pool house where Logan was setting up for his poker game.

"Hey" Logan replied before turning around to face Veronica, "You are beautiful." He whispered upon seeing her in the black strapless dress she was wearing that fell to just above her knee. Her hair was swept back in a low ponytail.

"You like?" She asked spinning for him.

"Very much." Logan replied shaking his head trying to get the very bad visuals out of his head.

"Good because I have something for you?"

"Did you bring me Tom Cruise because I really don't want him jumping on these couches?"

"No. Now close your eyes," Logan closed his eyes with a sigh, "Hold out your hands," Logan held out his hands, "And open your mouth."

"I so hope you're not giving me food."

"Just do it, ok. You won't be disappointed." Veronica said. Logan sighed again and opened his mouth. Veronica took a deep breath then stepped forward and took Logan's hands. She rose up on her tippy toes, opened her own mouth and kissed Logan fiercely, wrestling his tongue with hers. It took Logan a minute to respond, then another one to realise what was happening and all the strength he hand to pull away.

Taking a minute to catch his breath he watched Veronica cautiously before asking, "What happened? I thought we were going to do that yet."

"Let's sit." Veronica said. "There's a lot I'm going to have to tell you. I know that, and most of it I'm not going to want to so you're just going to have to give me time." Logan nodded. "Um… I told you I talked to Doctor Jonson before my freak out the other day and she said that since I couldn't kiss you for more than 10 seconds at a time then Aaron most likely took more from me than I'm willing to admit."

"So to prove her wrong we made out in my kitchen?" Logan asked, trying to fill in the gaps from the past few days.

"Yes and freaked and ran. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"It's ok. I told you its ok. The progression of this relationship is going to take time and I know that."

"I know you do. That's not the point. The point yesterday when I went back to Doctor Jonson and I told her what happened and she helped me realise why I ran."

"Well do you want to tell me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just here for whatever you need, okay."

Veronica looked down at her hands and takes a deep breath before continuing, "The last time Aaron made me do anything it was a Sunday and I was in bed, asleep. He came and turned on the light and he..." Veronica closed her eyes and took a shuddered breath trying to figure out a way to continue.

"I know he raped you." Logan said. "And if that what you remembered than that's ok. We'll deal with it somehow."

"No it just... When he use to... When he wanted a blow job," Veronica got out as fast as possible, "he use to run his dick over my lip and he'd make me flatten my tongue along the underside and when you did that for some reason I was reminded of that moment." When Logan didn't say anything Veronica stood up to leave, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Logan looked up at Veronica as she retreated away from him. Shaking his head to clear it Logan reached out and grabbed Veronica's arm pulling her back to him and crushed his lips into hers for a second, "You have to give me a minute to process when you tell me the things that my dad did ok? Because it would really help if I could have a minute where I picture ripping off his head before I'm expected to comment ok?"

Veronica chuckled nervously, "Yeah that's ok."

"Now I've said this before but I'll say it again, nothing he has done to you will ever affect the way I feel."

"Ok."

"Ok. Now that's clear where were we before I decided we needed a heart to heart?" Logan asked.

"Hmm." Veronica pounded before rising up on her toes to move her lips just a breathe away from Logan's "I think we were right here." She replied before closing the distance between their lips and immediately opening her mouth to allow his tongue in but before they could get much further though Dick walked through the door of the pool house ready for the poker game.

"Hey!!" Dick said, "Stop making out unless you want to make this a threesome."

"No thanks Dick, I don't want anything you've got" Veronica replied before settling her back onto Logan's chest and waiting for Lily to come and stun the boys with her new found poker ability.

********

Lily walked through the pool house door to see Veronica sitting comfortably on Logan's lap while she talked to Connor and Weevil while Logan was talking to Dick and Sean. When Dick noticed her standing there he turned to her.

"Ho, ho... hoe." Dick said with a smug grin on his face. Lily laughed humourlessly before dropping her bag to the ground. Connor walked over and picked it up for her.

"Do you want a soda or something?" Connor asked as he handed her over her bag.

"I think I want something with a little more kick." Lily replied as she reached around Dick, taking his bottle of rum and lifting it to her lips before sculling. Weevil let out a whistle at Lily's display before she put the bottle down.

"That's not what you were drinking last time." Lily replied.

"No I wanted something with a kick to it" Dick replied with a wicked grin.

"Oh well," Lily said shrugging her shoulders, "The point is Dick wasn't drunk on poker night and no he didn't play drunk to steal the money, he played drunk to win your money."

"How do you figure that?" Logan asked.

"Are you really going to believe that Dick can figure out 10% of a pizza bill drunk? As much as it pains me to say this it he has more of a chance figuring it out sober." Lily replied, "Oh and Connor isn't a drug addict," she told Logan, "I know the constant bathroom breaks. It wasn't for a hit it was because of the sun tea that diuretic wrestlers down when they have to make weight or actors use before they are half naked on the cover of Vanity Fair. So that leaves us with three bachelors, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, the son of two movie stars and the guy who lives in the most expensive mansion in the 09er zip."

Lily walked behind Weevil and Sean to take her jacket off and drop it by her bag. "So," she said, "do you want to hear how Sean did it? He is a crafty little bugger."

"Why would Sean need to steal the money? He lives in the most expensive house in the 09er zip." Dick said baffled.

"Well when I went to Sean's I couldn't help but wonder why Mr Fredrickson was home in the middle of the day unless he was already at work. I'm so disappointed I was this close to being able to say that the butler did it. But no the butlers son did it." Lily replied.

"That doesn't prove anything." Sean sneered

"But no one left with the money." Veronica said intrigued with how Sean had taken the money.

"No but I asked Logan whether Sean brought his usually ghetto brew to the game. They have these lovely big mouths." Lily replied with a smirk, "And the background check I ran on you Sean proves you have a nasty habit of shoplifting."

"Are you trying to tell me that Sean went dumpster diving for five thousand dollars?" Veronica said trying to contain her laughter.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Lily replied as Weevil stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you and I have some stuff to sort out." Weevil said.

"I can pay you back. I've.... I've go the money on me." Sean stuttered trying to lessen whatever punishment Weevil was going to dish out.

"That's a good place to start." Weevil said grabbing Sean's shirt and hurling him out the door.

"Try not to get blood near the pool." Logan called out to Weevil.

"Now," Lily said, "Can I deal first?" she said her hand out to Logan for the cards. Shrugging his shoulders he handed her the cards as Veronica got up and out of his lap.

"And where do you think your going?" Logan said grabbing Veronica waist and pulling her back to him.

"I have guests to make nice with. Not all of us are lucky enough to get out of tonight." Veronica replied before leaning down to give Logan a quick kiss. Not one to miss an opportunity he placed a hand under her chin to coax her mouth open and slide his tongue in when Lily cleared her throat.

"Really don't need to be seeing this." Lily said.

Veronica pulled back "Sorry but that wasn't my fault." She said with a silly grin on her face.

"Yeah I'm ok to take the blame for that" Logan commented with a wicked grin on his face.

"Are we going to play or what?" Dick asked.

"We're going to play." Lily said before she started pulling out all the fancy shuffling tricks that Veronica had taught her the night before. Logan was the only one to notice where they were from as Veronica moved towards the door again.

"Hey!" Logan called, "That's cheating" he said looking directly at Veronica.

"Honey," Veronica replied, "All is fair in love and poker."

Logan shook his head, "Than why won't you teach me your tricks Sugarpuss." He replied.

"Who says your worthy of knowing?" Veronica replied before leaving the pool house altogether. Logan continued to shake his head as Lily dealt the first hand.

*********

"You must be really unlucky in love." Connor stated as Lily won another hand.

"You have no idea." Lily replied while pulling the chips towards her, then reaching to refill her glass with more of Dick's rum. Before anyone else could comment the sliding door to the pool house was opened and Veronica walked in. Logan pushed back his chair to allow his girlfriend to sit on his lap.

"How's it going?" Veronica asked.

"Well Lily's winning and it's entirely your fault." Logan replied before kissing Veronica on the nose.

"Yeah, I don't know how seeing as she's getting a little drunk." Dick said.

"So not only did you go celibate when I left but you stopped being an alcoholic." Veronica said shaking her head.

"You've been celibate for a year." Connor said in disbelief. Lily just nodded.

"Ok. Well I think we should take a break. Let cosmos realign." Logan said as he nudged Veronica up and pushed her toward to door.

"You just want to make out." Lily stated bluntly. Logan and Veronica looked at each other for a moment.

"Well duh." They both responded together before leaving with Connor close on their heels.

"So honestly, you haven't had sex in a year." Dick said as Lily stood up.

"Yeah."

"How's that going for you?"

"I'm horny as hell."

"Well I could help you with that." Dick stated wagging his eyebrows.

"I don't think I'm that desperate." Lily said before trying to leave. Dick stopped her by snaking one of his arms around her waist and pulling her too him before crushing his lips to hers. Lily tried to pull away but Dick held her in place until she finally gave in to his embrace and guided him towards the pool house's bed.

******

Veronica stood at the buffet table piling her plate high with food while waiting for Logan to return from meeting one of his mother's friends when somebody dropped their arms on her shoulders.

"Ah!" Veronica squealed turning around ready to attack the person behind her only to be greeted with Duncan's smiling face. Veronica swiftly punched him in the arm before pulling him into a hug. "Don't scare me like that." Veronica scolded.

"I'm sorry." Duncan replied, "I didn't think"

"Hey are you ok?" Logan asked having hurried over to see what she was screaming about.

"I'm fine. Duncan just decided it was scaring the living day lights out of Veronica day." Veronica responded.

"Ah, well that explains everything." Logan replied as he stepped forward to shake Duncan's hand in greeting.

"How are you man?" Duncan asked.

"Can't complain, though this one's keeping me on my toes." Logan responded as he nudges Veronica.

"I resent the fact that I keep you on anything, let alone your toes." Veronica snorted.

"I take you two are finally dating?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah" Veronica whispered, "What about you? There must be some fine girls in Napa just looking for some Kane loving."'

"Nun that actually want me and not just my name." Duncan replied grimly, "Now have either of you seen my sister."

"She's probably in the pool house waiting for the poker game to start up again." Logan said, "Both of you should come sit in."

"Do I get a chance to get out of it this time?" Veronica asked as Logan began to steer her towards the pool house.

"No, otherwise you won't come and I need you there." Logan replied.

"Oh really and whys that?" Veronica questioned.

"Because currently I'm losing, therefore if you come with me two things could happen. One my luck could turn around or two you can be there to make it all better when I lose again." Logan said with a smile as Connor came towards them from the pool house.

"You really don't want to go in there." Connor said, "It sounds like Dick's getting lucky."

"Oh." All three of them said.

"Let's just go back to the main house and forget about poker." Veronica said, "I really don't need to see or hear Dick getting lucky."

"I second that motion" Duncan said so the four of them walked together to go back into the house just as Lyn, Don and Keith came out.

"There you two are." Lyn said to Logan and Veronica.

"Here we are." Veronica replied, "Why what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from the hospital where they are holding Aaron. It's seems he's been stabbed really badly by one of the other inmates. There not sure if he'll make it through the night." Keith said.

"So the bastard could die before I get the chance to send him to jail for life." Veronica replied.

"It looks that way." Don said stepping forward and embracing Veronica in a hug.

*******

Lily's eyes fluttered open slowly. She tried to take in the space around her as she sat up only to see she was still in the pool house. Feeling naked she looked down to discover she actually was.

"Ok so I'm naked and in the pool house there's no need to think anything happened." Lily whispered only to feel a person next to her turn. Looking down she was met with Dick's equally naked body. Groaning she rolled out of bed to discover her thighs where sore and her head was pounding.

_Great it's not the first time I've had sex ever. Just the first time in over a year and I'm sore like a virgin. I guess there is no Santa Clause in Neptune. It's such a shame because I was a good girl this year. It really could have helped if I'd proved my worrying wrong_. Lily thought as she pulled on her clothes, grabbed her bag and left as fast as possible.

**A/N DON"T SHOOT! I just want to see what happens if Lily kinda starts reverting back to her old self but it won't last long and I'm not sure if I'm making Dick her boyfriend yet either. So don't forget to go and answer the poll, it should be up for about 3 more weeks, and review. I'm sure there are some people out there who will want to complain about what I've just done, so let's here it, as long as it is constructive.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thanks to kh2009, missshay, TSJorSydPip, superficialcynic and, LoveForever14. Don't forget about the poll it will be closed in the next week or two. Sorry that this isn't as long as the last one. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24

Lily walked through the corridor at the first day back of school after winter break trying to avoid a certain Dick but that seemed to be to no avail since he was lounging on her locker.

"You've been avoiding me." Dick stated.

"Well yeah." Lily replied in her no duh voice, "I had cheerleading practice and the basketball star thinks I'm the bomb."

"Oh well the bomb huh? However will I compete with that?" Dick said, "Oh yeah, I could just go down on you again." He said snapping his fingers.

"Hmmm and here I thought your master goal was to have me go down on you." Lily snared.

"I'm working up to that." Dick said with a cocky grin.

"Well I hope it's just in your dreams because it's not going to happen in real life." Lily said.

"Well me going down on you made you shut so maybe I'll do that and then I think I persuade you to return the favour."

"I don't know Dick you could be talking about another girl because I'm very vocal when I reach my peak."

"It's all coming back to me now." Dick said.

Lily started laughing before Dick could continue, "Isn't that a Celine Dion song." Lily said while trying to catch her breath.

"The point is you're the chick I did in the pool house of her ex-boyfriend." Lily immediately stopped laughing and glared at Dick.

"I don't remember having sex with Duncan in Logan's pool house. That would be incest. Even I wouldn't swoop that low, although I did do you so you never know."

"Yeah well if you ever want to ride my hog again you know where I am." Dick said saluting and walking away as Weevil and Mac approached.

"What did Dick want?" Mac asked.

"He wanted to… nothing really." Lily said, lost for what to say to her. She turned and packed books into her

"Yeah well I never thought I'd say this but that guy has stamina." Weevil said. Both Mac and Lily looked at him in disgust, "What? On poker night he was with some chick in the pool house, Logan and Ronnie heard and when they went back a couple of hours later to clean up the pair were still going at it."

"Oh," Mac said, "That's something I could have lived without knowing."

"Me too" Veronica said as she walked up behind the trio, "but I also got to hear it while it was happening."

"Well I'm going to class." Mac said.

"I'll walk you" Weevil said leaving Veronica and Lily alone.

"So I haven't seen much of you over the break." Veronica said.

"Maybe if you and Logan came up for air more often you would have been able to see me." Lily replied bitterly.

"Well maybe if you weren't hiding from Dick than I would have seen you. You didn't think that I wouldn't know it was you in the pool house with Dick. So much for celibacy huh?" Veronica snarled

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Lily protested.

"Just like you didn't mean to sleep with Aaron right? Cause that had a horrible side effect for me and I'd like to know now if your latest conquest plans to kidnap me too?"

"Not everyone I sleep with is going to kidnap you." Lily cried.

"Who's kidnapping Veronica?" Logan asked before wrapping both arms around Veronica's waist.

"You are" Veronica replied leading Logan down the hall and away from Lily.

"How did my day get like this?" Lily asked herself before heading to class.

*****

Logan and Veronica quickly dropped their school stuff onto the girl's bathroom sink before Logan pulled Veronica as close as he possible could and spun her along the length of the bathroom counter while kissing her senseless. When Veronica felt like she couldn't stand anymore Logan hooked his arms under her shoulders and pulled her up to sit on the counter between two sinks before he started trailing kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Starting to feel a bit of a panic settling in Veronica pulled back to rest her forehead against his.

"You ok?" Logan asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm better when I'm with you." Veronica whispered.

"What are you and Lily fighting about?"

"Whose says we're fighting?"

"Please give me a little credit I've known you both for years."

"Did you know she was the one in the pool house with Dick?"

"Oh, the night of my mum's Christmas party?"

"Yes. How many times does Dick have sex in your pool house?"

"More often than you would think and before you ask I have tried to get him to stop but he won't listen." Logan replied, "And yeah Dick mentioned the fact that he had sex with Lily."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No, why should it? She's my ex. Now if you have sex with Dick then I will have a problem with that and Dick will have to die."

Veronica laughed, "Funny. Now be serious."

"I am being serious, if you have sex with anyone who isn't me that man will have to die."

"Logan!"

"Veronica, I didn't care past putting on a good show and getting it into a fight with a guy when Lily was having sex with other people and we were together. Why should it matter now? The only one I've ever cared about is the fact she slept with my father and that's more to do with the fact he ended up kidnapping you than anything else." Logan said with a sigh moving slightly back, "Why does it matter to you?"

"It's just, she was so different when I came back and the person she was before seemed like such a distant memory. Then she went and slept with Dick and it's such a thing the old her would do. Why can't she just pick one personality and stick with it?" Veronica rambled.

"I know it's hard but the non-slutty Lily came as a result of your 'death'. You've got to let her discover who she is when you're here. So maybe she becomes a little slutty, are you going to love her any less?"

"No I guess not. How's Aaron?"

"Ah, the segue way." Veronica raised an eyebrow to Logan's antics, "His stable for the moment but not out of danger yet. If I didn't think a mob of his fans would rush me I would have pulled the plug the night we found out."

"I know but I'm very glad you're not under the feet of Aaron's fans"

"Or lovers" Logan said worriedly, "Those women just keep showing up."

"There were only 3 in this morning's tabloids." Logan looked at her curiously, "Your mum told me which ones she was planning to reveal today."

"Yeah well some those women have started harassing mum." Logan said with a sigh.

"What have they been doing?" Veronica asked with concern.

"They've been calling the house and leaving threatening letters. She filed a report with the Sheriff's department but nothing happened so she plans to hire your dad and Don." Logan said before kissing her gently on the nose and pulling her off the bench so they could finally go to class.

*****

"Lily." Don called out from his and Keith's office. Lamb Investigations had been weird recently and Lily had gotten the distinct feeling that as much as Keith liked her, he didn't want her working as receptionist.

"Yeah Don?" Lily said getting up to see what he wanted.

"Can you go down to the Sheriff's department and ask your contact what their doing about the complaint that Lyn filed last week."

"Sure I'll go right now."

******

When Lily arrived at the front desk of the Sheriffs department the last thing she thought she would be seeing was Casey Gant trying to talk Vinnie Van Low out of a fine he had issued.

"If I let you off then every rich white boy is going to think that I can let him off too." Vinnie said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah but I didn't do this" Casey argued

"Doesn't matter you've got the fine I suggest you pay it or I'm impounding your car and making sure you don't get it back without a sizeable donation to our auction."

"Are you telling me I can buy love because I thought only bored trophy wives could." Casey said faking shook and pulling out his wallet to pay the fine as Vinnie returned to his office. Lily continued on her way to where Sacks was when Casey stopped her.

"Hey, Lil. I haven't seen you in a while," Casey said, "How was your break?"

"It was ok, just nailed a crafty bugger to the wall." Lily said being as vague as possible.

"I heard about the Sean thing." Casey said

"I think most 09ers did. Logan wanted to take him down or something. Other than that I got a ticket that I don't really have the money to pay." Lily said smiling waving her arms around. Sacks looked up from his work when he heard her comment and walked out into the hall way to get a drink from the drink machine. On his way back to his desk he took the piece of paper that Lily had placed in her palm as she continued to make small talk with Casey.

"Yeah I guess when you're rich you never really think of where the money is coming from to pay your ticket but when your poor you do." Casey replied in good humour.

Lily smiled, "Don't remind me."

"So where do you live these days?" Casey asked. Lily gave him a look so he decided to elaborate, "It's not every day you can figure out the intricate secrets of the down fall of the rich and the famous." He continued with a shrug.

"I guess not." Lily said, "What happened to jackass Casey with the 09er girlfriend?"

"You answer mine, I'll answer yours"

"Ok" Lily shrugged "I live in a really tiny apartment and my dad gives me an allowance which is enough to cover food and rent."

"Well after my grandma's death I wanted to become more of a man she could be proud of. So I ditched the girlfriend who wanted me for my name and money and I've tried to start to live a better life."

"That's great Case." Lilly replied a little stunned but smiling at the boy nevertheless. Over his shoulder she saw Sacks nod at her that he had what she wanted, "look I have to go. I have to get back to work but if you want we can continue this later."

"Yeah I'd like that" Casey said smiling, "I'll see you later Lil."

"See you Case" Lily said before heading to Sacks grabbing the file and leaving quickly before Vinnie could catch either one of them.

*******

Lily walked up the steps of Wallace's house after realising that not only had she been neglecting Veronica over Winter break but she had also been neglecting Wallace, the person who was suppose to be her new best friend. Of course she didn't need a new best friend now Veronica wasn't dead she just didn't have the heart to cut Wallace loose, like she could do with so many other people so long ago. She decided not to dwell on that for too long though seeing as that line of thought only lead her to think about Yolanda.

Ringing the bell she waited for a few moments until Wallace answered, "Hey." She said with a guilty smile when he opened the door.

"So you do remember where I live." Wallace said faking surprise.

"Ok so I suck but if it makes you feel better I've been avoiding everyone, so you're not alone." Lily said

"Yeah well Lily not being friends with the rest of the school doesn't really worry me to much, but I thought you were different."

"I am. At least I think I am. I don't really know anymore." Lily said taking a deep breath to calm her tears, "it's just, something happened over Winter break and I'm not sure what to make of it and now Veronica's mad and I don't know what to do."

"You can always come to me." Wallace said opening the door.

"This isn't something I'm sure can be shared with a best friend who's a guy."

"Try it out for me." Wallace said leading Lily into his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Ok. Well I kinda had sex with someone of Christmas and now all I want is to have sex with him again."

"Who's the guy?"

"Dick."

"Lily I got the fact that you had sex, with guy, hence a dick is needed but that don't tell me who it was you slept with."

"No Wallace, I slept with Dick Casablancas and it was good. So good in fact that if he were to ask again and be serious about I'd probably consider doing it again and this is not a good thing because Vee is already so upset about it and I don't know what to do." Lily rambled.

"Well is that something you would have done two years ago?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe that's the problem." Lily looked at him confused, "Maybe Veronica was just getting use to you as you are now and then you go and change back into who you were, even if it was only for a little bit. She's got to be really confused trying to figure you out. Hell I know I am sometimes"

"How is it that you always make such good points?" Lily said hugging Wallace.

"I don't know but whatever you do I'll be here for you ok?"

"Ok?"

******

Weevil and Mac walked down the board walk hand in hand just enjoying what the afternoon had to bring them while being in each others company. Neither of them finding the need to say much about the weird day they had they just continued to enjoy the comfortable silence they had finally been able to get going between them until Mac saw a heavily pregnant Susan Knight across from them.

"I didn't know Susan was pregnant." Mac commented.

"Well she looks at least 5 months." Weevil commented before pulling Mac more firmly to his side and slipping an arm around her waist, "Come on, I'll let you beat me in a game in the arcade."

"Anyone I pick?"

"Naturally."

******

Lily, Veronica and Wallace were all seated in their seats in Mr Rooks' classroom staring down the other half of their class, slapping away at their desks and tapping their feet along with everyone else. Mr Rooks walks through the divide his made in the classroom desks.

"Scholars! Thinkers! Learned charges. You asked for it. You got it. World history review, roundup and death match." Mr Rooks shouted to his competitive students as they cheered to his words. "Who shall reign supreme? Will it be the age of Enlightenment rock star?" he asked pointing to the team opposite from Lily, Veronica and Wallace. "Or will it be the children of the Industrial Revolution?" he asked pointing to the team Lily, Veronica and Wallace were on. "Blood is in the air. Round one! Let's look at the board." Mr Rooks moves over to the set up overhead projector and removes a strip of paper at the top of the slide to reveal the topic as the Five Leading Reasons for the fall of the Roman Empire.

"The question, my students, is what are the five leading causes of the fall of the Roman Empire?"

The student next to Lily hit the small bell on his desk causing all the students to start clicking their fingers.

"Team captain Corazon Soliman, your answer?" Mr Rooks asked.

"The Huns kicked their ass." Corazon replied causing the class to laugh.

"The correct answer is invading Germanic hordes." Mr Rooks said. All the students on the team of the children of the Industrial Revolution to groan as Mr Rooks placed his hand to his ear. "Judges? Judges award the point! The board is yours children of the Industrial Revolution. You control the board." The students cheered as Rooks cleared away the strip of paper hiding the answer on the overhead before he started to click his fingers. "You know the rules. I can call on any team member. Who will be the weakest link? Veronica Mars, show me what you've got."

"Alright, they relied too heavily on slave labour." Veronica replied with a smirk that said she knew that she was right.

"Cana I see slave labour?" Mr Rooks said moving to the overhead projector to pull away the strip of paper covering the answer, causing the team to cheer and pat Veronica on the back.

"Ok we need two more answers. Uh-oh, I see someone hiding back there, trying to disappear completely. Carrie Bishop. Sock it to me baby!" Mr Rooks said spinning his arm and punching the air for dramatic effect.

Carrie smiled, "The answer is I'm not pregnant." Mr Rook's face drops, "So you can quit dodging my calls and you can keep your money to 'take care of it'" she continues with air quotes before throwing him a key, "here's your key back. I won't need it anymore."

**A/N Shock it to me baby, and review**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I'm so so so so so sorry about how long it's been since I last updated but real life at the moment has been really hectic but it's starting to slow down now and that why I've been able to write this chapter. Thanks to LoveForever14, kh2009, superficialcynic, and Didine34790 for their reviews.**

Chapter 25

Veronica stormed out of the class the second it was over outraged that one of her favourite teachers could possible do that but believing Carrie's story. She walked up to her locker and pulled it open so hard that it slammed against the lockers next to it with a shocking force.

Logan walked up behind her carefully, "I guess now isn't the time to tell you my news."

Veronica relaxed a little when she heard his voice and turned around to greet him. "Hey." She whispered stepping into his arms and kissing him softly. They only stopped when some students around them started to whistle and shout cat calls.

"Better?" Logan asked.

"Much. Now what was your news?"

"I just got word that Aaron's state has gone critical again. There not sure if he'll survive the night."

"What happened? I thought he was getting better"

"He was but an infection settled in and at this point it's the worst possible thing that could happen."

"So there's a chance some of his fans may still trample you?"

"Well it's not like I wished for this to happen." Logan argues, "I know how much you want to put him away in jail forever."

"As long as I never have to see him again I'm happy." Logan gave her a look, "Ok so I'd love the chance to imprison him like he imprisoned me but I don't plan to make that the only thing I ever do. It wouldn't be healthy."

"We really need to get you away from that shrink. You're starting to sound like her."

Veronica laughed, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

"Carry my books."

"Naturally"

******

Lily stayed behind to talk to Mr Rooks about the accusation. While Veronica was outraged that Mr Rooks could do that to a student Lily was outraged that Carrie might possibly get away with her latest lie could possible get rid of one of the best teachers in the school.

"So I'm taking that there's no truth to the claim" Lily said

"No, I've never seen that girl outside of class. Not that it matters now. Every person in school has probably heard about it by now." Mr Rooks sighs, "Teachings all I've ever wanted to do.

"If you want I can look in to it. Try and catch her out in her lie."

******

Veronica and Logan walked out of the school at the end of the day when Veronica spotted Carrie walking to her car.

"I'll meet you at your car ok?" Veronica said before kissing Logan quickly and heading towards Carrie.

"What Veronica," Carrie said when Veronica reached her, "Are you her to complain about me stealing your spotlight?"

"No actually I was going to say that you're going to need as much evidence as you can get your hands on and that you should think about hiring my dad and brother to help with that. I'm sure they'll be more willing."

"I don't know about that, after all Lily is helping Mr Rooks."

"Doesn't matter I know they'll help you and if they don't then maybe I can find a way to but either way I want that son of a bitch to go down after what he did to you." Veronica stated with a cold and hard stare.

"Isn't he your favourite teacher?"

"Yes he was but not now. Older men who think they can take advantage of young girls should expect to be found out and lose everything."

"I thought all they said in the papers that Aaron only beat you. But you being this angry leads me to believe that it is more than that?"

"It is what it is." Veronica whispered, "And it doesn't matter. I just want to help you get justice."

"You don't like me."

"Whether I like you or not has nothing to do with this. Mr Rooks should get what he deserves and I believe that you are telling truth. No one should lie about this, no one would lie about this." Veronica said with conviction.

******

Veronica stormed into Lamb Investigations on a mission. She stood in front of the desk where Lily should have been sitting before turning to the office that would have only her father inside seeing as Don was away catching another bail jumper. Knocking on the door she wanted for a response from her father before entering.

"Hello daughter of mine. How was your day of higher learning?" Keith asked not looking up from his work.

"What would you have said if I wasn't your daughter?" Veronica asked.

"No idea honey but then again who's your daddy?"

"Ah I hate it when you say that."

"Well you say you hate it but I choose to believe that what you really mean is that you love it so much you have no idea how to express it."

"No I'm pretty sure I just hate it." Veronica replied.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if any of the Bishop family may have come in here today."

"Yes I just finished talking to a Mister and Mrs Bishop. They wanted us to prove their daughters claim of sexual harassment against a teacher at your school. A Mr Rooks, do you know him?"

"Yeah. I was in the class when she accused him."

"Are you mad I took the case?"

"No dad, not at all. I came to make sure that you would take their case. I want that sucker to burn for even thinking about touching a student, let alone actually doing it!"

"Well I'm glad I made your day. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"At 4'o'clock in the afternoon."

"I was thinking I'd bring something home."

"Luigi's"

"So I can watch you eat your weight in Manicotti?" Keith asked septically as the front door opened again and Lily walked to the door.

"Hey" Lily said waving at both Mars's

"Great. I'm glad your here Lily. I need your help."

"Sure Mr Mars, what do you need me to do?" Lily asked dropping her bag and praying that it wasn't more filing.

"I need you to do some background digging on a teacher at your school for me."

"Mr Rooks?" Lily asked

"Yes! That's the one. We need to help prove that he's been sleeping with one of his students"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you Keith, I already agreed to help Mr Rooks." Lily replied.

"You work for me Lily. What about that don't you understand?" Keith asked.

"I don't work for you Keith I work for Don, so do as you please." Lily replied.

"Well Don's out catching a bail jumper so you need to help me." Keith said.

"Well you take your own messages." Lily replied grabbing her bag and leaving.

"She didn't take that well." Keith said turning back to Veronica.

"Yeah well I think it's time that Lily learns she can't have everything she wants." Veronica said picking up her stuff, "I'll meet you at home ok?" she said before kissing Keith on the check and leaving to follow Lily.

*******

Lily climbed out of her car when she had reached her apartment. Her plan was simple, she was going to find out as much about Mr Rooks and the charges that Carrie was pressing against him but before she had even closed her front door Veronica had arrived.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Veronica demanded pushing the door opened again.

"I'm helping a good teacher against a lying witch." Lily seethed back.

"So you don't believe Carrie's story because it's Carrie's story?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah! I'd believe it more if it came out of some one else mouth." Lily replied without hesitation.

"So it doesn't matter that this guy could get away with statutory rape." Veronica demanded.

"He didn't do it!" Lily replied.

"Yeah and some lawyer is going to get up there in court and say some of the same things about me." Veronica demanded, "I'm so glad that you have the ability to put your faith in me but not someone with a similar story."

"Of course I have faith in you Veronica. You've given me no reason to doubt you?"

"But you doubt any other person who could say something like that or is it just because she's a gossip queen?"

"Just because she's a gossip queen"

"Since when do you care what the gossip queen of Neptune has to say about you?"

"Since you disappeared for a year and I had to listen to everyone in that school tell me that when I was trying to get justice for you I was actually just trying to ride the fame that came form your death. And do you want to know who was doing the most spreading. Carrie Bishop. So I'm sorry if I don't immediately jump to her side in this whole thing just because you ask me too." Lily replied, "Now I believe you know where the door is."

"Don't worry I won't bother you again anytime soon." Veronica replied slamming the door behind her as she left.

***********

"Are you going to talk to her?" Mac asked Veronica as they walked into school the next day.

"No."

"Not even a hello?"

"No."

"What happened?"

Veronica shrugged.

"Shrugging is not an answer."

"Well maybe I don't have one to give." Veronica said before leaving for her locker.

******

"Young teacher, the subject of school girl fantasy. She wants him so badly knows what she wants to be." Madison started to sing to Carrie as the girl sat at the table. Madison nudged her friends to get them to join in, "Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry. Her bus stop, she's waiting his car is warm and dry."

Carrie grabs her lunch and leaves not wanting to hear anymore of the song that was being sung. Wallace and Lily were sitting a little bit away from where the commotion was happening.

"God! Girls can be so cruel to each other." Wallace said.

"It's nothing more than she deserves." Lily said with a shrug. When Wallace sent her a questioning look she continued, "Carrie has had a long and storied history as the gossip queen at Neptune High."

"Did she get a crown with that title?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah it's made of bullshit so I doubt she wears it." Lily replied.

"That's a funny thing to make a crown out of. I think it might be hard to come by in Neptune." Wallace replied.

"Will you do something for me?" Lily asked.

"If you give me til the end of the day then yes I can have her permanent file to you but next time I expect you to be less predictable in your question asking." Wallace replied.

**********

"Hey." Logan said as he walked up behind Veronica before placing his arms around her waist and kissing a spot on her neck.

"Hey yourself," Veronica replied turning around in Logan's arms before placing them around his neck.

"So do we need to have another conversation about you and Lily?" Logan asked.

"No we don't." Veronica replied before Logan shot her a pointed look, "I know she has to discover who she is with me 'alive' but that doesn't mean she needs to do silly stupid things."

"So you think it's silly and stupid when someone has an opinion different to your own?" Logan asked.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I meant it's silly and stupid that the only reason she doesn't believe Carrie's story is because Carrie's the one with the story."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes! Do you not believe me?"

"Of course I believe you. I'm not the bad guy here Veronica but a lot happened to Lily when you were taken and some of that had to do with Carrie, so you can't really blame her for not liking or trusting the girl." Logan said taking a small step back.

"Yeah and you did a lot to Lily too, remember, but that doesn't mean she hates you anymore."

"Actually she does and I still hate her too. Those aren't emotions you can switch off."

"So then why do you hang out?"

"Cause you need us both, even if you don't realise it." Logan said with a shrug before walking away.

********

Wallace walked up slowly behind Lily having decided that he was going to sneak up on her but just before he could finish the plan Lily spoke up.

"Hi Wallace," Lily said without turning around.

"Hey Lily," He replied before grabbing the permanent file out of his bag and going to hand it too her. Before she could take it though he pulled it back and said, "If you are caught with this I'm going to deny every seeing you, let alone knowing you."

"Don't worry I got a cyanide capsule in my belt buckle. If I'm caught I'll do the honourable thing."

"It's been a privilege knowing you Kane." Wallace replied before saluting and leaving. Lily began looking through the file as she headed towards Carrie.

"Hey Carrie," Lily said when she reached Carrie.

"I take it your not here to congratulate me on my brave stand" Carrie said.

"No I'm here to give you a chance to recant before I prove your lying."

"Yeah I remember when I was naive and in love with Mr Rooks too."

"Yeah that's me naive."

"Well you're not the only teenage girl who can sleep with an older guy."

"At least I actually slept with Aaron. It's ten times worse to lie about sleeping with an older guy than to actually do it."

"If that's what you need to believe so you can sleep at night." Carrie replied while pulling open her car door and preparing to enter.

Lily grabbed the door and closed it, "We're not done here yet. Mr Rooks called your parents in for a parent-teacher conference last September. Hardly seems like something an illicit boyfriend would do."

Carrie moved right into Lily's face before responding, "Believe what you want. But you're no longer the great Lily Kane you're just a girl who got her best friend kidnapped and I no longer care about your opinion of me and you'll find the majority of people in this school will agree with me." With that Carrie got into her car and drove off.

********

_Flashback_

_Lily was sitting in the girl's bathroom trying to gather her wits before heading out to lunch and the on slaughter of the 09ers. Before she could leave though Carrie Bishop walked in with Susan Knight so before being seen she ran into a stall of the toilets to listen to what the girls were going to hatch against her next._

"_I can't believe she thought that she would be wanted here." Carrie said._

"_Well it's not like her family wants her anymore." Susan said._

"_Well what I can't believe is that Duncan committed insect with Veronica."_

"_I know how disgusting is that? I can't believe that their parents would allow for them to date."_

"_I can't believe Mr Kane would go for Veronica's trail park mother."_

"_You know I kinda feel sorry got the guy. I mean you know all she was after was his money."_

"_That's before she went all loony bin crazy and jumped off a bridge."_

"_I guess that's what happens when a Kane rejects you." Susan said with a shrug._

_Lily flushed the toilet in the stall she was in, "Well I guess the pair of you will jump off a bridge soon seeing as Duncan rejected the pair of you for Veronica."_

"_Well I guess you'll be joining us. After all what does a person do when they ride the fame of their best friend's death?" Carrie said with a sneer._

"_You don't know anything about that, so I suggest you shut your trap whore." Lily replied._

"_I wouldn't be insulting me you little slut." Carrie said pushing Lily. Lily scuffed and pushed back before slapping her straight across the jaw and before she knew it Lily was fighting Carrie outside the girl's bathroom_

_End Flashback_

A/N Again I'm sorry about the wait and the next chapter will not take a month to have up so review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N a quick thanks to my two reviewers superficialcynic and kh2009. I'll give bragging rights to the first person who can figure out where I got Lily's friends with benefits speech. And one last thing, the poll on my profile will go down when I post the next chapter, so if you haven't had your say in who Lily should date than I suggest you get to that quickly. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Lily drove her car over to Mr Rook's house on a mission. She was going to figure this out as fast as she could so she could win her best friend back over again and destroy the gossip queen. Opening the door she walked up the path that lead up to Mr Rook's backyard.

"Hello!" she called out.

"Lily?" Mr Rooks said looking confused as he saw her approach.

"Yeah sorry for just dropping in," Lilly said with a shrug.

"Um, that's fine, come on in. This is my daughter Olivia." Mr Rooks said pointing towards the little girl who was sitting on the ground by the pool playing with some of her toys.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Lily one of your dad's students." Lily said smiling friendly to the little girl. When the little girl didn't respond she turned back to Mr Rooks, "I guess she's going through a shy phase."

"No not really. She's usually quite chatty. I guess she just doesn't like you." Mr Rooks said jokingly with a shrug.

"Well I pretty sure there is a club she can join." Lily replied with a small laugh.

Mr Rooks joined Lily in her laughter before turning back to his daughter, "Olivia why don't you go and colour in." He suggested before walking her to a gated section of the pool area.

"She's adorable." Lily said with a small smile.

"Well she is once you get past her megalomania and reactionary politics." Mr Rooks replied before turning serious, "I get her on the weekends. My ex wife has her during the week."

"Well I'm sorry to be intruding on your weekend."

"It's no problem, what's on your mind?'

"A few months ago you called a parent teacher conference with Carrie's parents?"

"How do you know that?"

Lily shrugged, "I'm sorry but I can't reveal my sources."

"Lily, I really appreciate your offer to help me out. It's a very generous thing for you to do but I really think that this is an adult matter."

Lily sighed, "Right now, Carrie's parents have a private investigator running a background check on you. There's going to be a hearing and if the school board believes Carrie you'll never be able to teach again and that's just not right. Your best teachers in the school and you shouldn't lose your job just because a girl believes you've done wrong."

"Um... Her parents came to see me about her grades. I had given her a C on her mid term paper and she thought it was unfair. That it would be a black mark on her transcript would keep her out of Cornell."

"Do think that's why she's after you? Because you spoiled her Ivy League dreams?"

"Honestly I can't tell you." Rooks said with a shrug.

"Ok. Well I should go. I'll let you know if I discover anything that can help." Lily said before leaving Mr Rooks to his weekend with his daughter.

********

Veronica hopped out of Logan's car with her stuff and waited patiently for Logan to close the door behind her. Grabbing her hand he forced her to walk slower next to him.

"So," he said. "Have you talked to Lily yet?"

"Nice segue." Veronica commented.

"Don't avoid the question."

"I don't think were going to talk again until this Rooks business is settled." Veronica replied with a shrug.

"And you're really ok with that."

"I guess I have to be." Veronica said before pulling Logan into her arms, "No more talk of Lily ok?" she whispered before pulling his lips too her. Deciding to only give her a peck Logan pulled away after a second and started to walk backwards towards his car.

Veronica pouted in his direction expecting him to run back for more when instead he shook his head and called back, "I'm doing anything more than pecking you on the lips until you at least try talking civilly to Lily."

Shaking her head Veronica turned around and placed her key in the door to be greeted with a smell that was like lasagne, "Dad! Is that lasagne I smell?" Veronica called out a happy smile decorating her face.

"It's Keith Mars' secret recipe lasagne honey."

"You the double the cheese your secret is out." Veronica replied, "And you're making salad to go with it. I know victory cooking when I see it, so what went right?"

"Maybe it should wait until after dinner. That way I know you will save me some food." Keith complained.

"Spill it already. I'll be nice and save you some of the salad."

"And a slice of lasagne?"

"And a slice of lasagne as extra deal?," Veronica asked extending her hand to shake with her fathers.

Taking her hand Keith turned back to the salad, "Rooks was fired from his last job at an all girl's Catholic school. A complaint came from the parents of two girls but that's all I can get because the file is sealed."

"That great but doesn't really call celebration cooking." Veronica said confused.

"Yeah well this does. Carrie kept a journal of her affair with Rooks and I matched the dates of the journal to his credit card and they line up."

"For that slam dunk there better be desert too." Veronica replied. "Wait does Lily know about any of this?"

"Just the school stuff for the moment, you can tell her about the journal if you like." Keith replied.

"I'll think about it," Veronica replied.

*******

The next day at school Lily made an effort to try and track down Veronica so they could sort through this Rooks issue. Finding here at her locker with Logan she took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey guys," Lily whispered.

"Hey Lily," Logan replied before nudging Veronica to get her to say something.

"Hey," Veronica said with a short wave.

"So this isn't awkward at all." Logan said.

"That's the understatement of the century." Lily replied with a small smile happy that Logan was trying to make an effort for Veronica sake.

"So I've got to go." Logan said.

"You were going to walk me to class." Veronica said with a small pout.

"Well not now." Logan said before quickly pecking her lips and walking away.

"So you two are back to pecks now. Does that mean you had another freak out?"

"No actually. He's decided that I don't deserve anything more than a peck until we're talking again. So this is where I say we should agree to disagree and not talk about the Rooks issue." Veronica suggested.

"I'll agree to your plan when you tell me what you're hiding." Lily replied.

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"Please it's written all over your face."

"Really I hadn't realised someone had attacked me with a magic marker."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do but I don't plan to tell you."

"Well I guess we're not talking."

"Guess not"

********

Lily sat alone at lunch since she wasn't talking to Veronica and Wallace was away at a basketball met. Picking slowly at her food she couldn't believe that she was sitting alone again after months of having at least one person to sit with. It felt surreal. Like Logan turning on her again, except this time he wasn't. This time, even with his undying hate of her, he was trying to convince Veronica that they should still be friends. If someone had told her that a week ago Logan would be helping her keep friends she would have laughed in their face but now she couldn't help but feel grateful towards the boy who had been her first in so many things including first to use his power within the school to make her the school parish.

So lost in though Lily didn't notice when Dick walked up and sat himself down in front of her.

"So how's the no sex thing going?" Dick said.

"Better than letting you stick it anywhere." Lily replied

"How do you know? Has my reputation been preceding me again?" Dick asked before leaning forward and whispering, "Don't worry I live only sticking it in one hole, just for you."

"That doesn't make the offer any better."

"Really cause all those friends who don't approve aren't around anymore, so what's holding you back?"

"Who says they didn't approve?"

"Well Veronica certainly didn't. I overheard her and Logan talking about it."

Lily looked over to where her friends were sitting. She hadn't cared about anyone else's opinion until Wallace had shown up and now it felt like it was all she thrived on. Why should she care what Veronica thought anyway? Veronica's thoughts were biased of her anyway due to the Aaron thing and she was sure Wallace would support her no matter what. Looking back at Dick she made her decision,

"Make me in the janitor's closet in 5 minutes." Lily said before standing and leaving.

*****

Dick smiled to himself as he walked down the quiet corridor of school to the janitor's closet. He was finally getting the chance to bang Lily Kane on a regular basis. He wouldn't mind her being his girlfriend but for the moment banging her would have to do. Slowly opening the door he slid in the gap he created that was just big enough for him just to slip through. Turning around he saw Lily with her arms crossed across her chest. Dick made his way slowly towards her, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, as she raised a hand to stop his movement.

"Here's the thing, we're not dating or going out nor are we ever going to date or go out. We are essentially nothing." Slowly Lily made her way towards him pulling at the buttons of her shirt, "I'm not your wife, your shrink or your mummy. There will be no romance between us," Lily continued as she dropped her shirt to the ground, "Or any crappy poetry your stupid head can think up, no PDA's and absolutely no spooning."

"I'm ok with this" Dick said reaching behind Lily's back and removing her bra.

"Good, but I'm not finished." Lily said grabbing at Dick's shirt, "This thing is purely physical, leave your girly crap at the door. If we sex you better have a condom cause there's no way in hell I'm letting you do me with out one. We're friends with benefits in fact we're not even friends so there's no need for us to talk." Lily finished as she pushed his shirt off.

"I can live with that."

"Great!" Lily replied before grabbing his head and pulling his mouth to hers.

*****

After school Lily sat on the floor in front of the safe at Lamb Investigation's. She knew that the information Keith had gathered about Mr Rooks would be in that safe. It's not like she had taken the safe combination or anything, Don had given it to her during her second week on the job but that didn't really help with the guilt. Leaning forward she spun the combination in and opened the door. Shifting through the files she came across the box that was labelled Bishop. Pulling it carefully from the safe she placed it onto the desk and opened it slowly not expecting the blue ink bomb inside to go off.

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to get her anger under control as Keith and Veronica walked through the door.

"Hey Lil, what have you been up to?" Keith asked.

"Tell me where to put your employer of the year trophy, because I know where I'd like to put it." Lily replied barely restraining her temper.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't go for the bear trap." Keith replied trying not to laugh out loud.

"This isn't funny. I want to know whatever it is that you know." Lily replied, "Carrie's lying I can feel it with every fibre of my being"

"Lily, that's no reason to get all blue in the face." Veronica replied.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Lily asked.

"No," Veronica replied with a chuckle.

"Will just tell me what you know." Lily said.

"That's up to Veronica," Keith said with a shrug and grabbing the file he needed from the reception area to leave the two girls to talk.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"There's a diary with specific dates and times of when she hooked up with Rooks and dad did a cross check with Rooks credit card history and they match."

"So what!, I could write that I met Pink every weekend at the Neptune Grand and we write songs together, it doesn't mean it happens."

"Well to be fair there would be a media circus if Pink showed up every weekend." Veronica said with a sigh.

"That's it?" Lily asked.

"Yep, maybe we shouldn't talk until this whole thing is over." Veronica suggested.

"Yeah I think that would be good but I want to see the journal." Lily said

"I'll give you dates and time only." Keith called from the other room.

"I've got to go." Veronica said, "I'm off to met Logan." She said with a shrug.

"Ok, bye." Lily whispered.

*******

Veronica knocked three times on the door before turning her back to it. She was use to coming to and from the Echolls house by now but in order to get through the front door she had to have her back to it. It had Logan in stitches every time he opened the door for her and this time was no different.

"Seriously when are you going to stop doing that?" Logan asked as they settled in to watch a movie.

"Do what?" Veronica asked faking innocence.

"Turning your back to the door when you knock"

"I don't know. I didn't realise there was a time line."

"There's not. I'm just curious."

"Well maybe you should be less curious and maybe there should be less talking." Veronica said pulling on Logan's collar so that his head was just near hers.

"Oh really"

"Really" She said before placing her lips to his. Logan smiled unable to keep his earlier promise of only giving her pecks, slanted his mouth slightly and deepened the kiss without thinking. Veronica for her part opened her mouth to let his tongue in just for a minute before she pulled away.

"I thought you were only going to give me pecks."

"What can I say, your to lovable to resist." Logan whispered before pulling her body to his and slowly inching them down so he was on top of her. Never breaking eye contact he sat with his weight on balanced on his arms.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Veronica asked, "Or are we just going to lay here until your mother walks through that door and thinks that we are doing something we're not."

"And why is that such a big deal?"

"Because she'll tell my father"

"Ah, I see the problem with that." Logan said nodding his head but still not making a move.

"Then tell me why you aren't kissing me."

"I'm just giving you a chance to get use to me on top of you ok. Then there is less chance of you having a panic attack on me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" Logan replied to busy looking at her face to notice that Veronica's hands were curling around the back of his neck until they were there and dragging his face down to hers. Teasing her mercilessly with small, quick opened mouth kisses Veronica became quickly annoyed with Logan's actions. Taking a handful of his hair Veronica decided to take drastic measures to keep his lips near hers and it worked as he slowly started to coax her into open her mouth for him. Sliding his tongue into her mouth he threaded his hand threw her hair trying to get her as close as possible to him. In response Veronica's hands had curled around his waist pulling him as close as she could. Logan smiled realising what Veronica was trying to do before pulling away gently to trail kisses down her check to her neck before finding a sweet spot just below her ear that when he sucked on there it made her pull him even closer and shiver at the same time.

Logan chuckled into her neck before whispering, "If you pull me any closer there's every chance you'll disappear into my body."

"Maybe that what I want," Veronica said before placing her hand onto his check.

"Well as much as I would like to be as close to you as humanly possible I would prefer if I was able to see you as much as possible, so stop trying to get inside my body. I won't let you just yet." Logan teased as he moved his head to the other side of her neck and started to nip the skin down the column of her throat.

"Logan," Veronica whispered.

"Yeah Ronnie," Logan whispered not lifting his head. Before she could continue though Logan moved one of his hands moved to the hem of her shirt, "What is it?"

Veronica swiftly moved her hand to still the one he had on her hem, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything more than first base." She whispered.

"Ok," Logan said turning the hand he had at her waist in hers and scissor locking their hands together before pulling her up so they were both sitting up right.

"That doesn't mean we have to stop making out." Veronica replied.

"I know silly but easier to take breaks from making out if we're sitting up." Logan said with a shake of his head before returning his lips to hers.

********

Weevil brushed a piece of dirty of his bike as he made his way around it and to the pathway up to Mac's house. He felt excited because they had the place to themselves, if they forgot about her little brother but he could work around that fact. Ringing the door bell he waited for Mac to come and open it for him, running his hands over his bald head.

"You know the door was unlocked." Mac said as she opened the door for him.

"Now that is not a smart idea. For all you know the leader of a gang may just waltz through the door." Weevil replied with a cheeky grin as he walked towards her and took her into his arms.

"Oh really and what if I want this big bad gang leader to waltz through my door." Mac said with an equally cheeky grin.

"Well then I guess I better stay here and make sure the wrong gang leaders stay out." Weevil replied leaning in to kiss Mac but she had other ideas.

"Now if you stay here all the time I won't have to leave the door unlocked."

"It's good to know that I'm the only gang leader you want." Weevil said with a shinning smile before claiming her lips with his. Before he could move to deepen it though Ryan came running through the door and sprayed them both with his water gun.

"Ok that's it where is my water gun?" Weevil asked.

"Right there, it's loaded and ready to go." Mad replied with a knowing grin as Weevil gave her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the gun and running after Ryan leaving Mac in the hallway laughing at the pair.

**A/N ok that's it for now so review please. Also I'm not sure if I really liking how the Veronica and Logan couch scene came out so if it does suck say that. Just type into the review something along these lines: That Logan and Veronica scene where they are on the couch sucked and I'll understand completely. Now review cause I've had a talk with the review button and it has promised not to bite.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Thanks to kh2009, superficialcynic, TSJorSydPip, ang and missshay10 for the reviews. I think there may have been some kind of record cause I got 5 reviews of 110 hits. Also bragging rights go to ang who figured out that the friends with benefits speech came from One Tree Hill spoken by Brooke Davis. And lastly the poll is coming down today as well and the winner is featured in this chapter and they should get together in the next couple of chapters. That's all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (from the last chapter): I do not own One Tree Hill in any other way than I have the first 5 season on DVD.**

**Disclaimer 2 (while I'm on a roll): I do not own Veronica Mars no matter how much I wish I did.**

Chapter 27

Lily walked into school with a new found determination. She had found out from the dates and times in the diary from Keith and vaguely remembered that something about Carrie not being anywhere near Neptune on one of those dates but it needed to be checked before she could do anything about it. Walking to the glass cabinet where the school held prizes for some of its students achievements Lily found the picture she was looking for just as Casey came up behind her.

"If you're looking for my award it won't be in there." Casey said.

"Really and where would I find this award?" Lily said faking shocked.

"Believe it or not you'll actually find it over in auto shop."

"You got an award for a lube job because I didn't think you were one to steal hub caps?"

"Actually its rims"

"So you got a trophy for a rim job?"

"Forget it." Casey said with a little chuckle. "So how have you been?"

"Alright I guess."

"Really because word on the street is that you're not talking to your best friend."

"And which best friend would this be?" Lily said while heading towards her locker.

"The one that rose from the dead a couple of months back." Casey said with a shrug.

"Well I think she rose with a bias opinion of me."

"Can you blame her?"

"No but that doesn't mean I'm always wrong. Like now she doesn't like me because I think Carrie's lying about the whole Rooks thing." Lily said with a shrug.

"I understand why you don't like Carrie but maybe you should explain it to Veronica." Casey suggested.

"I'm not sure how much of what happened to me after my outing I want her to know."

"Ok." Casey said with a shrug, "Let's change topic to something less controversial, like me." Casey said causing Lily to laugh, slap him on the shoulder and rest her back against her locker.

********

Dick walked down the corridor of the school hoping to talk to Lily before class. He was confident that with a little time together Lily would come to realise that they should actually be dating. Walking down the corridor he stoped when he say Lily and Casey laughing as she stood against the bay of lockers and he stood for to close for Dicks comfort. Without asking for an explanation Dick turned around and left school altogether deciding that a day getting drunk was sounding better by the second.

*********

Lily waited until after history class before she talked to Rooks about what she had learnt. She was planning on waiting for Veronica to leave before she talked to Rooks but that wasn't a worry because Veronica had decided to skip the lesson all together.

"Mr Rooks can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why were you fired from your last job?"

Rooks chuckled a little, "Maybe I should give more credit to the teachers lounge gossip."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The teachers are always saying how smart you are," Lily raised an eyebrow, "unique." Rooks tried again.

Lily shook her head with a small laugh, "And her I was hoping for friendly." Rooks joined in her laughter. "So..."

"My firing?, Yes. It was an all girl's Catholic school, a bit on the controversial side. I had the tenacity to suggest U.S. Imperialism and it wasn't necessarily the best thing. The parents thought I was trying to turn their daughters into little beret wearing, clove smoking Bolsheviks."

"And were you?" Lily asked.

"Nyet," Rooks said.

"That's it?"

"Well that and I was driving a '89 Harley. That really didn't endear me to the administration."

"Thanks Mr Rooks."

"Do syidaniya, Lily." Mr Rooks said as Lily turned and leaf the room.

**********

Veronica sat on the belches with Logan and some of the other 09er boys avoiding her history class. Never having been one to skip a class before she was a little surprised that not only had she skipped Rooks' class but she had talked Logan into doing it with her. Not that it ever took much to get Logan to skip a class it was still a bit of an achievement in Veronica's book.

"So Ronnie why are you skipping?," Troy asked.

"Cause my class is with Rooks and I'd prefer not to be in the company of an older man who believes they can advantage of a teenager at the moment." Veronica replied as Logan got up to answer his phone.

"Oh you have a problem with older men." Enbom said.

"Then why are you with Logan?" Troy asked.

"Logan's only a couple of months older than me." Veronica replied with a shrug, "And its different when a 30 year old comes onto a teenager than a teenager a couple of months older than another teenager comes on to them."

"I didn't come on to you Ronnie you came onto me, silly." Logan said, "And on that note can we talk." He continued holding out his hand to her.

"Sure," Veronica said taking his hand and standing up. Following him a short distance she waited for him to continue.

"That was the Sheriff on the phone apparently Aaron died in hospital half an hour ago." Logan whispered looking at her face closely.

"Ok," Veronica said with a short nod and shuddered breath, trying to hold back tears. Glancing back over her shoulder he noticed the boys watching them and decided to pull Veronica to him, so she could compose herself away from his friends staring not that it worked though seeing as Veronica lost all control and started crying into his chest.

"It's going to be ok Ronnie." Logan whispered pulling her closer, "It's all going to be ok now."

***********

Lily cornered Carrie at her locker to inform her about what she has found out.

"So I'm going to give you another chance to drop your complaint against Mr Rooks" Lily said.

"Yeah, I remember when I was in love with him too." Carrie replied.

"Did it ever cross your mind that this is all about you? I know that you make up stupid rumours about people, me included. Now you want everyone to believe that you're not crying wolf with this claim."

"Wow! Does this mean you're not going to sign my yearbook when we graduate?" Carrie replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm before she tried to walk off.

"You're still in Mr Rook's class so you mustn't be that shaken by the events that have occurred."

"What can I say? I need his class to graduate." Carrie said with a shrug, "Not that it matters because he'll be the one leaving soon enough."

"So this is all because he gave you a C on your paper? You'd completely destroy a good man because of a grade?"

"Destroy him? From where I'm standing his become more popular than ever and I've become the bitch that everyone hates." Carrie replied, "Or was this all so you'd be able to get details about our sex life out me. It is a known fact you've gone celibate. Would enrich your private life? He says baby a lot, especially when he touches you. He has black silk sheets and his mood music is side two of the Rolling Stones 'Tattoo You'. He'll tear up as he feeds you the story about how his ex-wife left him and you'll turn to jelly in his hands."

"Yeah I have that same 'Sweet Valley High' book but you said you spent the night in a hotel with Rooks on April 23rd but there's a problem with that story, isn't there?"

"Why don't you tell me? It's obvious you're dying to." The bell rang and the students around them started to move to class.

"All right, the problem with that story is that you were at an overnight track meet in Sacramento that weekend. You were part of the winning 1, 600 metre relay. People say you're fast." Lily said before leaving Carrie standing uncomfortably in the hallway.

********

Logan left school half an hour after finding out the news of his father to see his mother. She had said not to come but he couldn't help it. He was worried about what the crazy woman who had broken into their house had done. So he left Veronica in the care of Mac, Wallace and Weevil before leaving. Pulling up into the driveway he parked his car just before the police barrier and climbed out carefully. Walking through their mansion to his mother was only to be stopped by Vinnie Van Lowe.

"Now son you can't go any further." Vinnie said stopping Logan with one hand.

"Why not, that's my mother?" Logan asked

"And this is my crime scene. I get to say who can come in and I say you can't"

"Look can you just tell me if my mum's ok?"

"I'm fine Logan." Lyn called over from where she was standing with Leo and Sacks.

"What happened?" Logan asked moving towards her.

"That crazy woman who has been harassing me showed up this morning. Luckily Mrs Navarro realised what was happening and called Keith who showed up and saved me, then called the cops." Lyn said moving to hug Logan, "Don't worry the woman's in jail now."

"As long as you're ok"

"I am."

*********

Lily walked into the hearing as Mr Rooks just as he was in the middle of his defence. As she took a seat she noticed Veronica sitting of to the side watching the proceedings with Mac.

"This experience has ruined me. The story's in the newspaper and my peers in the faculty lounge stop talking when I enter." Mr Rooks said.

The chairman of the proceedings leaned forward slightly so she could speak directly into her microphone, "Mr Rooks do you have any guess as to why Miss Bishop may have file this grievance against you?"

"Carrie is a solid B student in my class and she has made it very clear she needs an A." Mr Rooks replied. Lily looked over at Carrie to see the girl was shaking her head, "The work just didn't merit it." Mr Rooks continued with a helpless shrug.

"Alright. Thank you Mr Rooks. We'll hear from you now Miss Bishop." The chairman said.

"Well my dad left my mum last year and for a while I was pretty lost," Carrie said. "Mr Rooks start offering to give me rides home from my mock UN meetings and one day I agreed. We sat in his car and just talked, about everything. After that he always took me home. He use to say that we had a lot in common because we'd both been abandoned by people we thought loved us. Him because of his wife and me because of my dad. At first it was just kissing, light pecks, sometimes tongue but then one night it went past that. When I told him I suspected I was pregnant he blew me off. Then I caught him flirting with other girls and I figured this is what he does. I just couldn't let him get away with it again."

"These are very serious charges Carrie. Is there any other proof that you can offer other than your testimony?" the chairman asked.

Carrie looks at Lily than at Veronica mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' before turning back to the chairperson and pulling out her phone, "He sent me text messages all time. April 9th: Let's meet for tutoring, clothing optional. April 14th: I miss your scent, call me. April 29th: Come to school without your underwear, you'll be rewarded." Carrie said. The chairperson gestures for Carrie to bring her phone forward so she can look.

"They're addressed to SK." The chairperson said

Carrie paused for a second, "He used to call me Sweet Knees. He always liked it when I wore knee socks for him."

"I'm not sure we have enough proof to confirm that Mr Rooks sent these to you." The chairperson replied.

"Hit the call back button there." Carrie said leaning over the desk in front of the chairperson and pointing to the button. The chairperson hit the call back button and a phone started to ring in the room. Rooks' quickly pulls the ringing phone out of his pocket and turns off the call. Lily stands and walks quickly to Clemmons.

"Mr Clemmons can I borrow your cell for a minute? My car broke down in the parking lot and my cell is dead" Lily whispered. Clemmons looks at her suspiciously before handing her his phone. Quickly leaving the room she starts punching into the keypad, working as fast as she could. When she re-entered the room Clemmons was being questioned.

"Mr Clemmons, what can you tell us about your interaction with Mr Rooks that might be relevant?" the chairperson said.

"Well he's very popular with the student body. The students have voted him best teacher three out of the four years he's been with us." Mr Clemmons said as Lily crept up behind him and whispered something into Rooks ear.

"Thank you Mr Clemmons." The chairperson says. As Clemmons passes her seat Lily holds out his phone for him to take.

"Um, Mrs Chairperson if I may? Could I ask you to get out your own cell phone and check the messages?" Mr Rooks asked while slowly standing from his seat.

The chairperson looked between the board members for approval. With a nod from each other them she took out her phone. Nervously Rooks looked back at Lily who gave him an encouraging look.

"Now could you check and see if you have messages." Rooks said.

"I have three new messages." The chairperson responded.

"Can you read them out loud?" Mr Rooks asked.

"Sure," The chairwoman said, "The first one say: True pirates share their booty. The second one says: I'll be your little spoon. The third says: Vice principals make the best lovers." Lily nodded in satisfaction as Clemmons sank down into his seat.

"Mind hitting redial?," Rooks asked with a shrug. The chairwoman hit redial and Clemmons phone started ringing. Clemmons reached into his pocket and switched off his phone.

"I think we have to conclude that either the two of you are having an affair or that it's extremely easy to create false text messages on someone's cell phone." Rooks said.

"Alright, we're going to take a break to deliberate." The chairwoman said.

*******

Veronica stood outside, next to Mac, waiting for the board to come back from their discussions. Mac was telling her something that had happened last night with Weevil but that was all that Veronica had heard before her thoughts had tuned Mac out.

"You do realise she not listening right?" Lily asked as she joined the pair.

"No! How can you tell?" Mac replied.

"I just can. Yo!," Lily said, "Where's your mind at girl?"

"She's lying. Not about the sex but it wasn't her." Veronica said.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"She made up that SK stuff. She paused before answering. She needed time to make up a convincing lie." Veronica said, "Who has the initials SK in school?"

"Oh God!," Mac groaned.

"What?" both girls said at the same time.

"Weevil and I were at the boardwalk last week and we saw a pregnant Susan Knight there too. I didn't think anything of it at the moment but now. It makes sense."

"So Carrie's trying to get justice for Susan," Lily said.

"The bonds of friendship," Veronica replied with a shrug.

*******

"In situations like the one we are presented with today the burden of evidence is placed upon the accuser. Today we find there is no conclusive evidence to the alleged encounters ever happened. Mr Rooks will continue on as a teacher at this school" The chairperson said as when the board came back in from its talking.

Veronica watched as Carrie's face fell and felt bad for the girl. She felt a little better though when she thought about their plan.

*******

Lily walked quickly up Rooks driveway and knocked on the door. She waited patiently until Rooks opened the door before throwing him a semi-flirtatious smile.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here." Rooks said smiling at his visitor.

"I know," Lily said looking at the ground shyly, "But I felt really stupid getting out of there with you phone. Sorry." Lily said taking the phone out of her back pocket and handing it to him cautiously.

"Well I appreciate you hooking me up with password protection." Mr Rooks said with a cheeky grin taking his phone back.

"That's what I do." Lily said.

"Hey do you want some of the pizza I'm having?" Rooks asked, "It just got delivered and they had a two for one deal. Basically I'm swimming the stuff."

"Um... one slice. I have this newspaper work night thing," Lily lied before entering and looking around the place. "Nice, you must have a gay friend." She commented as she entered the room.

"No," Mr Rooks said, "I literally duplicated a page from the 'Z Gallery' catalogue. Do you want something to drink?"

"What ever you're having, in diet is good. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's just down the hall." Rooks said. Lily walked down the corridor cautiously smiling at the pictures of Olivia on the wall. She pauses when she reaches the bedroom and shuts her eyes as music starts. Opening her eyes she sees the sheets on the bed. Turning away she realises what the song Rooks has started. Taking a deep breath she returns down the hall.

"You know, I just looked at the time. I have to get back to the journalism room." Lily lied swiftly while backing out of the room, "Rain check on the pizza?"

"Of course," Rooks said showing her out.

**********

Veronica, Mac and Logan sat in the Mars' lounge room waiting for Lily to return. Logan had curled Veronica into his body so that she wouldn't be to far from him.

"She'll be back soon right." Mac asked.

"Yes, she should be back soon." Veronica replied not lifting her head from Logan's chest.

"And how soon is that going to be?" Mac asked.

"Sooner than the last time you asked." Logan said. Before Mac could ask her next question she heard a motorcycle.

"It about time," Mac said jumping up to get the door before the pair had walked up.

"It's ok Mac, I didn't violate your precious boy toy." Lily said when she and Weevil had made it to the door.

"Lily what we had was good but I'm not looking for a repeat." Weevil said wrapping his arms around Mac.

"But obviously you're looking for new lines though because I think I used that line on Logan back when the purity tests where floating around." Lily said.

"You two are too far of topic. What happened at Rooks' house?" Veronica asked leaning forward of Logan's chest.

"Some of Carrie's story holds up. He has black satin sheets and he put on the Rolling Stones album Tattoo You. There is some truth to the story." Lily said with a shrug.

"I guess we find Susan." Mac whispered. Veronica whipped out her phone and placed a call the cities directory.

"What city?" The operate asked

"Neptune. I need a listing for the Knight family."

"Ninth Street?" The operator asked.

"Is there more than one?" Veronica asked confused at why the operator was asking.

"No, there's not."

"Then that would be the one."

"Please hold for the number." The operator said. Veronica sighed and started thinking about how they were going to approach this.

********

Veronica and Logan walked up the steps to Susan's door and rang the door bell before waiting for Susan to answer. When she did Susan looked surprised to see the pair.

"Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls?," Susan asked.

"Carrie's story is true isn't it? It just didn't happen to her it happened to you. She copied your dairy and it was your cell phone she showed in court. You're pregnant and Rooks was the one who gave you the 'take care of it' money." Veronica said, "You're SK. Susan Knight."

Susan stepped forward and showed them her pregnant belly. Veronica blinked back tears trying not to think about how easily that could have been her when she was with Aaron. Logan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend before listening to Susan's response.

"My parents disowned me. I wouldn't tell them who the father is because if I did they would have pressed charges for statutory rape and I don't... I don't want that to happen to Mr Rooks."

"Why would Carrie tell your story?" Logan asked, "It doesn't make sense."

"She thought what he did was wrong. He told me I should take care of it like this it was some form of disease. He just gave me $500 and didn't look back. It made her crazy that there were no consequences for what he did. And I had to be the one to run out of town in shame? It made me crazy too but... I can't forward I'm not brave enough."

"I thought that too." Veronica whispered not taking her eyes of the ground, "I thought I'd never be brave enough to take on Aaron but then, without even realising it, I discovered I was. And the only regret I'll have in this life is that Aaron died before I was able to put him away in jail myself but that doesn't make me any less brave. It doesn't mean that I don't get to be satisfied that he'll never do it to another person. Just like you keeping this baby doesn't make you any less brave for coming forward and reporting Rooks. It'll just be all the more satisfying when you know he can't do it to another girl at another school." She finished finally taking her eyes off the ground and looking at Susan.

"You know I didn't believe her when she said you were supportive of her." Susan whispered.

"How could I not be after the year I spent with Aaron? Look I have the number for the school board president in my phone. I think it's time you make Carrie's sacrifice worth while." Veronica whispered.

"Are you making Lily's?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure but I really hope so," Veronica whispered before holding her phone out to Susan.

******

Lily walked over to Carrie at lunch before history. Carrie was once again alone at her table. "I know about Susan and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"A lot of good that does me now," Carrie whispered. Lily walked away just as Veronica walked up.

"Hey dork," Veronica said.

"Hey Vee," Lily replied, "What's up?"

Veronica grabbed Lily's arm, "I'm sorry. The sacrifice that you made for me when I was kidnapped was so much and I don't think that I'll be able to make up for it. Then go and put an ink bomb in the safe knowing that you'll know go after the evidence."

"Veronica, you don't have to make it up to me. I'd do it over again because you're my best friend. I'm just glad you want to still be around me after everything that happened. But I'm so going to get you back for the ink bomb."

"Lily I'll never blame you for Aaron's actions." Veronica whispered, "I never could and I'd expect nothing less than payback for that ink bomb."

"Then why don't we go a little easier on each other," Lily replied before hugging Veronica. When she pulled back she saw Casey. When he waved Lily smiled and waved back. Veronica looked over her shoulder and saw who it was that Lily was waving at she turned to Lily and said.

"I think Dick may have some competition."

"It's not like that with Dick." Lily replied automatically.

"So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No. We just hook up occasionally."

"Ok." Veronica whispered "If that changes I better be the first to know."

********

Veronica, Wallace, Lily and Carrie sat together in history talking about nothing in particular while waiting for their teacher to show up when Clemmons walked in.

"Quite down, quite down please." Clemmons said as the class calmed down. "I have an announcement to make. I regret to inform you that Mr Rooks resigned this morning. Until a replacement can be found I'll be taking over as the teache..." Clemmons stopped as Rooks entered the room to get the box of things sitting on the desk. As he made his way back past Lily shooting her a glance but Lily keeps her face blocked off giving no look of mercy to Rooks. He keeps walking past as Lily turns to Carrie and shoots her a smile with a small nod to let her know they had done the right thing.

**A/N at long last Mars vs. Mars comes to an end. So now all I ask is some reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Thanks to superficialcynic, as always, who reviewed again and X who also reviewed. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I wasn't motivated to write anything to this fic, where I was motivated to write to other fics. It's most likely because I know this is coming to an end (yes this is ending in like 6 to 7 chapters time). Anyway, enjoy, review and I try and write the next chapter as fast as my muse allows.**

Chapter 28

When Lily entered the school on Monday morning she was shocked by all the glitter. It didn't help her mood at all. Dick hadn't answered her phone calls all week end and she really need to have sex. Now! What was the point in have of FOB is they didn't come when one of them wanted to benefit from the other. She wasn't even sure how it was that she had ended up with an unhealthy need for Dick, again, but she decided she need to get out of it fast otherwise she may become the person she was again and although in some ways that would be a good thing in others it would be very, very bad.

Lily was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Casey's voice in the auditorium, "Don't be stingy on the glitter. Remember, it's an eighties dance." Lily followed the voice and couldn't help but laugh when she saw him.

"I didn't realise they made human glitter dispensers." Lily said with a little laugh at Casey's appearance. He was covered in glitter though most of it was in he's hair.

"Well we had a glitter fight earlier."

"If I had known that I may have joined the Student council. Though that does lead us to the question of why you are here."

"Well, I promised Darcy I'd run the decorating of the auditorium. Of course this was when we were together and I was getting laid constantly."

"Well it is said that if you ever want anything from a teenage boy all you have to do is arrive at their house in a fur coat and nothing else."

"I never really liked fur. I much prefer argyle."

Lily laughed, "I'll make sure that your next girlfriend knows this fact."

"I'm hoping she already does."

"You didn't tell her that did you?" Lily said with a little chuckle and a shake of the head.

"You never know." Casey replied with a cheeky grin as Meg walked up and linked with Lily.

"Can I talk to you?" Meg asked.

"Oh, I'm needed for girl talk." Lily said with a shocked look before allowing Meg to pull her away, "So what can I do for you Miss Manning."

"Well I was hoping you could find someone for me."

"And who is this someone?"

"Well if I knew than I wouldn't need you to find them for me." Meg said as the pair stopped to watch Logan and Veronica have a moment in the corridor before Logan kissed her gently on the head and left her. Lily and Meg laughed before walked up to Veronica.

"So what did you say to Prince Charming that caused that moment?" Lily asked.

"He just wants me to go to the dance with him." Veronica said with a shrug.

"And you don't want to." Meg said shocked.

"It's an 80's dance!" Veronica cried, "I know I want life to be as normal as possible but that doesn't mean I want to dress up in shoulder pads!"

"Oh, you really have changed." Lily said.

"Just because once upon a time I went to school dances doesn't mean I want to do it now!" Veronica said shaking her head. "What were you two talking about before you ran into me?"

"My secret admirer" Meg replied

"Is that who I'm looking for?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Meg said

"So how did you find out about this admire of yours?" Veronica said with a giddy laugh, "What did he do?"

"It's nothing really. We were travelling home from the basketball game on Saturday and I got this text message."

"And what did it say?" Veronica asked.

"It said that he thinks I'm cute." Meg said with a semi-squeal in her voice.

"I'd squeal over a message like that too." Veronica said with a laugh.

"So will you find him for me? It's just that Caz and Martin had there phones out when I got the message, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out which one of them it is, right?" Meg replied.

"Of course I'll figure it out for you but if it's Caz I'm going to tazor the hell out of him whether you like it or not." Lily said.

"Well if it's Caz I'm taking you and we're going to run as far away as we possibly can from him. Seriously, do you really want to date Caz?"

"Not particularly but he's always flirty with me, so it could be him."

"Caz would flirty with a trash can if it had boobs," Lily replied with a shake of a head, "But I'll find out and it won't be Caz."

**********

Veronica walked into Doctor Johnson's office mad that afternoon. She and Logan had just had a big fight over the dance. Why glitter, taffeta and shoulder pads brought out people's need to fight was beyond her but at the moment that's what it seemed to be doing. It was like every step they got closer to some kind of normal the further away they wanted to push each other.

"Veronica, I'm ready to see you now." Doctor Johnson said from her doorway. Once inside Veronica didn't sit in the chair she normally sat in but instead chose to pace in front of it, "Veronica when I invited you in I expected you to sit."

"I don't why he doesn't understand. I've done that before. The spring dance is no longer a crowning moment in my teenage life and why does it have to be? Why does a school dance define whether or not we're a normal couple?"

"Ok Veronica. Now I need you to slow down and start from the beginning."

"Today, at school, Logan asked me to the spring dance."

"Ok."

"And I said no. At the time he didn't really say anything he just smiled and walked away. Then at lunch he asked me again, and I said no again and that somehow lead to us having an argument and now he's not talking to me."

"Did you ever think that maybe he really wants to go to the dance?"

"No." Veronica whispered while sitting down, "He's Logan. He never wants to participate in any school function let alone a dance."

"How do you know that?"

"The last dance before I was taken he organised a limo party so we wouldn't have to go. We didn't even make it through the door of the school let alone do any dancing."

"Did you want to go to that dance?"

"Yes."

"Well maybe he's just trying to give you back something he took from you." Doctor Johnson said, "Now is there anything else."

************

"Hey Supafly" Wallace said as Lily opened the door to her apartment to let him in.

"Hey Fennel. What brings you to this side of town?"

"You make it seem like I never come here."

"Well I'm just surprised you even know where I live, let alone come here." Lily said with fake shock in her voice.

"Who are the flowers from?" Wallace asked walking over to the kitchen counter which held a bunch of Lilac's brought out the white of the kitchen around them.

"Nice change of subject."

"Thank you. So who are they from?"

"They are from my secret admirer, who is still a secret at this moment in time." Wallace laughed, "Here I am pouring my heart out to you and all you do is laugh," Lily said crossing her arms.

"It's funny because what I need to talk to you about has to do with secret admirers"

"Oh. So did want to tell me that your Meg's secret admirer. I was wondering how long it would take."

"So you know."

"Yep! Now what would you like me to do with that information?"

"Play it like you don't know, then make sure she shows up to the dance no matter what."

"I can do that BFF"

"Ok then, let's watch this movie."

***********

Veronica knocked on Logan's door after having finished with the counsellor. Turning her back she wanted patiently for someone to come and answer the door. Rocking backwards and forwards on her heels she waited impatiently as the door opened.

Logan opened the door and was shocked to see Veronica on the other side, "Veronica what are you doing here? I thought we were fighting."

Veronica spun around quickly, "I refuse to wear shoulder pads or taffeta or wear any shade of blue eye shadow. And I swear to God that if you tell anyone to 'Wang Chung' just 'cause you think its funny, I'm dumping you so fast you won't know what happened."

"Is this you agree to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes. Now no bragging," Veronica replied with a shy smile.

Logan stepped forward and pulled her into a hug before whispering in her ear, "I knew you'd come around." Veronica pulled back far enough to wack him in the arm.

"Shut it or I'll change my mind again." Veronica warned.

"Come in and watch a movie." Logan said pulling her towards the door.

"No. I have to go home to my dad. He likes to know that I'm somewhere in the world of sane after my counselling session."

"Ah. So the good doctor talked you into going to the dance with me."

"No she just let me vent out my frustrations about you. Then I saw maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to keep you happy, especially if it keeps you around."

"So that's the only reason you're agreeing?"

"Yep"

"Not 'cause you think it might be fun?"

"Nope"

"Not even a little bit."

"Not even the slightest"

"You believe that."

"I will 'cause it's the truth. Now I'm going. Stop being a freak."

***********

Lily walked down the corridor at school to see a bunch of lilac's hanging out of her yellow locker. Bring a smile to her she skipped over and card. Reading it brought a smile to her face. She had just been invited to the dance. Unnoticed Dick walked up behind her and leaned on the locker next to hers.

"Who are the flowers from?" He asked trying not to allow her to detect his jealousy.

"I thought they might be from you but that clears up that issue." Lily said with a shrug, "Where were you this weekend?"

"What are you, my keeper?"

"No Dick. I'm not I was just thinking you might like to have some beneficial fun but you didn't reply to my phone calls."

"Maybe I didn't want to be your booty buddy this weekend."

"Fine. I have to go." Lily whispered with a shrug before leaving. Dick flicked the flowers on her locker hoping to destroy a few of the buds. Casey, who had been listening to the whole conversation, walked up behind him.

"So it is true?" Casey whispered.

"What's true Casey?" Dick asked turning around to face him.

"You're in a relationship with Lily."

"No we just have sex." Dick said with a shrug.

"But you want to be in a relationship with her?"

"Why do you care dude?" Dick asked.

"'Cause I'm her secret admirer." Casey said with a helpless shrug before moving past, "but it doesn't help if she's already in a relationship with someone. Seeing as she isn't, if I make a move it won't matter."

"As long as you don't care that I'm going to make my move too." Dick said before turning the opposite direction and heading to class.

***********

Veronica sat in the vee between Logan's legs waiting for lunch to show up. Logan had taken it upon himself to not raise his head from her neck until the lunch had showed up. He figured it was an appropriate thank you since she had agreed to go to the dance with him. Veronica, however, kept trying to push him away.

"Logan! Seriously, stop!" Veronica cried with a smile on her face as she tried to pull away from him.

"I'm sorry, was that bothering you?" Logan asked with a smug smile on his face.

"You know it was. Why are doing that anyway?" Veronica asked but before Logan replied Casey took a seat across from them.

"I need your help." Casey said.

"With what?," Logan asked.

"Casey's Lily's secret admirer," Veronica cooed before placing a kiss on Logan's neck.

"Oh really," Logan said shocked.

"Yes I am and I was hoping that you two would help me by bringing her to Caz's party." Casey said with a nod.

"I didn't realise that we were going to Caz's party?" Veronica said turning back to give Logan a questioning look.

"Well it's up to you." Logan said.

"You know about her and Dick right?" Veronica whispered.

"Yeah and I plan to try and woo her away from him." Casey whispered, "So can I count on some help?"

Veronica shrugged, "I'll get her there but that's all I promise."

"And that's all I ask." Casey replied before standing up and leaving.

"I wonder how Dick feels about this." Logan said.

"Why? At the moment all they're doing is having sex. It's not like their in a relationship." Veronica said with a shrug.

"Still I think that Dick may want more. He spent the weekend in my pool house drunk because he saw Lily flirting with some other guy." Logan said.

"Does that mean you want her to be with Dick?"

"I want her to be with whoever will make her happy,"

"When did you become the sap in this relationship?"

"When you stopped being the sap in this relationship," Logan stated before placing his head back down to her neck to kiss her in the little hollow behind her ear. Feeling Veronica shiver slightly in his arms he whispered, "Maybe we should just let her find happiness on her own, then once she has got the boyfriend we judge him to death, alright Miss Mars?"

"Ok Mr Echolls, you win this round but next time you won't."

"Is that a promise?"

Veronica turned her face around to look him in the eye, "Yes it is." She stated before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

***********

Saturday came fast and before Veronica knew it she was braving Caz's 09er party with Mac, Meg and Lily. Ducking as one of the bags of plastic beer cups went flying over their heads. Shaking her body lose from the girls arms Veronica left saying something about finding Logan. The other 3 girls shook their heads and kept heading towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Caz.

"Hey Ladies! Looking mighty fine tonight." Caz leered at all three before settling his eyes on Meg.

"Thanks" Mac said, "I'm going to go get a drink."

"I'll come with you," Lily said moving away so that Meg could be alone with Caz.

"So... It's really cool that your parent let us use their house."

"Oh it's not my parent's home. It's just one of their model houses."

"Oh." Meg replied with a nod of the head and a tight smile.

"Do you want a drink? Cause I can get you a drink." Caz said.

"Sure," Meg whispered.

*********

Veronica found Logan just as he was taking his third shot for the night.

"Hey baby!" Logan called.

"Did you just call me baby?" Veronica questioned with a slight sneer.

"I didn't realise you didn't like being called baby. I guess I'll just have to settle for Sugarpuss." He replied.

Veronica sat down in his lap, "I can live with that." She said with a smile before placing her lips onto his.

**********

Lily entered the kitchen to find Mac talk to Martin. Walking over she grabbed a 2 cups and poured herself and Mac a drink from a can of soda.

Taking the cup from Lily Mac turned to speak to her, "I gave up a night with Weevil to stand around here and do nothing but talk to people I don't know."

Unknown to the group Casey had walked up behind them heard Mac's comment and decided that he needed to comment, "So then why are you here Mackenzie?"

"Because Veronica asked," Mac replied.

"Well last time I saw Veronica she was sucking face with Logan so unless a threesome is on the menu tonight I doubt she's going to notice you not being there." Casey stated before turning to Lily, "Can we talk somewhere, in private?"

"Sure lead the way." Lily said before turning back to Mac, "Go to Weevil, Veronica won't notice."

**********

Veronica and Logan only pulled apart when Dick threw a cup of water on the pair of them. Pushing her wet hair out of her face she turned towards Dick.

"Do you mind?" she asked in a disgusted voice.

"Not at all Ronnie," Dick replied sitting down between the pair.

"Dude! Do you mind?" Logan said punching Dick on the arm.

"No I don't. I need your help." Dick said.

"With what?," Veronica seethed through her teeth.

"I don't think you like me very much." Dick said.

"I like you perfectly fine most of the time. Right now, not so much," Veronica stated.

"Well I need your help," Dick said with a careless shrug.

"We figured," Logan said drily.

"Lily just went upstairs with Casey."

"Still not seeing the problem here Dick. The two of you aren't dating." Veronica said.

"But I want to date her." Dick said.

"Then tell her that," Veronica said blandly, "And leave us to our making out."

"Do you think that will work?" Dick asked sub-consciously.

"There is only one way to find out." Logan said before standing up and pulling Veronica to her feet, "And I suggest you do it sooner rather than later" he continued before pulling Veronica out of the room.

**********

"So what did you want to talk about Case?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"Your secret admirer"

"How do you know that I have a secret admirer?" Lily asked confused.

"'Cause I' m your secret admirer." Casey whispered. Lily sat down quickly onto the end of the bed in shock.

Taking a deep breath she tried to answer, "But... We're.... You.... We're only friends."

Casey sat down next to Lily, "But I want more." He whispered, "I have for a while now."

"But I thought I was supposed to find out who my secret admirer was at the dance."

"You were but then I heard you say that you thought it might be Dick and I had to take action. It's not Dick Lily, it's me."

"I already figured out it wasn't Dick. I wasn't planning to try and figure out who it was at all. I was just going to go to the dance and see who it was and whether or not I may have feeling for whoever he was before deciding what to do about it." Lily whispered just as Dick walked through the door.

"Lily I have to ask you something." Dick said.

"What?" Lily said a little confused as Casey stood up from his seat.

"Go to the dance with me." He said.

"She can't I asked her first." Casey said.

"Asking through a bunch of flowers doesn't count." Dick said.

"Yes it does. It's called being romantic."

"It's called being a spoilt, rich jerk."

"And you're not a spoilt rich jerk."

"As a matter of fact I'm not."

"Stop it both of you!" Lily yelled standing up from the bed, "At this moment in time I don't want either of you. So take your pissing contest somewhere else, or better yet I'll leave and you can whip them out and figure out who's bigger, than one of you might actually care about how I feel about all this," she said gesturing between the three of them, "And not whose winning your stupid contest. 'Cause right now I don't want either of you." She finished before hurrying out of the room and down the stairs only to bump into Meg.

"Sorry Lil, I didn't see you there." Meg said.

"Don't worry about it." Lily whispered, "I'm going to head home but you should stay and have. You can get a ride with some one else right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Veronica and Logan are around here somewhere sucking face. I'll catch a lift with them. Are you ok?"

"Not really, but I'll tell you about it later." Lily said before hugging the sweet girl and leaving.

**********

A week later a heavily hair-sprayed Veronica walked carefully towards the door adjusting her outfit as she went. Pulling open the door she started to laugh when she saw Logan standing with his back to her door until she saw what he was wearing, or rather not wearing.

"Logan! Where are your pants?" Veronica demanded.

"I don't need pants for my costume Ronnie." Logan stated like it was the most obvious thing before he lent down to kiss her.

Veronica put her hand over his mouth, "Wasn't this one of my conditions? You have to wear pants."

Logan licked her palm to get her to remove it from her mouth before he spoke, "No. Your conditions included eye shadow and shoulder pads and taffeta. It said nothing about what I was to wear."

"Cause I didn't realise you'd show up pant less!" Veronica cried.

"I didn't realise my costume was going to be criticised when I got here."

"Well it wouldn't be if you had pants on."

"Veronica, let's just go and have fun." Logan whined trying to pull Veronica out the door.

Veronica sighed, "Let me state for the record I really don't like the Risky Business thing." She said as she pulled the front door shut.

"Let me state for the record that you make a mighty fine Madonna," Logan said with a quick kiss on her check before pulling her to his car.

*******

Lily and Meg entered the school gym cautiously. Both were nervous for their own reasons. Lily had not spoken to Dick or Casey since Caz's party and Meg was trying not to worry about who her secret admirer was. Meg stood at the entrance looking in at the glittery madness that was their school's 80's dance. She watched as Logan pulled Veronica onto the dance floor as a slow song came on and she watched as both Casey and Dick headed over to them to ask Lily to dance. While watching her friends in their mixed up and ever loving relationships she missed Wallace coming up beside her until he spoke.

"Can I have this dance?" He whispered in her ear.

Meg took a deep breath and sighed. "I'd love to." She replied letting him take her hand and pull her towards the dance floor.

Lily smiled as she watched Wallace pull Meg towards the dance floor to a place next Veronica and Logan, who didn't even notice because they were so wrapped up in each other. Turning her head she saw Dick heading her way. She started to walk towards him to meet him half way. When they both stopped Dick made a move to open his mouth before Lily cut him off.

"Dick, I don't think we can keep doing this." Lily whispered.

"Doing what?"

"Friends with benefits. It's sounds really good in theory but it really shouldn't."

"So then we should date."

"I don't know if I feel that way about you yet. I don't know how I feel about anything."

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that Casey wants you to date him?" Dick seethed.

"No 'cause I'm not sure I want to date him either. I think maybe I need to be alone again. Get use to the fact that there are so many changes happening in normal life before introducing any form of romance or sex into my already confused life. I'm sorry Dick. I really am." Lily whispered before leaning up and kissing his cheek gently before leaving. On her way out she bumped into Casey.

"Hey Kane," Casey said.

"Casey, you're a great guy..." Lily started.

"But you don't like me that way." Casey said with a small shrug.

"No I think I do but..." Lily started again.

"But you like Dick as well and you're not sure which one of us you like more." Casey said with a small nod.

"I'm sorry. I understand that you might be mad and I know that this probably not what you wanted when you started this whole secret admirer thing but I can't help it. I just don't know how I feel." Lily said with a shrug before quickly leaving the gym.

From her place in Logan's arms Veronica watched Lily leave the gym. Sighing she turned back to Logan and buried her nose into he's chest. Logan leaned down and kissed her head before pulling away.

"Come on, let's go see if she's ok." Logan said pulling Veronica towards the door.

"Ok," Veronica whispered with a tiny pout.

"That pout is going to get you no where 'cause I know you want to go after her."

"I know, I know but that doesn't mean I can't complain about the fact I no longer get to be in your arms." Veronica said with a tiny smile.

"Let's find Lily, fast." Logan said quickly pulling Veronica along behind him. They entered the car park and found Lily sobbing on her steering wheel.

"Go get your car. I'll meet you at Lily's apartment." Veronica whispered before moving to Lily's side.

********

Lily let Veronica and Logan lead her to her bed and tuck her in. Veronica stayed by her side until she was sure that Lily was asleep before she left. Walking back into the lounge room she found Logan standing by the stereo and starting a song. Smiling she realised he had picked one of her favourite romantic ballads, More than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw, and he was extending his hand to her so they could slow dance. Here. In Lily's lounge room. And it was more perfect than any dance could be and she planned on making sure he knew that for next time.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Ok I'm sorry this took so long but muse is not wanting to help me write this but I finally finished so you can celebrate and I can sleep, it's like 11:30 at night here. Just to finish this of thanks to my two reviewers missshay16 and Josielynn. Your comments are appreciated more than words can say. Anyway enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 29

Lily opened the door to her locker to be met with two teddy bears. The first had stitched along its sweater 'I love you beary much' and she knew instantly that it was from Dick. The second one had 'I miss you teddible' stitched across its sweater so she knew it was from Casey. The two boys had been leaving bears in her locker every day for two weeks while Lily had been deciding what to do about the two boys and reconnecting with her best friends, the old and the new. She and Logan where now on more civil terms than they had been before so the time away from boys, and sex, had done her some good. Running one finger over the stitching on both bears Lily looked at them and watched as they bounced on the rubbish already in the bin. On the first day she had gotten her first set of bears she had kept them until the second day when she realised the boys were going to send her a bear everyday until she had come to a decision about them. So from that day on she had thrown out each and every bear the boys gave her the second she opened her locker.

Veronica walked up behind Lily unnoticed and said, "Why do you do that every morning?"

"Because there is no need to keep them, I still don't know which one I want more."

"I don't think that's why they keep sending them. Maybe they just want you to remember that they are alive." Veronica replied with a shrug.

"I know they're alive. I see them every day at school for crying out loud. In other news where is your hip?"

"Between my thigh and my waist," Veronica said confused.

"I meant Logan."

"Oh, he's not a hip silly and he has gone to a place far, far away."

"Really"

"Yes. He's suppose to click he's heels together three times to get back." Veronica quipped.

"So he was sure to wear he's parting gift."

"Oh yes. He really does like those red sneakers I got him. He thinks it means that he can as stealth as me." Veronica said with a shrug.

"So you didn't get him the traditional ruby red slippers?" Lily asked shocked.

"Times are changing Lil, jump on the bandwagon."

"Well back in my day..." Lily started.

"Oh please don't start." Wallace groaned as he stopped by the pair.

"If you don't want to hear it then don't stand here," Lily said.

"But if I don't stand here than who is going to tell you the bad news?" Wallace asked.

"Oh no, what did they do now?" Lily groaned.

"Who?" Wallace asked confused.

"Dick and Casey," Veronica replied.

"Nothing as far as I know. I just wanted to warn you that Clemmons wants to see you." Wallace said just as Clemmons came down the hallway towards them.

"Miss Kane. Will you come with me please?" Clemmons said.

Lily held out her hands like cuffs and replied with, "Take me away officer but I swear anything you try and throw at me won't stick," before following Clemmons down the hall.

"Well I guess she won't be walking me to class," Veronica said.

"Well I'd offer myself up as a substitute but I don't think your boyfriend would like that." Wallace said with a shrug.

Veronica smiled and threaded one of her arms through he's before saying, "Boyfriend, I don't see this boyfriend you claim I have anywhere, so you have to be the excellent substitute you are and walk me to class."

*******

Lily sat in the seat in front of Clemmons desk, her legs tucked underneath him as she waited for him to speak.

"When we arrived at school this morning Polly was gone." Clemmons said.

"Missing or pthwt?" Lily asked making the universal hand gesture for dead.

Clemmons looks at Lily a little appalled, "Missing!"

"Somebody stole our mascot?" Lily asked a little confused. Clemmons nods before he begins to pace behind he's desk, "Well let's get to it already. You know it was me and I know it wasn't and now I'm suspended or expelled, tarred, feathered..."

"Excuse me?" Clemmons asked confused.

"I didn't take the bird."

"I'm not accusing you. I'm asking for your help." Clemmons replied leaning forward towards her, "I want you to find Polly. You know how out of control the rivalry between Neptune and Pan High is. It used to be toilet paper on trees but in recent years things have..." Clemmons sighed, "escalated. If this matter isn't resolved quickly and discretely, things could get ugly. We don't really have the money to hire a professional but I have noticed that you have certain... skills plus as I understand it, you work for Don Lamb in some capacity."

"I do." Lily replied suspiciously.

"And what do you normally charge for something like this?"

"A lot. Yeah it's going to set you back."

"How far back?"

"A personal letter of recommendation. I'll write it, you'll sign it. My own parking space and.... a different locker, preferably in the east hall."

"The letter and the locker I can do but you're not getting your own parking space."

"Can you get me out of PE?"

"No."

"How about a few excused absences?"

"How about one?"

"See now I was thinking more like three."

"Miss Kane..." Clemmons said warningly.

Lily shrugs, "You're the one with the missing bird."

"Fine, two." Lily leans forward and shakes hands with Clemmons to seal the deal.

"This is obviously a confidential matter."

"It'll be our little secret." Lily said before heading to the door and to her first class.

**********

Veronica sat on Logan's lap and trailed a hand down he's cheek as she ran her tongue skilfully along his. Sighing Logan moved one of his hands from her neck and started to trail it up and down her back. Both were oblivious to the teacher entering the room until she spoke to them.

"Miss Mars kindly remove yourself from Mr Echolls lap." Miss Stafford. Veronica pulled away and climbed off Logan's lap and into the chair beside him. "So the new edition of the Navigator comes out tomorrow and we're still short on articles. Let's do something fun."

"How about a story on oxycontin replacing ecstasy as the drug of choice for high school students." Veronica suggested.

"I'm sure your parents don't want to read about drugs at the school where they send their precious little ones." Miss Stafford said.

"I thought this was a student newspaper." Logan commented.

"Where's your Pirate Pride, y'all, lots of good stuff happens here." Miss Stafford continued as if Logan hadn't spoken. Veronica looks at Logan and sighs before reaching up and kissing him quickly on the lips, "Did you know that Madame Rousseau's been teaching French here for forty years now? Maybe we could do an in-depth profile."

Logan raised his head quickly from its path to Veronica's neck to comment, "A loving tribute to a sadistic crone." Some of the students at the desk around them started to laugh as Logan pressed a quick kiss to a spot just behind Veronica's ear.

Miss Stafford sighed, "The janitors work so hard and no one even pays attention to them. Maybe we could do something on them?"

"Maybe," A voice from behind Veronica and Logan called. The pair turned around and where surprised to see that Caitlyn was the speaker. Before anyone else could speak though the fire alarm started to ring.

"What is with the fire drills?!," Veronica cried to the roof of the building before standing up and grabbing her bag, "This is the third one this week."

Logan leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Maybe we should do a story on oxycontin use in the administration office," before he kissed her on the check and grabbed his bag.

"Okay Pirates. Single file. Straight line." Miss Stafford said in manner that prompted Logan to say.

"Heads up, chests out, big smiles. Ready? Okay."

Veronica laughed before grabbing his hand and saying, "Come on honey. Your practise for head cheerleader will have to wait for a time when we're not about to be attacked by fake fire." Pulling him along they enter the corridor towards the nearest exit. Removing his hand from hers he brings it up along his back and pulls her closer to him. Just as he is about to kiss her, though, Miss Stafford interrupted.

"You know what, Veronica? There's a good story in all this fire drill business."

"A fire drill story! Someone alert the Pulitzer Community." Veronica replied sarcastically.

"You'll find a way to make it interesting. I believe in you." Miss Stafford replied before leaving the pair alone.

Veronica sighed, "Its days like this that I wish I was still a sophomore." Logan opened his mouth to speak but before he could Veronica cut him off. "Not a word out of you mister or no making out for a month," Veronica threatened.

"Whatever you say, dear?" Logan whispered before placing his lips back on hers.

************

Later in the day Veronica was sitting silently inside the reception area of Doctor Johnson's office trying to ignore the weird guy talking to her, who was waiting for the other counsellor in the building.

"And I was told that... that... that... that people who touch door handles contract mono. You know, mono mono." The guy said to her as Veronica picked up a magazine, "And did you know that the easiest way to catch.... catch... catch... catch a cold is to pick up magazines."

Veronica nodded enthusiastically, "That's wonderful, really. You know really really."

"Veronica." Doctor Johnson called from her doorway, "I'll see you now." She continued motioning Veronica into her office. Veronica dropped to magazine back onto the table before entering the office and taking her usual seat.

"Now Veronica," Doctor Johnson said as she closed the door, "It's not nice to be sarcastic with Jim especially since he doesn't know you're being sarcastic."

"Well maybe if he didn't tell me about every little thing that could make me sick I'd be more than happy not to be sarcastic with him." Veronica snapped.

"Ok, let's talk about this. Why does his topic of conversation bother you?"

"If I wanted to know where I could contract mono or get a cold I'd look it up on the net."

"I think your harbouring some hostility towards Jim that shouldn't be directed towards him. So why don't talk about what's wrong?"

Veronica sighed, "There's nothing wrong."

"Ok. Then why are you irritated?"

"I'm not. God! What makes you keep thinking that?"

"Well the mood swings are a good place to start. So why not give in and tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine but it would just be easier if you opened up to me now."

"Well... if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, right?"

"Of course not"

"Ok. So..."

*******************

When Veronica entered the apartment she was surprised to find Lilly sitting on the lounge. The bigger surprise was that Veronica knew her father was still at the office so how Lilly had gotten into the apartment was the bigger mystery.

"Lilly, I did think you payed enough attention when I was teaching you to pick a lock. Cause I distinctly remember a hot guy being around."

"I think the hot guy was Logan and that's 'cause he really did want to know how to pick a lock. I, on the other hand, was just trying to get into Logan's pants." Lilly replied with a shrug.

"Ok, then how did you get in?"

"Your dad gave me the key before I left the office."

"Okay, so then why are you here?"

"Did you keep any of your bubblegum pink clothes you use to wear?"

"Probably somewhere in a box. Why?"

"I have a case."

"And that requires you to become the old me that you hated?"

"Yes, because the basketball players are more likely to talk to me."

"Ok I'll find it for you."

"Thank you"

* * *

Mac sat quietly on the rim of her bath, checking her watch every few seconds to see how much time had passed. It was an ineffective way to spend five minutes. It made the time drag on. Like the five minutes had turned into an hour. Although the time seemed to be a waste to her brother, who kept pelting the door with darts from his dart gun, and her parents, who kept knocking on the door and asking if she was ok, it was a necessary sacrifice because once she had the answer that would be all she needed. It would clear her mind one way or another. Then she could make plans or move past it depending upon the answer. She sighed when her watched beeped and reached over to grab the stick resting on the basin and quickly glanced at what it said.

******************

The next morning Veronica stood at her locker sorting through the books she would need for the school day when Logan came bounding round the corner and grabbed hold of her waist.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Veronica pulled away quickly, "Can you not be all over me today." She snapped.

Logan took a quick step back before responding, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong just 'cause I don't want you all over me at the moment." Veronica snapped.

"You know what, when you become yourself again come find me because I don't like this bitchy person." Logan sighed before turning and leaving.

Veronica shut her eyes to stop the tears from falling and as much as she wanted to call him back she didn't. She was going to have to figure out her problem by herself before letting Logan in again and as unfair as that seemed it was the way it had to be because she couldn't stand to hurt him and that's what her news would do to him, whether she was wrong or right about it.

******************

Wallace stood on the basketball court, sweaty, calculating his next move as his opponent Jack stood 3 feet in front of him watching, like a hawk, waiting for Wallace to make his move so that he could do everything in his power to counter it. Slowly Wallace began to head right only to have Jack move quickly in his way, so quickly, in fact, that Wallace was able to double back and shot the ball into the hoop from the left.

Lily stood in the corner watching the boy's interaction on the court as she waited to for Wallace to finish so they could go to class together. "Hey superstar," she called, "Are you ready for the real world?"

"In a minute woman," Wallace joked back, "I gotta teach Jack to respect the jumper. This kid's got rank."

"Enjoy this moment, 'cause it's over now." Jack said.

"I've got space and opportunity, man," Wallace replied before picking up the ball, ducking past Jack and sinking another basket, "Ooo, that's your jock back there."

"Do you need to jump back and kiss yourself? 'Cause I can wait." Lily joked. Wallace smiled and shook his head at her as he knocked knuckles with Jack.

"Good practise, good practise" Wallace said as he and Jack headed to the locker rooms, "I'll back in a bit freak."

Ten minutes later Wallace left the locker room and walked with Lilly to their lockers. As they went some of the students that passed them in the corridor started to call out to Wallace.

"Yo, bro!" said one boy.

"Wallace, my man!" said another boy who held his hand up for a high five, which Wallace met.

A third boy called out, "Hey, what's up Wallace?" Wallace held up his fist so that the boy could pound it. Lily just stands next to Wallace watching in amusement.

Finally unable to contain it anymore Lily spoke up in her best fan girl voice, "They like you! They really like you!"

Wallace laughed at Lily as a girl walked towards them, swaying her hips. "Hi Wallace." She said with a flirty little wave.

"Hi." Wallace replied with a head nod, as he turned to watch appreciatively as she walked away.

"Who's the hoochie and how is it your girlfriend hasn't ripped her into pieces yet?"

"Nadine? She's in your grade. See you need to socialize more, that's your problem and the girlfriend isn't happy about it but she accepts that it's one of the things that happens when you date a superstar like me."

"Wait you mean my problem is that I don't socialise?"

"Yeah, I know. This school hasn't always been that great to you."

"The gentleman does have the gift for the understatement."

"I'm just saying..." Wallace replied with a helpless shrug.

The pair rounded the corner to their lockers they saw Meg and Logan, who where talking and walking down the corridor towards them.

"They seem friendly." Wallace said trying to get his jealousy under control.

"Yes and one is dating you and other is madly in love with a short pixie girl who returned from the dead." Lily said with a shrug while turning to open her locker, "There is nothing for you to worry about. I, on the other hand, have a few things to worry about."

"Does this have anything to do with why you changed lockers?"

"Why did you change lockers?" Logan asked as he and Meg joined the other too.

"Ah, this is prime real estate, Wallace Fennel adjacent." Lily said, faking shock.

Jack walked up to the four of them and said, "Wallace! Did you hear some guys from Pan High stole our parrot? We are not taking this lying down."

"They stole Polly?" Wallace said, shocked.

"Gone," Jack said making a poof motion with her hands.

"And Polly matters to you?" Meg asked.

"I have plenty of free time as an office aide. Me and Polly, we bonded. It'll eat right from my hand." Wallace said with a shake of his head.

"Oh baby." Meg cooed before giving him a kiss on the lips, "I'm sure Lil will try and find Polly and I'll help anyway I can."

Wallace looked at Lily to make sure it was true. When she nodded her head he felt a little better about the whole thing, "Thanks Lil, this means a lot to me. Thank you too Meg." He said before gently pecking Meg on the lips. Turning to open his own locker he was pleasantly surprised to find a spirit box in their, "I'm telling you. This is so much better than my old one. Look at this." Wallace pulled out the box and showing it to the others before pulling out a cookie and eating it, before he could close the lid though Logan stole a cookie and took a quick bite from it.

"Hands off man." Wallace said with a fake glare before quickly putting the box away.

Logan looks at Wallace in shock, "These are snickerdoodles."

"Yes and they just appeared in my locker, bam. Homemade cookies." Wallace said as another student gave him a high five. "And that's not all."

"You mean someone put a peeled grape in there too." Lily said with a tone of fake shock in her voice as she closed her locker.

Wallace pulled the box out of his locker and pointed to the top of the box before reading the words to her, "'Go Wallace. We love you. You rock.'"

"Wow. So it's a snack and an ego stroke. I wish I was a baller." Meg said mockingly as Wallace shut his locker and the four of them started heading to class. As they went they ran into Casey and Luke walking to class.

"Hey Wallace!" Luke said, "Great game the other night, man." Casey and Lily both stood around awkwardly while Luke continued oblivious, "Eighteen points, eight assists."

"On the streets, we call those dimes." Wallace replied with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Streets! You live on the corner of Pleasant Valley and Marigold." Logan snarled with a funny tone in his voice. Wallace shook his head at the fact that Logan was trying too discredit his street cred.

"We gonna beat Pan, right man?" Luke asked.

"You can beat on it." Wallace said as he shook Luke's.

"But not literally Luke. We don't need a repeat of your last gambling adventures, now do we?" Lily said with a wide smile.

"How do you know about that?" Luke said, shocked that someone had discovered his secret.

Lily shrugged, "I just do." Luke looked quickly amongst all who was there before quickly turning and leaving.

Casey turned to Lily, "What did Luke do?"

Lily shrugged again, "I'm not at liberty to tell you that."

"Well can you tell me why you keep throwing out my bears?" Casey asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope can't tell you that either." Lily replied with a sad smile.

"Fine, I guess I'll talk to you later but since you haven't talked to me in two weeks I'll give it another two weeks before you do." Casey replied before turning and following the path Luke had taken.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes, only opening them when Wallace patted her on the back, "So that's why everyone keeps doing that." The other three laughed at her joke.

"Well shall we eat lunch then?" Logan asked.

"Actually I have plans with the basketball team." Wallace said as three members of the basketball team ran past.

One of them called back to Logan, "Wallace, you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming now." He replied before he quickly kissed Meg on the mouth and hugged Lily before following the path of the basketball player.

"Okay it looks like it's the just you two ladies in my pleasant company." Logan said with a wistful smile as he placed his arms around their shoulders.

"Actually," Meg said, "I have plans with Veronica." She finished with a tight smile before leaving Lily alone with Logan.

"As much fun as this has been I have plans too." Lily said before leaving Logan alone.

"Well see if I invite any of you to lunch again." Logan whispered before heading to the cafeteria to see if any of his other friends wanted to have lunch.

**************

Veronica sat with Mac and Meg playing with her food and watching Logan's back from where she was. Mac shook her head at her friend and said, "What did he do now?"

"He didn't do anything." Veronica whispered.

"So you went from all lovey dovey, with hands everywhere yesterday to arguing today." Meg said.

"We're not really arguing. He grabbed me, I told him to stop touching me, and he told me he'll talk to me again when I get my own personality back."

"And when will you get said personality back?" Mac asked.

"Could be around Thursday," Veronica replied, "Now what's new with you two?"

"I'm dating Wallace." Meg said.

"And how's that going?" Veronica asked.

"Fine, we're still in that getting to know you stage but it's really nice. Really, really nice." Meg said with a secret smile.

"Oooh" Veronica and Mac both cooed.

"What about you Mac?" Meg asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well Weevil's fine." Mac said with a shrug.

"What are you leaving out?" Veronica and Meg asked quickly.

"Well... We... We started... You know..." Mac said looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah we know," Meg said.

"And well there was a time we did... You know." Mac continued.

"Oh my God... You think..." Meg gasped.

"Yep," Mac whispered before lowering her gaze to her lunch.

***************

Pan High is the exact opposite of Neptune High. You head 15 miles inland where there are no yacht clubs or water front views and no house costing more than a million dollar. The parking lots here are littered with American made cars, mostly second hand and made in the nineties, and the vending machines here aren't filled with French and German made items. Lily found all these things intriguing, especially with her reduced pocket money.

Stepping through the doors of the cafeteria she spotted the basketball players easily and headed in that direction as quickly as possible, without making it seem like she was approaching them. Looking shyly around she made sure her gaze lingered on the popular table long enough so they knew she was there and that she looked like a lost new student. Turning her back quickly she smiled silently when she heard one of the basketball players call out to her.

"Got some room here," one of the boys called. Lily marvelled at how well she knew the world of the popular kids so well even after being rejected over a year ago. They travel in big packs, and are always the shiniest and prettiest. Most importantly though they were always looking for fresh meat so all she had to do was dangle some in front of them and the old Ronnie look and personality was perfect for that.

Removing all thoughts from her head she sat and looked at the student who had asked her to sit and put on her sorority girl voice, "I was doing the first day scout. Where to sit, where not to sit."

"This is a good choice, I promise," The jock said smiling at her before holding out his hand, "I'm Richie."

Lily shakes his hand and while doing so notices that his jacket has the number thirteen on it, "Uh-oh. Thirteen. Is it my unlucky day?"

"Hardly! It's your first day and you're already at the cool table." Richie said in a tone that remaindered her of Duncan in his happier days, before Napa, "This is Curtis," he continued pointing to the guy next to him.

Curtis nodded his head at her before saying, "How you doing?"

Richie than pointed at the guy next to Veronica, "And that's Zeke."

"Hey" Zeke said with a shy smile.

Lily smiled, "Hi. I'm... Betty. So you all play basketball?"

"Curtis and I do," Richie answered.

"I'm the team manager, which is like being on the team." Zeke said with a small shrug.

"Which is like being near the team," Richie corrected.

"Oh My God!! I love basketball. I-I'm kind of a freak when it comes to sports. I totally get into it." Lily gushed.

"Are we talking face paint?" Richie asked kind of amused by her attitude.

"Face painting, hair streaked the colour of the school. At my old school, I was Horny." Lily watched as Richie shook her head wondering if she said what she meant and Curtis choked on his drink, "We were the Rhinos. I was the mascot." Lily hurried to correct herself.

"And what school was that?" Richie asked.

"Riverdale," Lily said thinking on her feet.

Richie makes a face like he's trying to place the name but can't, "Never heard of it," he said, "Oh but did you guys hear? Someone stole the Neptune parrot."

As the crowd starts high fiving each other and reacting excitedly Lily said, "Parrot? And you thought Rhino was weird."

"Well they're the pirates. So, you know, their mascot's a parrot." Zeke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoever stole the parrot is my hero. Neptune High sucks" Richie said, "Believe me" he continued speaking directly to Lily.

"Oh I do" Lily said genuinely.

"We beat them every year." Richie bragged.

"That was then, this is now. I tell you, that Fennel kid is amazing." Zeke said.

Lily smiled with pride at the accomplishments of her newest best friend, "He is? Really?"

Richie shot Lily a weird look before saying, "We're not gonna lose. I guarantee it. All right? We got something special up our sleeve for Neptune."

Before anyone else could comment though a kid came running up to the table, "Hey Richie! Your not gonna believe it. They've got our goat!"

The sounds of what emerged from around the table before Richie could respond with his own, "What?!"

"Neptune, man, they stole Billy! It's so on!" The kid said before he ran off again and some of the other team members Lily hadn't met yet followed him.

***************

Logan sat, picking slowly at his lunch, with Dick and Luke who were also picking slowly at their food. Dick decided that he was going to be the first to break the silence.

"Girl's suck," he declared.

"I know what you mean man." Logan said.

"What? Trouble in sucks face-ville?" Dick asked.

"Dude that is not as clever as you think it is." Logan said as Luke nodded his agreement.

"Ok fine but the point remains. Has Ronica land closed its doors to Logan?" Dick said.

"No she just opened the doors to bitch city. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh but I think that Lily's in bitch city too." Dick replied.

"She's trying to make a choice dude. You can't rush her." Logan reasoned.

"I know but I just wish she would make it faster. The longer she waits the more I feel like she's not going to chose me." Dick whispered.

"Dude, when you're not being an arse, you're nice and even I can see you're right for Lily." Logan said with a small smile, "So if I know all this how come you can't see it."

"We really need to change conversations now, 'cause I did not know I was going to be sitting with a bunch of chicks." Luke snapped from his seat causing Logan and Dick to start laughing at the sincerity of his comment.

**A/N Okay now you review and I'll try and get you the next chapter in 3 weeks instead of 4,ok?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N A big thank you to my reviewers, Josielynn, Nicole, superficialcynic, and Missshay16. I'm not sure what happened to my muse but it seems to have kicked itself back into gear. Also, just so you know, this is the count down to the end. As of the end of this chapter there will only be 4 chapters left in this story. Anyone who's curious who Lily picks, that will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Anyway Enjoy and Lily's thoughts are in italics. Oh and since it's still Christmas here, Merry Christmas.**

Chapter 30

Veronica and Mac walked down the corridor together to towards their next class when Veronica abruptly stopped Mac.

"When you go to the Doctor, for proof, can I come with you?" Veronica asked.

"Sure but why?" Mac asked.

"There's just something I want checked and Doctor Johnson wants to have an actual doctor to it checked out," Veronica said with a shrug. "It's nothing overly important I promise."

"Ok. I'm going tomorrow at four." Mac replied as the two girls started walking again. "Veronica, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I won't judge. I won't even talk if you don't want me too."

"Mac, the point of a physiatrist is that I get to her about the really bad stuff Aaron did to me and I get to be a normal teenage girl when I'm around you guys."

"Ok but that's doesn't mean you can't, ok?" Mac said as the girls paused outside her door.

"Ok." Veronica said as Wallace joined the pair, "Now we go to class Wallace will walk me the rest of the way, right?"

"Right," Wallace said while linking his arm through hers.

"So Wallace" Veronica said tilting her head at him.

"What do you want?" Wallace sighed, "And you do the head tilt better than Lily."

"That's 'cause I taught it to Lil and I want a meeting with Clemmons to talk about all these fire drills we've been having." Veronica said with a small smile.

"Ok that's an easy one." Wallace said.

"Remember you said that when I ask for something more." Veronica said, "And this is my stop." Veronica continued before removing her arm from his and moving into her own classroom.

***************

Veronica sat calmly in her seat across from Clemmons. "So what's the skinny on the fire drills, Mr C? Faulty hotplate in faculty lounge?" Clemmons looked at her funnily trying to digest the less than welcome questions but when he didn't answer any of the questions she continued, "Gremlin gumming up the works?"

Clemmons sat and looked at her calmly, "No, we're simply following the district-wide policy for mid-semester fire drills. We've let ourselves get a bit behind."

Veronica shook the shocked look from her face before commenting, "Really? Because if memory serves, it was like one or two a year. There have been three this week alone."

Pulling open the top draw he dismissed her quickly with his parting words, "I'm sorry there's not a more entertaining explanation. It's just district policy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to catch up on."

Veronica stood, not entirely pleased with the reaction she had gotten from Clemmons, but she left the room anyway, already formulating a plan.

****************

Veronica entered the journalism still a little uneasy about what Clemmons had been saying in his office. Heading to Ms Stafford's desk Veronica is determined to find out as much as she can about the fire drills.

Looking up and seeing Veronica Miss Stafford asked, "How's the story coming?"

"I'm blowing the lid off the fire safety policy. Hey, do you know how I can find out what the official district mandate is?"

"Have you spoken to Miss Roush?" Veronica shakes her head, "She's the Assistant Superintendent; she'd definitely your source." She continued as she began to flip through a notebook, "Um... I think I've got her number. Here." She finished pushing the notebook towards Veronica.

Veronica looked at the number than pointed at the phone on the desk, "May I?"

Miss Stafford stood from her desk before saying, "Of course." Veronica perched on the edge of the desk and pulled the phone and notebook towards her. Glancing at the number she begins to dial the number and cradled the phone under her ear. Waiting for Miss Roush to answer the phone she looked around at the other students and noticed that Logan was staring at her.

Getting caught up in his eyes she barely heard when the person on the other side of the phone said, "Ellen Roush"

Veronica shook her head and broke eye contact with Logan and focused on the conversation she had to have, "Miss Roush, this is Veronica Mars. I'm doing an article for the 'Navigator', the school paper at Neptune High."

"How can I help you?" Miss Roush asked in her nasally voice.

"I just wanted to clarify something." Veronica said as Logan came to stand right in front of her, "How many fire drills does the school district mandate each semester?"

"Just one is our policy." Miss Roush replied.

"Well thank you very much," Veronica said before hanging up the phone and making a note in her own notebook before sliding Miss Stafford's notebook back to her side of the desk. Then she addressed Logan, "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey," Logan whispered back, "How have you been?"

"I'm... I'm not really sure how I am." Veronica replied with a shaky breath.

Logan nodded, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Veronica gave a shake of her head, "No, there's nothing you can."

"Are you at least talking to Doctor Johnson?"

"Yeah, she's trying to help."

"What's that mean?" Logan asked confused.

"She just wants a second opinion on something." Veronica says with a shrug.

"As long as you're ok," Logan said bending down to look her in the eye.

"No worse than I was a week ago," Veronica whispered, "But there is something that could make me feel a bit better." Veronica continued with a sly smile.

"And what would that be?," Logan asked, his curiosity peaked again.

Veronica smiled again before checking where Miss Stafford was. Seeing she was on the other side of the classroom Veronica grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out into the corridor so that his arms were resting on the locker with her in between them.

Reaching up on her tippy toes she whispered, "I think you know what I want," before she placed her lips on his. Smiling Logan wrapped one arm around her back and the hand on the other arm through her hair. Sighing into his mouth, Veronica felt right for the first time in days. She didn't like the fact that it had to come to this for her to have some form of balance in her life. Just as Logan was thinking of deepening the kiss the pair heard a noise further down the corridor that made them pull apart.

Looking they saw Corny staring blankly into his locker, "Something wrong Corny?" Veronica asked while pulling away from Logan.

"Yeah... I came to get something out of my locker but I can't remember what it was... Mmrraa..." Corny said staring straight into his locker still a little confused. Shaking his head he turned to Veronica and Logan before saying, "Hey I was thinking of busting out of here. Maybe go to White Castle. Wanna come with?"

Logan and Veronica looked at each other confused before Logan said, "There's no White Castle in Neptune."

Corny laughed before answering with, "It's kind of an expression." Logan looked back at Veronica and makes the crazy sign with his hand just as the doors behind him were opening. Veronica turned to see who it was as Corny asked, "What's wrong?" and turned to follow their gaze, seeing the security man with a dog and reached for his stash as he cried, "Oh, crap!"

Sticking his stash down his pants Corny turned to try and use the other door to get away from the dog. Closing his locker he walked quickly away from the security man and his dog only to see that two other security men, with dogs, had come in through his escape door. Standing as still as possible the three teenagers watched as the two new security men and their dogs met up with the third man and began talking not noticing the students at all.

"Did you just see that?" Veronica asked Logan as she pulled out her phone.

"Yes." Logan replied a little confused as to why Veronica had started taking photos of the men as they went past.

"That's what I thought. I have to go." Veronica said quickly before leaning up and kissing his lips quickly before she headed back into the journalism room.

Sitting down at the closest table she took out her notebook and found a number.

****************

Clemmons was sitting at his desk doing paper work when his assistant knocked on the door twice before she entered.

"Excuse me, Mr Clemmons?" the assistant said before pointing at the phone, "That's Ellen Roush from the district office."

Clemmons looks at the phone with a tad of uncertainty in his face before he picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Van, I received a call from a very pushy student of yours who's doing a newspaper story."

Clemmons sighed, "Yes, I know the girl that you're talking about. She should never have called you."

"Well she did and she has quite a fresh attitude."

"Yes," Clemmons admitted, "I spend half my waking hours trying to keep her out of my hair."

"Mr Clemmons, she gave me the impression that you've been exceeding your fire drill limits."

Clemmons sighs, "No... Uh... Look... I've been trying to keep this under my hat but we've had a series of bomb threats and as a precautionary measure, I brought in the bomb squad."

Veronica closes her eyes and shakes her head but continues to use Miss Roush's voice, "Well that's very disturbing news, Mr Clemmons. Please let us know if there's anything we can do." Veronica said before disconnecting the phone and looking at a nervous Logan.

"That face does not inspire confidence." Logan said, "What did he say?"

"There have been some bomb threats." Veronica whispered before looking up at Logan, "That was the bomb squad out there."

*****************

Mac sat next to Weevil on the couch in his lounge room, watching something on TV. Mac wasn't sure what it was. She was to busy thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. She was a little nervous and a little sacred but she had to have a definitive answer. Looking at Weevil, who was too busy to watching the show to notice, she wondered how he would take the news if she was right.

To busy in her thoughts she didn't realise that Weevil was returning her gaze until he spoke, "What cha staring at chica?"

"I'm not allowed to stare at you? 'Cause I could have a problem with that."

"Oh really. And if I don't like being used as eye candy..."

"Then I'm going to have to go find myself someone else."

"Who says anyone else would hold up against me?"

"Well there's always the new kid, he has pretty nice abs, as does Felix..."

"You would really trade down from me to my brother."

"Please, if Felix were your brother than I'd be your sister."

"Don't say things like that. It's not a nice thought." Weevil replied while reaching to tickle her sides.

"Well if all else fails I'm sure Veronica will let me ogle Logan when she's not." Mac said with a sly grin.

Weevil shook his head before he jumped on Mac playfully and pushed her onto her back. Not one to give up a fight, Mac pushed on his shoulder hard to flip them over and onto the floor. Weevil smiled and gave up fighting, happy with their new position, and pulled Mac's lips to his. Sighing, she was happy to be here and let him to continue to have his way. When he went to flip her over so that he could be on top she realised she needed to put a stop to this now. Pulling back she scrambled up from under him and to her stuff.

"I have to go," She called over her shoulder as she grabbed her jacket from where it had been dropped when she entered.

Weevil stood up confused, "What's wrong Mac?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just remembered I had to get home." Mac said with a shrug.

"Mac," Weevil whispered, "If I've done something wrong than you should just tell me."

Mac sighed, "You've done nothing wrong." She whispered before stepping forward and kissing him quickly on the lips, "I just have to go," she said before leaving the house as quickly as possible, praying that tomorrow would come quickly so she would have an answer.

*****************

Veronica takes the mock up she created for her story and heads to Miss Stafford's desk to show it to her. Waiting for Logan to finish talking she placed the mock up on the desk.

"So you finished it." Logan said.

"Yeah," Veronica whispered with a small smile.

Miss Stafford looked up from the mock up, "You're positive about this, Veronica."

Veronica nodded, "Mr Clemmons confirmed it. It's accurate."

Miss Stafford sighed, "But is it responsible?"

Logan shrugged, "This is exactly what newspapers are supposed to do."

Miss Stafford nodded, "Then what are we waiting for? We're burning daylight here."

************

Veronica stands next to Wallace's locker with Lily watching the reaction from her article. The student body are starting to act crazy at the news of the bomb threat.

"It's crazy." One girl said as she and her friend passed Veronica and Lily, "Are you kidding me, I mean, is this supposed to be real?"

"Dude its right there on the front page. Are you staying?" The friend of the first girl asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" The first girl asked, "I'm going home. I'd rather not be here when the school blows up." She continued before the pair where out of Veronica's earshot.

"You won't believe how insane the administration office is." Wallace said to the pair as he walked up behind them. "Phones ringing off the hook and parents going off at Clemmons," he continued before turning to Veronica, "He wants to see you in his office, by the way."

"He does? I'm beginning to think he has a crush on me." Veronica said with a smirk on her face before she headed down the corridor towards the office building. When the receptionist saw her she ushered her straight into the office where Miss Stafford and Mr Clemmons were sitting waiting for her.

"Sit down Veronica." Clemmons said in a stern voice. "Let me be clear as I explain this. The Neptune 'Navigator' is not the 'Washington Post.' You don't have carte blanche to print whatever you choose."

"Was the story inaccurate?" Miss Stafford asked.

Clemmons stared at Miss Stafford before answering gruffly, "That's not the issue."

Veronica looked confused, "It's not?"

"No, it's not." Clemmons said sternly, "Our very real duty to protect the student body trumps your non-existent right to a free student press."

"But Mr Clemmons, isn't a newspaper supposed to be..." Miss Stafford tried to say before Mr Clemmons cut her off.

"And what exactly is your journalism background, Miss Stafford?"

Miss Stafford looked at her hands a little embarrassed before whispering, "I was on my high schools year book staff."

"Then what do you say we play to our strengths and stick to smiling kids engaged in the multitude of enriching activities that Neptune has to offer." Clemmons said sternly to Miss Stafford before turning to Veronica and asking, "Veronica, who was this highly placed source in the administration that confirmed your story?"

"Um, that would be you?"Veronica said slyly.

"I most certainly did not," Clemmons yelled, "Now tell me the truth."

Veronica shrugged before turning on her Miss Roush impersonation, "Mr Clemmons, the fresh girl gave me the impression you had been exceeding your fire drill limits." Clemmons draws in a deep breath before leaning back into his chair with an appalled look on his face. "Where are the threats coming from anyway, a student?" Veronica continued, returning to her normal voice.

Clemmons gives her a death stare and in his sternest voice says, "Veronica, I did not invite you in here for a follow up interview. This is a disciplinary meeting. You should feel lucky that you're not suspended."

Veronica smirked, "Maybe you'd be doing me a favour."

Clemmons ignored Veronica's comment and turned her attention back to Miss Stafford, "And Miss Stafford. You need to use better judgement in the future. No more stories on this subject. Am I understood?"

"Completely," Miss Stafford whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I may have made a mistake in allowing a pep squad advisor to substitute for a journalism teacher." Mr Clemmons said with a shake of his head.

*************

Veronica walked into her English class late. Handing her note to the teacher she took her seat next to Lily and tried to listen to what Mrs Murphy was saying.

"Who would like to compare the characters of the three Karamazov brothers? I'd like to hear from someone who hasn't spoken today. Ben?" Mrs Murphy said.

Leaning over to Lily Veronica whispered, "Is he new?"

"Yes but he started last week," Lily whispered back.

"I didn't read it. I thought maybe I'd wait for the mini-series." Ben replied, answering Mrs Murphy's question.

Veronica and Lily shared a puzzled look as they listened to Mrs Murphy's reply, "I don't know where you expect to end up in life with your attitude, Ben."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it Mrs Murphy. It doesn't matter. In the end we all wind up in the same place. Six feet under," Ben replied with a smirk on his face before turning to the person in the seat next to him. Veronica turns to Lily and shakes her head, obviously not impressed by the boy's antics. While Veronica was looking at Lily she noticed out of the corner of her eye that another student, who she knew as Pete, also didn't look impressed by Ben antics.

************

Lily moved more comfortably between the students in the cafeteria at Pan High. Seeing that Richie and Zeke were having an argument and she moved closer to them.

"Uncool, Zeke, uncool." Richie said.

"It's not like that. See, now, no matter what, after the game, I'm gonna be happy." Zeke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Noticing the tension Lily decided to step in and see what she could do, "What's wrong, guys?"

Richie sighed, "Well hey, Betty. I just learnt that Zeke here bet $200 on Neptune."

"Richie! They're 14/6, we're 6/14. I mean, there's no line. I'd be crazy to pass this up." Zeke defended.

As Lily sat Richie replied with, "They were favoured last year and we beat them."

Zeke sighed, "Okay, all I'm saying, is I'm not the only one. There's a bookie that set up camp at Rest stop 15," Lily sat up and started to pay more attention to the conversation, "And from what I hear, everyone from Neptune and everyone here are gonna go out there and put money on Neptune."

"What's Rest Stop 15?" Lily asked, not having heard of it before.

"It's halfway between here and Neptune. It's like a cross between Inspiration Point and Tijuana. It overlooks the ocean, people go there to park. Plus guys sell stuff out of their trunks. You can get your hands on anything – beer, weed, porn, car stereos." Richie informed Lily before quickly adding, "That's what I'm told," when he noticed the look on Lily's face.

Before Lily could have any kind of reaction though the crowd started to cheer as a student entered the cafeteria. The trio looked to see who was standing there but Lily didn't think she knew the student. Richie, however, did.

"What is that all about?" He asked in shock, "Why is everyone clapping for Wilson Stablers?"

"Dude, he's the one that stole the parrot. He's showing everybody this picture he has saved on his phone with himself and the parrot." Zeke informed the pair.

_Got ya_, Lily thought

Richie however stood up and said, "I'm gonna go shake that man's hand. See, Zeke. That's Pan pride," before he left to do what he said.

Lily watched as Zeke followed Richie. Before they could reach Wilson though, a delivery man entered the cafeteria. He had a large gift wrapped box on a flat tray for the students. Leaving it in the middle he turned and left it without anyone signing for it.

"What's that?" Richie asked anyone.

"Is this a drop off point of some kind?" Lily asked.

Stepping towards the box Richie lifted up the tag and read it out loud, "'To Pan High cafeteria. Bon appétit. Love Neptune.'" Slowly he lifts the lid to see what's inside. As he does the sides fall away to reveal a large quantity of wrapped meat. The wrapping is stamped with '100% GOAT MEAT'. To finish of the present is a goat's bell resting on top of a tray of meat patties.

As the students stand around gasping Zeke whispered, "They butchered Billy." Lily stands with the Pan students feeling as shocked as the rest of the students felt.

*******************

Veronica took her lunch tray, and what looked like meatloaf, and was heading towards the table where Meg, Wallace and Mac where sitting when Pete called out to her.

"Hey, Veronica! Can I talk to you about something?"

Veronica stopped, "Yeah sure."

"I have some information for you. Confidential information," Pete whispered leaning into Veronica personal space.

"My favourite kind," Veronica replied with a smile before taking a step back, "But before you tell me that stay out of my personal space."

"Why?"

"Because I was kidnapped, twice, so only people trust are allowed close to me," Veronica said while shaking her head in disbelief in him.

"Well... It's about your story about the bomb threats."

"Yeah?"

"Well... It got me thinking and I remember that the other day, when I was riding my bike to school, I went by this vacant lot and I saw Norris and the new kid, Ben. They were throwing tennis balls at stray cats."

"Uncool." Veronica said with a confused look on her face, "But I don't get how this is relevant."

"The tennis balls were exploding."

"Ok. I'll look into it," Veronica said with a nod of her head before she headed to her lunch table.

"What was that all about?" Wallace asked.

"Just the bomb threats," Veronica said with a shake of her head as Mac got up quickly and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Wallace looked at Mac in confusion as Meg stood and said, "I'll go after her."

"Hey, what do you think of the new kid, Ben?" Veronica whispered, "Have you heard anything."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Quickly Veronica filled him in on what she had learnt from Pete, "So have you heard anything?"

Wallace shakes his head, "This is going to lead me to getting his permanent file isn't it?"

"Are you offering?"

"Depends on why you want it."

"It's for the greater good, Wallace. Doesn't he look like total bomb threat material."

"I actually think that its Norris should be the one you look at. Clemmons made him turn his shirt inside out."

Veronica looked confused, "Why? What'd it say?"

"Kill 'em all. Let God sort 'em out."

Veronica sat there wondering why that sounded familiar as she ran her fingers over the edge of the table. She barely noticed as Wallace left. Realising that her fingers were actually running over words she pulled back to look at what it said. Seeing an interesting web address she quickly pulled out her laptop and typed in the address . When the page loaded a demonic laugh rang out at her and the screen displayed a count down clock that read 46:15:00 and counting.

"What is this?" Wallace asked as he sat back down causing Veronica to jump.

"Did you have to do that?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, it was fun." Wallace said with a smile, "So do you want to have what I got?"

"Yes. Gimme, gimme, gimme." Veronica said excited.

"Well there's no school file on Ben."

"Strange," Veronica commented.

Wallace shrugged, "Maybe he's too new." Before continuing he pulled the file out of his jacket, "but I got you Norris's file."

"You're saintly," Veronica gushed before opening the file and frowning, "Suspended for violet behaviour a bunch in middle school but that's what I thought but there's been nothing since high school."

"Maybe he's trying to keep his record clean. 'Cause he's planning something big." Wallace offered as a theory.

"That's a really scary thought."

"I know," Wallace whispered as Meg and Mac returned as did normal conversation. Veronica however wasn't quite ready to let it go. She quickly shot out a text to Lily and only when she had gotten her reply did she settle back into more normal things. Like how bad the meat loaf was.

*******************

"Wilson!" Lily called hurrying down the hall towards the boy.

"Hello?" Wilson replied confused as to who she was.

Talking her best sorority voice, "I hear you're the guy to see about seeing a parrot."

"Man! Word really gets around, doesn't it?" Wilson replied a little embarrassed by the fact as people who pass them slapped him on the back. Wilson smiled at them before returning his attention to Lily, "You're the new girl, right?"

"Word does get around."

"You wa... You want to see the parrot, huh?"

"I do." Lily fake gushed, "I just think that's so cool that anyone would do that. I mean that takes a real man, you know?"

"Yeah," Wilson was barely able to breathe out as they stopped in front of a set of lockers. Wilson pulled a cell and showed it to Lily. In the screen was a picture of him and the parrot.

"How'd you get your hands on it?"

Wilson opened his locker and said, "I just walked into the school, like I was a student there and nobody even asked me anything." Lily's was only half paying attention to him though as she was tyring to remember his locker combination.

Gushing again Lily said, "That's so brave. I can't believe that worked," before continuing she took a step towards him, "Wilson?"

"Yeah," Wilson gulped.

"I hope this doesn't seem forward but... I was planning on heading over to Rest Stop 15 later, you know, to check it out." Lily stopped to give him a small smile, "I was hoping you'd be my tour guide. Show me around?" Wilson looks at her shocked but quickly starts nodding his head. "Meet me up there?" Lily said with another smile as she hands back his phone. Putting it in his locker, he closes it up as she says, "Four o'clock. Don't be late." She finished before playfully pressing a finger on Wilson's nose, smiling that the boy is putty in her hands.

Grinning Wilson grabs his backpack from the ground, not quiet able to look away from Lily just yet. As he backs away Lily sent him a flirty wave and as he waves back, while walking backwards, he runs straight into a group of students.

"Sorry," Wilson apologised still not ready to look away from Lily til he had turned the corner.

Making sure that Wilson was really gone Lily opened his locker on her second attempt. Reaching in and grabbing the phone she finds the photo.

"Bingo." She whispers to herself before dialling a number. "Hey it's Lily," she said when the person on the other end answered, "No it's not my phone... Listen, I need a big favour... Yes you'll be rewarded... In any way that Mac approves of... I'm going to send you a picture... You wish. What are doing later?.. Ever heard of Rest Stop 15?... Why doesn't that surprise me?..."

* * *

Lily sat perched on her car, waiting. She couldn't believe the amount of cars packed into this place or the amount of couples there were around making out. Normally this wouldn't both her but since she was having her own boy troubles it did. Noticing that Wilson had shown up she watched him closely as he looked for her. She watches as Wilson continues to look for her that he doesn't notice Weevil come up behind him until the biker grabs his shoulder.

"Hey there, buddy," Weevil says with a smirk, "Looking for love in all the wrong places?"

"Who me?" Wilson asked, clearly intimidated by Weevil, "I'm a no one."

"Where's the bird Wilson? I'm nearly bursting with Pirate pride here. Weevil wanna punch a cracker."

"What bird?" Wilson asked, deciding to fake ignorance.

"You want to think about that answer, man?" Weevil asked tightening his grip on Wilson's shoulder.

"All right. Look, I know what you're talking about but I didn't take the parrot, I swear to god."

"Someone's going to H E double hockey sticks." Weevil said pulling Wilson around so that they were face to face.

"That's not Neptune's mascot in the photo. It's from a pet store, okay. I heard that somebody took the mascot. Everybody was making such a big deal out of it. Look, they all thought it was so cool."

"Wait a minute. You went to a pet store and took a picture of yourself with a parrot so people would think you were cool?"

Wilson nods weakly, "Yeah. Alright?

"That's," Weevil holds his thumb and for finger close together, "This close to taking a hot cousin to your prom. Go home." He said letting go of the boy and walking away.

Lily walks over to where Weevil was standing to watch Wilson leave, "No more favours for you." Weevil said, "Now I gotta feel bad for this kid."

"If it's any consolation, I hate myself and now I have to go." Lily said, "Don't let Mac catch you out here taking bets."

"Like Mac knows I do that. How stupid do think I am?"

"Do you want a real answer to that question?" Lily replied as she got in her car, "Cause I don't think you'll like the answer."

* * *

"So what can I do for you today, Veronica?" the Doctor asked.

"I'd like you to run a pregnancy test and my doctor, well physiatrist really, wants a second opinion on whatever is in here." Veronica replied handing the Doctor a letter.

Opening the letter the doctor took a few minutes to look over it before saying, "Ok I'll get the stuff to run the test than we'll talk, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Lily caught up to Ben just as his car was pulling out of the Neptune High car park. Lily makes sure she follows every trick that Lamb taught her to do when following a person. Pulling onto the curve she watched as Ben raced up the stairs and back down to his car only five minutes later. Taking his photo as he came down the stairs she waited til he was several cars ahead of her before she followed him all the way to a garden centre. Bending down in her seat she took photos as Ben pushed a trolley load of fertilizer to his car. Continuing to take photos as he opened his boot and started to move things around, she wasn't prepared for Ben to pull out a gun and rest it against the back of his car.

Lily sighs and is thinking about calling someone when her phone rings. Putting her camera down she answers the phone, not even thinking to look at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hey, Lily." Casey said, "I was just wondering..."

"What Casey?" Lily snapped, "I haven't made a decision."

"Actually, I was wondering if you were ok. Veronica asked that I call you while you were tailing Ben so that she could have peace of mind."

"Oh well...." Lily started before she heard the passenger door being opened and dropped her phone, "Oh My God, what do you think you're doing?"

"Let's go for a ride." Ben said as Lily started the car quickly praying that Casey was paying attention. "Make a left at the next stop."

"Where are we going?"

"You should know. You must have followed me there."

"The Camelot?" Lily said, praying that Casey heard that, at least.

"Yep. I'll say this. You and your friend are pesky ones. The pair of you are screwing everything up."

"Listen, I really think you're making a mistake, I don't know anything."

"Quiet. I... I... I... need to think for a minute." Ben said as Lily pulled into the Camelot parking lot. Pulling her our of the car Ben walked the pair of them up the stairs. Lily tries her hardest not to make this easy on him by pulling back at every step. As they reach the balcony on the second floor Lily starts rambling.

"My employers a private detective. If I don't show up to work after school he freaks. There will be people looking for me armed people."

"I wanna show you something."

While Ben reaches in his back pocket Lily continues on, "Why can't we go somewhere public? Frappacino anyone, my treat."

"I know you probably think you're being a hero, but a lot of people might die cause of you." Ben says as Casey comes out from behind the corner and punches Ben squarely in the jaw. As Ben goes down his wallet slides out of his grasp and lands at Lily's newly planted feet, as Casey pulled her away from Ben. Once he was sure Lily was safe Casey bent down and continued to punch Ben until Lily called him to a stop.

"Casey, stop!" she cried. Casey stops and looks at her, "He's a federal agent." Sighing Casey lets Ben go. Ben stands and opens the door to his room before ushering the pair in. As he sits down on the bed, touching his jaw, Casey stands flexing his fists and Lily moves to get him a wet towel from the bathroom.

As she re-enters Lily asks, "You're undercover at Neptune High?"

Ben looks at Casey before saying, "Is it ok if he goes outside? I'd like to talk to you."

"Dream on, Jump Street. I'm not leaving you alone with her." Casey argued.

Lily walked over to Casey and whispered softly, "Casey, he's the real thing. Just give us a minute, all right."

Casey looks at Ben considering what Lily said before nodding, "Fine but don't close the door all the way. I'll be just outside." He says before exiting.

When Casey is outside and the door is left a little open Lily says, "So why Neptune?"

"Well part of my job at the ATF is monitoring internet traffic. Norris kept a website that was... troubling. We discovered countless emails he'd sent to other students, lots of red-flag words."

"Red-flag words?" Lily asked confused.

"Retribution, bomb, arsenal, gun show, fertilizer, Waco, Columbine. We think that he's the leader of scores of like minded misfits who are waiting for his signal to attack."

"And this signal is...?" Lily asked.

"A count down clock."

"If he's such a threat, why haven't you brought him in yet? Having too much fun smarting off to teachers. Why don't you just pick him up?"

"Oh I will bust him. Be sure of that. I've got more arrests on my record than any other ARF agent my age, ever. Failure's not an option."

"Wow."

"Problem. If we pick him up now, we can hold him for 48 hours, then we either have to charge him or realise him. Now I either need evidence that he's hoarding banned weapons or I need to get my hands on the list of people he's been corresponding with."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I need your friend's help?"

"Casey?"

"No, Veronica. I need her to get close to him."

"Isn't that your job?"

"I pushed too hard. Spooked him and now I'm screwed if I don't get him off the streets by tomorrow. I've been to his house but I haven't been in his bedroom or the garage."

"And you expect Veronica to swing an invite."

"He likes her."

"As in likes her likes her?"

"Yeah, he's mentioned it n more than a few occasions. Do you think you can do that? If she needs an in he loves talking about his ancient weapon collection."

Lily nods than leaves the room noticing that Casey is still waiting for her. She smiled at him shyly as he speaks.

"You ok?" he asks

"Um-hm." Lily nodded not sure what else to say or how to thank him for what he just did for her. Deciding to kiss him on the cheek she leans up to kiss his cheek but he turns his head suddenly so she gets the corner of her mouth instead.

Looking at him apologetically Lily turns to walk away. Seeing his chance Casey reaches forward and grabs her arm, spinning her back towards him before lowering his lips to hers. Sighing Lily responds to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his body and for once unsure what to do with her hands. Finally pulling back when they need air she stares into his eyes to try and find some answers as to why this was happening now. Casey looks as shocked by the kiss as she does. Slowly she lowers her arms back down to her sides. Realising this was how she was planning to react to the kiss Casey removes his arms from around her and watches as she hurries down the stairs to her car.

Sighing Lily quickly pulled out of the parking lot feeling more confused about her situation than she had before.

*******************

"So what can I do for you today?" Another Doctor at the clinic asked Mac.

"I think I might be pregnant. I took a test at home but the box says that sometimes the tests are wrong."

"Ok well, hold on a minute and I'll take what I need from you to have a proper pregnancy test done, ok?"

"That would be great, thank you." Mac whispered, sitting on the cold table in a hospital gown not sure if she wanted to be pregnant or not.

**************

"I have your results. I'm very sorry to tell you, you're pregnant."

* * *

"I have your results. I'm very happy to say that you're not pregnant."

**A/N ok so you review and I'll get to work on the next chapter tomorrow.**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N thanks to all of you for your patience. I'm sorry this took me so long. I could tell you why but it would come off as excuses so I'm not going to give them. I can give you this though, I hoping to have this fic finished by the end of March. If I don't feel free to pester me until I do.

Also a huge thank you to cmv88, jojbevco, radiate689, missshay16, superficialcynic and eve for your reviews. They inspired me to keep writing even when I didn't want to.

Now enjoy!

Chapter 31

Veronica walked out of the doctor's office feeling uneasy with what she had just been told. Taking the nearest seat in the reception area, she waited for Mac as calmly as she could. She wasn't sure how to process the news she had just heard or how she was going to deal with it. If she took the doctor's advice it would mean giving up something great but not following the doctor's advice could lead her down a dark path, one she didn't want to be anywhere near. It was explained to her in a way that made it seem like the first path was the only one she could take but that scared her a lot. Reliving everything that happened to her while she was with Aaron scared her, it wasn't something she wanted to delve into with the detail that seemed to be what the doctors wanted her to do.

Glancing up when a hand was rested on her shoulder she was surprised at the look on Mac's face.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Veronica whispered.

"Yeah," Mac whispered, "I have no idea how Weevil's going to take this," she continued as she sat down.

"How are you taking it?" Veronica asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The only thing I know at the moment is that I have to have it. That's all." Mac whispered, "How can I not have it?"

"Mac you shouldn't have a baby just because you're a vegan." Veronica said, "There are other things you can do."

"I'm not having an abortion and I'd never want my child to feel as out of place in their family as I do so adoption is out." Mac rationalised, "I guess what I need to know is whether or not Weevil will stand by me."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Veronica whispered, "I'll come with you if you want."

"No, that's ok I think this is something I need to do on my own." Mac whispered, "What did your doctor say?"

"A lot of things, that make a lot of sense," Veronica whispered, "And now I just want to go home and curl up into bed. Or do some baking, I can't really decided." She continued as a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

"Ok, but I'm here if you need me,"

"Ok"

Lily sat on her couch and sighed. She had made a vow that she would finally make a decision between the two boys once and for all. In front of her lay the two bears she had kept, each seemed some much like the boys that had given them to her. One was a sweet looking bear, its tag marked it as having a kind and caring heart and the words stitched across its chest made the bear seem very romantic to her. The other looked a little wild, with its multi-patched coat, the tag said that it had a wild streak that matched its intelligence and the writing across its chest where so dangerously sexy it had made her want to jump his bones one more time.

Both boys had their good points. One was sweet and charming and not at all the boy she could remember from her time as an 09er, while she knew the other was great in bed she wasn't sure if that was enough anymore. Maybe she needed to be with the boy who suited her better now and she already knew who that was and if she was being really honest with herself she could admit that maybe that was the boy she liked better.

Glancing at her clock she realised she was suppose to met Veronica in twenty minutes but she really just wanted to have the whole thing over and done with. Reaching for her phone she called Wallace.

"Hey Wallace," she said when he picked up, "I need a favour."

Veronica stood in the tiny kitchen of her apartment, headphones in her ears, trying to keep her mind off what was she had to do in a couple of hours. Absently she picked up a tray of cinnamon covered dough balls, placing them in the oven, while simultaneously taking the tray of biscuits that was in their already. Hearing a knock on the she called out to the person there to enter and smiling when she saw it was Wallace.

"Hey, Superfly!" Veronica said as she pulled out her headphones.

"That must be some good music." Wallace commented as Veronica placed the tray she was holding down onto the counter.

"More like its mind numbing music." Veronica sighed.

"Is it working?"

"No. Is there a reason you're here? I didn't even know you knew where I lived."

"Well I'm on a mission from Lily. She said she had figured something out but she didn't want to leave you hanging on the information you needed." Wallace said as he grabbed one of the cookies from the tray. Taking a quick bite he dropped the still hot cookie on the counter as he realises what type of cookie he was eating. "These are snicker doodles. You're the one making my spirit boxes?"

Veronica shrugged, "I used to be on pep squad, you know before the whole Aaron thing. It felt nice to do something ordinary and regular that I use to do."

"Well at least you're not like Lily. She thinks this stuff is stupid." Wallace said with a small grin, "It's nice to know someone cares." He continued as he went to grab another cookie. Seeing what Wallace was about to do Veronica slapped his hand away.

"Hey, do you want to open your locker tomorrow and find an empty box? Anyway you just like the ego stroke." She teased.

Wallace sighed, "One more and in exchange I'll give you the information that Lily told me to give you."

"Fine but only one," Veronica warned.

Wallace took a bite of the biscuit before moaning, "Um-um-um the girl can bake"

"Ok, now what did Lilly find out?"

Mac drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door three times. She waited anxiously, without a plan, and still very unsure of how Weevil was going to take the news. After all she had been the one who insisted on waiting until she was on the pill. Then just after she had gotten the pill and before their first time Veronica had returned and Mac didn't want to spend all their time in sexed out bliss when they should be with their friend. Then Veronica had been kidnapped and while it was logical to some people to have sex to either help them forget how sad they are or remind themselves that someone they love is still around that hadn't made sense to Mac and in hindsight she realised that that was a stupid reason not to have sex, after all she had been in love with Weevil. Of course it didn't help that when he felt that she wasn't going to be there for him that way that she may not be there for him at all. So he had found every reason to be somewhere else and while he was looking for that place he found Lily.

She wasn't sure if she was jealous or not now but back than it had made her jealous as hell. She had picked Weevil, she had, because she liked him and cared about him where as Lily had rejected him. She had turned him down where as Mac had accepted him. She thought she knew him pretty well, she did know him pretty well. She knew what he was like with his family, she knew what he was like with her family, she knew the way he treated their friends and her, what she was always so unsure about was he felt about her and Lilly. Essentially she was his second choice. Lilly had said no and seven months later she had said yes. Sure the questions where different and so were the feelings but that was the basis of it, there was a yes and a no and she had said yes.

"Hey," Weevil said when he finally opened the door, "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all afternoon?"

Mac sighed, "Sorry, my phones been off. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," Weevil replied taking hold of her hand and guiding her inside, "Are you ok?"

"No, we need to talk." Mac whispered before looking around her, "But this isn't really hallway talk, can we sit down?"

"Sure, I guess," Weevil replied pulling her into the lounge room and onto the couch so that they were facing each other, "I hate those four words," he mumbled to himself.

Sighing Mac shook her head, "I know those are really bad words but we still need to talk."

"Then get it over with quickly," Weevil whispered.

"What over?" Mac asked, confused.

"The break up Mac, I've seen it coming. You've been pulling away, you barely let me touch you anymore, let alone kiss you." Weevil whispered.

"It's not what you think. I've waiting for some results from the doctors."

"You're sick? Is it bad? Really bad? Oh god, are you going to be ok?"

"No, I have a lifelong, life changing disease," Mac whispered.

"Oh god, you're going to live right?"

"Yeah, I'm just pregnant."

"Oh god. Wait, pregnant? Pregnant? How? When?" Weevil asked confused, "We were so careful."

"I know but I am and we need to deal with this," Mac whispered as Weevil stood up, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I need to get out of here."

"What?" Mac cried jumping up from her place on the couch, "But we need to talk."

"No, I need to think. I just need to think," Weevil replied before grabbing his keys from the table. Mac stood frozen in Weevils lounge room listening as he slammed the door shut and rumble of his bike as he drove off. Reaching up she wiped the single tear that fell from her eye before leaving the deserted house herself.

"Thanks for doing this, Norris. Don's really been struggling with this case," Veronica said, a fake smile plastered to her lips.

Norris returned her smile genuinely, "It's no problem at all."

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a file, "I brought pictures of the stolen weapons if that helps."

"Everything helps when it comes to this type of thing," Norris replied as he leaned down to unlock the door. Seeing Veronica's puzzled look he continued, "My parents are a little nosey."

"Ah, well I bet it works better than the 'Mind Your Own Beeswax Sign' I have on my door." Veronica replied with a little chuckle as Norris finally opened the door. Looking round the room Veronica stifled a gasp as she saw all the weapons that adored his walls. Sighing she took a deep breath as she entered trying to calm her nerves about being in the room.

"So, this is my weapon collection," Norris said with a big smile plastered on his face and making a sweeping gesture with his hands.

"You must feel really safe at night, when the dragons come," Veronica replied sarcastically as she handed over his file.

Motioning to the bed Norris said, "You can sit if you want."

Trying to hide her shock she responded, "Are you kidding? I want to look at all these weapons." Running her hand along the edge she continued, "They're so pointy."

She waited until Norris had sat at his desk and pulled up a web page on his laptop. Relaxing just a little bit Veronica moved to look at long sword that was leaning against the bookcase.

Smiling lightly and whispered, "This one is very 'Braveheart,'" as she reminisced about the first time she watched the movie, a few months before she was taken. Lily had decided that they need some real men in their lives and the best way to get them was to watch a movie about Scottish men in kilts.

Giving her the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face Norris replied, "That's a replica of William Wallace's sword. I've seen the movie like fifty times."

Surprised at his reply she stuttered out, "A-anything you recognise?"

Pointing at the page he had open he said still smiling, "Yeah, this is a Tachi Sword, I'll write down the price for you."

"Thanks," Veronica whispered before pointing to the computer, "Is that wireless?"

Norris nodded, looking almost happy that she had spotted that, "Yeah, my dad's a programmer over at Kane Software, so we get all the latest technology. We were one of the first households in the country to have Wi-Fi," he said before pointing to the page in her weapons book that he had open, "I have a replica of this one," he continued before pointing to the wall, "It's, uh, it was up there but it must of fell off."

Seeing an opportunity Veronica smiled and said, "I'll look for it," before she headed over there and looking around the drawers that were near his bed. Not finding anything that would give her any form of answer she crouched down to keep up the pretence of looking as she checked under the bed. Finding something she pulled it out to only to discover that it was a titled 'Taut Blond'

_Well I'm his type_, she thought quickly shoving the magazine back under the bed and trying not to think about the fact that she was his type and that he had a lock on the door. The last person who had a lock on their door and had considered her their type didn't actually ended up being a good thing.

Taking a deep breath she barely heard as Norris figured out what her position could mean, "Ah, actually, don't worry, I'll find it later."

Trying to take another deep breath, she found out that she couldn't. At the moment it seemed like she was only able to take short, very quick breaths and she felt really nervous as her heart started to race. Trying to settle herself she didn't hear as Norris continued to talk to her, she hadn't even realised that he had moved until he placed a hand on her shoulder. Screaming, Veronica crawled backwards as fast as possible, trying to put the greatest amount of distance between the pair. Still trying to calm herself down she barely noticed as a freaked out Norris called for an ambulance.

Opening her eyes Veronica realised that she must have blacked out at some point as she was on a stretcher being pulled into an ambulance. Just as the ambulance doors shut she noticed someone she recognised standing on the sidewalk watching.

Logan ran through the halls of the hospital trying to find the room where Veronica was without slowing his pace. Finally he spotted Wallace standing in a corridor with a boy he didn't know the name of but figured went to his school.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Logan asked as he skidded to a halt in front of the pair.

"She's ok. Norris is the one who brought her in." Wallace replied motioning to the boy next to him, "Norris this is..."

"Logan Echolls," Norris cut in with a nod of greeting.

"I was going to say Veronica's boyfriend but ok," Wallace replied watching the pair as Norris's face fell.

"Ok," Logan said, knowing jealousy wasn't going to help at the moment, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. They ran some tests and now we're just waiting for the results. We haven't been let in," Wallace whispered.

"Is someone with her?" Logan asked, hating the thought of her being alone at the moment.

"Yeah Keith and Don are back there now and Lily, Mac and Weevil are on their way." Wallace said as Keith left Veronica's room and headed for the small group.

"How is she?" Logan asked, again, nervously.

"She's awake now, the sedative has worn off," Keith whispered placing a hand on Logan's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"What happened?" Wallace whispered.

"They think she had a panic attack," Keith sighted, "Something relating to her RTS."

"RTS?" Lily asked confused, as she joined the group, "What's that?"

"The doctors are saying she's been diagnosed with Rape Trauma Syndrome." Keith sighed, "It's a physiological disorder that usually occurs after rape. They say it's easily identifiable in its early stages but they think she went through most of the early stages when she was with Aaron."

"Then what?," Wallace asked, "When did they diagnose it? How far into the next stage is she? Will she be ok?"

"She will be," Doctor Johnson said as she came out of the same room that Keith had exited, "We believe she's in stage two of RTS which is why it's taken so long for us to identify. I've had my suspicions for a while but her current mood swings are what made me believe there was a chance she had it and she got a second doctors opinion about it today. The most important thing now is to make sure she continues to feel loved and safe. The rest will happen with continued counselling sessions."

"Can I see her?" Logan asked shyly.

"Of course Logan," Dr Johnson said with a small, "She asking to see you."

Veronica took a deep breath as Doctor Johnson left the room. She knew what she was going to have to do but that didn't mean she was going to like it at all. Closing her eyes for a moment she just wanted the last year to disappear. If it did than maybe she wouldn't be in this position, maybe she never would have to be in a position like this. As pointless as she knew it was she couldn't help but try and believe that for just a moment.

Opening her eyes when she heard the door open she smiled as Logan closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How are you really?" he whispered.

"I'm ok, in a few minutes I'm not sure I'm going to be ok but right now I'm ok."

"Um..."Logan said confused, "I don't think I'm going to do anything to upset you."

"No," Veronica sighed, "It's what I'm going to do."

"Ok, I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah I'm thinking you're not going to," Veronica said, "I think we need to break up."

Logan's head whipped back fast, as if someone had slammed on the breaks in a car, "Wait? What? Why?"

"For lots of reason," Veronica sighed, "I just spent a week avoiding you and thinking I was pregnant. I just didn't know how to talk to you about any of it and that's not right." She whispered, holding back the tears in her eyes that we're threatening to spill over.

Reaching over Logan wiped the stray tear falling down her cheeks, "I know it's hard," he whispered, "But that doesn't mean we can't work at it."

"We could but where I'm at, in my head and in my heart, are two different places. I can't expect you to wait while I get myself together. I don't want you to wait while I'm getting myself together," Veronica whispered.

"Veronica you don't have to do this," Logan whispered, "I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Right now I just need a friend not a boyfriend and this may be the most painful thing I've ever had to do but I don't think I can be in a relationship at the moment without having worked out some of my RTS."

Leaning forward Logan kissed another tear off her cheek before responding, "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes and no but I think I have to."

"Well don't give me a more confusing answer," Logan replied dropping his forehead to hers with a chuckle.

"You're not putting up much of a fight."

"See I'm hoping you'll remember this moment when your better and I try to win you back."

"Making come back plans already."

"What can I say, I think we're epic and epic couples always deserve a chance."

"Yeah, well when you try to win me back you remember those words, cause you could get any girl into your arms with them," Veronica said slightly sniffling.

Not responding Logan leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room quickly.

Watching as Logan moved past them Wallace moved into Veronica's room, trying to figure out why the boy had left. Seeing Veronica with tears streaming down her face did nothing to satisfy his curiosity. Moving towards her slowly, like moving towards a spooked animal, he sat down gentle in front of her.

"Do I need to hit him," he whispered.

Shaking her head quickly Veronica replied, "No. I just broke up with him and he's probably in just as much pain."

Turning to the door, where he was sure Lily was standing, he watched as she turned and left the room. Turning his attention back to Veronica he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry herself out on his shirt.

Lily ran down the corridors of the hospital hoping to catch Logan before he left. Turning right and running out of the front doors she spotted him heading towards his car.

"Logan!" Lily called, "Logan!"

Logan turned slightly, "What?"

"Give her time. She'll come back to you." Lily whispered.

"I know and when she's ready I'll be waiting." Logan replied, "But I'm glad you cared enough to make sure I knew that."

"I've done a lot of things that I regret but being with you was never one of them."

Logan moved and pulled Lily into a one armed hug, "I know Lily, I know."

The next day Lilly sat down at the lunch table with Wallace, which had become a common thing for her but today there were several things special about it. Firstly she hadn't allowed her boyfriend to talk her into sitting with him and his mates, and secondly Veronica was at home having taken the day off to rest after her trip to the hospital last night. Over all these things did make it weird for her but they were all trumped by the fact that Wallace had convinced her to sit with his basketball mates. Now she was forced to listen to the group of them go on about the game tonight. The only thing worse than this would be sitting with the 09ers and since that wasn't going to happen she just sat back, listen to the conversation and ate from her box of raisin

"Four years I've been going here and we've never beaten these guys. This is most defiantly our year." Jack declared to the group.

From his space at the table Wallace leaned across and grabbed at the raisins in Lily's hand, "You gonna eat those?" he said pocketing them without waiting for an answer before grabbing a bag of chips from one of the guy, "I gotta go get a book out of my car," he said for no one in particular as Lily watched curiously. He stood grabbing the apple on Jacks tray and pocketing it.

"Wallace!" Jack protested but Wallace wasn't paying attention as he pocketed a second apple before leaving shouting over his shoulder,

"Catch you guys later."

Lily watched on with suspicious eyes before nodding to the guys and following Wallace. She caught up with him as he reached a parked school bus. She watched as Wallace turned around as if he could sense her presence.

"Why are you following me?"He asked suspiciously.

"You say following, I say taking a walk with a friend. I'm just curious to know where you're going with the apples, the chips and my raisins."

Wallace sighed, "I forgot about your third eye."

Skipping over to him Lily placed an arm around him before saying, "So what cha up to?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Oh 'cause I hate knowing things. Please tell me that's not filled with Polish hookers." Lily said as they stopped in front of an old hippy truck. Watching as Wallace opened the door, Lily's mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw the Pan goat in the back surrounded by destruction. Turning she stared disbelievingly at Wallace, waiting for him to comment.

Sighing at the goat Wallace complained as he got in, "Oh, man, what is with you?"

Lily looked shocked, "You stole a goat?"

"They stole our parrot. It was a matter of principal. Unlike you, I happen to have school pride," Wallace said.

"And now a goat's crapping apples in the back of your buddy's van. Congrats, that's just the type of school pride everyone wants." Lily replied, crossing her arms.

Ignoring Lily Wallace turned back to the goat, "Will you quit it?" Lily laughed as she watched Wallace try to stop the goat from attacking van's furnishing further. "Well, this is what high school is all about. Having fun, you know, just messing around." Wallace continued before sitting down, giving up on trying to stop the goat, "This was all Jack's idea. I don't even know how I got stuck with the damn thing. I did have it in the guest house and it ate everything, the rug, the sofa, my Air Jordans."

Faking shock Lily replied, "And he lived to tell the tale?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with it. It's driving me crazy."

Lily turned to the goat and scolded, "Bad, kidnapped goat!"

"That's it? You're not going to offer me any help?"

"No I think that enough," Lily replied with a sly smile before she turned and left.

Picking up her phone Veronica made a call she had been meant to make all day. Waiting patiently for the person to pickup she was shocked when she heard sniffling.

"Mac what's wrong?"

Mac took a shaky breath before answering, "Weevil ran out on me last night and now his not answering and I'm scared."

"Ok, take a deep breath and calm down," Veronica whispered, listening as Mac took a few shaky breaths, "Now I'm sure Weevil's not running, he probably just needs time to digest this all, ok."

"No but thanks for trying. Now why did you call?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, take my mind of the fact that my baby daddy isn't around."

Veronica shook her head in disgust, "Firstly if we're going to stay friends never ever call Weevil your baby daddy again. It's disturbing and wrong. Secondly how does Wi-Fi work?"

"You have to be within a hundred feet of the building with the Wi-Fi terminal to be able to access it."

"So if I was living next door to someone with Wi-Fi I'd be able to access it."

"Yeah, why?"

"I think that Norris neighbour is using his Wi-Fi to set him up."

"Oh man, well if you're going to do something about it you should do it fast. Norris was taken away by the feds this morning."

Veronica sighed, "Ok thanks Mac and just so you know, no matter what Weevil does I'll always be here for you and the kid, ok?"

"Thanks."

Walking into English, Lily took her normal seat, waiting for the class to start. It felt weird now, to be in this class without Veronica, but she had made the decision to be in these classes and she was going to stick by it. Just like she was going to stick by the decision she made last night. Smiling as she remember she what happened last night her thoughts were interrupted when the broadcast on the television was cut into.

The scene showed the gym at Pan High that she had been in the other day before panning in on cage holding Polly and circling around to land on a masked man.

"Bwha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Greetings from your masters at Pan High. If Wallace Fennel plays in tomorrow night's game, Polly the parrot will die. We now return you to our regularly scheduled programme."

The screen goes blank than the returns to Meg talking about the dance committee. Lily sighed, this just got more confusing.

Opening her laptop Veronica began searching through the notes that she collected on Norris. She knew that he wasn't behind the threats so that only left two possibilities: Ben or Pete. Flipping through her notes she finally found what she needed to clear Norris's name. Dialling Pete's number she wanted until her picked up.

"Hello"

"Pete Kamiski, please" Veronica said patiently

"This is him," Pete replied.

"Hey, Pete its Veronica Mars. Have you got a minute?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I just wanted you to know that tomorrow I plan on having the Navigator publish a story saying that you created false internet traffic through Norris Clayton's wireless internet. This was accessible to you because you reside within a hundred feet of the Clayton house."

"What?" Pete asked nervously.

"The story goes on to say that you created the Killemall dot net website with its countdown cloak and called in the bomb threats to the school in order to implicate Norris even though there was never an actual bomb. Additionally, you lied about Norris and a young ATF agent killing stray cats." Veronica continued, pretending not to notice his nervousness, "I was just wondering if you wanted to comment?"

Listening as Pete stuttered, she smiled, before listening to his response, "Are you crazy? Do you think this is something I just do for kicks?"

"No," Veronica whispered, "You did it because you use to be the victim of Norris's bullying in junior high." Turning through her notes she continued, "He was expelled once for holding you down and letting a tarantula crawl across your face in earth science and again for taking your lunch money."

"Every day,' Pete whispered, "He took my lunch money every day before we got on the bus. For two years I scrounged off my friend's plates. When I finally told my dad he said 'Be a man. Just pop him in the mouth once, son, and he'll back off.' So I did it. I popped him one. Norris sent me to the hospital. You want to know what my dad said then?"

"What?" Veronica whispered almost afraid of the answer.

"He said he wished he had a son," Pete whispered before hanging up the phone.

Sighing, Veronica shut her phone and turned to her laptop, praying that she could turn off the emotions she was feeling after hearing that story.

Moving into the room she hesitated when she saw Meg. She was here to see Meg but that didn't necessarily mean that Meg would want to help. Meg wasn't the type of girl who was usually dragged into her business but Lily knew it was the only way. Meg knew more about the way in which the news business worked, especially when it was filmed. Taking a deep breath and swallowing her pride she walked over to Meg.

"I need your help with something," she said, taking the seat next to her.

"Having boyfriend troubles already?" Meg asked, turning to face her friend.

"No, not yet. I'll talk to you in three weeks about that."

Laughing Meg said, "So what can I help you with?"

"How was your broadcast interrupted?"

Meg shrugged, "I don't know. When there's no breaking news, we record the show the night before."

"So someone could have gotten into the newsroom and cut in the Polly announcement before it aired this morning?"

"They must have," Meg said with a nod. Turning to the computer screen Meg spent a few minutes typing and brought up the video from this morning. Playing it again for them the pair watched in silence until it was over.

"Well, whoever it was, they've done a stellar job at concealing their identity. Jacket, mask, gloves, no visible 'hello my name is' sticker," Lily said with a sigh, as Meg played the video frame by frame again.

"Hey, maybe there's something on the floor?" Meg said with a shrug, "It's really shiny, maybe there's a reflection."

Watching as Meg expanding part of the picture Lily reached out to stop her, "Wait a sec, what's that?"

"What?" Meg asked scanning the photo.

Pointing Lily said, "On the sneaker."

Meg shrugged and enhanced the photo, "I think it's just dirt." Watching as the picture refocused Meg continued, "Or maybe not."

Smiling as she saw the number 13 on the sneaker Lily patted Meg on the back as she got up and grabbed her bag. "That's great Meg. Thanks for the help. Now I need to go get myself a basketball programme."

Sitting at the table Veronica waited patiently as Ms Stafford read through the paper. She was a little nervous, it would mean putting a victimised man into ATF custody, but she had to make sure that the world knew the truth. It's what she wanted more than anything.

"So the ATF agent set him up?"

"The photos clearly show that the same fertilizer bags I saw the agent purchase where the ones found in Norris's car and the same with the rifle," Veronica said with a shrug, "It's the truth."

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to print it, do we." Ms Stafford said, clearing the layout that was already created for the front page.

"I was thinking about that actually," Veronica said, "Maybe I could take it down to the city paper, see it maybe they'd publish it for me. Or I could contact a website."

Ms Stafford smiled at her before asking, "What fun would that be?"

Veronica paused on the walk to her locker when she noticed that Wallace was leaning against it reading the Navigator, with her bomb hoax story on the front. Smiling she watches as he drops the paper and heads towards her.

"In case you were wondering, Mr Clemmons? Not pleased." Wallace said.

Veronica smiled, "I've lost sleep over it."

"Well did you have to mention Norris's school records? Someone could put two and two together."

"They will have to speak really sharply to me before I reveal my sources. Plus I'm sure Lily already knows."Veronica said before heading into the journalism room. As she enters she pauses in the doorway when she spots Logan. Watching him as he returned her gaze she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Looking away she tried to get her emotions under control until she looked back up at him, seeing that he hadn't dropped his eyes. Waving quickly she moved into the room as Ms Stafford walked in.

"Listen up everybody, I have an announcement." She said, as Veronica tore her eyes from Logan again to pay attention, "I just heard that Norris Clayton is being realised later today. The charges have been dropped thanks to a certain high school newspaper's front page story." Veronica looked at Logan again, a hint of blush on her checks, "And I'm sorry to report that today is my last day teaching at Neptune High. It's been a real kick working with you all. Now I'd appreciate it if you could work independently. Your sub will arrive shortly."

Watching as she left the room Veronica couldn't help but feel sad for Ms Stafford. No one deserved to be fired for doing their job. Moving to the front of the classroom she decided to honour her by doing what she wanted to be done, "Okay buckaroos, we're burning day light here. We need stories. Who's got some?" Veronica said clapping her hands together and sharing another glance with Logan.

Standing to one side of the corridor that lead to the gym, waiting for the game to start, Veronica and Mac watched as Lily entered the school, a cage in on hand, goat in the other and an envelope in her mouth, as she headed towards Clemmons. Moving to intersect Veronica took the envelope while Mac took Polly while listening to the Pan High Students cheer on Lily.

"Go Betty!" One called.

"Good work," called another.

"Who's this Betty?" Clemmons asked as the three girls reached.

Motioning for Mac and Veronica to hand over the Lily replied with a shrug, "Beats me. There's Polly and a bonus mascot and in the envelope are photos for Coach."

"Who had Polly?" Clemmons demanded.

Glancing over her shoulder Lily noticed that the Pan High basketball team had arrived. Turning back to the group she said, "I will reveal all in just one sec, ok?" before moving over to where Richie stood.

Smiling gladly Richie said, "Betty, you made it."

Lily sighed, "Richie, you're a great guy and if the popular kids at this school were half as nice as you are I'd want to be popular again." Watching as he went to speak, "Just trust me on that one, I know how weird it sounds, but it's a huge compliment. So good luck tonight, you're going to need it." Lily said with a smile before turning and leaving a confused Richie behind.

Heading to where Clemmons was standing with Coach and the team. Watching quietly for a moment as Wallace stood with his track suit of his gear and Jack stood next to him in his gear both boys listened as Coach gave Jack a pep talk.

Smiling at the Wallace Lily said, "You better warm up Fennel."

"You got Polly back?" Wallace replied with a grin.

"I kinda rock," Lily said pointing to where Veronica and Mac were standing with Polly before turning to Jack, "I know what you're thinking Jack. Aarrgh. Whoever made that death threat video forgot to cover up the number thirteen on his sneakers." Lily said grabbing the photo's from Veronica and handing them to Clemmons and the coach. "Now there are two thirteens suiting up tonight. Your Pan counterpart thinks that a kid named Wilson stole Polly."

"Why would I steal our own parrot?" Jack said fake confusion spread across his face.

"See that was the easy bit, with Wallace sitting out you'll get to go back to being a starter. As point guard, you can control the score of the game. Like you did last year, when you missed those two free throws in the final minute, how much money did you make betting against your own team last year?"

"You went into my room? I mean isn't that like breaking and entering or something?" Jack protested.

"I just told your mum that I was a cheerleader and that we needed Polly for the game tonight." Lily said with a smile.

Jack gave a nervous laugh, "She's crazy man."

"That's your Pirate Pride trophy next Polly in the photo isn't it Jack." Coach said.

"Come with me young man," Clemmons said taking Jack by the top of his arm.

"Wallace, man," Jack pleaded. Wallace however turned his head away with a disappointed glint in his eyes. Once Jack had left Wallace looked up at Lily and smiled in gratitude.

"Okay, Wallace, you're in." Coach said.

"Yes sir," Wallace replied happily pulling off his track suit and walking into the gym with the team.

"Go kick some ass, Air Fennel." Lily said holding her hand up for him to slap as he walked past. Turning away as the team finally entered the gym Lily paused to say goodbye to Mac and Veronica.

"You know, I'm sure Wallace would love it if you watched him play." Mac said with a smile.

"And I'm also sure that your boyfriend would love your company too. So what's going to be girlie?"

Lily sighed, "If anyone comes near me with a foam finger they're dead."

Wrapping her arm around Lily Veronica guided her inside the gym. Pausing to let Mac catch up, both girls were surprised when two arms wrapped around Lily and dragged her up onto the bleaches. Turning to see who had grabbed her Lily's face turned into a smile when she saw who it was.

"You could have just said you were here."

"Now where is the fun in that," Casey replied before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hey! No kissing if we're sitting with you," Veronica warned.

"You're just bitter," Lily replied with a grin.

"Of course I am, what do you expect."

Leaving the gym to get some air at half time Mac sighed as she leaned up against her wall she didn't hear Weevil approach her.

"Hey girlie girl," he whispered.

Trying not to face him Mac replied, "Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"No. I wanted to talk before now and you didn't so now I don't want to talk."

"Mac, I just... I just needed to get my head around it." Weevil sighed.

"And how do you think I felt. I have a person growing inside of me." Mac cried.

"Well I'm here now."

"But you weren't when I needed you," Mac replied shaking her head, "And I'm not sure I can do this if you run off every time I bring home bad news."

"Well I'm here to tell you I'm not running any more. Not now, not ever. Not from you or our child."

Mac shook her head, "You can't promise that."

"No I can't but I can show you," Weevil whispered before taking her left hand, going down on one knee and opening a box that he produced from his pocket, "Mac, Cindy Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

A/N For all of you out there who don't like the Casey choice I'm going to put it to you this way. He had 6 votes and Dick had 5 so he won. I didn't count any of the reviews telling me it should be Dick because I asked you to fill in the poll not tell me in a review, sorry.

And please review, even though I probably don't deserve it :D


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Two more chapters to go, it's a little exciting :D. Anyway thank you to Eva, liferscrove2118 and coldinoleum for your reviews. I appreciate them :D Now without any further ado I give you the next chapter :D Enjoy!

Chapter 32

Veronica sat on the couch and sighed trying to get Weevil to concentrate on his math issues and not his desire to figure out whether or not Mac was going to say yes. It had been two weeks since he had proposed and she understood why he was nervous, who wanted to wait two weeks for an answer, but still there was no need for him to be pacing around her lounge room.

Sighing again she started to read from her text book, "Bob sells a house for $136,000. If he makes 5 percent commission for every house he sells, how much money did Bob earn on this sale?"

"I wonder if I could ever find a house for that much money. The cheapest I can find is one hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"Maybe that' something you should talk to Mac about," Veronica replied while grabbing a pencil, "And she won't say yes unless you pass math so sit down, take this pencil and do the problem."

Sitting down Weevil sighed while posing the pencil, ready to write, "So what had Mac said to you about my proposal?"

"Not a lot. Mainly that she was thinking about it. Like, seriously, thinking about it. Other than that you're on your own. Now math," Veronica said waving the math book under his nose just as the front door was opening. Turning to see her stopped father she flashed him a dazzling smile as she watched him stare at Weevil.

"Hey honey, Eli."

"Sheriff," Weevil said with a little nod of the head.

Looking between the two as an uncomfortable silence Veronica answered her father's unasked question, "I'm giving Weevil a refresher for his quiz tomorrow."

Sighing Weevil said, "Well, I guess I'm refreshed. See you at school," before gathering up his books and left, only nodding at Keith on his way out.

Raising her eyebrow Veronica said, "Did you really need to scare him off?"

"I don't need you to smarten up the local criminal element. Do I need to go over the concerned dad lecture?" Keith replied as he took the sea that Weevil just vacated, "No taking candy from strangers, no getting kidnap by Hollywood stars, and no pretending to be murdered when you're actually alive."

"Dad you know I'm friends with him, of course I'm going to help. Mac might not accept his proposal if I don't."

"What do you say to just tutoring him at school. Not at home where he can be casing the joint."

"Funny dad," Veronica replied dryly, "I think I'll go hang out with the sanest member of our family."

"The one who eats from the garbage and brings me dead birds?"

"No the one he lives with," Veronica said before walking out the front door.

Mandy sat on the couch reading her book, Judy Blume's 'Forever', and couldn't be happier. She liked her baby sitting job, especially since it meant that she could spend time with a cute little boy and her dog Chester. Pulled from her thoughts she turned her head and listened for Chester. Not liking the sound that she heard she placed her book on the table and headed towards the door to check on Chester. Hearing a yelp she ran a little faster but arriving too late she sees that Chester isn't were she left him.

Looking around helplessly she began to wail as loud as possible, "Chester! Chester, come here boy. Come here, baby. Chester! Chester! Chester!"

Veronica stood at her locker, pulling out random books, when, by accident, her fingers grazed a photo of her and Logan. Standing silently to look at it she couldn't help but feel the happiness that they had felt then. It had been taken at Lynn's Christmas gathering, before they had found out the news of Aaron's death or even her RTS. Back then, even though life wasn't always simple, they were together and they were in love, even if neither of them had felt right declaring it then and there. Pulling the photo out she still couldn't believe that they had broken up, that she had broken up with him, but it made sense, how could it not. She was scared of first base and second base, not to mention what third and home did to her, and he was sex on a stick, or platter depending on the day of the week.

Sighing she closed her locker and turned to head to class only to be greeted by Logan.

"Hey," she said, trying not to let her nervousness show.

"Hey. So how are you holding up?"

Veronica nodded, "Alright, I guess. It's easier than I expected it to be, you know, dealing with it."

"Well that's good right? It can't be that bad if you're dealing with it easily."

"Well Dr Johnson says that the first stage is the hardest to get through and since I apparently went through that when I was with Aaron it should be a walk in the park. They say that there could be lasting effects because of it."

Logan nodded, "Lasting effects never sounds good. So counselling's how many times a week now?"

"Four, not that I like having to go in so many times a week but according to the Doctor Johnson it is a necessary amount to be having counselling and if it were up to her we would be doing five or six sessions so I should just suck it up and be happy."

"Well maybe I could pick you up every once in a while, we could go for ice cream."

Veronica sighed, "I'm not sure is that's a good idea Logan. We just broke up."

"I know but we're trying to be friends, right," Pausing Logan pointed to the bell just as it rung, "Just think about it, ok," he continued before leaving to go to class.

"It's not like I have much choice."

Lilly walked down the school corridor to where her boyfriend was waiting for her at her locker. These last two weeks things had been great between them but things with Dick had been chilly to say the least. He heckled the pair whenever he could and he was constantly making any and all forms of sexual innuendos that his tiny brain could come up with. Stopping she saw a girl she didn't recognise putting up posters about a lost dog. Sadly though, the poster that caught her attention was on the poor girl's back. Stepping forward she pulled it off causing the girl to spin around and face her.

"Sorry," Lilly said with a sheepish smile.

Looking at the poster in her hands Mandy replied with, "Oh."

"This was on your..." Lilly said waving the poster around aimlessly.

Mandy nodded and gave a genuine smile, "Thanks," before watching Lilly turn away, "You're Lilly Kane, right?"

Turning back Lilly replied, "Sometimes. Depends who's asking."

"Do you think I could hire you, or something? To help find my dog?"

Lilly shrugged, "That depends. Was he cheating on you?" She asked and watched a confused look cross Mandy's face, "Lost dogs aren't my speciality."

"Oh. Okay. Well thanks anyway," Mandy said, a sad look taking over her eyes as she turned back to the wall to make sure that her poster was staying up.

Lilly sighed, "You know maybe I could make a couple of phone calls and help with signage."

Mandy beamed and Lilly couldn't help but think that it would all be worth it just to see that look on the girl's face. Turning away she ran straight into Casey's chest.

"Well I know you want me but now, in the hallway, really?" Casey said before wrapping his arms around Lilly and planting a kiss on her nose.

"Trust me it's when I want you to do it with me, under the bleaches, is when you should be scared the most." Lilly replied, her wicked grin lighting up her face.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Now what do you say to walking me to class."

"Yes, I could most defiantly walk you to class."

"That's what I like to hear."

Grabbing her lunch tray Mac surveyed the area. She knew that Weevil would want her to go and sit with him but she wasn't ready to face him yet. With every growing day something new felt like it was happening with the pregnancy and the pressure for an answer felt like it was building. She had broken down a week ago and told her parents everything, about the pregnancy and Weevil proposal. Sure in comparison with Veronica her issues seemed trivial but Mac was so unsure what to do. Her parents had been in full support of the marriage, going as far as to pop open the champagne and start going through the accounts to see if they had enough money for a wedding. Sighing Mac and left them to their planning and prayed they'd be able to help her soon.

She loved Weevil more than she ever could have imagined, especially considering how they started. A friendship formed from the loss of a friend and a broken heart where not really what she would have thought would bring them together. Honestly, she had never expected anything to bring them together. But it had and it had felt weird at first. She was sure she had fallen first, while Weevil's head had still been thinking about Lilly. Now he wasn't, she believed that. He'd proven it enough for her liking. But a child was a big responsibility. It would mean he'd have to give up the bike gang, they'd have to be responsible for another life. Mac wasn't sure she was going to be able to do this. It would mean quitting school for her at least and while she'd love to have Weevil's support constantly she also wanted him to complete high school. One of them had to for their child's sake.

But did that mean they had to get married?

Sitting down across from Wallace and Lilly she sighed.

"What's wrong Mackie?" Lilly asked, shovelling chips into her mouth.

Shaking her head Mac decided she didn't want to get into again. Instead she asked, "Where did you get the chips?"

"My wonderful boyfriend brought them for me with his pirate points." Lilly said, gushing as she pointed over to him. "Why are you craving them? Cause I'll give you a chip if you tell me what answer your going to give to Weevil."

"I'm not craving them I'm curious. And how many times do I have to say that I have no idea what I'm telling Weevil until you take me seriously."

"However many you need to til your ready to tell me you're going to say yes."

Sighing again Mac turned to Wallace, "How'd training go this morning?"

Smiling Wallace said, "I'll answer your question if you answer hers."

Grabbing her bag and tray Mac turned and left the pair, praying for same silence from the question that kept pestering her. She had no such luck though, cause when she turned the corner she ran straight into Weevil.

"Hey Mac," he said, jogging over quickly, hoping she wouldn't run away.

"Hey," Mac said with a small wave.

"How've you been? Is the baby ok? Have you got answer?"

Shaking her head Mac said, "I'm fine, the baby's ok but morning sickness has just kicked in and it sucks. Keeps my mum fretting by the bathroom door yelling that I should have some saltines."

"So you told your mum?"

"I told both my folks about the baby and the proposal."

"How'd they take it?"

Mac shrugged, "fine they wanted to start planning out wedding right away."

"And do you want that?"

"I don't know Weevil, ok. I know that sucks but I just don't know and I can't keep having this conversation with you. When the answer changes I'll find you and tell you but til then you're just going to have to live not knowing." Mac cried before storming off.

Lilly stood over the printer at Mars Investigations watching as the lost dog poster she had just made come out. Taking it she handed it over to Mandy to look at. Comparing the new one to her old one she sighs.

"Now I see how crappy mine was," Mandy said, showing the pair to Lilly.

"But it was a heartfelt crappy." Lilly replied with a small smile, moving them both over to the couch, "So tell me more about the night Chester disappeared. Your front gate was open?"

"Not mine," Mandy said with a small shake of the head, "the McDades. I baby sit their son Ryder twice a week and in exchange they let me keep Chester in their yard."

"How far do you live from them?"

"Far. I'm more like an 02er," Mandy joked.

"So, you put up flyers. Did you check the pound?"

"Well, I called and I left them my number."

"You should go down there. Give them a flyer. If they meet you, they're more likely to remember you and Chester if he comes through." Lilly said with a gentle smile, "We can go now, if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks so much for all this Lilly."

"It's ok, I'm more than happy to do this."

Logan sat at a stool, in his kitchen, eating a sandwich as he waited. He knew his mother had put this off for long enough but he still couldn't help but feel a bit depressed about it. The will reading would be the last formality and Aaron would be out of his life permanently. It would be quick and painless, well as painless as Aaron would allow it to be. Knowing the man he had most likely left everything to a dog or Trina, but then again in his mind Trina was a dog so there wasn't much difference between them.

Turning as his mother entered the room he said, "How are you holding up?"

Lyn nodded, "I'm ok. I just want your father out of our lives. Forever."

"That's what I want too mum," he whispered, standing up and kissing her on the check, "When's the lawyer getting here so we can do this?"

"Soon, hopefully after your sister arrives."

Logan groaned, "She not really my sister mum. We both know that. Can we just stop pretending now that Aaron's dead?"

"Well I love you too baby brother." Trina said from her place in the doorway, "I hope you're willing to take that all back after I inherit all of dad's money."

Opening his mouth to respond with a snarky remark he was stopped when the doorbell rang. Turning he went and answered the door instead, figuring it was the safer of the two options. Pulling the door open he smiled when he saw Barry at the door.

Motioning the man in he said, "Come on in Barry and let's get this started."

Waiting as the man entered Logan led the way to the kitchen, where his mother and Trina were trying not to kill each other. Wrapping an arm around his mom he led her outside to the table that had been prepared earlier. Taking his seat he waited in silence. He wasn't sure which he despised more at the moment, the waiting or the silence. He wanted this over with, so he could move on and, hopefully, help Veronica move on. But the silence was so straining. The noise of shuffling papers was all that was heard. It drove him insane that he wasn't a member of a family that could speak to each other.

"I'm not sure if you're aware," Barry started, "But Aaron updated his will a few days before he was sent to jail. Lynn you were removed."

Lynn nodded, "I wasn't expecting to be in it. I just want to be here for whatever is in it for Logan." She said reaching out and taking Logan's hand.

"Well, how about I just skip to the relevant paragraph here." Barry said with a nod, "To my son Logan, I leave this letter, hopefully it will help him understand the actions that I took." Barry continued handing Logan an envelope, "I also bequeath my art collection, house, personal effects, and cars. In addition I leave him the balance in my investment account and my bank account and all of the properties I brought all over the world."

"What about me? Did he take me out too?" Trina demanded.

Barry shrugged, "I'm afraid you were never in it."

Shaking Barry's hand Logan stood up and left for his room, taking the letter with him. Sitting down on his bed he didn't know what to do. Sure he expected some of the fortune but not all of it, especially when Trina was the apple of his eye. And the letter. It was taunting him to open it but he couldn't. He didn't want to know why his dad had taken Veronica. He didn't want to know any of it.

Grabbing the letter he shoved it into the nearest draw and slammed it shut, determined not to look at it.

"Tell me what the first time was like."

"Having sex with Aaron."

"Yes, if that's how you wish to think of it, but technically you were raped."

"Fine, the first time I was raped by Aaron?"

"Yes."

Veronica swallowed, "Well... It was my first time. Duncan and I had thought about having sex but it never happened."

"Any reason why?" Doctor Johnson asked.

"I wasn't ready and by the time I started thinking that I could be Duncan had dumped me and there wasn't anyone to have sex with."

"Back to your time with Aaron..."

"Well it hurt like hell." Veronica whispered, casting her mind back to that time, "And I think there was bleeding. I'm not too sure cause it happened so quickly."

"How did he initiate it?"

Rubbing her hands together Veronica took a trembling breathe, "It might have been my fourth night with him. I was in this small, stinky motel room. He'd come back from wherever he was... It... It was obvious he was frustrated about something." Pausing Veronica took as deep a breath as she could.

"Continue whenever you're ready," Doctor Johnson whispered handing over a box of tissues.

"He grabbed my arm. And pulled me off the chair he had put me in. Tossed me straight onto the bed." Veronica said. Noticing that the doctor was about to speak again she raised a hand, "Just let me get this out. He started pulling off his clothes, yelling constantly for me to do the same. I was so scared that my hands were shaking and... when he didn't think I was moving fast enough... he left the room and came back with a knife and proceeded to cut my clothes off me.

At her pause Doctor Johnson interjected, "That's good. Keep going."

"Why does this matter?" Veronica cried leaping from her seat, "Do you get your kicks out of this?"

"No Veronica," Doctor Johnson said with a shake of her head, "I don't. It's time for you to start accepting what happened to you. I'm hoping by reliving this you'll start using the term kidnap about what Aaron did and even rape. Saying that you were with Aaron is an inaccurate description. It's time for you to face this."

Sitting back down Veronica sighed, "I know. I don't understand it."

"We'll understand it in time," Doctor Johnson whispered, "Now continue."

Walking into the pound Lilly looked around. It looked how she expected it too. Its walls were white and the light that floated in tried to make the place look happy when all she felt was sadness. So much lose had to happen here. Dogs were put down here and people came looking for the pets that once brought them joy but they no longer did. It made Lilly a little sad. Moving forward she stood at the front desk with Mandy waiting for someone to come and serve them.

Smiling at the man who came to serve them Lilly handed over the flyer. "We're looking for a lost Jack Russell terrier, Chester. Any chance he's come through?"

"Pure breed Jack, hasn't come through, sorry." The man said, staring at the flyer and shaking his head.

About to take the flyer back Lilly smiled at the employee who came through the back of the counter from the secure area behind the desk.

"Lilly Kane?' he asked, "J-dub, this is one of the coolest girls in Neptune high. Uh, she was going to get expelled for planting a spy cam in the teacher's lounge but she had so much dirt, they just let her off."

The first employee turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Is that so?'

"Have you seen my dog?" Mandy asked, interrupting the conversation, for which Lilly was glad. Handing him a flyer the pair waited to see his response.

"Um, uh, man, no. Aww I wish I had though. He's such a cutie. I'll keep an eye out for him, ok?"

Lilly nodded, "We'd appreciate that. Thanks..." Pausing she waited for him to insert his name since she didn't know it.

"Hans," he said, quickly jumping in.

"Hans," Lilly replied with a smile. Turning she put a hand on Mandy's arm and started to steer her away from the counter and towards the door.

"You really he's a camera in the teacher's lounge?" Mandy asked, a little in awe of Lilly at the moment.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Lilly said with a scoff, opening the door for them to leave through.

Standing in the hallway Lilly smiled as Casey gave her a kiss.

"You're supposed to be leaving," she said with a silly grin on her face as he kissed her again.

Kissing her one more time he said, "I know. But kissing you is kind of addictive."

"You have to get to class," Lilly complained, "You're going to get in trouble."

"No I'm not."

"Go," she said, kissing him one more time and pushing him away from her.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going." He replied holding his hands up in protest before turning and leaving.

Watching as he left she couldn't help but admire him. Her decision to pick him had been a tough one but she knew when push came to shove a relationship with Dick would lead nowhere. The boy possessed no ability to focus on one person now, and she could see that it wouldn't change if she were to become he's girlfriend. Other than that though there was some deeper connection between her and Casey then she had ever felt between her and Dick. Dick was still a kid at heart and while that was fun for some time it wasn't what was needed for a relationship. She trusted Casey, with her body and her heart, in a way she could never trust with Dick.

Pushing off the wall she shook her head clear of those thoughts. There was no need to dwell on the matter. Dick knew where they stood, even if he didn't like it. Not paying enough attention to where she was going she ran straight into a body.

"Watch where you're going slut," Dick said, pushing past her.

"Original," Lilly called back as Mandy walked up to her, "Hey. This afternoon we should post at the pet stores. Pet owners are more likely to call with any tips."

Nodding as the pair started to walk Mandy pulled out her cell when it started to ring. Answering it she brought it up to her ear, "Hello?... Yes I did." Pausing to see what the other person said her face broke out into a grin, "Oh, you have?"

Smiling Lilly could guess what the conversation was about. Noticing the change in Mandy's face after a minute got her worried though, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Mandy whispered, dropping the phone back into her pocket, "Someone was just playing a stupid trick."

Nodding Lilly felt a little sad for Mandy. To go through this life alone, especially at Neptune High, was hard. Lilly was glad that she was no longer alone. Looking ahead she saw a group of boys further up the corridor laughing and barking. The boy in the middle of the group was laughing the loudest and waving his cell phone around.

"Who's that?" Lilly asked, "And why would he do that to you?"

"Lenny Sofer," Mandy whispered, "I had a crush on him last year. I put his picture in my locker. I never told him but somebody did. He's gone out of his way to be mean to me ever since."

Watching as Lenny barked again, to the enjoyment of his mates Lilly moved forward. She wasn't going to tolerate this even if Mandy was. Moving quicker she ignored Mandy's call.

"Oh please Lilly, don't worry about it."

Tapping Lenny on the shoulder she asked, "Did you just prank call Mandy?"

Standing to his full height, so he was looking down on her, Lenny said, "What if I did?"

"Well I want to congratulate you." Lilly said with a smile, holding out her hand for him to shake, "Shake your hand." Watching as he shook her hand she grabbed it with the other and held on tight. "Congratulations! You've been named the world's biggest cockroach. This award is given in recognition of your unparalleled lack of decency and humanity. Bravo! You're going to die friendless and alone."

Letting go of his hand she turned to walk away as the boys around him yelled out words like 'Ouch' and 'Burn.' Ignoring them Lilly was planning to join Mandy when Lenny opened his mouth.

"Well everybody knows you're the biggest – "

Whirling around Lilly said, "Shut up! When I want or opinion, or even if I want you to speak, I'll wave snausage over your nose." Moving closer and narrowing her eyes she continued, "If you use Mandy again to try and convince yourself that you're not a loser, I will ruin your life, got it?" Seeing he wasn't going to answer she said it again, "You got it?"

Holding up his hands he tried to hide his crushed look as he said, "Okay, geez," before leaving, pushing his way through the crowd that Lilly didn't notice had appeared. Sighing she headed back over to Mandy as the crowd disappeared.

"I can't believe you did that," Mandy whispered in awe.

"I can't believe that you didn't. If you want people to leave you alone or treat you better demand it. Make them." Shaking her head Lilly turned and left. Heading for her locker she smiled when she saw Veronica waiting for her, "Hey."

"Why did you do that Lilly?"

"Do what?"

"You know what," Veronica replied with a smiled. Moving to wrap an arm around Lilly she continued, "You know you shouldn't have talked to Mandy like that. So here what I want you to do. Apologise later and walk me to class now."

Lilly sighed, "Fine I can do that."

Sitting at his desk Logan looked at the letter. He didn't want to read it but for some reason he felt compelled too. He wanted to know what his father's last words to him were. Was there a rant about how disappointing he was to have as a son? Or did he explain his actions and why he took Veronica? Or was it simply the location of Veronica? He didn't know and there were only so many days he could sit around speculating.

Pulling the letter out of the draw he took a deep breath before ripping it open. Scanning over the words he could feel anger surging through his veins. Turning the page over to finish he couldn't believe what he was reading. His father couldn't have really told him that. It was insane and it made his blood boil. He needed to do something, anything, to get the anger out.

Standing he dropped the letter on the desk and left the room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he did know where he was going to go.

Walking into her apartment Lilly wondered how she was going to approach the whole Mandy situation. She knew she had to apologise but she wasn't very good at it. The only person she had ever apologised to before was Veronica and she kind of liked it that way. Of course back then she had been a bitch so it was expected that but now she wasn't so she should just suck it up and do it.

Picking up her phone she was shocked when it started to ring on her. Answering she said, "Hello."

"Lilly, it's Hans at the pound. I've got some bad news.

Walking along the beach Veronica smiled. She liked to savour the days she didn't have to go to counselling and what better way to spend it then walking Backup on the beach. It gave her time away from her dad, who seemed to always be fretting and worrying about her and it was driving her insane, she got to think about everything and the way it was really affecting her and she liked that. Though, sometimes, it felt like it left her with too much time to think about things like Logan, who was currently storming up the beach towards her.

Moving to intercept him she called out, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Barely acknowledging her he gritted out, "I hate Aaron," before continuing on his way.

"Logan!" she cried, confused as to what had angered him recently.

"I'll tell you later!" he shouted, barely pausing in his movements.

Sighing Veronica decided to leave him alone. Obviously he wanted to alone and he had some form of aggression to work out when it came to Aaron and she was willing to give him that. After all she wasn't his girlfriend anymore and she didn't get a say in what he did and where.

Walking up onto the side walk she paused when she reached the notice board. Glancing over the notices she realised that the majority of them where lost dog notices, taking down a few she deciding to look into it.

Fiddling with her phone Mac finally made a decision. She knew it wasn't the one that Weevil wanted her to make but at least it was a decision. Dialling the number Mac waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hey."

"Hey Mac, what can I do for you?" Weevil asked trying not to sound too nervous.

"I made a decision about something and I figured that you would want to know what it is."

"So you answer for me."

"Not exactly," Mac said with a shake of her head, even though she knew that Weevil couldn't see it, "I'm dropping out of school at the end of the year but I don't want you to drop out too."

"So what, you're just going to raise the kid by yourself."

"No, but I want you to graduate high school. I know how much it means to your grandmother that you do that, so I'm going to drop out and look after the kid during the school day, you're going to stay in school and help me in the afternoon and night times."

"So we'll live together?"

"Can I just make one decision at a time please?" Mac pleaded. It had been hard enough to make that decision as it was but now he wanted another one. "I know this sucks but it's a lot to wrap my mind around."

"Ok, just as long as you keep me informed."

"I think I can do that," Mac said with a smile.

"Ok then. I love you," he whispered, "And I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Sitting in the pound Lilly waited for the news. She knew what it was going to be even if it appeared that Mandy didn't. Taking her hand as Hans came in she gave it a small squeeze.

"One of our guys found Chester by the side of the highway on his way in last night," Hans said as he sat down in front of them, "He'd been hit by a car. They had to put him down. I found this, saved it for you."

Handing over the collar Mandy chocked on a sob as she took it from him. Devastated for Mandy Lilly wrapped an arm around Mandy as she led her out of the pound.

Putting the notices on the desk Veronica grabbed the phone and dialled the number on the first notice. Waiting for them to pick up she studied the flyer. It said that the reward was seven hundred and fifty dollars.

Smiling as the person on the other side picked up Veronica put on her sweet voice, "Hi. I was calling about you missing Yorkie?" Pausing to hear the response she was surprised as to what the other person said, "Oh, you did. That's great. How did you find him? Ok well thanks."

Placing the notice aside she picked up the next one on the pile and dialled the number. She couldn't help but notice that this one had a lower reward price of one hundred dollars.

"Hi, is this Bridget?.. I'm calling about your Toy Spaniel Louie. Is he still missing? I'll defiantly keep an eye out for him. Good Luck."

Hanging up the phone she began calling number after number to ensure that her thoughts were right.

"Of course they are," she whispered to herself as she got off the phone. Taking up the ad for Louie again Veronica reached into the draw and pulled out a marker. Making a few changes she held the poster out to admire her handy work. Having changed the reward amount she nodded in satisfaction before putting the sheet aside to return it to the board. Seeing what she had seen she was sure that this case linked up to the one that Lilly was doing. Now all she had to do was get Lilly to let her help.

Standing in front of the tomb stone Logan wasn't sure what to do. He'd sworn until he was blue in the face that he would never come here but here he stood. Aaron didn't deserve this. Death was too good for him as far as he was concerned. And with what he learnt from the letter if he ever found out that Aaron was actually alive, he wouldn't be staying that way for long. Even if that meant Veronica would have to visit him in hail instead of them being together.

Looking around he saw a shovel. Picking it up he stood in front of the tombstone and said, "You know Aaron, I always hated you. I always did for what you always did to me but now. Well now I hate you more than that. I hate you so much. I can't believe you would write something like this. Then again I can't believe I keep underestimating you."

Raising the shovel he took a swing straight into the stupid picture adoring the tombstone. Smiling as it seemed to leave a dent in the stupid grin Aaron in the picture. Feeling a tiny bit better he swang again and again and again, until finally the shovel dropped from he's hands of its own will and his knees gave way. Slipping to the ground he rested his head on it, breathing as deeply as possible. It had helped, bashing the hell out of the tombstone but he still didn't feel great about the whole thing. Standing cautiously he turned back to the stone.

"I'll hate you forever for this. There is no forgiving you," Logan whispered, leaving the shovel where it was and leaving the tomb behind him, hoping he was ready to move on from this.

Picking up the phone Veronica waited for it to stop ringing. She wanted to in on this case. She was sure it was linked to Mandy's missing dog and since she knew that she just had to figure out who was behind it. For that she needed to combine resource with Lilly and pray she had a better lead then she did.

Smiling as Lilly answered she said, "It's just me. I wanted to offer me assistance."

"V, I love you but Casey and I don't need your help, especially not in the sex area."

"One, eh. Two, so don't need to know about your sex life. And three I meant about the whole Mandy thing."

"Oh, you mean liked double team?"

"Yeah tag team investigating, could be fun huh?" Veronica said holding her breath.

"Of course it will be fun. But are you sure you want to do this? I mean the last time you were looking into anything you had a panic attack."

"And that's why I figure this will be a good thing. If I come across anything that I think could make me panic I'll call you." Veronica said.

"Ok, I'm in." Lilly said with a smile, "It'll be nice to do something like this together."

"I know right but we'll talk more later. I know you have a big night with Casey planned." Veronica said before the girls said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Dancing around the kitchen Veronica made a sundae in celebration before heading to her room to do research.

A/N Don't forget to review please :D


End file.
